First Breath : Awakening
by Carowen
Summary: Continuation of First Breath...Snow and Eric have made it through the darkness, her cousin Lily saving her kingdom. The darkness may be gone but their happiness is still threatened.
1. Chapter 1

First Breath: Awakening

The sound of the summer breeze blowing through the trees, ruffling the leaves was so soothing. Sitting under my favorite tree, watching my children playing in the lake was my little piece of heaven.

Hearing my little angel call out for me I look over to the water. "Mum." Iris calls out her auburn curls bouncing as she walks towards me, holding her father's hand. "Mum." She says again, her face beaming.

"Hello my precious one. You're all wet. Are you having fun with brother in the water?" She wraps her tiny arms around my neck, William looking back at Clara and Hunter.

"She is getting tired my love. Perhaps we should go in. Tomorrow is Princess Hope's first birthday and Snow may need you." William helps me up, Iris still clinging to my neck.

"Hope a year old, time does go by fast. The day she was born was like an awakening for the entire kingdom. I came out of my waking slumber and the darkness was banished. The Princess is certainly a beckon of hope for all of us." I give Iris to her father taking Hunter out of the water.

His lower lips drops, pouting and on the edge of tears. "No, Mum" I wrap him in a blanket, holding him till his tears stop.

"My sweet Hunter, you are so much your father's son." William glances at me.

"What is that supposed to mean Lily?" I wink at him.

"You get the same scowl on your face when you don't get your way." I blow a kiss at him as he walks away laughing.

Snow is holding Hope's hands, helping her walk to her father. Eric picks her up, twirling her in the air. The look of pure love on his face, Eric cuddles his baby girl to his chest.

"Good day Lily." Eric greets me with a smile.

"Good day Eric. I see our little Princess is well today." I brush my finger across her cheek, her dark hair lying over her snow white skin.

"Cousin, come. Tomorrow is a big day for our family and the kingdom. I have all the Lords and Ladies, Dukes and Duchess from the land coming to celebrate Hope's birthday. Much still has to be done." Snow takes my hand, her voice full of stress.

"Snow, all will be fine. Calm yourself cousin. The castle will be ready, I have seen to it. Goody is busy in the kitchen and Rose carries out your orders. You are the queen and her mother; you have nothing to prove Snow. The kingdom prospers, growing stronger every day. Even the Dark Forest lives again, new life spring where the darkness once lived. I will go check on Rose, breathe Snow." Hugging her I turn to leave.

Hope reaches for me as I head for the door. "Lil." Her little voice is so sweet, like a fresh breeze. Eric kisses her cheek, holding her towards me.

"Lily, say Lily my little angel." I kiss Hope's head, smiling at Eric.

"She can call me Lil if she wants. Eric, are you ready to assume your regal role. I know you hate all this pomp and circumstance. It will all be over soon. The royal dignitaries will only be her for three days. You can hold out for three days." Eric kisses my cheek.

"For Snow I can Lily. Thank you for being here for us both. You are truly a sister to me." My cheeks blush, Eric always had the effect on me.

The castle had not been in this much of a scurry since Snow's coronation. All the preparations were complete; the Princess's party would be a memorable one.

At first light I wake, leaving William's arms was beyond difficult. I dress quickly; kiss my sleeping babes on the head. I wake Clara to watch over them till I return.

Snow was waiting on me in the garden; I did so having my morning tea with her here. "Good morning cousin"

Yawning, Snow greets me sleepily. "Morning."

"Did you not sleep well cousin?" I take my cup of tea, watching Snow.

"Sleep, yes I slept well, after." Snow stops, looking about the garden. "After Eric and I were both well satisfied."

Her pale cheeks blaze, her eyes smile back at me. "You are a wife and a woman Snow. It's quiet alright the King pleases his Queen."

We have our morning tea, Snow going over all that must be done today. The greeting of the dignitaries was the first on the list. She gazes up at me for her scroll. "Lily, I cannot simply introduce you and William as Lord and Lady. William has inherited all that was his father's, including his title. He is Duke Hammond now and you his Duchess."

I swallow hard, having never thought of this. "Duchess, I suppose so Snow. William has graciously taken over his father's position. The Duke's castle is in capable hands. I do not wish to leave the castle and you my dearest Snow, so we stay."

"Very well then, Duke and Duchess Hammond it is. Now to go over the guest list again." Snow refused any aid in this matter. Her only child's day was hers and hers alone to plan.

The grand ballroom was so beautiful, flowers adorn every doorway, pink bunting swayed over the windows. The dining hall was laid out just as beautiful, with more food than the entire kingdom could consume.

Eric pulls at the collar of his jacket, his dark hair pulled back. I greet him with a smile. "You look quite handsome my King."

He nods to me. "I must say Lily, green is your color. William is a lucky man." He smiles back at me, knowing that my blush is for him.

We gather at the entrance of the ballroom, William looking too handsome. I gaze at him in his courtly best, my thoughts not so pure.

The dignitaries march in one by one, being introduced and greeting the Queen's party. I notice a man in the back of the line, his eyes locking on mine. I try to advert his gaze, only to return to it. I knew him; his face looked so familiar to me.

William notices me; he takes my hand kissing my cheek. "Lily, what concerns you love?"

"William, do you know that man, the tall man with dark blonde hair." I jester to him.

Walking over to Snow, William asked who this mysterious stranger was. Snow sends for Duke Edmond. "Duke Edmond, please introduce us to your guest."

Duke Edmond ushers his guest to us, the man bowing to the Queen. "Allow me to introduce Duke James Drake." The name sent me reeling, it couldn't be. James Drake, that name brought back memories.

As a young girl I had spent my days watching over Snow, watched as she ran about the castle with William on her heels. Then Duke Drake and his son James came for a visit, the Duke binding his land and loyalty to King Magnus. My father was General of the Royal Army and greeted this man with open arms. I had spent that long summer with James, getting to know him and befriended him. After the great battle took my father and his, we never saw each other again. Now, here he was after all this time.

James looks at me, his eyes peering into mine. "Lady Lillian Aston, I knew it was you." He takes my hand, kissing it.

William gazes at him, his face like stone. "Lily, do you know this him."

James smiles at me, his green eyes burning. "M'lady, why is this man so casual with you? You are a Lady and should be treated as such."

William's back jerks straight, Eric soon by his side. "Is there a problem here?"

James looks up to Eric, Eric looming over him. "My King, I'm sorry for the disturbance. I was only asking that Lady Lillian be given the honor that is owed her."

Eric places a hand on William's shoulder. "Be still William, I will settle this."

Eric takes my hand, giving it to William. James looks at Eric, his eyes glaring between the two men.

"Excuse me my King. Have I spoken out of turn?" James steps back, Eric stepping behind me.

He glances over to Snow as she makes her way to me. "Lily, I remember him. Is he the boy that spent a summer with us? I was only five then and you a girl of twelve. William, do you not know him?"

William shakes his head, his eyes casted at me. "When I was but a boy I'm afraid my attention belonged to Snow. I am sorry my love."

I turn to James, as he looks completely confounded. "Duke Drake, it has been many a year since we last saw each other. I was but a young girl when your mother took you from Tabor. It is good to see you again. This is my husband, Duke William Hammond."

James's face looks lost. "Your husband. M'lady how can this be. Your father Lord Lynus promised your hand to me. That is why I have come, to retrieve my bride."

William's hands ball into fists, as he takes a step towards James. "She is spoken for Duke Drake and I think it is time you go."

Eric braces his arm across William's chest. "Not now Hammond and not here. I think William is right. It is time you were going."

"I will go my King but this matter is not settled, not by far." James leaves under the escort of the Royal Guard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snow wanted the matter of Duke Drake resolved. Her daughter's party continued as she took her leave to the royal library. Once there she went through her father's papers, looking for anything that may tell her of this arranged marriage.

Eric watched from the door, Hope asleep on his shoulder. "Snow, can't this wait till later. Hope needs her mother and I my wife. Come back to the party and let Lily handle this."

I stand outside the library, waiting for Snow to calm down. Eric looks at me, waving for me to enter. I stand by the door watching her go through scroll after scroll, her mood determined.

Snow throws a narrowed glance at Eric, her green eyes blazing. "No, it has to be here. Not here but here, I have it Eric. I knew I could find it. There are the scrolls that my father kept for my Aunt Victoria. Father handled all of her affairs after Uncle passed."

Rolling out the scroll it states the indeed Lord Lynus Aston had promised his daughter's hand to Duke Drakes eldest son. Upon her sixteenth birthday their courtship would commence with a wedding by her seventeenth. Snow reads these words, her blood boiling.

"How could Uncle do this, to his own daughter? Father would have never done this to me, would he? Lily is married now and a woman, surely the church would uphold her union with William." Snow gazes up to see me waiting by the door. "Lily, I'm sorry. Come and we shall see what else we can find."

Hope wakes, becoming restless in her father's arms. "Alright little one, we'll go back."

Snow looks up at her babe, smiling sweetly at her husband. "I will hurry husband, I promise."

"Snow, what does this mean?" I take a scroll, my hands shaking.

"Nothing, this means nothing." Snow covers my hand with hers.

Continuing the scroll, it reads of the union between the two lands. Lord Aston and Duke Drake agreed upon the promise of marriage that the Duke would bind all that is his to the King.

Snow takes a large book from the shelf, turning the pages rapidly. "This pact was made before the great war Lily. It would seem that Duke Drake feared his land would be taken and his people enslaved if he did not join with my father. I'm sorry that yet again you are faced with a secret your mother kept from you. I think we should seek out Duke Edmond, he seems to know more than we."

Finding Duke Edmond at the party Snow asked him to tell us what he knows of Duke Drake.

"Queen, I was there when the agreement was made. Your father knew of his sister's concerns. Princess Victoria pleaded with King Magnus to find another way to gain Duke Drakes loyalty. Lord Lynus convinced the king that this was the only way. The northern territory in the mountains is part of your kingdom my Queen, given to your father by the promise of this union. The young Duke Drake can demand the hand he was promise or take back the land. You risk making a strong enemy my Queen." Duke Edmond speaks in a hushed tone, never looking at me.

Snow squares her shoulders, glaring back at the Duke. "If he was one of my father's subjects then his land was already under my father's rule."

"Duke Drake's land was not in your father's boarders. The king he served was dark and power hungry, he was the king your father drove back during the Great War. After the war your father made accordance with the king's son and the two lands have lived in peace. Ravenna devoured that land, before she took your father's. We did not know that Duke Drake still lived or that his mother had told him of this union. I think it best you take this matter to the Royal Council my Queen." Duke Edmond excuses himself, going back to the party.

"This man has no hold on me Snow. I am William's wife and nothing will change that. I'm sorry if this will cause a hardship upon the land." Snow's lips press together hard as she takes my hand.

"To me, the matter is solved. I will talk to this Duke Drake tomorrow. All will be well cousin. Go, find your husband and enjoy the party." She sounded assured but her body language gave her true feeling away.

Going back to the party, I find Eric with Hope in his lap. The little girl looked at her father with such love. Her big blue eyes shining so brilliant, her hands tucked into Eric's.

"Eric, have you seen William?" Eric looks up to me, the biggest smile on his face.

"Aye, he is with your children. Iris demanded his attention. I must say Lily, he does spoil her. Spoiling my Hope is so easy, she is my heart. I have my wife and my daughter that is more than I ever hoped for." He kisses Hope's small cheek, making the babe giggle.

"One day Eric you are going to have to give her hand away. William as already said no man will ever be good enough for his little girl. I tell him he will not have a choice once she is grown." Eric gives me a scowled look.

"Aye, I agree with William. I say let them come and they just may find an axe waiting for them." Eric chuckles, his blue eyes smiling.

"You are serious Eric. I can tell already that when Hope is of age and she means to take on suitors you will forget that you are king and the huntsman will take over." I take a set by him, stroking Hope's soft dark hair.

"I am always the huntsman Lily. These clothes and this title are not me; I am Snow's husband and Hope's father, nothing more." His soft tone is something I wasn't use to.

He lifts Hope in his lap, the little girl hugging her father tight. "Da…Da." She pressed her face against his beard, scrunching her face.

William brings the children over to us, Hunter crawling in my lap. He hands me a wooden horse he is playing with, wanting me to play with him. I make the sound of a horse making him laughing so gleefully. Eric turns Hope around, her eyes going wide when she sees William. The babe reaches up, clapping her hands. "Will…Will." William takes her making Iris pout.

Eric takes Iris, tickling her belly. "Hello my little flower." William dances with Hope in his arms, her little head resting on his shoulder.

Snow walks up behind me, love glowing from her eyes. "Look at this cousin. No long ago I would have said this would have been impossible. Hope loves William so, much as I did when I was younger. Do not worry cousin, I will right this wrong. If I lose the northern lands, then so be it."

Snow stands beside William, her hand rubbing Hope's back. I look at the scene before me, hoping this happiness is not an illusion. My baby boy wiggles out of my arms, playing in the floor.

I gaze out over my shoulder to see Duke Drake talking to Duke Edmond in the hall. A wave of nausea rolls over me, as I see the smile on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been many a night since I was woken with my visions, since I had a dream so vivid. I cling to the bedpost, my head still spinning. William wakes and places his arms around me.

"You had a vision didn't you?" William's voice was soft in my ear.

"Yes." I manage to get out the one word.

William pulls me back to the bed, cradling me. "What did you see my love?"

"Duke Drake, my love. He was…he was having his way with me." I force the words from my lips as I feel William's arms squeeze around me.

"I will see him dead first my love. No man will ever lay a finger on you again. I made that vow in the Dark Forest after you returned me." William's lips were soft on mine, his fingers gingerly holding my chin.

William falls back to sleep and I slip from his arms. My mind was clouded with the vision of Duke Drake, holding me down, his body pressing into me, his hands ripping at my dress. Surely if I could march into the Dark Forest to kill Baron Grey this Duke should be no challenge.

Dressed, I go for a walk. As I approach the library I hear voices. It was too early in the morning for anyone in the castle to be stirring. I inch toward the door to find Eric talking to Duke Drake.

"No my King, I do not wish to break my bond with Tabor or my Queen. As long as those I protect are under the watch of the Queen then my people are safe. I am no tyrant; I only wish the best for my people. This arrangement was made when we were but children and now that are fathers and King Magnus are no more, there is no one left to uphold it. Still, after I heard that Lillian lived, that Ravenna had not taken her, I contacted my father's friend Duke Edmond and he invited me to the Princess's party. Forgive my intrudance but I had to see Lillian again. Those four months I spent here as a young lad where the best years of my life. My mother would have stayed but she knew our people would need her. Ravenna came and took everything from us. Her evil spilled over to Tabor and I feared the worst for you all. When word reached us that King Magnus was dead and the Princess feared dead, I knew Lillian must be dead as well. She loved the Princess so fiercely that I knew she would die defending her. So you see my dilemma. I believed she was told that we were betrothed and she would welcome me. Alas, she has forgotten me in the long years and her heart found another." I can hear sadness in James's voice, a kindness I was not prepared for.

"I understand how you could be so mislead Duke but Lily is well and married. You have more in common with her husband William than you know. He too believed that Snow was dead and came for her when he discovered she was not. It was too late for him to win her heart; she had given that to me before she laid eyes on him again. I think you owe it to Lily to tell her you release her and leave her be. She is like a sister to me and I will defend her honor. I do not think you wish to test my will or my blade." Eric sounded so fierce, so strong.

I can hear chairs scoot along the marble floor. I duck around the corner, edging out just slightly. "I thank you for your audience my King. Know that I mean no ill will to Lillian or her husband. I wish to talk with Lillian, to have a moment to explain myself. If her heart is truly Duke Hammond's then I will leave but if I see a hint of affection for me then I will pursue her. Married or no, if she'll have me then I will be hers." I peek around the corner to see Eric standing toe to toe with him.

"Perhaps you did not hear me. Lily is happy and if you try to ruin that happiness I will have no problem sinking my axe in your skull. Do not test me boy." Eric's muscles clinch in his jaw, his body going stiff.

James doesn't say another word as he turns to go. I stand in the hall, my body starting to shake. Sinking to the floor, I curl my arms around my knees. Rocking back and forth I being to cry, my vision playing over in my mind.

"Lily!" I hear Eric as he pulls me from the floor. "How long have you been there?" Eric holds my face in his large hands.

"I'm sorry Eric; I shouldn't have listened at the door. He means to have me and he will not stop, I know it. Baron Grey merely wanted to end my life, James means to own it." I cry into Eric's chest, his hands firmly on my back.

"Go back to bed Lily, let me worry about this. I will talk to William in the morning." He kisses the top of my head, releasing me.

I walk back to my chamber, William waiting at the door. "I would have walked with you my love. How many nights did you walk with me in my father's castle? You never have to bear any burden alone my sweet Lily." Taking me in his arms, I crush myself to him.

The morning sun rises and I find myself alone. I look to William's side of the bed to find a perfect white lily. Picking it up, I smell it and smile. My children's laughter gains my attention, Iris's giggles so sweet.

"Mum, play." I put on my dressing robe and hurry to them. Clara has them on the rug, dolls and wooden figures lay everywhere.

I hear the patter of little feet in the hall as Clara opens the door. Hope is toddling towards me, Snow holding to her fingers. "Snow, let her go. I want to see if she'll walk to me."

Snow grins shaking her head. "No, I've tried all morning. I thought she would walk to Eric but alas no. She stands there then plops to the floor. Eric scoops her up and throws her in the air. I swear Lily; I don't think he cares if she ever walks."

"Let's try. Just let her go and let's see." I sit in the floor merely inches from her, waiting for her mother to release her.

Snow drops her hands and Hope stares at me. I pick up Iris's rag doll, waving it towards here. She takes a step then plops to the floor. Her big blue eyes smile at me and I give her the doll.

"I told you Lily, she's stubborn. She a little too much like you in that regard." Snow snickers at me.

I enjoy my morning tea with Snow and the children, waiting for Eric and William to return. Inside I'm shaking wondering how William is handling his meeting with James. I twist my fingers in knots, biting my bottom lip so hard it begins to bleed.

"Lillian Hammond, stop that. William is fine, he is with Eric. It's Duke Drake you should worry about." Snow was right; it wasn't William I should worry for. Eric had promised to bury is axe in James's skull. I don't think Duke Drake would test his resolve.

Rose enters my chamber, her face a bit pale. "M'lady, my Queen, pardon me but the King and Duke Hammond wish me to tell you they are going hunting with Duke Drake and Duke Edmond. Lady Lily, Duke Hammond said to tell you not to worry and they will return by night fall."

Snow takes Rose's hand. "Tell me what has you so pale Rose, the truth."

"I heard Duke Drake tell Duke Hammond that he would have his moment alone with Lady Lillian but Duke Hammond denied him. The King had to separate them, telling them both it was up to Lady Lily if she would give Duke Drake an audience. My Queen, I fear Duke Drake may have evil deeds in mind for Duke Hammond, he sent his page for hemlock." Rose's eyes begin to water, her lips trembling.

"Rose, send for Sirra and tell her I need to know about this hemlock. Go and make haste." Snow picks Hope up, her face tight. "Lily, I will send Benjamin to look for William and Eric. This deed will not be done." Snow hurries out the door, my heart about to beat from my chest.

I call for Clara, telling her to watch the children. Flinging open the trunk at the foot of the bed, I dig till I find hand scythe Eric had made for me. Gripping it tight, I make my way to the stables.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sirra passes me on my way to the stables, her hands full of bottles and pouches. Sirra stops, greeting me. "Lady Lily, is our Queen ill?"

"No Sirra, Snow has been given news that hemlock has been asked for, she worries for what." I hid the scythe behind my back.

"Hemlock poisoning can be counteracted. Some brandy and anise is all it takes. It will cause one to be violently ill, expelling the contents of ones stomach. It is regrettable but necessary." She shows me the anise seed, reassuring me.

"That is wonderful Sirra. Snow is waiting for you, you should hurry." As soon as she is out of sight I being to run.

Making it to the stables I head for Snow's white stallion. He is the fastest of the lot and is fimilar with me.

The stable boy, Caleb, watches me. He smiles as I try to pick up the saddle. "Let me help ye M'lady. That looks awful heavy and it's no trouble at all. Ye be the queen's cousin, I'm sorry for talkin out of turn. Give me a moment and I'll have the horse ready for ye." The boy looked about twelve or thirteen and quiet fit for one so young.

He readies the horse as I pace the length of the stable. Handing me the reign he smiles at me. "Here ye go m'lady, will there be anything else?"

"Caleb isn't it." He nods. "Please do not alert the Queen I have taken her horse unless she asks. Can you do this for me?" He nods again and I'm off.

Snow's horse was as quick as lighten, moving along the country side. I wasn't sure where they would be hunting but I had to look. The royal forest was my first stop, the afternoon light still with me.

The woods was thick, the summer heat starts to swirl around me. I hitch my dress to my thighs, trying to gain some relief. Soon a trail of sweat starts to run down my neck and back, my hair becoming damp. The hot July sun was relentless, as my pales skin starts to turn a pink.

I look for what seemed like ages, my body feeling the effects of the sun. My luck takes a change when I spot two horses tied to a tree. Dismounting my steed, I take his reigns and tie him with the other horses. I look at the horses, recognizing the markings on the dark steed's saddle. It was William's horse and the other must be Eric's but were are James and Duke Edmond's horses.

I walk a bit further into the woods, watching my step. Eric had told me it was important that you look were you are stepping in the woods. He had talked in great detail about hunting and tracking, giving me a lesson on what not to do.

I was by no means a hunter but what little I did know should help me. When I come to a large oak I decide to climb it. At this angle I should get a better view of things.

Once I was perched in a high branch, I see Eric pulling an arrow from a deer. He twirls his hand axe from his belt, cutting a limb from a tree. William stands beside him, looking quite proud. I knew in an instant he must have brought the buck down.

Climbing from the tree I make my way toward them. Being as quiet as I can, I hid in a thicket, watching Eric gut and quarter the dear. "This was a fine buck William and it would have been mine if you weren't so quick with that bow."

"I can teach you if you like Eric. I taught Lily and she's as good a shot as any. Come to think of it she could probably teach you." Eric reaches over punching him in the arm.

"Yes and why she's at it she can teach me to sew as well. I don't doubt Lily is excellent with a bow; she's much like my Snow. When she sets her mind to it there isn't much she can't do." Eric chuckles, pulling out a large bladed knife.

I hear movement behind me and I raise my scythe. Crouching I turn seeing James's page. The small boy looked ill as he stumbled about. Looking I see he has red stains around his lips and a pouch tied to his belt.

I hear Eric walk by me, his footsteps almost unnoticeable. "William, over here."

He picks up the small boy, carrying him to the clearing beside the deer. Eric lays him down, inspecting him.

"Eric, that's Duke Drake's page, what is he doing out here?" William slings his bow over his shoulder.

Eric kneels by the boy, pulling a pouch of wild strawberries form his hand. Leaning down further he sniffs the boy, his eyes creasing. "Hemlock, I'm sure of it. He smells rank and sweet. I think he might have eaten the hemlock when he ate the strawberries. We should get him back to the castle so Sirra can tend to him."

Eric binds the deer halves to some tree limbs and starts to drag it back to their horse. My mind screams at me, the horses, your horse is with their horses.

I begin to run around the thicket, trying to stay out of their line of sight. I make it to my horse moments before they do. Mounting my steed I being to ride off.

I can hear William call out to Eric. "Eric, there a rider."

I know they have seen me and I do not wish to have this argument with either one of them.

Riding back into the stables I dismount as the horse slows. I hand the reigns to Caleb, my feet moving swiftly.

My shoes and dress hem are soil and my hair is all a mess. I smell of sweat and forest, William will know I followed him.

I do the first thing I can think of and dunk myself into the nearest horse trough. Caleb watches me breaking out in laughter. "M'lady, are ye well." I don't answer him running back to the castle soaking wet.

Once in the kitchen I bride Goody to retrieve me some fresh clothes as I dry off in her quarters.

I dress just in time as Eric brings their haul into Goody. "I think this will be enough venison to supply you for a few days Goody. You have Duke Hammond to thank for today's bounty."

I peek out the door to find Eric alone. Goody talks to him for a bit as she orders the deer to be taken out back and cleaned.

When Eric is gone, I emerge. "Goody, was William not with Eric?"

"No m'lady, he was not. Eric said he went to see Sirra." I gaze at her, loving how casual she was with Eric. He loved it that this was the one place he could come and be treated like Eric the Huntsman not Eric the King.

I braid my hair again and head up the stairs. William is standing at the end of the hall, talking with Snow. For some reason I feel I'm in so much trouble.

William looks worried, his eyes looking haunted. "Are you sure Lily isn't in the castle?"

Snow shuffles her feet. "I sent Rose to look for her but she could not find her. Not one person Rose asked had seen her. Clara said she merely asked her to watch the children and that was the last she had seen of her. You don't think she went looking for you? I'm not sure why Duke Drake asked his page to find him hemlock but we will get to the bottom of it."

A guard walks up to Snow with a piece of parchment in his hand. "My Queen, for you."

William watches Snow's face, his eyes studying her. "Snow?"

"It would seem Duke Edmond is dead, hunting accident." Snow leans against the wall, William holding her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Duke Edmond was dead and by Duke Drake's hand. Eric had Duke Drake escorted to the royal council room where he was being kept under guard.

Sirra was treating the Duke's page, the boy coming and going out of consciences.

William finds me putting aloe on my arms, looking very cross at me. "Lillian Hammond, where were you today and don't give me any sassy." He stands at the door, his arms across his chest.

I knew this was not the time to cute so I take a deep breath and answer him. "I went looking for you today. When I heard that James had asked for his page to find him some hemlock I worried for you. After my vision this morning and over hearing him talking to Eric, I knew he'd do anything to have me. So, you'll have to excuse me if I worry for my husband."

He's mood doesn't change, his arms still crossed. "So, you leave our children to go traipsing through the forest. What would you have done if you found Duke Drake? Was that you that I saw riding off this evening? Lillian, after everything we've been through you would risk your life yet again. You have to start trusting me, talking to me. If anything had happened to you … I'd die."

I cross the room in a matter of seconds, throwing my arms around him tight. He holds me back, his hands stroking my back. "I'm sorry William; I won't ever do anything like that again. Please don't be upset with me."

He pulls me back, his hand around the back of my neck. "You are so frustrating Lily. I want to put you over my knee right now."

I grin at him, my eyes glistening. "Why don't you."

He takes me by the waist, tossing me on the bed. Flipping me over, he pins my legs to the bed. "You asked for it."

Clara raps gently on our door, Hunter crying loudly. I pull myself off of William's chest, wrapping the sheet around me. "What happened Clara?"

"He had a bad dream m'lady." Clara hands him to me, my sheet starting to fall.

William climbs from the bed, slipping his pants on. "I have him my love. What's wrong little man?"

Hunter buries his face into William's neck, his little hands resting on his shoulders. "No Da..no." William strokes his back.

"Hunter, does something hurt." William looks his baby boy in the face.

"Bad man…no bad man." Hunter's face looks like mine when I have my visions.

"Oh no, William he's having visions. I've passed this on to him. I pray this gift passes Iris by." William takes my hand, kissing my palm.

"We will get through this Lily, we always do." His brilliant hazel eyes make me feel warm.

I put on my night shift and take Iris from Clara. She was sleeping soundly as I lift her form the bed. I lay her in my bed, her still sleeping form looking so peaceful.

"William, we really need to get them their own beds. I miss them sleeping in their cradles but I also miss having my husband alone in my bed." He walks the floor with Hunter, trying to calm him.

"I will talk to Eric in the morning. I'll see if he can make them one. Perhaps we should think about getting them their own room as well." I watch the smile on his face increase.

After the babies are back to sleep I ask William if we can go talk to James. William agrees and walks with me to his room. Eric is standing at the door, talking to the guard.

"Eric, can I have a moment with James?" Eric eyes William.

"It's fine Eric. I'll be right here if you need me my love." William kisses me, his hands holding my face.

"Lily, I'm not letting you go in there alone. I don't trust him." Eric opens the door walking in behind me.

James is leaning against the window, his hand under his chin. "James, do you have a moment?"

He turns, his lip looking swollen. I shoot Eric an angry look, knowing he had something to do with it. Eric shakes his head, lifting his hands.

"It wasn't Eric, it was Duke Edmond. I ran to him as soon as I shot the arrow. I didn't see him in time and I tried to help him. As I was pulling the arrow out of his chest he hit me. It was an accident Lillian, as I have told the King repeatedly." James walks over to the high back chairs in the room. We sit as he continues. "I am glad you come tonight. I wanted to see you but Duke Hammond forbids it."

"William is only concerned for my well-being James. This is what you need to know. I had a wonderful summer with you those long years ago but I am not that naive young girl anymore. I have loved William for as long as I can remember and yes he is younger than me but that has not changed the way he feels for me or I him. I honestly could not see myself with any other man but him. You came with your father on many occasions to my Uncle's castle but that summer was the first time we actually meet. I am sorry if you think that some scrap of paper makes me your property, it doesn't. I would march through the fires of hell and spit in the devil's face to be with William Hammond. If there is still any doubt that I love him, you only need to ask those that know me. Time and circumstances changed me, bringing William and me closer. Regrettably I owe Ravenna for that." My voice is strong, my demeanor soft.

Eric shifts his weight, bracing his shoulder against the wall. I look over to him, his thumbs stuck in his belt. I know if James makes one move toward me or says one thing that Eric does not like; Eric will throw him from the balcony.

James moves closer to me, his hand taking mine. Eric stands up straight, his eyes narrowing. I smile at him, letting him know I'm fine. James hangs his head down, his voice low. "Lillian, I have spent every day of those years thinking about you, wondering if you were thinking about me. When mother told me we were betrothed my heart was so full of joy. Then the news came of Tabor's downfall. My sweet Lillian, my heart broke and I thought I would never be the same. Your face, that beautiful smile is all I could think about. Do you not remember taking my hand as we ran through the wheat fields; remember smiling so sweetly at me when I would tease you? That may have been many years to you but it was yesterday to me. Please do not turn me away, do not discard my heart." He moves his body towards me, his lips close to mine.

I move, Eric running to my side. Eric takes me by the arm, pulling me behind him. "I think you've said your peace Duke Drake. You will be leaving in the morning and I will personally escort you to the boarder. Snow is not interested in your land or your allegiance, she only wants you gone."

James sends the chair crashing to the floor as he stands, his body in a defensive stance. "You do not speak for Lillian. I wait for her answers my King."

A white hot heat flashes across my face, my temper flaring. "Lily, my name is Lily. Do not call me Lillian and I am not yours. Whatever you remember from our childhood is just that to me, a memory James. I believe I need to make myself a little clearer. I love William, am married to William, have bore his children and shared his bed. William is all I want, all I need and the only man I will ever love."

Eric smirks, a very satisfied look on his face. James reaches for me, making Eric push him against the wall. "Do not touch her."

James straightens his shirt, collecting himself. "I know you have feeling for me Lillian. The way you looked at me at the party told me so. You remembered me, remembered how you truly feel for me. I will leave this castle but not this kingdom. I will wait for you Lillian, I love you."

William throws open the door, his hand on his sword. I see the look of pure anger on his face, his eyes a cold brown. I know I must act know before blood is spilled.

I saunter over to James, my face twisted hard. Raising my right hand I smack him hard across the face. His cheek stings my hand, my fingers begin to ache. "You may love me Duke Drake but I will never love you, actually I loathed the sight of you."

I hold my hand, walking to William. He takes my hand looking at it. "Lily, are you injured my love."

I fight the tears welling in my eyes as I walk out the door with him. As I close the door I see Eric punch James hard, sending him sailing to the floor. William turns back, waiting for Eric.

"Thank you Eric, I should have gone in with her." Eric nods to William, slamming the door closed. Eric commands two guards to stand by the door, ordering them to not let the Duke leave his room.

William and I walk to Sirra, my hand still stinging. "I am sorry my love. I promised I would never let another man lay a finger on you and I have failed you. Forgive me sweet Lily." He kisses my swollen fingers.

"William, you have nothing to be forgiven for. You did as I asked and I love you for that. I will never see that man again, nor do I wish to have him in this castle. William, I want him gone." His arms wraps around my shoulder, a doleful look on his face.

As we enter Sirra's we hear a ruckus coming from down the hall. Eric and three of his royal guards run passed us. Eric stops, whispering to William only to leave me wondering.

"We must get your hand looked at. Come my love." William tries to rush me in the room.

"What is it William? You want me to trust you, to talk to you, then talk to me." His eyes lift to mine, my heart sinking.

"Duke Drake has escaped. He killed the guards at his door. Eric is worried he is still in the castle." He holds me about the waist as I become faint.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My hand was throbbing, the wrapping around it not doing much for it. William leaves me with Sirra, going off with Eric. I catch my breath, watching Sirra tend to the small boy.

I walk in, his green eyes looking up at me. Pulling my chair up beside him, I take his small hand. "Hello, my name is Lily, what is yours?"

The small boy smiles at me, his face still very pale. "Henry, m'lady."

"Henry, how old you are?" His small form tells me not more than seven.

"I'm nine m'lady. I'll be 10 this winter. Am I in trouble m'lady?" He certainly didn't look like a boy of nine and his small voice made me feel so badly for him.

"Why would you be in trouble Henry? You did as the Duke asked you to do. You cared out an order that is all Henry." Sirra gives him a dose of her potion, his face scrunching together.

"Duke Drake is not a good man m'lady. I go hungry most days and sleep in the stables with the horses. His castle is very dark and he lives there with his mother. Duchess Drake scares me m'lady. She hits me and commands me to do bad things. I go to the forest to get her herbs and roots; some of them burn me or make me sick." Henry waves for me to come closer. I put my ear next to his lips. "Lady Lily, she sent the Duke here to bring you back. She told him not to return without you. When Duke Edmond visited last winter he told the Duchess that the kingdom of Tabor flourished because of the magic in the royal blood line. She wants your magic m'lady."

I take this news with me, hurrying off to find Snow. The royal bloodline is gifted but he contains no magic, no powers to speak of. Snow's chamber was under guard, the two men in their royal armor.

"Good evening Lady Lily. The King has instructed us to let no one enter." My face falls, my eyes looking pleading.

"Evan, I know you know I am the Queen's cousin and you lived with me in Duke Hammond's castle. Surely you can allow me to enter." Evan turns to the other guard, both of them dumbfounded.

"Very well Lady Lily, just you." Evan opens the door, Snow flinging herself in my arms.

"Lily, I was worried for you. Where are your children? You must go now and bring them here. It's not safe, not till Duke Drake is found. Eric told me he killed those guards and means to have you. Please take one of my guards and retrieve your children." I hug Snow, the look of panic starting to fade in her eyes.

"Snow, I cannot take your guard. I will go and bring the children here. Please do not worry cousin." Snow walks hand in hand with me to the door.

I hurry across the hall to my chamber. Clara greets me at the door, the babies playing in the floor. "Clara, get the children now. We're going to Snow's chamber."

Clara takes Iris as I pick up Hunter. I hurry to Snow's chamber, telling Evan to send word to William that I was safe with the Queen.

Holding Hunter, I feel different, my head not quite right. My vision blurs and I close my eyes. I see images flash before my eyes. James is in the dungeon, his eyes are jet black, and his body crouched in a corner. I can see Eric and William searching the castle, unaware that James is in the dungeon.

I open my eyes; Hunter's little hand on my face. "Bad man mum." I smile at him knowing he saw it too. I had a waking vision and I had it because of my little boy.

Remembering my promise to William, I stay put. My feet want to carry me out that door and down to the dungeon but I know William would be more than cross with me. William was right, I am a mother and a wife now, I must think of them first.

Pacing Snow's chamber, I remember what Henry had said to me. That Duke Edmond had visited them last winter. Why was Duke Edmond at the edge of Tabor, why would he seek out Duke Drake?

Avoiding an argument with Snow, I easy out the door, begging Evan to let me pass. Once on the hall, I head straight to Duke Edmond's chambers. The servants had begun to pack his things, most of the room stripped.

Going through some crates on the floor I find a document. Reading it I find it's an arrangement between Duke Drake and Duke Edmond. The Drake castle would be given to Duke Edmond upon me marrying James. Duke Edmond knew I was married to William when this arrangement was made. I did not understand how he thought he could carry this out. Unless, he meant to kill William and have James take me away without Snow's knowledge. But why did James kill Duke Edmond. There was still much to be answered.

I continue to go through the crates, hoping to find some answers. A knock on the door startles me, my heart racing. I wait for the door to open, Benjamin coming in. "M'lady, Snow was worried for you. Shall we go back to the Queen's chambers now?"

"Not yet, come help me. If you find any books or parchments I want them." Benjamin shakes his head, grabbing a crate.

I only takes a moment before Benjamin brings me a journal. I beam a smile at him, giving him a small hug. "This is very nice Benjamin. Thank you."

Benjamin stands by the door, occasionally peeking out. Sitting at the desk I flip through the journal, coming across his entries from last winter.

Duke Edmond wanted to reach out to all the allies of the land, to bind the nobles to their Queen. When he discovered that Duke Drake's castle still stood he made a journey there. Once there he notices things were not as he had hoped. The castle lay in disarray and the land was dead.

The people of the land pleaded for Duke Edmond to help them. Once in the castle he was greeted by the Duchess. At dinner that night she watched him eat, knowing she had poisoned him. Duchess Drake promised to give him the antidote if he promises to help her. After hearing his stories of Tabor and how they royal bloodline is blessed she knew this was her answer for her thirst for power. Duke Edmond asked why she needed magic, why she craved power. She had a taste of magic when Ravenna visited the neighboring land. Ravenna would give her long life if she would provide her with young women to drain. When her son, James took ill and was on the edge of death, she begged for Ravenna to spare his life. Ravenna did so but her evil corrupted the boy and his mother. A long darkness surrounds the Drake castle. With Ravenna gone the dark magic disappeared. Now Duchess Drake needs more magic, for her life and her sons.

Duke Edmond agreed to help her. Remembering the accord between Lord Aston and Duke Drake, he thought the Royal Council would uphold this marriage and dissolve Lady Lily's marriage with Lord Hammond. Once Lily was married to James and they were back in Drake castle, they would drain her of her magic. Duke Edmond would become Lord of the castle, knowing he would be killed if he stayed in Tabor.

"That rat bastard. He was going to hand me over for a castle. He must have had a change of heart and that is why James killed him. Benjamin, we have to get this journal to William and Eric immediately." Benjamin draws his sword and escorts me down the hall.

When we approach the end of the hall I see James running at us, his eyes dark black. I scream, running down the stairs. Turning I see James drive a dagger into Benjamin's chest. Tears flood my eyes as I run deeper down the stairwell. Suddenly I find myself in the dungeon, alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I had managed to do it again, be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Lily Hammond, you really are in trouble now. I check around, looking for anything to defend myself with. All the cells were locked, not one guard to be found.

Looking in the corner I see a cluster of green leaves. They look like the hemlock in the drawings Sirra had showed me. Confused, I wonder why James would have it here, why he was even down here.

Footsteps on the stairs gain my attention. My mind begins to race, trying to think of a way out. The hidden passage, the one Rose showed us. Trying to remember where it is, I look for the narrow hall that leads to the cellar.

My eyes close, feeling someone behind me. "Lillian, help me." I turn slowly, my insides shaking.

James's face looked twisted and tortured. His arms were wrapped around himself, as if he were holding himself together. I look into his eyes and they are no longer black, but a cool even green.

"James, tell me what I can do for you. What is it you need?" He squeezes his arms tighter around himself.

"To die Lillian. You must kill me; I cannot live like this any longer. I do not wish to hurt you but if you do not kill me I will. Please, help me." I reach out to him, his face titling into my hand.

"I wish I could end this nightmare for you James, but I have no blade, no weapon to speak of. Is that why you have the hemlock, you wish to poison yourself?" His green eyes look so empty. He nods his head, turning is back to me.

He kneels to the floor, his arms still around him. "Run Lily, just run."

His words send cold chills up my spine. My feet immediately react, running for the stairs. I feel my body falling as James grabs my ankle. Bracing for the fall, I throw my arms out.

James starts to pull at my legs, pulling me to him. I kick at him, screaming for help. His eyes are coal black again, an endless emptiness.

"Stop it Lillian. I will have you and when I'm done with you William will no longer want you." He pulls at my legs, trying to hold me down.

I continue to kick, my hands pushing at him. He grabs me, pressing his body into mine. He laughs his smile so victorious it freezes me cold.

"Please James, do not do this." I try to reason with him, his hands pin mine to the floor.

"Hush Lillian." He kisses me; pressing his lips so hard to mine it hurts. I begin to cry, knowing all of this was my fault. Had I only listen to William, stayed with Snow.

His right hand releases mine, his face looking so determined. I feel him rip the top of my dress, the top of my chest exposed to him. He lowers his face to my neck, kissing me.

"Stop!" I hear Snow's voice from behind me. James lifts his face smirking.

"Hello little Queen. Have you come to save your cousin? I'd like to see you try." He pulls me up with him, holding me by my throat.

Snow steps off the bottom step, walking as if she had an army behind her. "She cannot save you James, no one can. I found Duke Edmond's journal by Benjamin's body. I have sent my guards to collect my husband and William. You only have a few moments to decide, do you live or die."

"Then you know I will kill her or die trying. I will have her magic, my Queen." James's voice comes out in a hiss.

"If it's magic you seek then you have the wrong woman. I am the Queen of this land and it was my magic that restored it. Fairest blood runs through my veins Duke Drake, not hers." Snow stood her ground, her hands on her waist.

James looks down at me, his face going blank. "You are not the fairest." He throws me down, my body crashing to the stone floor.

I lay on the floor, watching him walk toward Snow. He reaches his hand out to her as she takes his face in her hands. I watch as his body slumps to the floor. His black eyes turn back to his jade green as he begins to weep.

"James, I know you are a slave to Ravenna's curse and for this I am sorry. I fear you are left without hope." Snow releases him, walking over to me. She winks at me pulling a dagger from the folds about her waist.

She helps me to my feet, surveying my face. As we turn we hear James scream, his dark self returning.

His hands are on each side of his head, is body shaking. "I will have you, both of you."

Before James can take a step an arrow impales him, blood pouring from his chest. His body falls to the floor as William stands behind him, bow draw.

William rushes to me, his arms holding me tight. "Lily, I could have lost you." His words go throw my heart like one of his arrows.

Eric and the royal guard are in the dungeon in a matter of seconds, Snow running into his arms.

Walking back to our chamber, William doesn't speak. I look into his expressionless face, wondering if I have gone too far this time.

Clara brings the children in, William asking her to keep them in her chambers for now. He paces the room as I sit on the chaise.

He stops, looks at me and begins to shout. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay put Lily? Why must you repeatedly put yourself in danger? I spent seven long months watching you languish from that night in the Dark Forest and now you run off, knowing there is a man that wants to harm you or possibly kill you. You have to be the most infuriating woman I have ever known. For the love of God Lily, why can't you just do as I ask?"

I hold back my tears, my entire body shaking. He holds his tongue, squatting down before me. His hand rubs my cheek, his beautiful eyes full of anger and love. I wait for his rant to begin again but he kisses me sweetly instead.

"I am sorry William and I know I promised. I was thinking of the ones I love; of keeping you safe." My thoughts turn to Benjamin as I begin to cry.

"Lily, please love. I am sorry for speaking so angrily at you but you are not alone anymore. You have the children to think of and of course you have me." He holds me, my tears dripping to his shoulder.

"Benjamin died because of me William. If I had only stayed in Snow's room, if only…" His lips cover mine, my heart clinging to his.

"James killed Benjamin, not you my love. Lily, look at me. Give me your word, your solemn vow you will not run head strong into danger again. You forget my love; my heart is bound with yours. We are one now Lily and I will not go through one day without you. Am I understood?" I had never seen him look so beautiful and stern before. In that moment my heart caves in and all thoughts of ever seeing that hurt in his eyes makes me promise.

At morning light, Eric and William leave to go to Drake castle and deal with the Duchess. Snow feared her people would parish if not cared for. I ask Eric for a moment as he walks to stables.

"You need not worry about the Duchess. I am sure once James died she did as well. The darkness over their land will lift soon, I feel it Eric. Be careful Eric and watch over William for me. I promise to behave whilst you are gone." Eric eyes me, his face beaming with a smirk.

"Lillian Hammond, behave. I hope not Lily, what fun would that be? You are the woman that William loves and that I adore. Don't ever change. Look after my precious Snow and Hope for me. The journey should take two weeks at the most and I will return your William to you." Eric kisses my cheek, hugging me hard.

I feel William's arms around my waist. "I saw that Lily. Should I worry the King will steal your heart?"

"Steal my heart, no my love. That is yours and yours alone. I saw you speaking with Snow, what did she want?" I gaze into the heaven that is his eyes.

"She was merely opening my eyes to a truth I was blind to. I see now it was your destiny to kill Baron Grey as it was Snow's to take Ravenna's life. Only by your hand could his death come. I am sorry my love, not everything you do is fool hearted or without purpose. We will not speak of Duke Drake from this day forth. I love you Lily, with all that I am." With my kiss on his lips, he mounts his horse.

Snow and I watch the men we love ride off, taking our hearts with them.

A/N: This is not the end of this tale, only the end of Lily's POV. Please continue to read to see who will be continuing the story. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you continue to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – William

Kneeling on one knee, I brush the snow from my father's headstone. It had been too long since I had visited him. I sit on the snow covered ground, ready to tell him of all that has transpired of late.

"I do miss you father, so very much. Lily would have come with me today but being great with child, the walk out here is too much. We will be parents again in three short months. She hopes to give me another son but all I wish for is a healthy child. Your grandchildren grow more every day. They turned five yesterday, Hunter is getting so tall and Iris so beautiful."

I pause seeing Snow walking towards me, a blanket across her arm. "William, Lily said you were here. I thought you could use this." She smiles as she places the blanket over my shoulders.

"Thank you Snow. You know father loved you very much. I know he wished that we would marry someday but that wasn't meant to be. I do not regret that Snow, I love my Lily with all my heart." She squats down to me, taking my hands.

"I am happy, my life is perfect William. Eric makes me more than happy and my little Hope is my world. Having you and Lily here with your children only adds to my happiness. I do not regret it either, I love you William and I always will but my heart will forever be Eric's. I will stay with Lily till you are finished here. William, can you keep a secret?" Her face lights up, her green eyes sparkling.

"For you Snow, I can." I wait for the news that has her so giddy.

"I'm with child. Sirra says I should have the babe come summer. Why is it when Lily is with child I follow suit. I haven't told a soul but you, please do not tell Eric, I want to tell him tonight." Hugging her I promise to keep her secret.

"The castle will be full of children if we keep this up Snow." She blushes, kissing my cheek.

"I believe it just may William. I have no plans of denying my husband and I know Lily feels the same." We both blush, her face turning from me.

"Snow White. I must say my Queen, I did not expect that." She smiles as she leaves, her playfulness so freshening

Turning back to the grave, I begin to talk to father again. "Lily, my Lily father, she is indeed my flower. I remember watching you with mother, the way she'd smile at you, the light touches of her hand on your cheek, that is how Lily is with me. I recall a conversation we had once, when I had stayed up all night talking to Lily. You warned me not to lead her heart astray, that if I could not return her kindness I should leave her be. I wasn't long after that I found her in the chapel, praying for God to let me love her. I was a foolish boy father, so very foolish. Tell mother I miss her and love her. I promise to visit more, goodbye father." I feel a single tear roll down my cheek, my heart somewhat heavy.

When I open the chamber door, Hunter bolts into my arms. "Can we go now father?" His blue eyes shining.

"I haven't asked you mother yet Hunter and your Uncle has not returned from his duties this morning." Hunter pouts walking over to his mother.

"William, what is it?" Lily rubs her belly looking so beautiful.

"Eric promised Hunter he'd taking him hunting with us this afternoon. I know you hate the idea of our child with a weapon but he must learn Lily." She kisses me softly, making me smile.

"He can go; I would never deny him this. I only worry because he is still so small William. He will be with you and Eric so I know he will be safe." She gives me that glimmer of smile that always makes me want her. I take her in my arms, kissing her passionately.

Iris pulls on my jacket, her auburn hair as vibrant as her mothers. "Father, can I go too?" I pick her up in my arms, my precious baby girl.

"Not this time Iris. Father will take you, I promise." She lays her head on my shoulder as she sighs.

I hear the chamber door open, Hope peeking her head in. "Uncle William." She runs to me, lifting her arms for me to pick her up.

Snow comes in after her, taking her by the hand. "Hope Lillian, how many times do I have to tell you to knock on the door? Come now."

Hope begins to cry as Snow walks toward the door. Lily takes her, sitting at the writing desk. "It's quiet alright Snow, she is welcome here any time. Now, how would you like to have tea with Iris? Yes?"

Lily was always so good with her, Snow adored the way Hope loved us both. Clara goes off to the kitchen to fetch the girls some tea, Snow shaking her head at Lily. "You spoil her worse than Eric does. Really Lily, you shouldn't be lifting her in your condition."

"Since there seems to be a tea party going on here, I will take Hunter down to the training room." I kiss Iris, giving her to Snow. Hunter runs to the door waiting for me.

I kneel down next to Lily, Hope smiling at me. "Uncle William, don't go."

"Now Hope, Uncle is busy. We will see him later, come to mother." Snow helps Hope from Lily's lap as Lily grabs her belly.

"My goodness, your child is active today my love. Here feel." She places my hands on her belly, the baby moving and kicking.

"I love you Lily Hammond." I kiss her softly, her lips like rose petals.

"Hurry William before Hunter dies from anticipation." I look to see my son almost jumping.

Hunter runs out in front of me, his little feet moving swift. When we get to the training room, I give him the small bow I had made from him and the practice arrows. He takes them his face lights up. "I get to shoot today Father?"

"Yes Hunter. Remember what I showed you. Hold the bow like this, and aim the arrow." With my hands over his, he releases the arrow. It missed the target by inches.

"Good shot Hunter." Eric praises Hunter, making his head pop up.

"Did you pick the new guards today Eric?" Eric makes his way to Hunter.

"I think so William. There are things about being General and Snow's King that I do not care for. Telling these young lads they aren't good enough to protect the castle is one of them." His face looked tired but he always carried on.

I gather our horses, as Eric give Hunter a lesson with his hand axe. "Lily would faint if she saw you doing that Eric."

"Then we won't tell her William. How is your wife today, I'm sure feisty as ever." Eric takes the axe from Hunter and puts him on the horse with me.

"She's with child Eric, that is how she is. Today is a good day; she's in a good mood. Yesterday, well you saw her tears at the twin's party. I do love her Eric but there are days I feel like locking her away." Eric laughs loudly.

"She feels the same way about you, she's told me so. William, marriage is not to be taken lightly. I learned from my first marriage, you need to be open and give as well as take. If you can do that, you will be a happy man. I have days when Snow angers me but I never let that anger rule me. She is my Snow, my wife. That is all I need, the woman I love." I could not believe the words of wisdom from him. He sounded more kingly every day.

Eric mounts his horse and we head out to the royal forest. I have Hunter bundled, his hands helping me hold the reigns. Approaching a clearing, we tie the horses up and take our weapons.

Hunter looks like a little man with his bow and quiver over his shoulder. He walks beside me, glancing up from time to time.

Eric crouches down, waving for us to do the same. Hunter mimics me, my movements become his.

I see a large buck in the edge of the clearing, the snow blanketing the surroundings. Hunter reaches for his bow as I help him load it. Eric waves for Hunter to come next to him, his look unsure. "Go on, it's fine." I could tell he didn't want to leave me but he wanted to be with Eric as well.

I walk over with him, Eric placing Hunter in front of him. "William, you should do this." Eric moves over, letting me help Hunter with his bow.

He pulls the bow back, the arrow shaking between his fingers. I turn to nod at Eric as he takes loads my bow. I smile as Hunter releases his arrow, the buck turning its head up.

Suddenly the buck runs off as if he's being chased. I look back to Eric, not sure what could have spooked the deer.

Eric points to the large oak where the deer was, two figures standing there. I take Hunter by the hand, walking behind Eric.

"Hello there. Who are you and why are in the Queen's forest?" The two figures walk forward, one woman and one man.

The woman was very beautiful, her hair as dark as night and her skin creamy pale. The man was tall, dark hair and just as pale. Eric walks towards them, his tall frame towering over them.

"Excuse me sir but I did not know I was hunting in the Queen's forest. I thought the forest belong to all the people." Her accent was different and her tone stern.

"Well you are and I think you need to explain to me why you are here. These forests are for the castle. There are forests all over the kingdom for the people to hunt. I hunt these woods to put food on the table of all those that live in the castle, not just to feed the Queen. Now, you will tell me how you are and why you are here." I watch Eric pull both hand axes from his belt, his shoulders squared.

"I'm sorry, I am Duke Hammond and this is my son Hunter. This is King Eric and I think you should answer him, quickly." I try to defuse the situation, watching the tall pale man pull out a long blade.

"Forgive me sire. We are travelers, of the Romani people. My people are camped outside these woods and are hungry. My brother and I apologize for ruining your hunt." The woman was gracious, her demeanor soft.

Looking at Eric, I can tell he's still not satisfied. "You have not told us your names."

"Sorry my lord, I am Rain and this is my brother River. We meant no disrespect." She bows to Eric, making him cringe.

"Rise, I do not bow to me. You may hunt these woods but only for today." Eric returns his axes, turning to go back to the horses.

"Eric, are you not the least bit concerned. They are Romani people, the same people that Ravenna and Baron Grey belong to. I find this very intriguing." I put Hunter on the horse, his little face chapped and his nose red.

"I know William; I don't intend to let this matter go. After your son is back with is mother we will return here. I don't think they are telling us the whole truth." Eric kept gazing over his shoulder as we left the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eric gathers two of his best soldiers, Seth and Nate. I meet him back at the stables, my mind still pondering the fact that Romani people were at our door.

The Romani had known nothing but hardship, being seen as outcast. Traveling to kingdom after kingdom, they were always shunned. People feared their powers, the stories of their abilities traveling with them.

Ravenna was proof that the Romani people did posses a great power and if challenged it could be dangerous, if not deadly. I remind Eric of this, that our arrows and swords would be useless if they did indeed have such powers.

"We will see William. I didn't feel threaten by the small girl and her brother. I think they were only hungry but we shall see." Eric kicks his horse guiding it to go faster.

At the edge of the royal forest was an encampment, wagons and tents were set out through the clearing. Eric takes lead, as I ride up beside him.

"What do you think? There are but a few tents and couple of wagons. I was expecting more." I pan over the clearing, looking at the tired hungry faces.

Eric stops at a wagon, kicking the side of it with his foot. "I need speak to Rain and River."

The raven haired girl steps out of the wagon, her green eyes glancing at me. "Have you come to make us leave? I told you we mean no harm and are only poor travelers."

Her brother stands beside her, his eyes a darker green. "We only took what meat we need. As you can see we are but a few."

Eric dismounts and against his belt. "Aye, you did tell me that. I'm not here to make you leave, only to make sure for myself who you truly are. I have had dealing with your people before, most of them thieves. Ravenna was of your people I do believe, this make it hard for me to trust your kind." Eric's stance stiffens, his words harsh but true.

Rain bounds off the wagon steps, her build and height reminding me of Snow. "We are not thieves my King. We will pay for the deer we took if that is what you require. I only ask you let us stay here through the winter then we will leave."

Twirling a hand axe from his side, Eric throws it at the wagon. I look to see a tall thin man held to the rough wood by his shirt. Eric storms over to him pulling the bow from his tight grip. "You would repay my kindness with an arrow."

Seth and Nate draw their swords, ready to defend their king. Pulling an arrow from my quiver, I ready my bow. "What is the meaning of this?"

Rain places her hand on her brother's chest, waving for the others to settle.

"We are a peaceful people but we have known nothing but cruelty and bitterness from Kings. Forgive us my King; Shamus has seen the worst of your kind."

Eric wipes his head around, staring Rain down. "You know nothing of my kind girl. My wife is Queen but I am no nobleman. Believe me when I say I would as soon snap your neck as look at you. We are not so different, child."

Rain takes her brother's sword, holding the tip of it to Eric's chest. "I would die before I see another greedy King take what is ours. You do not fool me sire; you are like all the rest, a tyrant."

Slowly Eric moves toward her making me very uneasy. "I was a huntsman, once. I lived off and from this land; I told you my wife is Queen. If you see a tyrant here today it isn't me. I'm not the one holding a sword."

With my bow drawn, I aim it at Rain. "You will drop your sword and back away from the king."

Rain drops the sword, bowing as she does. "There is no need for violence; we truly are a peaceful people."

Eric takes the sword form her, handing it to her brother. "Next time you point a sword at me, you better be prepare to use it."

I grip Eric's shoulder, trying to calm him. "There are only twenty people in this camp Eric, a few of them children. I do not think they wish for a fight. Let us talk about this in a civil manner."

Eric creases his eyes, glaring at me. "Very well William. Who is the leader of these people?"

Rain takes River's hand and walks up to Eric. "We are, the children of Eland Bassett. We are all that is left of our clan. The Great War took half of my people, starvation many more. My brother and I try to hold what is left together."

Eric extends his hand, shaking theirs. "Let us dine tonight. You and your brother will come to the castle. I will see that your people are moved to the village."

I smile at Eric, thinking the very same thing. "Yes, you can make the old river town your new home. When Ravenna was queen the people there were all slaughtered, their daughter's youth consumed. It has been empty far too long."

Rain smiles at me, her eyes sparkling. "You are the one that showed us kindness in the forest. Duke Hammond as I recall. Thank you my Lord."

She brushes her hand down my arm, her smile too enchanting. "You are welcome. Eric, we must be going. Snow will want to know of this matter."

Mounting my horse I feel a hand on my leg. "Tell me Duke Hammond, will you be at this dinner?" Rain looks up to me, her green eyes blazing.

"Yes, I will." I address her coldly.

"William, let's ride." Eric calls out to me.

"William, that is a handsome name. I look forward to seeing you tonight, my Lord." She bats her eyes at me, making intentions know.

On the ride back Eric begins to chuckle. "You are going to have to set her straight Hammond, before Lily has your hide."

"She is harmless Eric but yes, you are right. I'm afraid Rain has mistaken my kindness for affection. I think after she is introduced to my pregnant wife that may shed a new light on things." I grip the reigns tighter, fearing Eric will tell Lily of Rain's advances.

"She's a traveler William, they don't take no easily. I have dealt with them in the past. Must say they drive a hard bargain and are quick to please." Eric's smug grin begins to annoy me.

"Let's keep this matter to ourselves Eric. I like my face the way it is." Laughing we ride back to the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We stand in the throne room, Eric telling Snow of the Romani people. She listens, her eyes locked on his. "There are Romani in the forest and you have invited them to a feast at the castle and you trust them Eric?"

"Trust, no Snow but I promised to hear them out. I have sent the guard to escort them to the old river town; they will stay there till the end of winter. The leaders, a sister and brother will be joining us tonight." Eric takes her hand, kissing it.

"I trust you husband. I will see that the arrangements are made. That was a very kingly decision you made, husband." She giggles as he pulls her from her throne.

Tapping Seth and Nate on the shoulders, we leave them to their affairs.

Lily is walking in the garden as I pass by. I watch her for a bit, her beauty still makes my heart sing.

"My love, would you care for some company?" Her brilliant smile warms me through and through.

She takes my hand, her blue eyes dancing. "Of course my love. Is the matter in the forest settled?"

"Not quiet my love. Eric has invited the boy and girl in the forest to dine with us this evening. I believe they only look for a place to stay till the winter passes but I feel Eric sense more. My love, you know I love you and only you."

She looks at me bewildered. "I do and I love you and only you. Where is this coming from William?"

"The young Romani girl in the woods, I think she may fancy me. I made no advance to her to make her think I felt the same." Her smile hardens as she withdrawals her hand from mine.

"Did you not tell this girl you are spoken for; did you tell her of your wife?" That ginger temper I had come to know so well rears its ugly head.

"I didn't have an opportunity my love. She comes here tonight and she will see so for herself." I hold my breath till her smile returns.

"Very well then, tonight I shall make sure she knows that you are mine." Her hand brushes my cheek, as she gazes into my eyes.

We kiss, my hands resting on her face. I loved the way she felt, the smell of vanilla and honeysuckle always about her. Her protruding belly was the only thing between us, my growing child inside her.

"William, she is already with child, what more do you want?" Looking up from Lily, I see Eric and Snow standing at the garden entrance.

"Eric, you should know too well what more I want. Sorry my love but I must attend to the King at the moment." Kissing her slowly she wraps her arms around my neck.

"We will finish this later Duke Hammond." Eric grabs my arm as Snow takes Lily's hand.

"Must you do that Eric, you really are an ass sometimes." Eric punches my arm, his grin shameless.

"You need to lighten up Hammond. I would have thought Lily would have softened you by now. Besides, your wife didn't seem to mind." Eric elbows me as I cast a glare his way.

"Where are we off to, I thought the guards where handling the Romani people?" We walk to the courtyard, Eric tossing me a sword.

"It has been too long since we last battled Hammond. I need to sharpen my skills and you need a lesson." I wanted so badly to wipe that grin from his face.

Eric takes up one of his hand axes, wielding it with expert precision. I doge as he lands it into the wall behind me. I lift my sword, carrying it forward. He side steps, blocking it with his axe. We carry on like this till we are both sweating and panting. Eric disarms me as I tuck and roll to the stairs. Running up them I take a bow and arrow from the bowman on guard. Eric grins wide, calling it a draw.

"Draw! No Eric that was not a draw. I had you dead to right and you know it." Eric slaps my back, chuckling hard.

"I had you William, my hand axe landed just inches from your feet. If I truly wanted to kill you I could have. The axe was at your feet before you had drawn your bow." I look over to the outlook, seeing the axe buried in the floor.

I bathe and change, readying for our dinner with Rain and River. Lily stands by the window, her long auburn hair flowing down her back. She takes it in her hand, braiding it over her shoulder. The thoughts of the garden creep back in my mind, making me want her.

"You look beautiful as always my love." I kiss the nape of her neck, my hands on her hips.

"William, we do not have time for this now. Later, I will please you my husband." I kiss her neck again, not willing to give up yet.

She turns to face me, her deep blue eyes burn at me. "We have time my love; the dinner isn't for a few more hours."

"I do not wish to deny you husband but I must." Her eyes look sorrowful as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"I understand my love, being with child makes things a little more difficult than before. My patience knows no end with you my love." That bright smile that I loved so much was back, my beautiful Lily glowed.

She takes my arm as Clara brings Iris and Hunter in. Hunter hated dressing up, tugging at his waist coat. Iris prances around in her green dress, her auburn hair up in braids and curls.

We meet Snow and Hope in the hall, Snow looking queenly in her red and gold gown. Her jeweled crown set stately upon her head, making her look older than her years.

Hope was just a beautiful, her white gown showing off her innocence. I amaze at how much Hope looked like Snow at that age. Her dark hair around her pale face was like looking at a portrait of her mother.

Iris clings to my leg, watching Hope run toward me. "Uncle William, I want to walk with you." I smile at her, her eyes gleaming.

I look over to Hunter who is still pulling to his coat, his mood becoming disagreeable.

"Father, do I have to wear this?" I take Hope and Iris's hand, looking fondly at my wife.

"Hunter stop, you only have to wear it through dinner." He pouts, making me chuckle.

Snow takes his hand, telling him how handsome he is. I wink at her as she gives me her queenly grin.

Once in the dining hall, Eric joins us. He looks as uncomfortable as Hunter does.

Snow takes my arm, glancing over at Eric. "William, thank you for keeping my secret. I have not told Eric yet, could you keep Hope occupied whilst I speak to him?"

"Consider it done Snow." She quickly makes her way to Eric as they leave for one of the balconies. I wave for Lily, watching her walk gingerly to me.

"What is it William?" I kiss her cheek, pointing to the balcony.

"Has Snow told you anything of late, any important news?" Lily eyes me, her smile slowly growing.

"Is she…could she be. William, how do you know?" The look on her face makes me grin.

"She told me when she brought me the blanket. I was sure she would have told you." We watch as Eric lifts Snow in the air, twirling her feet off the ground.

"Hope is about to have a little brother or sister. I hope she can share, she doesn't like sharing you with Iris." I gaze at my little girl, her laughing face brightening the entire room.

"I have noticed how she clings to me when Hope is around. I think I should spend more time with her." Lily rubs her belly, the baby moving about.

"She will not allow me to tuck her in; you are the only one that can. Even Clara will not do. That night you stayed out hunting with Eric she cried all night. Hunter slept soundly in his bed whilst I tried to sleep with her. She went to sleep right before you came in that morning. I never told you that because I didn't want you to worry about her every time you had to leave. I tell her that I will wake her when you come in now and that's why I have you wake her, she doesn't sleep well when you are not in." My heart aches for my baby girl, her heart as big as her mother's.

"She is not the only one. I believe I have found you pacing the floor quiet a view mornings." She kisses me tenderly, smiling as she walks away.

Eric comes back in all grins and happy. I congratulate him, slapping his back. "I see Lily and I aren't the only ones keeping the fires burning."

"I blame you and Lily, last time you two had children Snow was with child. I sense a pattern here William. Could it be they are linked, that magical bloodline of theirs may be to blame?" Eric takes Lily's hand as she kisses his cheek.

Snow and Eric are congratulated by all in attendance, Sirra confirming the baby's birth by summer.

The dinner party guests include the two highest ranking members of the royal council, Duke Edwards and Duke Walsh. They attend with their wives and sons, Seth and Nate, Eric's most trusted soldiers.

Snow wanted a small but formal event to greet the Romani people to her kingdom.

A steward comes in announcing our guest. "My Queen, may I introduce Rain and River Bassett, of the Romani.

The entire room stands in shock as Rain appears, wearing a floor length black lace gown. Her stomach, breast and back are peeking through the material. River stands in a black long coat, black pants and boots. They look hauntingly beautiful, so much so that I find it hard to look away.

Lily slaps my chest, her blue eyes glowering at me. "You could have the decency to not stare William."

Rain and River make their way down the line, Snow introducing them to the group. When Rain gets to me she blushes, her green eyes looking me over.

"Hello William, it is so very good to see you again. Thank you for your kindness today, I hope to repay it someday…soon." She licks her lips, making me very uncomfortable.

Lily jets out her hand, stepping out around me. "I don't believe we've met. I am Lily Hammond, William's wife." She says this with a large grin as she rubs her round belly.

"Pardon me, I did not know William was married. It would seem you will be a father soon as well." The smile on Rain's face quickly disappears.

"Oh no, William is already a father. This is our son Hunter and our daughter Iris, they are twins." Lily's smug look is so gorgeous, I wanted to laugh but hold it in.

"My brother and I are twins as well. You have a beautiful family William." I eye Lily as she watches Rain run her hand over my arm.

"William, so help me I will break her fingers if she touches you again." I know she means what she says. I take her hand, kissing it softly.

When we take our seats for dinner, Rain sits herself by me. Lily glares at Rain, her face cold and distant.

"William, I hope you don't mind, I feel more comfortable sitting next to you." I jump as I feel Rain's hand slide on my knee.

Discreetly, I remove her hand from my knee, placing it in her lap. Rain winks at me, placing her hands on the table.

Eric and River talk for a bit before joining us at the table. River sits beside Eric, the two men looks as if they have reached an accord.

Lily holds Iris in her lap as Hunter squirms in his chair. I place my son in my lap, helping him out of the waist coat. Hunter lays his head back on my chest, his blue eyes smiling up at me. "Father, I'm hunger."

Rain reaches him a slice of bread making Lily grip the table so hard her knuckles turn white.

Snow notices the discomfort on my face and asked for me to come sit by her. I hand Hunter to her, taking Hope in my lap.

Rain gives me a lustful looking, biting into a grape. Lily comes to the other side of the table, sitting between Eric and I. "I am going to hurt that woman William."

Eric squeezes Lily's hand. "I will handle this later Lily, after dinner Snow and I plan on talking with them both. I will let her know William is off limits."

"That does not seem to matter to her Eric. She wants what I have and I will be damned if she will have it." Eric kisses the back of her hand, letting out a chuckle

"This is what you get for marrying a ginger William, feisty and stubborn." I laugh with him, noticing Rain walking my way.

The steward announces dinner and none too soon. We take our places as dinner is served.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Snow was an excellent host, asking all the right questions, being her usual charming self. River couldn't take his eyes form her, his gaze often turning to her.

I smile at Lily, whispering in her ear. "I think River finds our queen very appealing."

Lily looks over to Eric, his attention turn to his daughter. Hope sits in her father's lap, her laughter infectious.

Hunter was playing in the corner with Duke Edwards's son Seth, while Iris sits quietly next to me. She looks up, her hazel eyes looking so tired. I stroke her soft cheek, her grin beaming. "Do you want to go play with Hope?" She shakes her head, her curls bouncing.

Iris takes my hand, her fingers wrapping around my fingers. "I'm sleepy Father, can I go now?"

Lily smiles at me, taking Iris by the hand. "I'll go put her and Hunter down and I'll be back my love." She kisses me softly, her hand lingering on my neck. I glance over the table to see Rain running her fingers through her hair, biting at her bottom lip.

I turn my eyes, Lily glaring over her shoulder. "When I return I am going to have a word with her." I watch the cool blue of her eyes get darker. Eric walks over with Hope, the tiny girl yawning.

"Lily, do you care to take Hope to Rose, she has had enough excited for one evening." Lily takes Hope's hand, Iris holding the other. Seth collects Hunter for Lily and they all walk out together.

Lily had barely left the room when Rain makes her way to me. I stand, greeting her. "Are you enjoying yourself Miss Bassett?" She throws her hair over her should, showing the hint of breast peeking throw the dress.

"Not yet but I hope to." She runs her hand over my shoulder, trailing down my back. I shift away from her, my entire body tingling. I knew this was wrong but she was beautiful and alluring.

Eric clears his throat from behind me, making Rain glance over to him. I turn to him, all thoughts of Rain erased. "Eric, would you like to move this to the council room. I believe you wanted to sign an accord with the Romani people."

Eric takes Rain by the elbow pulling her closer to him. "I have watched you all evening." She smiles, her face beaming. "You have tried to use your feminine wiles all night toward my friend here. I think Duke Hammond has made it clear he is married, happily so and loves his children. I have not seen him make one advance or movement to lead you otherwise. I'd suggest you drop this or take it to a tavern where it will work. Romani women seem to have the right charm for such establishments. This is my Queen's castle and not some brothel."

Rain jerks her arm from Eric's grip and storms out of the dining hall. River kisses Snow's hand, following his sister out. Eric rubs his jaw, smirking at me. "Was it something I said?"

I clasp my hand on his shoulder as we both laugh. Snow wrinkles her face joining us. "Eric I told you to set her straight not start a war." Eric bends kissing her cheek.

Snow says goodnight to the Dukes and their wives, Sirra hugging Snow as she leaves.

Eric and I walk to the council room, Snow walking ahead of us. I watch Eric, his eyes moving with the sway of Snow's hips. "Does the King like what he sees?"

He doesn't move his gaze, his smirk growing. "Yes the King does and he plans to see more of it later." I roll my eyes; he would always be Eric the Huntsman underneath all that royal garb.

We find Rain and River in the council room, Rain wearing River's long coat. River takes Snow's hand, kissing her knuckles. "My Queen, let me say it would be an honor to sign this accord. We will live in the river town and live under your rule while there. Once spring arrives we will move on, this is not our kingdom. We hope to make it back to our homeland before the next winter. Your hospitality is greatly appreciated. My sister and I will be leaving now, thank you my Queen, my King."

Eric and Snow escort them to the main gate, leaving me to face my wife.

When I open the door Lily is setting by the fire, her white night shift showing her form. Hunter and Iris are fast asleep in their room, their angelic faces so peaceful.

I take off my coat and boots, sitting down next to Lily. "Why did you not return my love?"

"I am too tired and too great with child to deal with Rain Bassett any more tonight." I turn her face to me, her cheeks streamed with tears.

Taking her in my arms, I hold her tight. I loosen her hair, watching it fall all around her. "I love you Lily and that woman is nothing to me. I'm sorry if she upset you my love."

She crushes her lips to mine, her hands winding in my hair. I kiss her back, my hands sliding down her back. She pulls me closer, her lips moving feverishly upon mine.

I pick her up in my arms, placing her in the bed. She pulls my shirt off, working quickly on my pant laces. She grins at me, her blue eyes full of desire. "I want you William."  
"Then you shall have me wife." I kick my pants to the corner, crawling in the bed toward her. She lifts her shift off, her body so beautiful and mine.

Lily's eyes twinkle as she pushes me to the bed, resting her body over mine. Straddling me, she runs her hands over my chest making my need for her grow.

She lowers herself on me, washing all thoughts but her out of my mind.

The morning finds me satisfied and content, my wife in my arms. I had my way with her last night, repeatedly. It had been some time since last we were together, Lily making up for that.

She opens her sapphire blue eyes, her smile slowly creeping across her lips. "Good morning my love." I kiss her forehead watching her reach out to her belly.

"The baby is awake and kicking. Hello little one." I run my hand over her roundness, the baby kicking back at me.

"I wonder if we have a son or a daughter, either is fine with me." She laces her fingers through mine.

"Like you said my love, healthy is all we can really hope for." She kisses my chest, the lustful look from last night returning.

As I take her lips we are interrupted by two rambunctious children. Lily throws the sheet around herself, waving for Clara to stop them.

Quickly, I slide my pants on, taking Iris in my arms. "Father, can I go riding today?" She loved to ride, her brown pony a present from Snow and Eric.

"I will take you and Hunter riding later, I need to go out with Uncle Eric today." She smiles, always a reasonable child.

Hunter jumps on the bed, Lily heading for her dressing screen. "Mum, when will I have a new baby brother?"

I scoop him up in my arms. "What makes you think you'll get a baby brother, you could have a sister?"

Hunter crinkles his face. "I want a brother, please."

Lily laughs from behind the dress screen, my laughter joining hers. "I'll do my best Hunter to give you a brother."

"Go play with your sister, then we'll head down for breakfast." Hunter looks at me, not sure why we're laughing.

At breakfast Eric reminds me we are riding out to the river town this morning, Lily not liking that at all. "William, I do not like you spending time around that woman."

"You have nothing to worry about Lily. Rain could prance around in the nude and I wouldn't care." Her face goes from pale to flush.

"Eric, will you kindly keep that woman away from William." Eric chews his sausage, staring at her.

"There is nothing like a jealous wife with child. Of course I will Lily." He winks at me.

Snow agrees to take the children riding, Rose and Seth going with her. Snow whispers to Lily that Rose fancies Seth and hoped the two would begin courting.

On the ride to the river town Eric seems too quiet. "Eric, do you think the Romani people would want to us the old mill. They could restore it and make some coin before they leave."

"Aye, I was hoping to talk to River about that today. William, you have to promise me to stay away from Rain. I don't trust her and I don't like the way she looks at you. I've had a tangle with a Romani woman before, they will bewitch you. I managed to leave her with some coin and my life. They have no morels William and if a Romani woman decides she wants you, then she will. You are like a brother to me and I adore Lily, please do this for all of us." Eric grips the horse's reigns tighter.

"You really think Rain means me harm. Very well then, I will keep my distances." I felt a cold chill roll over me. Perhaps there was more to Rain Bassett than meets the eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The river was running free, the sound like babbling children. Watching it roll and dip along the bank, it lifted my spirits to see live here again.

The Romani people had begun to make this there temporary home, the sound of live spring from every corner. It was good to see smoke rising from the chimneys once more, a brisk light illuminating form the windows.

Eric ties his horse to the mill house post, rubbing his jaw in that worrisome way. "Eric, you looked concerned."

"Aye, William. These people aren't one to put down roots but they were so quick to do it now. Do you not find odd at all my friend that travelers would give up their tents and wagons for thatch roofs and dirt floors? I know the winter has been hard but still Romani people do not take charity of any kind. Their pride is the one thing they are known best for. I fear River and Rain have a reason, a purpose for signing that accord and it wasn't for their people." Eric continues to rub his jaw, his fingers gripping his chin.

"I will have to follow you on this matter Eric, I know not of these people or their ways." I watch as he scans the area as if he were on a hunt.

The old mill was racked with age, its wooden wheel in need of much repair. Eric enters without knocking, the door barely on its hinges. A large millstone stood in the middle of the room, the pedestal cracked and worn.

We walk into the adjacent room, the mill house the largest on the square. Eric looks around the room, his eyes darting about. "There is no sign that they are here William, perhaps they are staying somewhere else."

The words just leave Eric lips as River comes down the staircase. "Good day my King, Duke Hammond. This is a fine house and we are grateful to have it. If you need to speak to the both of us, Rain is in our wagon out back. She isn't accustomed to living under a roof, so this may take some getting use to."

Eric shakes River's hand, his grip making the young man grimace. "Good day River. I want to talk to you about the mill. If you are up to it I would like to get it working again. I can send men from the villages to help you."

The two men walk off to the next room talking, River hanging on Eric's ever word. I wander back into the mill house, my fingers gliding across the grinding stone.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I have always admired stone work of any kind." I hear her voice from behind me, a cold chill running over me again.

"Hello Miss Bassett." I try to keep it as formal as possible.

She walks in front of me, her raven hair flowing over her shoulder, her form fitting black dress showing off her cleavage.

"Rain, please call me Rain. I like the way my name sounds when you say it William." He walks towards me, her eyes looking me over.

"I am sorry Miss Bassett, I cannot. If you will I would prefer you call me Duke Hammond, you have not earned the right to call me by my given name." She halts before me, her hands balling into fists.

"Why are you so cold William? I thought we were friends." A hint of smile crosses her lips, a glimmer in her eyes.

"Once you signed the accord you became a subject of the Queen and you need to address me with the nobility I was born with." My tone was cold even colder than I had intended.

"So its games you want to play. I do love a good chase William." She saunters over to me, my body stiffens.

"I play no game with you Miss Bassett; I think my intentions are clear." I turn to leave, her hand glides along my arm.

"William, you showed me such tenderness, kindness in the forest. Where is that William, I like him." Her red lips were inches from my ear, her breasts pushed into my side.

Turning I take her by her shoulders, my eyes full of destine for her. "Miss Bassett, would you kindly keep your distances from me, it is a matter of propriety. I am a married man and love my wife, have you no respect for yourself?"

She pulls away from me, a coy grin creeping on her face. "I've seen your wife William and in her condition I'm sure she's not up to the task of pleasing you properly. The winter nights must get so lonely without the comfort of a firm female body against you, the heat of a passionate kiss or the feel of a woman as she succumbs to you."

Eric comes out of nowhere, placing himself between us. "Rain, I would have thought our little conversation last night put this matter to rest. Let me make myself completely clear. I speak to you as a man and William's friend, not as your King. I will not stand idly by and let you dig your whoring fingers into him. He is a good man and a good husband. If you choose to sell your wears than that is your business but William isn't buying. He is too much of a gentleman to tell you this himself, I on the other hand am not. I have seen too many good men come to waste by the hand of a Romani whore, he will not be one of them."

Rain raises her hand and swings it at Eric, barely missing his face. He grins at her, holding her by her wrists. "You would do well to remember who I am. I will toss my royal title aside and give you a good thrashing wench."

River screams at Rain, his face completely red. "Rain, go in the house…now! I am sorry my Lord, my King. Please forgive her; she will not bother you again."

They both scurry in the house; Eric's face still hard, his temper still boiling.

"Thank you yet again Eric. Perhaps I should take a page from your book and be a little less cordial." Eric grins at me, his express softening.

"I will promise you this much Wiliam, your wife would not find it so hard to be less noble about the situation. You need to remember you are a man, a husband, a father and then a Duke." We walk back to our horses, a soft rain beginning to fall.

I look back to the house, Rain standing in the doorway. She waves at me as River pulls her back into the house. "You were right Eric, when a Romani woman decides she wants you; she will stop at nothing to have you. I know I should tell Lily but I don't want to upset her."

"You should tell her William. I believe it's best to not keep secrets in a marriage. Snow and I tell each other everything." I can hear softness in his tone when he speaks of Snow. He was completely hers in every way and I was happy for them both.

Once back at the castle I go off to find Lily. Telling her about Rain wasn't going to be easy but I had to do it. It was late afternoon so I chance that she will be in the dining hall. Snow greets me with a smile as she places Iris on the floor. My sweet baby girl runs into my arms, hugging me so tight. "Where is mother Iris?"

"Mum is sick, her head aches." Iris lays her head on my shoulder, her tiny arms still wrapped around my neck.

"Snow, is Lily ill?" Snow separates Hope and Hunter as they fight over a toy.

"Hope, you have to share. Remember what mother said." Hope nods her head, handing the toy horse to Hunter. Hunter takes it, smiling at Hope.

"I'm sorry William. Yes, Lily took ill this morning after you left. She fell ill with a headache; she hasn't had a headache in many months now. Sirra says she'll be fine, you just needs to rest." Snow tries to take Iris from me but she clings harder around my neck.

"It's fine Snow. I'll take her with me." I climb the stairs to our chamber, Iris yawning.

Clara stands in the hallway wringing her hands. "My Lord, your wife is not well. Sirra is with her now."

I hand her Iris and dash into the room. Sirra is holding a cloth over Lily's head, my sweet wife so lifeless and pale.

"Sirra, what is wrong? Is it the baby?" I rush to her side, taking her hand. She was cold to the touch as if she were dead.

"She came down with a headache this morning then suddenly she began vomiting. William she has been sleeping all day and I cannot wake her. She grows colder by the minute; I have no medicine for this." Sirra's face tells all, the worry creasing on her forehead.

"What could this be? If not sickness then perhaps a poison." I touch her face and it's just as cold as her hand.

Eric calls to me from the door, his eyes wild. "William, come."

I kiss Lily, her alabaster face now ashen gray. My heart begins to ache, the very core of my existence screaming. Walking to the door I see a panic in Eric's eyes.

"William, is Lily ill?" I nod as Eric's demeanor hardens. "River is downstairs; he feared your wife was not well. He said Rain has taken the wagon and left. He found a hair ribbon and some herbs burnt in a bowl by the millstone."

Eric sends for River as the word of Lily's illness reaches Snow. She comes running into the room, her eyes as wild as Eric's once were. "Lily!" Snow slumps to the bedside, taking Lily's hand.

River is escorted to us by Seth and Nate, his face downcast. "I am sorry my Lord, I should have told you about my sister. She practices the dark arts and has been corrupted by it. We have had to move from town to town because of the havoc she brings. Our parent's death was by her hand, she did not mean it, to make the horses go so wild. My father was trampled to death. My mother grieved herself till she too passed. Rain has changed; my sweet little sister is no more. I fear the worst for your wife and for you."

I grip River by the throat, Eric pulling to me. "If anything happens to my wife or child I will see you both dead."

Eric finally pulls me from him as River gasps for air. Eric commands River to leave and never to come back. River bows to Eric as he makes haste down the hall.

I turn back to my beautiful Lily, my body sinking to my knees. Iris comes up from behind me, wrapping her arms around me. "Love you Da." I grasp my little girl and begin to weep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Snow rises from Lily's bedside, a fire burning in her green eyes. I watch as her lips set in a hard line making her face look fierce. She approaches me, Iris still hanging around my neck.

"William, stay with Lily. Eric and I will ride to the river town and I will not return till I have some answers. I vow to you that Lily will be well again." She kisses my forehead, patting Iris on the back.

Eric takes Snow's hand, nodding at me as they leave. Taking Iris to Clara, I lie in the bed with Lily. Her cold features were not like my Lily at all. I missed her warm smile, her flushed cheeks and her pink lips. Pulling her into my arms, I hold her as she breathes.

The last time I held her like this was that night in the Dark Forest. I watched the tears flow down her face, her breathes becoming labored. She faded away in my arms, with my kiss on her lips. Tonight would not be the same; I would not watch the light dim in her again.

Kissing her softly, I feel nothing but coldness upon her lips. I want so dearly for her to wake, to show me those sky blue eyes.

The night lingers on and my sweet wife doesn't wake. Clara and Rose keep the children together, hoping to keep the truth from them. Hunter peeks his head in the door, tears in his eyes. I leave Lily to collect him.

Picking him up, he rubs the tears from his eyes. "I want my mum."

"I know you do Hunter and as soon as mother is better you can see her." His bottom lip jets out, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"The pretty lady doesn't like mum. She told me so." I gaze at him, not sure what he's saying.

"Hunter, what are you talking about?" I sit down with him, his head resting on my chest.

"The pretty lady from dinner, she made mum sick. I saw her father, in my sleep." I hug him tight, his visions coming to him again. Lily was certain the gift had passed Iris by but Hunter was not so lucky.

"What else did you see son?" Hunter raises his eyes to mine, sleep still clouding them.

"The pretty lady is here father." I take him back to his room, tucking him back in bed. He snuggles in and is quickly back to sleep.

I kiss Lily one more time, my hand caressing her hair. "I will end her Lily, for you."

Taking my belt, I strap it around my waist, my sword firmly in place. Placing my boots on I take my bow and quiver, knowing Rain Bassett would fall to my blade or my bow.

Nate is standing by the door, his father Duke Walsh with him. "Duke Hammond, I heard of Lady Lily's illness. Whatever we can do please let us know." I look at Nate, his eyes meeting mine.

"Nate, I need you to guard Lily and not just her door. Go retrieve Seth and two more guards, I need the door guarded. You and Seth stay in the room with Lily, guard her with your life." Nate takes his orders and leaves.

Sirra meets me in the hall, a pouch of herbs in her hand. "I was on my way to see Lily. I have a few remedies I would like to try."

"Good Sirra, do what you can for her. Nate and Seth will be staying with Lily while I'm gone, would you stay with her as well." She agrees, giving me an understanding smile.

I go out to the courtyard, letting the guards know to be aware that Rain may be about. Knowing she could not be in the castle walls, I take a horse to search the grounds outside the gate.

The waves were high tonight, the sound crashing all around me. I ride out to the beach, the moon high and bright.

I dismount my horse, noticing wagon wheel tracks in the sand. The tide was coming and I didn't have much time. Pulling the horse along I follow the tracks. Instead of leading toward the castle, they lead away.

Following the tracks with what light I had, I find myself in the royal forest. I mount my horse again, knowing exactly where to find her.

Riding as fast as the horse will carry me I make it to the clearing. There against the tall trees was the wagon, a small fire burning in front of it. I tie the horse to a tree, making my way as quietly as I can.

I climb the tree near to the wagon, jumping on the roof. I look to see Rain, gazing up at me. "How's there?"

Jumping down, I knock her to the ground. Rain struggles to get up as I pin her arms down. "What did you do to my wife?"

Her laughter makes me shiver, her smile that of a sly fox. "Is Lily not well William, oh what a pity."

I jerk her up, holding my sword at her throat. "I will see you dead Rain, what did you do to Lily?"

"If I die, she dies. I have what you need William but first you must give me what I need." I pull the sword closer to her neck, her hands grasping the blade.

"Make love to me William and I will save her." The tone of her voice was low and sultry.

"I will not, you will save her or die." I see a trickle of blood run down my blade.

"Am I not beautiful, do you not desire me? Make love to me and Lily will live." I move my sword from her neck, my grip on her loosening.

"If I do this, you will save her?" She grins sardonically at me.

I feel her hand on my chest, her lips on my neck. "Yes, I will save her." She runs her hands down my arms, her body crushing into mine. "Let me have you, all of you tonight."

Closing my eyes I see Lily, her beautiful smile, her charming laugh and I ache for her. The feel of Lily's soft hand on my face, the taste of her lips floods my mind and in that moment I know I cannot betray her.

Opening my eyes, I see Rain standing nude before me. She waves at me to come to her, her body beckoning me. She lies down on the fur rug by the fire, all of her ready to welcome me.

From my left I hear a crunching in the snow, a twig snapping under pressure. I move toward Rain, her smile now a gleeful smirk. "Come and become one with me William, let me love you."

The sound is soft, almost to light for footsteps. I grin, gazing down at Rain. "Before I do this, I must know what cure there is for Lily."

Rain's eyes go to her leather bag draped on the wagon bench. "She is in the sleeping death William; I can wake her but first give me what I want."

She gets on her knees, pulling at my belt. Her fingers work at my coat, pulling me down to her. I see a blur moving in the woods as I lie on the rug with her. I drop my bow and quiver, letting it lay at my side. She takes my coat off, her hands running under my shirt. I tilt my head back, seeing Snow standing over us.

Rain screams as Snow pulls her up by her hair. I watch Snow show no mercy to her, whipping her around like a rag doll. Rain screams again, trying to claw at Snow.

Eric grips my arm, helping me up. "Eric, she's going to kill her."

Erin smirks, as if he's pleased. "No, she'll kick her arse but she won't kill her."

Putting my coat and belt back on I watch as Snow thrashes Rain thoroughly. Eric walks over separating them, holding Snow around the waist. "Snow, that's enough. We promised River she'd live."

Snow leans over putting her hands on her knees, smiling up at me. I look over to the wagon to see River standing there, his lip bleeding. "What happened to him?"

Eric wraps the rug around Rain, leaving her bleeding and breathless in the snow. "Stay." He yells at her while he fetches some rope.

Snow leans her arm over my shoulder, her knuckles bloody and bruised. "I told you I was going to get some answers William. I got some answers. He knew where his sister was he just didn't want to tell us. After Eric asked him several times for the truth, I punched him. That loosened his lips but it didn't hurt that Eric was twirling one of his axes around."

Rain begins to laugh, blood running down her chin. "I will never help you now. You will watch her die William. All you had to do was lie with me; one night was all I asked for."

Snow kicks her in her side, jerking her head back by her hair. "I do not need you to help Lily Rain. Did you think your people wouldn't help us for a chance to stay here through the winter? River called a meeting of your people and an old woman named Nettie said she knew of the magic that you used. She is at the castle as we speak helping Sirra cure Lily. I want to kill you but River begged for your life, so it's the north tower for you."

The news that Lily was being cured unburdens my heart. Snow whispers for me to go to her and I mount my horse in a matter of seconds.

Saving Lily had been my only thought when I left the castle but now I worry for our unborn child, what if our child cannot be saved. I guide the horse to go faster, the water from the beach splashing all around me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rain was locked away in the north tower; it had been over a month since Snow had her put there. River came every day to visit her, his people making a home in Tabor.

Lily was herself again, her vibrant smile back where it belonged. The birth of our third child was getting closer, Snow beginning to show herself. It was good to see my family happy, to have my friends close.

I wake one morning to find Lily not in our chamber, the children still sleeping. After I dress, I make my way out to the garden; the gazebo is Lily's favorite spot.

She sits on the bench, stroking her stomach, taking with River Bassett. I stand at the edge listening.

"River, I am sorry for this lost you feel but I cannot find it in my heart to forgive her. She tried to take something so precious away from me, to cause harm to my marriage and my family. If she ever is free again it will be because she showed me she has a heart, till then she will remain in the north tower." I watch River take Lily's hand, his face full of grief.

"Lady Lily, you are truly a fair maiden and your heart is one of the kindest I know. You visit with me and ask about Rain's well-being when you have every reason to see her dead. I thank you for parlaying an audience with the queen for me, she is a justice queen. I know for her crimes my sister should be punished, but I hope that someday I will be allowed to bring her home. My people are fond of the river town and do not wish to leave. Perhaps the king will allow us to stay, make Tabor our home. Would you care to walk with me to the north tower, I would so like your company." River helps her from the bench, Lily smiling graciously at him.

"Not today River, I do not wish to speak to her or see her. I do feel sorry for her; she gave up so much to gain nothing. With her beauty she could have had any man in the kingdom but she wanted my William. She still whispers his name River; I have heard the guards tell Eric so." River bows to her taking his leave. I watch as Lily cradles her belly, her eyes looking out on the emerging sunrise.

I walk out to from behind the gazebo, her face beaming brightly. "Good morning my love, couldn't sleep?"

"No, the baby was kicking something fierce so I decided to go for a walk. You heard me talking to River, didn't you?" Walking up behind her, I wrap my arms around, laying my hands on her roundness.

"Yes, and he is right. You are a good woman, my precious one. River only seeks to free his sister my love that is why he comes to you. I know he is a good man but that good man loves his sister, his twin with all his heart. I hope he can accept her fate as she has." She snuggles against me, the winter wind nipping at us.

We walk back inside, my beautiful Lily holding my hand. See looks at me with those sparkling blue eyes, making me feel so blessed. "William, I know it's early but do you think I could get Goody make me some breakfast, I'm famished."

The kitchen was already abusal with people moving about. Goody was hard at work preparing breakfast for the castle. Snow's appetite had picked up as late, making Goody work extra hard to keep up with the queens cravings.

Lily takes a seat, Goody coming out to greet us. "Lady Lily, my Lord, what can I get for ye."

"Whatever you're cooking will be fine Goody, it smells delicious." Lily was always so gracious, never wanting to be a bother to anyone.

Goody sends out two heaping plates, more food than either of us could eat. I hear the sound of Hunter arguing with Iris as they come through the doorway.

Clara rolls her eyes, the twins in an extra rowdy mood this morning. "Iris, Hunter, behave." She scolds them making Iris pout.

We eat our breakfast, Lily taking the children out to play in the snow. I head off to find Eric; we needed to check on the progress at the mill.

River rides back with his, his eye never looking our way. Eric tries to make small talk with him, discussing the work at the mill and how his people are fairing. River answers politely, never making conversation himself.

The river town was looking more like a village now, most of the homes were repaired, new bridges being built and of course the mill almost operational.

We walk into the mill, handymen from the neighboring village helping out. Eric assured River that whatever grain he milled would make a favor wage from him. The millstone pedestal had been repaired some of the cracks still visible. River didn't know much about milling so the miller from the royal mill came to give him a few lessons.

Eric talked amongst the people, some of them asking to stay on pass winter. River had already told Eric he would stay; he did not wish to be parted from his sister. The Romani that wished to leave, River had promised them the wagons and tents, doing what he could to aid them on their journey.

Snow was impressed with the tiny village, that travelers could take root and make it prosper so. She had told Eric that she thought some of the Romani only traveled because they did not have a home and for her to provide for them warmed her heart.

We spend the day with the River's people, Eric showing them he was not like the Kings they had known. River comes to me; a shade of hope linger in his eyes.

"William, I do not ask this lightly but could you see it in your heart to forgive Rain. I know she feels awful for what she did to Lily and the manner in which she treated you. Please, I beg of you to go see her. I know this would lift her spirits." River keeps his head down, his feet kicking at the dirt.

"I have not laid eyes on her since that night River and I promised Lily I would not. I will speak with her tonight and I will let you know." A hint of a smile crosses his lips. He goes back to work on the mill, a new attitude about him.

That evening at dinner, I ask Lily for a private moment. We walk to the throne room, the massive hall completely empty. She gazes at me, her eyes inspecting my every movement.

"Lily, River asked if I would go see Rain. It has been over a month since Snow had her locked in the north tower. I only asked because I promised you I would not but River looked so desperate when he asked me." She takes my hands, giving me that understanding look.

"If you think you need to go, then go. All I ask is that you don't go alone. Take River or Eric with you, I still don't trust her." Kissing her cheek, I agree and we go back to our dinner.

The next morning I send word to River that I would go see Rain and that he can accompany me. Eric was set on going as well, fearing that River might be up to something.

Snow and Lily spend the evening with the children, giving Clara and Rose some time to themselves. Lily wanted to dust off the twin's cradles as she made our chamber ready for another little one.

The north tower wasn't the same tower Snow had spent ten years of her life in. Snow understood that there might come a day when the north tower might be needed again so she had it refurbished.

There was a light trickling throw the hall, the windows still barred up. Eric gestures to the guard on watch to let us in. Entering the metal enclosure you immediately feel trap, like the air had gone from the room.

We walk passed empty cell after empty cell till we reach a large wooden door at the end of the corridor. The guard unlocks it, allowing River to open it.

The room wasn't what I expected at all. There were two large windows that over looked the ocean, bars overlapped each other with slots only large enough to stick two fingers through. It was furnished with a bed, a writing desk with chair and chaise by the fireplace. It wasn't large by any means but spacious enough for one person to bide their time in.

Snow had given Rain a hand maiden of sorts. She brought her meals, helped her bathe and tended to her other needs. The only thing that made this room look like a prison was the chain and shackles that lead from the wall to Rain's ankles.

She was sitting on the chaise brushing her hair when we entered. She turned slightly, her eyes locking on to mine. An enormous smile breaks from her face as she shifts around to face us.

"William, you came." I watch as she reaches for me like a child. I sit on the chaise with her, her hand holding mine.

"Yes Rain, I came. How are you doing?" She pulls her hands from mine, looking over at River and Eric in the doorway.

"I'm sorry William. The darkness had me and I shouldn't have hurt your Lily. Is she well?" The confident woman that she had been was replaced with this simpering child.

"She is well and so is our child. I am glad you said that Rain, Lily and I both regret you having to be imprisoned here." She hugs me, making me a little unsettled.

"William, if I had only meet you before you loved Lily then maybe we could have been together." I don't hug her back, waiting for her to release me.

Eric moves forward making Rain cringe. "Why do you back away from Eric, he would never hurt you."

Her green eyes look so lost, as if she were a child being scolded. "No, but she would." She points to the hall where Snow is standing.

Eric goes to her as they stand whispering in the hall. River pulls a chair over to her, giving her the hard candy he had purchased in the square. "Peppermint, remember how much you loved it when we were children."

I watch this beautiful young girl become this cowering child as she crawls into her brother's lap.

"It was good to see you Rain. I have to go now." She reaches out for my hand and I give it to her.

"William, I still love you." I smile at her, not know what really to say.

Snow takes my hand when I enter the hall, leading me to the main entrance. "William Hammond, that girl in there is unstable. It's untelling what she may do and you coming here can only perpetuate her fantasy. You can never come back here again. I ask you as your friend, do not push her, I am afraid she may snap." Snow's face was a cluster of worry and I squeeze her hand.

"I promise Snow. I only came because River begged me and Lily approved. I see now she is far more dangerous in this state than her previous. If I had known this I would have never agreed to see her. Believe me when I say, I will never darken these halls again." She hugs me quickly, a sigh of relief coming from her lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The winter snow was beginning to melt but spring was still a few months off. The winter had been a long one, too long. Lily was close to giving birth, our baby growing more every day.

River had become a daily visitor to the castle, his sister still kept in the north tower. Rain made no progress, her mind between childlike and blank. On one of River's visits, he found a gruesome site; Rain had cut her arms and was writing my name in blood on the stone walls.

Sirra was sure she was mad, beyond help. Snow had declared the north tower closed to all but the royal guards. Lily had nightmares after that incident, her dreams always ending with me dead. I try to comfort her, hoping to settle her already worn nerves.

Iris wakes up early one morning, she and Hope eager to go riding. The day was the warmest we had had in some time, so I agree. Snow joins us, Hope so excited to be out of the castle.

I place Iris on her pony, May and Hunter rides with me. After his pony, Buckley threw him last month he hasn't been eager to ride. Lily tells me to be patient with him; he'll get back on the horse when he's ready.

Snow helps Hope hold her reigns, not wanting to let her ride by herself. Eric had stayed behind, his new soldiers needed to be trained and he really loved training them.

We ride out to where the Dark Forest once was. After Lily set fire to it that night, the forest began to grow back. A new growth of trees, plants and flowers among the dark things that still thrived there. Snow called it Lily's Forest, saying she gave birth to a new forest out of the flame.

The sandy mires still lay around the forest edge, the horse not wanting to enter. Snow calls out to me. "William, we will have to ride around. I think a ride through the forest will have to wait for another day."

I was ever mindful of Snow's condition, being four months with child. She never let anything hinder her, even when she was ready to give birth to Hope she refused help of any kind. Eric was the only one that could get her to see reason, his love for her the one thing Snow could not say no to.

Riding till the sun was high, we stop to let the children play. Iris jumps from her pony, brushing her nose. "Here you go May." She takes a sugar cube out of her pocket and feeds it to the horse. Handing Hope a cube, the little Princess giggles as the pony licks her hand.

Hunter wants to shoot his bow, so I get mine out to join him. He was an excellent shot; almost as good as I was at that age. I couldn't wait for Lily to be able to come out with us; her skills with a bow would surely impress her young son.

Iris and Hope dance around, singing some sweet little song. Snow sits on her blanket, grinning at the children playing. "Did you ever think we would be parents William, watching our children play and dance?"

"I had dreamed of it many times Snow but they were our children. I was so sure that we were destined to be together that I ignored all else. Even when you returned and it was obvious you loved Eric I clung to the hope you might love me. Now that I have Lily, have her love, all of that is just a memory. Your Hope is beautiful, much like her mother. I dare say she will be the fairest when she is grown." Snow looks at me, no expression on her face.

"I cannot say I did not think of you whilst I was held captive. It was the memories of better days with you that got me through those long years. Eric took one look at me in the Dark Forest and I saw compassion in his eyes. He saved me William and I know you would have done the same but Eric was meant to safe me. You my dearest were meant to be saved as well. My dear cousin filled that hole in your heart that loving me left. Eric is the best of me as Lily is the best of you. We were but children William and I will always hold a place in my heart for you." I take her hand, her smile returning.

"You are right Snow; we are better the way we are now. Lily is my world; she has given me all of her. At first I did not care for Eric, I was sure he would hurt you or worse, betray you. He put his axe and his life on the line for you and for this I owe him. That night in the library when Lily told us about Eric's kiss, the one that broke your spell, I knew right then he was your match. I love you Snow and that will never change, you too hold a place in my heart." I watch a pink blush grow on cheeks, her smile growing larger.

"I'm worried about having Rain in the castle William, she is quiet mad. River has asked for me to release her to him but I know I cannot. Eric wants to put her in the dungeon but I cannot resign her to that fate. Since you were the one that was wronged, I think it must be up to you what happens to Rain Bassett." Iris flops in my lap, her hazel eyes taking me in.

"I will give it some thought Snow and give you my decision." Hope tries to sit in my lap as well, Iris pushing her away. Snow takes Hope, the tiny Princess wailing.

"Iris, you really mustn't be so mean to Hope." Iris hides her face in her jacket, whimpering.

"I'm sorry father, I was here first. You are my Da not hers." My precious little girl loved me so. I take her in my arms, placing her back on her pony.

Hunter pulls the arrows from the tree, his mood elated. We ride back to the castle, our afternoon being a pleasant one. Lily greets us in the courtyard, her face a little chapped.

"Lily have you been outside long love, your cheeks are bright red." I lean down, capping her cheek with my palm.

"Just for a short while my love, the garden won't grow this spring if not tended to." Snow glares at her, having told her just yesterday she had staff that could tend to the flower garden.

Lily takes the children as I take the horses back to the stables. When I get there, River is mounting his horse.

"Good day my Lord, did you enjoy your ride?" He was always pleasant to me.

"I did, are you leaving so soon? You usually stay later on the weekends." He looks at me with a blank stare.

"Rain told me to go; she doesn't want me to see her anymore. I cannot be sure my Lord but I think she is practicing her dark arts again. If I were you I would look into her hand maiden, Rebecca, she brings her anything she asks for." River lets his words trial off as he rides away.

I tell Snow of River's concerns and she sends for Rebecca. I follow Snow into the throne room, as she sets promptly upon her throne. She sat quietly, waiting for the guards to bring Rebecca in. I stand to her left, my harm draped over the back of the throne.

Rebecca walks in shaking, tears pooling in her eyes. With a guard on each side of her, she stands before her queen. Snow places her arms in her lap, holding up her chin. "Rebecca, it has come to my attention that you have been taking Rain Bassett items that have not been cleared with the guards. Do you deny this?"

Rebecca slowly lifts her head, her eyes peering up at Snow. "My Queen, I have. They were simple things and I did not think…" Snow cuts her off, her voice booming through the great hall.

"You are correct, you did not think. Tell me what you brought her Rebecca." Snow eases back in the throne, her green eyes glaring at the trembling girl.

"A bowl, some flowers and a book, that is all my Queen. Forgive me; I did not know it was forbidden." Rebecca falls to her knees, her hands clasped together.

Snow rises, walking to the sobbing girl. "Rise Rebecca, tell me what book you gave her."

Rebecca bats her eyes, clearing her tears. "She asked me to get the book from her wagon, so I did. I could not read it my Queen, the language is unknown to me."

Snow casts a look my way, waving for me to join her. "You may go Rebecca but you are not to see Rain again."

"Snow, you must take that book from her. River was right, she is practicing again." Snow looks me firmly in the eyes, her jaw clinched together.

She sends for Eric as we wait in the throne room, the minutes feeling like hours. Eric comes bounding in, heading straight for Snow. "The guard said something about Rain, what has she done now?"

Snow takes his hands, taking in a deep breath. "Rebecca has been taking Rain items unbeknownst to any of us. I think she's been collecting items to practice her magic. We must approach this with caution."

"William, I will handle this. I don't want you anywhere near her. I will take Seth and Nate and collect those items from her. Don't give me that look Snow, I will be careful." Eric kisses his wife, their embracing so passionate I feel as if I need to leave.

I rush to catch up to Eric; I did not want to stay behind. "Eric wait, a word if you will."

Eric turns, his eyes glaring at me. "No William, you aren't coming."

"She will be at ease with me there; she'll let her guard down. I can be of use to you Eric." He rubs his jaw, his other hand gripping his belt.

"Very well then but you do as I say William. She is still dangerous and even more so if she has her darkness to help her." We walk together to the north tower, collecting Seth and Nate on the way.

I was about to face the devil and I knew it. The hair on the back of my neck stands up, a cold chill running over me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The walk to the north tower felt as if I was walking to my death, this feeling of a shadow hanging over me. I think back to Lily's dreams, of Rain killing me and wonder if they were visions or dreams. Shaking the thoughts away, I look up to the spiraling staircase, knowing exactly where it leads too.

Seth and Nate take the lead, their duty to protect their king. Eric wasn't used to being treated as if his life matter but understood that they had a duty to perform. I ask that they don't go in swords drawn, hoping to not unsettle her any more than she might already be.

When we arrive at the main entrance, the guard on duty was not as his post. Eric becomes uneasy, his hands reaching for his ax. Seth takes the keys on the table, unlocking the first door.

We creep along the metal hall, the sound of dripping water echoing back to us. Eric's stance was that of a hunter, his fingers gripping his hand ax tight. I let my fingers loosely hold on to my swords hilt.

Seth turns the key in Rain's door, as Eric and I wait at the ready. Nate gathers on the other side of Seth, the two men sharing an unsure grin. The door opens slowly, an eerie creek coming from it. I gather myself, prepared to face the demon that was Rain Bassett.

A trickle of light from the east window was all that illuminated the room. I look for Rain, hearing her breathing. Seth moves in with Eric close behind him. "Rain, we've come for the items Rebecca gave you. Show yourself girl."

She giggles, her laughter making me jump. "Rain, its William. Come out and talk with me."

She walks out of the darken corner, her hair covering her naked breasts. I watch Nate's jaw drop as a very naked Rain stands before us. Eric picks up a blanket from her chaise and throws it at her. "Cover yourself woman."

The blanket falls at her feet, her eyes watching it fall. I looked at her noticing her hands behind her back. I lean in to tell Eric that she's hiding something when she puts her hands up to her mouth and blows out a purplish power at us. Seth and Nate immediately fall to the floor, Eric trying to cover his mouth with his arm.

I jump back, pulling my sword from its sheath. Eric takes one step back when she blows more of the power at him. He begins to cough, his eyes watering.

Rain giggles again, her smile looking so satisfied. "Sleep my King…sleep."

I yell for Eric but he acts as if he's feet are stuck to the floor. As I run to him, his eyes roll in the back of his head and he crashes to the floor. I crouch over him, my hands dusting the power from his face. "What did you do to him?"

"He will sleep now my sweet William but he will die if I do not give him the white powder. Take me away from here and I tell you where it is." Her smile makes me cringe.

"I will not fall prey to your deception again Rain. Give me the powered or I will run you through." She cocks her head to the left then to the right, looking as if she doesn't understand me.

"You would kill your king William? Take me away and I will tell you where the power is." She turns from me, her hair trailing down her bare back.

"Rain, I will see you dead, give me the powder." Her giggle is more of a laugh now, her hands combing through her hair.

"Take me and Rebecca away and I will tell Rebecca were the powder is. She can come back and save your king." I swallow hard, resolving myself to doing as she asks.

I plan on getting her to the castle gate and once she's told Rebecca about the powder I would run my sword through her. Rain was dangerous, too dangerous to be left alive.

"Very well Rain, I will take you away. You must dress and then we will go." I look back at Eric, his face growing paler by the second. Seth and Nate were just as pale and I feared for all of their lives.

I get down to the bottom of the stairs, knowing she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. I look down to her hand, she still holds on to a small amount of the purple powder. Fear that she would use it on Snow or Lily runs through me; I knew I had to get her out of the castle fast.

We go the back way to the stables, taking precaution to avoid any of the royal guard.

I send one of the stable boys for Rebecca, telling him to hurry. Not long after, he comes back with Rebecca, the girl on the verge of fainting. "My Lord, is that Rain? Why are we here, what does she want?" Rebecca's questions come out in one long stream.

"We have to leave now Rebecca, I will tell you all soon." I help Rebecca mount her horse and put Rain on the horse with me.

"William, I knew you would see reason." I look to see her pull a book a pouch. The writing on the cover looked old, the language strange.

"Rain, what you are doing." She opens the book, blowing the powder in the wind.

"Toţi vor dormi." The words have a power over me, my eyes becoming heavy. I feel Rain dismount the horse only to climb back on behind me. "Ride Rebecca."

The horses are off, glopping toward the back gate. Rebecca calls for the guard to open the gate, her voice shaking. The guard questions her and Rain whispers to me to get the gate open.

My mouth doesn't want to open but I force it to. "It's Duke Hammond, open the gate."

The black gate opens and Rain sets the horses hooves to flight. My eyes become heavier, my lids betraying me. I close my eyes, letting all light slip away.

Waking I find I'm in Rain's wagon, my jacket, boots and shirt lying on table next to me. I try to move but my arms are tied down to the bed, my legs strapped down by my ankles. The rope burns and cuts into me as I struggle to free myself.

Rebecca sits by the door in tears. "My Lord, I am so afraid for us. She keeps chanting from that book, that awful book. I am sorry for my hand in this my Lord. I fear we will both die."

"Rebecca, come and untie me." She lifts her hands showing me her bindings.

"I wish I could my Lord." Her eyes gazes back out the wagon, Rain's laughter piercing our ears.

"William, are you awake yet?" Rain actually crawls towards, pulling her naked body up to the bed.

"Rain, you promised to send Rebecca back." Her venomous look sends chills over me.

She crawls to Rebecca, loosening the rope around her wrists. "The powder is in a pouch inside the fireplace. Hurry before the fire consumes it Rebecca."

"Powder, what does she mean my Lord?" I raise my head, makings sure she's looking at me.

"The king is spelled Rebecca and will die without the powder. You must hurry, get the powder and give it to Eric." She rubs her wrists, looking helplessly at me.

Rain crawls back to me, her hands running up and down my bare chest. "Tonight I will finally have you William. Tonight you will give yourself to me."

I lay in silence feeling her hands run over my body. She kisses my stomach, her lips feeling cool. I want to strangle her, grip my fingers tight around her neck.

Her hand slides into my pants, I squirming not wanting her to touch me there. She lets her fingers wander, touching all of me. "You like this don't you?"

Shaking my head I fight back the bile in my throat. "Release me. No woman shall ever have me but my wife."

She pulls her hand out, slapping me across my face. "Do not speak of her. You are mine now William, mine."

My cheek blazes with pain, my skin crawling from her touch. She pulls a long black cloak on, raising the hood. Her green eyes burn jade out of the darkness.

I pull on my restrains, my wrists starting to bleed. "Rain, I will never love you. You will never have all of me. You can have your way with my body but my heart is Lily's and only Lily's. All of my love belongs to her."

"We shall see William, if Lily is no more than you have to love me. Too bad about the baby, I will have to kill them both." My heart stops for a beat, my arms jerking harder at the ropes.

Rain looks as if she floats out the door, her fingers curling around a thin bladed dagger. I scream, knowing she will kill my Lily and my unborn child if I don't free myself. The ropes bite into my skin, blood soaking them.

Try as I might the ropes will not give. I look out the wagon window, the moon beginning to rise. Closing my eyes I being to pray, hoping my precious Lily lives through this night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I slowly watch the moon creep across the blacken sky, the stars not shining at all. The burning in my wrists reminds me that I am bound to Rain's bed, helpless to stop the slaughter she has intended for my beautiful Lily.

Hot tears roll from the corners of my eyes; I had never felt so lost in all my life. Lily is and always has been my one constant, my port in the storm. She loved me when I had but only love for Snow, she held my hand when the nights grew too long, she comforted my weary soul.

Closing my eyes, I calm myself. Pulling at the restraints again, I feel the blood being to flow. I would free myself or die trying, I owed that much to Lily.

Suddenly I hear a sound outside, the neighing of a horse. She was back and she would surely gloat about killing Lily, my sweet wives blood upon her blade.

I try to raise my head; the blood lost making me dizzy. I see a clocked figure in the door way but it was too tall to be Rain.

River pulls back his hood, his green eyes looking so frantic. "William, thank god I've found you alive. When Lily rode out to the village and told me Rain had escaped and you where missing I feared the worst. I noticed the wagon was missing and knew she had taken it. I've been looking for you for hours. Lily is right outside but I made her stay with the horses, I feared what condition I would find you."

He pulls a blade from his belt, releasing me from my bindings. I rub my wrist, the skin raw and bleeding. River throws me my shirt and boots, laying my jacket on the bed. "Thank you River, I can never repay you for this."

I watch as he tears two strips of material from the curtains, wrapping my wrists for me. "Where is she William, I would have thought she would be here."

"She is consumed with hate River. Rain went back to the castle to kill Lily; she thinks I will love her if Lily is dead." I hear soft foot steps approaching, my heart aching to see my Lily.

In a long velvet green clock I see the vision my eyes have craved. Lily's blue eyes met mine, tears welling up on her lids.

She doesn't move, her hands rubbing her full roundness. I want to capture this moment and hold it forever.

River helps me to my feet, my ankles too tender for the leather of my boots. Reaching out to her I take her hand, I pull her into my arms. I feel her tears fall on my shoulder, her soft sobs making my heart jerk.

"William, I was so afraid. After the guards found Eric and the others lying lifeless and cold in the north tower I was sure you were lost to me. Sirra tends to Eric, she is sure it some sort of spell, a magic that Rain has used. I know I promised you that I would keep myself safe but you are my husband and I will not sit idlely by while your life is in jeopardy." I hold her tighter, so thankful to have her in my arms.

I cap my hands on her face, kissing her will all the love I have for her. "We must go my love, she will return soon. Rebecca is on her way back to the castle to retrieve the powder to cure Eric and the two guards."

The horses' sound uneasy outside as a breeze blows into the wagon. River raises his hood, taking his blade back in his hand. I put my hand on his chest to stop him, knowing what he means to do. "No River, I won't let you kill your sister."

He glances at me, his green eyes fixed. "I have to William. It is only right she die by my hand. I must end this madness, tonight."

Taking Lily's hand, we walk out of the wagon together. I can feel her hand trembling, her body shaking underneath her cloak. "William, I have your bow. It is on my horse."

The horses buck and rear back, the wind blowing harder. River steadies his horse, pulling to the steed's reigns.

Lily places my quiver on my back and hands me my bow. My fingers protest as I try to pull the string back. The aching in my hands is almost too much to bear but I pull the arrow back, feeling the feathers glide between my fingers.

An all too recognizable giggle comes rolling out of the woods making my back go straight. River mounts his horse, riding off towards the sound. I watch as Lily wraps her cloak around her tighter, the wind blowing the snow about.

The lanterns light from the wagon casts only but a few feet while everything else lays in darkness. Lily takes the flint stone from the fire ring and lights the wood in the pit. A roaring fire is soon blazing, the area around the wagon surrounded in gentle amber light.

Snow begins to fall, the wind blowing in from the east. We wait for River to return, hoping he is well. Lily warms her hands by the fire as I stand ready with my bow. She looks over at me, her pale cheeks turning a soft pink.

"William, we need to help River. He may be no match for Rain, not as long as she can use her magic against him." The concern on her face was notable. I take the horse by the reigns, giving her a quick smile.

"I do not wish to leave you my love. You are in no condition to face her. I will search the perimeter of the woods but I will not go far. River will handle Rain, I'm sure." Lily's mare was edgy, her movements skittish.

River comes back out of the woods, his eyes cloudy. "River, are you well?"

He falls from his horse, his body limp on the ground.

I feel of his face, the ice cold skin I felt on Eric now upon him. Rain had done this to her brother, her twin. She truly was a heartless woman, beyond repent.

Screams come from the clearing, screams that chill me to the bone. I run as fast as I can back to the wagon. Rain stands over the fire, screaming and wailing. Lily looks at her, a grin plastered across her face.

"You bitch; you will pay for burning my book." Rain lunges at Lily, grasping only her cloak. She pulls at her, trying to pull her to the ground. Lily unties the cloak, slipping out of it.

I take an arrow from my quiver and raise my bow. Taking aim on Rain, I ready to release my arrow when I feel a hand on my shoulder. River is behind me, his face pale and his lips blue.

"How are you awake?" He holds out his hand, showing me a crumble bit of paper.

"She has some of the powder in the book, I took what I could." With what strength he has left he walks out to Rain, holding open his arms.

She turns to him, running into his arms. As River holds his sister, swaying her in his arms, he whispers something in her ear. She nods to him and lays her head on his shoulder.

"She will meet Romani justice William. Thank you for not taking her life." He picks Rain up in his arms.

Lily stops him, her blue eyes dark and brooding. "What did you say to her?"

"The book had control over her, it was bewitched. The moment she read from it she belonged to it. You destroyed the book and gave me back my sister. I told her I love her and it was time to go home." River gazes down at Lily, his voice soft and soothing.

After River has left, taking the wagon, I turn to my Lily. She waits for me by the horse, the night close to its apex. I help her on the horse; I mount it in front of her.

I wasn't sure what part of the forest we where in, the trees unfamiliar to me. Lily holds to me, her head resting on my back. "William, we are in the deep forest by the river town. Not many people travel this way, the trail washed away years ago. River has been hunting here and knew the path well. We are a half days ride from the castle my love."

"I will get us home my sweet Lily, do not worry." She kisses the back of my neck; her soft lips feel so warm.

"I worry for you my love. Your wrists are bleeding, the cloth around them soaked. You need to have Sirra look at those as soon as we are back. William did she …" I listen to the sadness in her voice, the tone so even.

"No my love she did not. She wanted to, not that she didn't try. I am sorry that another woman has so wantonly had her hands upon me my love, I could not stop her." I could feel Rain's hands over my body as I spoke the words.

As we exit the thick woods I find a dirt path, it looked freshly travel. River must be on this road with the wagon. I look to see two sets of wagon tracks and know I am going in the right direction.

The horse begins to move along the rocky, snow laden path, the night sky starting to give way to the rising sun. Lily squeezes me about my waist as she muffles a grunt. Pulling the horse to a stop, I dismount to check on her. "Lily, what's wrong my love?"

Her face is flushed, her fingers digging into the saddle. "The baby, it's time William." I look to see her dress and the saddle are both wet. Taking her from the horse I help her against a tree.

"What do I do Lily; we are will never make it to the castle in time. Perhaps the river town, it is close." She squeezes my hand, a labor pain ripping through her.

"No time…the baby is coming. This one is coming faster than the twins. I've been having pains since we were at Rain's wagon. I tried to ignore them, hoping I had time to get you home first. I was wrong William, our child is coming now." She pushes up against the tree, her legs bent at the knees.

I move her dress to the top of thighs, looking to see if the baby is crowned yet. She closes her eyes tight, another pain taking hold of her.

"Lily, I cannot do this. You need a midwife or a healer." She grabs my hand, gripping it so tight it hurts.

"You have to; we are out of time William. Just catch the baby while I push and after you can go to the river town and get help. Stay calm my love, we can do this, together." I look into her loving eyes and know she is right. My child would be born this day and I will help bring them into the world.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I was watching my child being born, experiencing this with Lily instead of pacing a hallway. Holding my hands between her thighs I ready myself to hold the babe's head.

Lily's pain was excruciating to watch, her screams muffled through clinched teeth. I want so badly to end her pain, to make it easier for her. She breathes in and out slowly, the pains coming faster.

She reaches up behind her, gripping the trunk of the small tree. Bearing down she starts to pushes, her face becoming blood red. My hand flies up to touch but she smacks it away. "Don't touch me." Her words are loud and harsh.

At that very moment I wish she had Sirra or Beth here. I felt out of sorts, not sure where to put my hands or what to do.

"William, look. You have to look." I push the dress to the top of thighs, the baby's head almost out. The view before me was more than I was prepared for, it was beautiful and strange at the same time. To know where my children come from was on thing but to see it was truly an education.

The shock on my face alarms Lily, making her cry. "William, what it is, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong my love, it's simply amazing." She gives me a flash of a smile before the next pain causes her to bear down again.

The pain this time is too much as she screams out in the early dawn. Holding my babe's head in my hands, I begin to tear up. This small being was my child, mine and Lily's.

Exhausted start to take Lily over, her body slumps against the tree. "Lily, you are almost done my love, just a little bit more then you can rest. Please, just give me a little more."

She leans up, grasping her knees. I try to ignore everything but my baby being born. Lily pushes hard, the baby's shoulders starting to slide out. A primal scream reverberating from my sweet Lily, making my eyes darting up to her. I can see every ouch of pain etched on her face.

How did she do this with the twins and do it twice in one day. She was more beautiful and more astonishing to me than I could have imagined. My Lily was already the most beautiful creature to me but now I was speechless looking at her.

Lily gives once last long push before she clasps back to the tree. I pull to the babe; I feel it slip out of her. My small babe was cradled in my hands, my eyes clouded with tears. "Lily, we have a son."

She smiles at me, her breathes sounding labored. "You have another son William. Hunter will be happy; he got the little brother he wanted."

Lily tells me to clean out his mouth with my finger, waiting to hear his first cries. Suddenly we hear him suck in air as he begins to wail. I take off my jacket to wrap him up. Lily points to the cord still attached to him, reminding me I need to cut it. I cut where she tells me to and knot it. Handing the babe to her, I sit down next to her. "You did brilliantly Lily. I have a new appreciation for women have to do to give their husbands children."

"I love you so much William, thank you for being strong. I know you are not well and I saw that look of panic in your eyes. How are your wrists my love?" She was concerned for me, her love glowing all around.

"I will be fine Lily. I need to get you back to the castle." Her body starts to shake, the baby wiggling around. Kissing her tenderly, I go to fetch the horse. She calls me back to her, the baby nursing. "William, you need to go to the river town and ask for a midwife. There is more to still be done that I cannot do for myself."

Making her as comfortable as I could, I give her my bow. "Lily, I will return as soon as I can. Keep this close and stay awake. I love you."

The mare makes it to the bend of the river, the morning sun rising in the east. A mist rolls from the river, the sun blending with the coolness of the snowy banks. Elations comes over me when I see the royal guard in the village square.

Eric's second in command, Farron, rides up to me. "Duke Hammond, it is good to see you well. Our queen had feared the worst for you. My party was dispatched to find you and bring you back to the castle. We have the prisoner sequestered in her home, her brother is being held as well. The queen sends us to look for Lady Lily as well, is she not with you?"

"Farron, I need a wagon brought to the woods just beyond the bend. Lady Lily is there; she has just given birth and waits for my return. You must find a midwife as well; my wife is in need of attending. And Farron, I released Rain into her brother's keep, to stand trial among her people." Farron sits up straight in his saddle, his eyes examining me.

"My Lord, it is not up to you to release her. She attacked the king and must stand trial in Tabor for her crimes." I nod, understanding is position.

Farron gives the orders to take a wagon out for Lily and seek out a midwife. A young girl no more than fourteen is brought before me. "What is your name child?"

"Ana, my Lord. My mother was the midwife among my people. The sickness took her year before last. I know much and would be honored to help m'lady." I acknowledge her, telling Farron to get her to Lily.

A soldier brings a flatbed wagon around to the square, Ana climbing aboard quickly. "I will escort you back to Lady Lily, make haste my good man."

Ana was true to her word, she tends to my Lily quickly, giving her the aid she required. The small girl looks my son over as well, taking care of him in the same fashion.

Lily sleeps in my arms on the journey back to the castle. I watch Ana as she gazes over to me from Lily's mare. "My Lord, do you wish me to make the journey to the castle with you. My place is with my people, can I go back to the village?"

I smile at her, my eyes getting heavy. "If you wish Ana, return with my thanks. To show my appreciation, you may keep the mare. Tell your people I will return River and Rain to them. My queen is a good woman and will see reason."

Ana looks as if she doesn't trust my words. She grips the reigns, waiting for me or the soldier to stop her. She nudges the horse and is galloping off to the river town.

Lily wakes, her blue eyes smiling back at me. "Are we almost home William?"

"Not much longer now my love, then Sirra can properly attend to you and our son." She snuggles our child to her chest, the babe cooing.

"We have to give him a name William. Do you want to name him after your father or perhaps give him your name?" Shaking my head, I know exactly what his name should be.

"No my sweet flower, after watching you give birth to him I know what is name should be. I helped bring in this world and you showed such strength and bravery. You truly are your father's daughter Lily and for that he should share his grandfather's name." She stares at me, her eyes peering at me.

"I will not name my son Lynus. I cannot have the reminder of his lost hanging over me, not like that William." Kissing her lips slowly, I give her a radiant smile

"No my love, not give him your father's name but have him share it with mine." She strokes my cheek, still not understanding.

"You mean to name him William Lynus Hammond?" I take my sleeping son from her arms, holding him to my chest.

"Welcome home Liam Hammond." The look of delight on her face makes me grin.

"Liam…its perfect William." She snuggles into my side, my heart overflowing.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Liam was sleeping in his brother's cradle, his brown hair lying on his forehead. Looking at him I see so much of me with hints of Lily, his smile being hers. I remember the cradle looking larger; Hunter was always bundled in the middle.

The twins were small at birth, they could fit easily in my hands but Liam was a hefty baby. Hunter and Iris were at least two months before they were as big as he is now. My little Liam, I was so full of love and pride.

Lily rests comfortably in our bed. Sirra treated her with her healer's touch, giving her something to help with her pain. I walk into the twin's room, Clara braiding Iris's hair. "My Lord, is our Lady well?"

"Yes, she is sleeping. Children, do you want to see your brother now?" Hunter's blue eyes sparkle, his face looking so joyous.

Iris gives me that sweet smile that reminds me of Lily. "Can I hold him Father?"

I bend down to her, kissing her cheek. "Stay here with Clara and I will bring him in. You may hold him but father will help."

Hunter and Iris rush to the bench, arguing who would hold him first. Clara shakes her head, grinning at them.

Placing Liam in Iris's arms, I look upon the three most important things in my life. Iris cradles his head as Hunter holds his back. They smile down at him, the babe sleeping away.

I let them each hold him, always keeping my hand under him. "Father, is Uncle Eric still ill?" Iris lifts her hazel eyes to me.

"Would you like to go see him?" She nods her head very fast, her auburn hair bouncing around.

Liam wiggles awake in my arms, his mouth making a perfect O as he yawns. Lily is awake and waiting for me. "Is he hungry my love?"

"I don't think so Lily but he is waking." She takes him bearing her breast to him. He takes it, suckling very loudly.

"He is very hunger my love. Liam eats more and more often than the twins did. He's going to be a big boy." She strokes his cheek, gazing down at our nursing child.

"Iris wants to see Eric, cannot say I'm not worried for him myself. I shalln't be long my love." She holds out her free hand. I take it, her soft hand feeling so good in mine.

"My love, I too would like to see Eric. Wait till the babe is done and we shall take him to see Eric and Snow." Her smile warms my soul, my very existence clinging to her.

I take Lily by the waist to help her form the bed. Hunter and Iris wait patiently for us as I pick Liam up from the bed.

"Are you sure you are up to this Lily?" Her blue eyes glow, her spirits seemed lifted.

"I am sure my love." I hold her about the waist, her figure already returning.

Rapping lightly on Snow's chamber door I see Rose's face beaming at me. "Duke Hammond, it is good of you to come. I will fetch our queen for you."

Hunter and Iris walk beside me; they look with wonderment about the room. Two large axes cross each other resting above the mantel. Light touches of Eric accent the room, the large set of antlers above the axes being one of them.

Snow loved all of Eric, the Huntsman in him she loved the most. Nothing was more evident of this than the portrait of Snow, Eric and Hope that hung next to the fireplace, by the great window. Snow was dressed in a simple brown and white gown, her hair with two simple braids on each side. Eric stood beside her, his leather vest and pants accompanied by his huntsman belt. Then there was our little Princess Hope, she stood between her parents, a beautiful white gown with brown accents flowing to the floor. Hope's dark locks were braided like her mother's, her hand in her father's.

Gazing upon this painting I see not a royal family but a family. A loving mother and father and an adored daughter. The thought to commission a panting of my family crosses my mind. As soon as Lily was well I would do this. My wife and three beautiful children, my eternal loves.

Rose comes back, telling us to come into the bedroom. Eric is in bed, his face looking its usual tan. It was good to see him awake and well. I look over to my Lily to see her face blushing. Gazing back to Eric I notice he is shirtless, would I always be plagued by his chiseled good looks.

Snow comes out of Hope's room, placing her finger to her lips. "She just fell asleep. I couldn't get her to sleep whilst her face was ill. My sweet Hope is completely her father's daughter."

Eric grins at Lily, waving for her to come to him. "Is that your little one? When Farron told me you had your baby and in the woods I was shocked. You are a special woman Lily Hammond."

"I am a lucky man Eric, to have one so special in my life." Lily kisses my cheek handing the baby to Eric.

"What do we call you wee one." Eric pulls back the blanket, his fingers taking Liam's hand.

"Liam, we named him Liam." Lily sits on the edge of the bed, her hand on the babe's belly.

Eric holds him, his face looking so beatific. "He's a big one Lily. Are you well?"

"Eric, I cannot believe you asked that." Snow leans over him taking Liam.

"It's fine Snow. I am well Eric and yes he is a big boy." The children move closer to the bed.

"Uncle Eric, can we sit in the bed with you?" Eric laughs, patting the bed next to him.

"Of course you can. I am getting better and you don't need to worry about me. Sirra is a good healer; I will be right as rain in no time." Iris giggles as Eric lifts her into the bed.

Hunter lays his head in Eric's lap, his eyes closing. "Please be alright Uncle."

Lily reaches for him but Eric picks him up in his arms, hugging him. "I promise Hunter, Uncle is fine."

I walk to Snow, her small arms full with my new born son. "Snow, a word if you please."

Giving Liam back to Lily we walk to the front room. "What is it William?"

"Snow, I allowed River to take Rain. He wants her to stand Romani justice for her crimes. She was bewitched by that book and now that it is gone she is herself again. Please allow them to go back to the river town. You can put a watch on them if you like but I believe this is best." She glares at me, her green eyes full of fire.

"I will not. Rain Bassett will spend the rest of her nature live in the north tower. She attacked the king and my husband. You may be able to so easily forgive the harm she caused to you but I am not. I am sure if your wife were asked, she would not wish to see her free. William, you were violated, how could you not want her locked away?" Her small hands are bunched into fist, her voice raised and angry.

"You did not see the sorrow on her River's face, the sadness that came rolling off of him. I took one look at Rain in River's arms and knew she was no longer that demented creature that tormented us. Perhaps before you pass judgment on her you go to the Romani people. She is of their blood and should be counseled in these matters." I try to keep my voice soft, my expression relaxed. Snow was angry and when she was angry there was no reasoning with her. Hopefully I could persuade her to see my side of things.

"I was not there but I did not need to be. Her damage is done, it was only by the quick hand of Sirra that Eric and the others were saved." She turns her back to me, her fury showing stiff through her shoulders.

"Her damage was casted on my family as well. If Lily and I are willing to let the Romani people handle this than surely you can think about it. Have you even asked Eric what he thinks of the matter?" I lean against the doorway, my arms crossing my chest. She turns back to me, her face tight.

"Let us go ask him now and get your wife's thoughts as well." She storms off to the bedroom.

Eric sits in the leather chair by the fireplace, fully clothed. Lily sits across from him, Liam asleep in her arms. Hunter and Iris are napping in Eric's bed, Hunter's arm resting over his sisters back.

"Eric, I would like to release Rain and River to their people. Your wife and our queen wants to keep them in the north tower. What say you on the matter?" I stand beside Lily, resting my arm on the back of the chair.

Eric creases his eyes, rubbing his chin. "Lily, what would you do? She spelled you as well, endangered your unborn child. What would you do have done?"

Lily turns her face up to me, the bluest of blue stare back at me. "I would see what punishment her people would give her before we cast punishment upon her. River, he is a good man and aided me in finding William. I wish him no ill harm. Snow, you should call the Romani elders here, sit with them."

Snow looks to Eric, a satisfied look upon his face. "Eric, is this what you wish?"

He smiles back at her, nodding his head. "It is my sweet wife, call them here."

Snow sends for River, having him brought to the throne room. "River Bassett, it is the wish of my husband and your king you be freed. You owe Lady Lily and Duke Hammond for that. I sit you free and command that you bring your elders before me. The matter of your sister's punishment is at hand and will not be taken lightly."

River bows to Snow, leaving without a word. I stop him in the hall, my thoughts scattered. "River, the young girl Ana, can you bring her back as well? Lily would like to thank her."

"I can my Lord and give you much thanks. I hope to save my sister." He bows to me taking his leave.

The royal council comes before Snow, asking for the execution of the Romani girl. Duke Walsh and Duke Edwards most adamant seeking retribution for the harm to their sons. Snow waves her right hand, turning her face from them. "Enough! I will hear no more, speak no more concerning this. After the Romani elders have come we will speak then. I will never take a life without reason, without due cause."

Duke Walsh approaches Snow, anger riddled upon his face. "What more due cause could there be my queen? You are too young to see what needs to be done."

Snow stands, her entire being posed. "Too young say you Duke Walsh. After you have spent ten years in the damp, black, hopeless darkness that was Ravenna's prison then we shall discuss me being too young. I may be young in years my good Duke but my soul is old and I carry with me the burden of all my people, not just your son."

Duke Walsh bows, his public chiding making him look a fool. The royal council departs, Snow looked completely spent.

I return to my Lily, waiting for River's return. The fate of Rain and River lie in the hands of the Romani and our dear Snow.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

River returned with four elders, two men and two women. I greet them at the main gate, escorting them to the throne room. Snow greets them, showing them to the council room.

Eric was feeling much better and decided to join us. Snow forbids the royal council in the meeting, she feared tempers would flare and the talks would flounder before they start.

Lily stays with our children, needing to rest. She tells me that I know her feeling on the matter, my sweet Lily always so understanding and gracious.

I take my seat next to Eric, Snow at the head of the table. River sits to her left and with him the Romani elders. He stands, addressing the queen. "My Queen, I have called forth the elders as you have asked. This is Samuel, the oldest of my people and my father's uncle. With him are Kellan, Lala and my great aunt Summer. My uncle left our people in the hands of my father, having no children of his own. After my father's passing Rain and I were left to lead our people, now that Rain has proven to be unworthy, that burden is mine and mine alone. My Queen, they wish to talk to you, discuss Rain's punishment."

Snow stands, greeting each elder. Samuel rises his shoulder length gray hair was the only thing that looked elderly about him. "My Queen and King, let me start by saying we are some thankful for the hospitality you have shown us. We intended to make the river town a vital part of your kingdom. Some of us are leaving in a few months but still others will stay on. Now, as for Rain, what punishment would the royal court of Snow White lay upon my great niece?"

Eric places his hand over Snow's nodding. She smiles back at him, clearing her throat. "Samuel, I wish to imprison her in the north tower till death takes her. River has been pardon for all crimes that he was accused of. He aided in returning Duke Hammond to us and for this will be rewarded. What would Romani law declare be done with Rain?"

Samuel looks to Kellan, whispering to him. Lala nods her head as Summer closes her eyes, hanging her head down. "My Queen, Romani law would call for the equal to be done to her. My people have given up the old ways and do not practice our magic. Too many young ones have been lost to it as Rain has been. We have discussed the options and will leave the choice to you. We would either cut out her offense tongue or bran her as an outcast."

I watch as River clutches the table, his knuckles turning white. "Uncle Samuel, is there no other way?"

Eric casts a look my way, her forehead creased. "What do you mean bran her?"

River looks at Eric, his voice shaking. "They will take brand in the shape of a crescent moon, heat it in the fire and burn it to her chest. She will wear the mark of the outcast for all her days. No Romani will accept her and I fear many others will not as well. The mark is known throughout the lands, Romani people are everywhere and their ways understood by most commoners. She will be shunned by all. To leave among the people and be not of them is the cruelest of punishments. She will be but a ghost to my people, there but lost."

Snow's green eyes look to Eric as he squeezes her hand. "William, Eric a moment please."

We walk to the far corner of the room, Snow huddling around us. "I do not wish her tongue to be cut out, that is barbaric. River wishes his sister back, even if it means she is shunned by their people. Do you agree to this punishment?"

Eric and I both agree, knowing the branding will be most painful. Snow turns to Samuel, her choice made. "We choose to release Rain to you and have her marked as an outcast."

River lets out a long breath, the elders standing to leave. "As you command my Queen. This deed will be done; her sentence will be carried out tomorrow. You may attend if you like, to make sure we carry out her punishment."

The elders leave, River thanking us again. Snow orders the guard to take River to the north tower and release Rain to him.

Eric and Snow go to the main gate to see the Romani people off, Rain and River being the last to leave. Rain never speaks her eyes downcast. River bows to Snow and Eric, showing his gratitude.

I return to my Lily, telling her of the discussion. Her eyes tear up, her heart aching for River. "I do not feel sorrow for Rain; this is the path you bore when she sought out that book.

The evening wanes on, the castle settles down for the night as Snow comes in to check on Lily.

They chat for a bit, Snow holding Liam before she goes. She reminds me that we ride out to the river town tomorrow. Seeing Rain again was not something I wanted to do, especially knowing I agreed to the pain she would bare. I can't help but think I had never truly met Rain Bassett; the book had twisted her into a different person.

I leave Lily sleeping, Liam lying across her chest. I meet Snow and Eric in the courtyard, my horse already saddled. We make for the river town, Snow riding up beside me. "William, I had thought about giving the river town a name. It is part of my kingdom, it should have a name. Romani village sounds right to me."

"I like that very much Snow and I'm sure the Romani people will as well. We should have a plaque made and hang it at the main road." The smile on her face lets me know she approves.

River meets us in the square, his face looking pained. "My Queen, the deed was done at sunrise. Rain rests inside."

We make our way to the mill; all of the repairs were finally done. Rain is lying on a pallet on the floor, her body curled into a ball.

I kneel down to her, laying my hand on her shoulder. "Rain, it is William."

She turns slightly, the swollen burnt flesh on her chest noticeable. "Duke Hammond, it is an honor. Thank you for visiting me."

"I am sorry you must suffer this Rain, know I do regret having to make this choice." She turns from me, balling back up.

"Do not apologize to me my Lord. The things I did I was aware of. The magic from that book had me, made me do things I would not. My Lord you and your wife have been too kind to me." She begins to sob, her pain evident with each tear.

We keep our visit short; Snow was beginning to feel ill. Eric tends to her, his hand rubbing her growing roundness.

There was no doubt River will be a great leader of the new village and Rain would no longer be a threat to us. The Romani people would share this kingdom with us and never live in fear from tyrants with crowns.

Riding up to the castle I see the lily's beginning to bloom, spring was finally here. I did not need the changing season to hold a flower in my hands, I had it every day. Lily and Iris are my spring mornings, my summer afternoons. Hunter and Liam are my lazy days at the lake, my gentle autumn breeze. All I would ever need belong to me already.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thank you for staying with this little tale and thank you all for the reviews. We carry on with another POV and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Chapter 21 – Snow

Four months had come and gone, my child would be here soon. I grow more impatience very day. Sirra tells me that perhaps today will be the day but it never is.

Hope's fifth birthday was in another week and I had so hoped to have my babe by then. Eric leaves the castle less and less, in anticipation of the birth. William has been so gracious taking over for Eric, the royal guard following his ever command.

I watch Lily in the garden with the children, Liam trying to sit up by himself. I take Hope out, her small hand releasing mine when she sees Lily. "Aunt Lily, can Iris and I go play in the gazebo?"

"Go ahead Iris, have fun." Lily picks Liam up as he starts to cries. "Mother has you little one."

Sitting on the bench, I try to catch my breath. Every move I make takes so much of my strength these days.

The sun felt good, it warmed my weary bones. Lily rocks Liam in her arms, Hunter playing with his wooden sword. She takes a seat beside me, her eyes studying me. "It is good to see you out today Snow. I know these last months have been hard ones."

"Eric is so worried, he never says it but his face shows it. Sirra is worried as well; the babe should have come by now Lily. I worry myself dear cousin, I have not felt my babe move in two days." I try to hold my tears back, my voice cracking.

"I've heard the staff telling that there are ways to make a baby come. Goody was telling this morning that her niece went riding and within an hour was in labor. Other women try going on long walks and some even try having relations with their husbands. I'm not sure if any of this will work but if you are desperate perhaps you could try." She winks at me, patting Liam's back.

"Lily, I couldn't possibly get up on a horse or am in the mood for Eric's affections. A walk just might be what I need." Lily takes my hand, helping me to my feet.

"We could walk to the lake and let the children play for a while, that is a long walk for a woman in your condition cousin." She collects our children as we go out the east gate to the lake.

The walk to the lake was proving to be most difficult. The heat from the noonday sun was hot, the summer being the hottest I could remember.

The lake was calm today, just the gentlest of breezes blowing. Lily takes the children to the bank, letting them strip down to their shifts and nickers. "Don't go out far, I mean it Hunter Hammond, stay in the shallows."

Hunter wades out father, looking over his shoulder to his mother. I tap Lily on the shoulder, her eye narrowing. She hands me Liam and marches out to the lake. With her index finger she points to the shallow end of the water. Hunter's bottom lip drops as he wades back to his sister. "Mother, please."

"Not another word Hunter." Lily's blue eyes looked darker, her face tight.

"Lily, don't be so hard on him, he's only being a child. I remember you would let William and I swim out to the deep end of the lake." She smiles at me, a bit of sadness in it.

"I let you and William do so many things, climbing trees was one your mother would often forbid. It is strange for you to speak of William so, even now. I know you love him Snow and he loves you, I have never denied that." Lily walks out to the children, Liam sleeping across my belly.

"Lily, I love him as a brother, you know that." She walks back to me, her eyes smiling.

"Snow, I was only saying I that the past is the past, I know I have William's heart. Knowing he loved you once only goes to show his good taste." Her giggle is infectious, making me laugh so hard I wake Liam.

We let the babies play for a bit, Eric walking out to check on us. "There you are wife, I was wondering where you got off to."

"Just for a walk husband. Here help me up and we'll walk back together." Eric takes my hand, pulling me up with ease.

His large hand engulfs mine, making me feel warm and safe.

"Are you ready to go back now, I don't want you overdoing it Snow." I look into those endless blue eyes and quickly think about changing mind on having relations.

Eric grins at me, his face so handsome and alluring. "What, you're staring at me."

"You have that look Snow, the one that makes me quiet randy." I try to hide my blush, his gaze making my face blaze.

"I wish I could Eric. Lily was saying that if we were to then perhaps the baby would come." He lifts me up in his arms, his muscles cradling my body.

"We could try but if it becomes too much let me know." I knew I was about see a side of my husband I had not in seen in many months.

William passes us on the way back to the castle, his grin flashing across his face. "Have you seen Lily?"

"Aye, she is at the lake with the children. William, please look after Hope for us." He turns his face, a chuckle rolling out of him.

"She will be in good hands Eric." I try not to look William in the eyes, the implication of what I was about to do was too much.

Eric puts me back down when we reach the courtyard. Goody gives me a wink as she walks out to her herb garden.

"People are staring Eric, they know." I hid my face in his shirt.

"They know what, that I'm about to have my wife." He was always so playful when we were alone.

Eric slowly closes the door, his blue eyes burning. I start to undo the laces of my dress, my fingers working feverishly.

His large frame looms over me, his hands pulling my dress at the shoulders. He begins to kiss my bare shoulders, his lips igniting a fire in my belly.

I feel his hands slide up my neck as his fingers twist in my hair. He gently tugs my head back, his lips finding my neck. "I am going to take my time with you Snow."

A set of shivers trail over my body, his lips feel like satin moving across my skin. I feel my dress slip down father, my breast becoming exposed. "Eric, take me to the bed."

He lifts me up and places me on our large bed. I watch as his shirt glides over his body, his chest and stomach hard, cut like stone.

I raise my hand, my fingers aching to feel the dips and crevasse of his body. He leans toward me, giving me what I want. He felt like I remembered my belly quivering as I feel his firm stomach.

"How shall we do this, I don't wish to hurt the child or you." I have to concentrate on his words, my eyes locked on his hands as they slide his pants from his legs.

My God he is beautiful and mine. Every inch of him is like a marble statue, frozen perfection.

I feel his body hovering over me, his hands working to free me of my dress. I rise slightly; letting him free it from my waist. My dress barely has time to hit the floor before his lips are on my full roundness. "You are too beautiful Snow, especially full with our child."

I run my fingers through his hair, my body burning for him. Eric sits back on his haunches, pulling me to him. I feel my back rest against his chest, his arm under my breasts.

Lips find my neck again making me sigh. Two warm hands cup my breasts, being so very gentle. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, don't stop." He continues his ministrations.

Suddenly I feel his arousal between my parted thighs causing a heat to rise to my face. He pulls me back, letting me ease down on him.

It felt like a fire consumed me, my body welcoming him as it had so many times before. Gently I rock back on him, Eric letting out a moan.

Before I can make another motion, a pain rips through my belly. I stop only to have Eric push up at me.

"Eric, please." I lean forward, the pain hard and sharp. He pushes up on me again, mistaking my words for pleasure.

"Snow, I have missed you." He pulls me down in his lap, his hips grinding against me.

I grip his thighs and let out a scream. He freezes, holding me tight. "My angel, did I do something wrong?"

I lean forward again, the first pain still gripping me. "We have to stop Eric, I'm sorry."

Eric releases me, laying me on the bed. The look of pain on his face makes my heart ache.

A large tan hand caressed my face, his other rubbing my belly. "Is it the baby?"

I shake my head, tears welling up in my eyes. His thumb wipes my tear, his lips kiss my cheek.

He pulls back the covers on one side of the bed, helping me under them. After he dresses, he leaves to retrieve Sirra and Beth.

Finally my child was coming but I do wish the babe had waited just a few more minutes.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After hours of pain and pushing my child was here. I could hear the babe's cries as Sirra wraps my small one in a blanket. I had blocked all else out but giving birth. Lily looks at me, her tears melting with her smile. I truly could not have done this without her encouragement and her hand to hold.

I can hear Eric out in the hall, William's voice the only calm one out there. Sirra walks over to the side of the bed, my babe in her arms. Lily takes a peek as Sirra places my baby in my arms. "Congratulations my queen, you have another daughter."

Another daughter, I couldn't help but be a little disappointed I had not given Eric a son. I knew that did not matter to him, he loved Hope more than life itself and he would his daughter as well.

Beth prepares me to see my husband, Lily rocking my new babe in her arms. Sirra opens the door, Eric walking in his one arm across his chest, his elbow propped in the other hand. His nervous tick is showing as he rubs his chin.

He slowly approaches the bed, William beaming a smile at me. Lily waits for Eric to sit on the side of the bed next to me before presenting is daughter to him. "Say hello to your daughter Eric."

This babe was longer than Hope but not as big. The births were similar but different. Lily had told me how different having Liam was from the twins so I readied myself for that possibility.

Eric gazes at our daughter, her brown hair much like his. I see a sea green ocean in her eyes, I watch Eric notice the same thing. "She has your eyes Snow. She's perfect, much smaller than I remember Hope being. She will be my wee one, my little princess. Hope is my heart but I believe my heart grew today, I love you Snow."

He kisses me, the kiss too brief. I send Rose to fetch Hope; I wanted her to see her baby sister.

Eric lays the babe in his lap, uncovering her. "She has long legs and long fingers; I would say she is more like me in that remark. Yes, she's a good mix Snow, the best of both of us."

William kisses my cheek, looking over to Lily. "What will you name her Snow?"

Before I can answer him Eric speaks up. "Willow. You have honored me by naming your eldest son after me, I return that favor now. Your goddaughter shall have your name William."

"I am flattered Eric, perhaps Snow's mother's name or a family name would be best." I watch the dimples in William's face grow deeper.

"No, you are family William. You are my brother and her uncle that is the end of that." Eric wraps Willow back up, handing her to me.

Hope comes bounding in the room, running to her father's arms. "Can I see the baby now father?" Her blue eyes were full of wonderment. She was almost giddy with joy as Eric walks with her to the bed.

I pull the blanket back showing her the slumbering babe. "This is your little sister, Willow." Eric sits her on the bed, her hands reaching out for me.

"Mum, can I hold her?" Erin's face is about out to burst from the smile plastered across it. I nod to her, waiting for her to set back against the bed.

Eric helps her hold the baby, her face so angelic as she smiles down at her little sister.

"Uncle William, I have a sister." William grins at as he takes Lily's hand.

"I see that Hope. You must be very careful with, she quiet small." William kisses the top of Hope's head, giving me a sweet smile.

"Lily and I will take our leave now; let you get your rest." Lily hugs me and then Eric. She takes William's hand again and I watch them walk out staring at each other.

I look up to see my husband holding back at chuckle. "What is so funny Eric?"

"Didn't you see the way those two were looking at each other? I swear Snow; they are going to have four children before we know it." I smirk at him, his merry mood filling the room.

"I dare say you're right dear husband, they cannot keep their hands off one another. William always said he wanted a large family, I think he's living up to his word." Eric takes Willow from Hope, that baby starting to cry.

"Come now Hope, mother has to feed the baby. Father will take you to play with Iris." He hands me my unhappy babe and walks hand in hand out the door with Hope.

I wake a few hours later to Eric's gorgeous face. His eyes are the first things I see smiling back at me. "Did you rest well my beautiful queen?"

"Quiet well my handsome king, where are the children?" I look to see beside Eric is Hope's old cradle, our little Willow sleeping peacefully.

"I've been watching you sleep, you never looked more beautiful. You are amazing Snow, you command an army, rule a kingdom and love me so fiercely that I think I might die from it. I count my blessing every day I wake up beside and thank god every night that I have this beautiful family. I love you Snow White, with every fiber of my being, I swear I do." A single tear rolls down his handsome face and in that moment I didn't see a king or a huntsman but a man in love.

I cup his cheek, my hand looking so small against his face. "Eric, you are the love of my life. I am the one that is blessed. I am only able to command an army and rule a kingdom because you looked into your heart. You went into that forest to bring back a heart lost to you only to return from it with mine. Loving you Eric is the easiest thing I have ever done. I would give up all of this, the kingdom, the crown to love you for the rest of my days."

His lips take mine, his hands resting gently on the back of my neck. The feel of his lips moving with mine is like coming home. I blush slightly remembering what we were up to when Willow decided to come.

A rapping on the door takes his attentions from me. "Come in." Eric turns from me, his hand taking one of mine.

Farron walks in, his head cast down. "My King, excuse this intrusion but you are needed. There seems to be trouble at Romani village."

Eric kisses me then Willow. "Hope is with Lily and William. I will send Lily to sit with you when I fetch William. I will tell you all when I return."

Willow demands to be changed and feed as Lily comes in. Hope and Iris are chattering about something as Hunter rolls his eyes. Liam's bright eyes gaze at me holding his new cousin. "Snow, did Eric tell you what is wrong?"

"No but if it involves the Romani it could not be good." She gives me that usual worried Lily look. We share that look for a brief moment before the children begin to argue. Lily goes to separate them, taking my mind off of what has taken Eric from my side.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It is late when Eric and William return to the castle. Lily is playing in the floor with the children, Willow and Liam fast asleep. I sit by the window in my favorite arm chair. Eric is undoing his belt as he comes in the door.

"Hello Lily, thank you for staying with Snow. William will be here shortly, and then we will tell you what has happened at the village." He takes his leather vest off, laying it and his belt across the bench at the foot of the bed.

He walks to me, kissing my cheek. "You look tired Eric. Let me send for some food while you rest."

"Aye, a bite to eat would be good. I think I will sit awhile with you. Your cheeks have a hint of blush again." He rubs the back of his hand across my face. I gaze into his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that always take my breath away.

Rose answers the knocking at the door, William was always so polite. He looks a bit weary, the same look Eric had. The weary was more of a mental state and not of a physical one. I could always tell when Eric had something on his mind.

Lily kisses William as she goes to put the children down for the night. Hope wanted to stay with Iris so I allowed it. Hope kisses me and then her father before trotting off with Lily.

When Lily has returned, Eric and William are have some dinner. Lily sits by me, taking my hand. "Something isn't right Snow."

"I know Lily, they will tell us in due time." I glance at her, trying to keep an eye on Eric.

Willow begins to cry, Rose bringing her to me. I feed my babe, Eric grinning over at me.

William turns to us, his eyes darting to Eric. Eric nods and William begins to speak. "We got to the Romani village and the elders greeted us. Samuel asked us to come to the village chapel so we did. Farron, Eric and I joined him, Kellan speaking first. He tells us that the elders hold council once a month, all of the village is required to come. Rain being shunned dismissed her from such requirements but River is expected to be there. They have not seen River or Rain out of the mill since Rain's branding. People come and go in the mill but River never shows himself. They hired a boy from a neighboring village to help them with the mill, his father having many sons that run their family mill. The boy, Alex, is takes the grain and brings it back. People that come from the other villages that need grain milled ask if Alex runs the mill by himself. Samuel says that he and Kellan go by daily to see River but he never comes out, always sending Alex out to say he is busy. It worries them."

Eric places his hand on William's shoulder, standing beside him. "In the four or five months since we last we saw them no one in the village has either. Alex came to work there two weeks after and keeps the mill running for them. I understand them not seeing Rain but River I don't. Farron has been sending out the guard to check on them for months and they report the same. Samuel asked for us to go speak to River before the village took matters into their own hands. The villagers fear Rain is practicing again and has bewitched River. The elders calmed them down until they could send word by Seth that we were needed."

I watch Eric give William a very pensive look, as he sits back down. William looks over to me then to Lily. "Eric and I went to the mill, asking River to come out. A tall thin boy came out, he said his name was Alex and Mr. Bassett was very busy, could we come back later. That's when Eric pushed him to the side an strides into the mill. I follow him to see River sitting at his dinner table, having tea. He said Rain was not well and he preferred not to leave her side. We asked to see her and he quickly denies up. Eric makes for the stairs when River throws himself in front to him. He says Rain is too ill to be seen. Eric and I both fear she may be infected with some sort of plague. I think it best we send Sirra to look at her."

"Eric, if she is infected with something should Sirra be looking at her. The kingdom and the castle need her." I worried for my friend and my healer.

"Snow, we need to get to the bottom of this." Eric kneels down to me, his eyes so soft.

"Very well, send for her." My heart was heavy with what I may be sending Sirra into.

Sirra agrees to go check in on Rain but she asked for time first. She would need at least a couple of weeks to get certain herbs and make potions. Eric agreed sending guards to the Romani village till Sirra could travel there.

In the mean-time, I was preparing for Willow's christening and Hope's birthday party. Rose and Lily were in such a tizzy, it warmed my heart. My little Willow was a wonderful baby. She only cried when she was wet or hungry and slept through the night, albeit on her father's chest. Hope was so gentle with her; she would kiss her small cheek as she held her.

Two weeks later Hope has had her party and the christening is near. Sirra has her herbs and potions ready, asking for Eric and William to escort her to the Romani village. I always worry when Eric is out there but not as much as Lily does. I can see the stress in her eyes, her shoulders slumping. After what Rain tried to do to William, I cannot really blame her. Lily had showed grace and kindness to Rain, something I could not.

I decide to wait out the day in the garden with Lily. We let the oldest run about playing while Willow and Liam nap. Lily rings her hands, her fingernails bit to the quick. "Lillian Hammond, stop that. I'm sure your William is fine. They will be back before we know it."

"What if she is sick, beyond Sirra's help and we have sent them all out to their deaths." I hug her tight as she begins to cry.

I calm her, having tea brought to the gazebo. We sip our tea quietly, watching the children play. Hunter starts begging his mother to go the lake, Lily in no mood for his persistent ways.

"No Hunter and that's enough." He runs off to Clara in tears.

"Lily, control yourself, he's only being a child." My words come out harsh, my eyes glaring at her.

"You are right Snow; I was too harsh on him." She takes Hunter from Clara, cradling him.

The sun is starting its descent over the mountains when Sirra comes in my chambers. She looks around, her eyes gauging me. "My Queen, a word."

"Of course Sirra." She places her hand on my arm, whispering to me.

"My Queen, not here. I have promised Duke Hammond to keep this matter out of the castle gossip." She pulls me to the hallway, ducking into the alcove.

"What matter Sirra? Why is it so important to be so discreet?" She looks down the hall then back to me.

"Is Lady Lily in her chamber?" I nod yes and she takes a deep breathe.

"Duke Hammond made me and our king promise to keep this from her." I place my hands on her arms, staring at her.

"Tell me Sirra, you are worrying me." She closes her eyes, steadying herself.

"When I went to the mill Eric demanded that I see Rain. River allowed me and me alone to see her. When I went to her room, she was sitting by the window crying. I ask to see her, told her who I was. The room was dark and her face was hidden by her hair. When she rises and walks toward me I almost hit the floor. Snow, Rain is with child. She looks to be about five months and River swears no man has been with her, she is shunned and none will have her. I fear she may have had her way with Duke Hammond, when she had him in the forest." I hold my breath, all the color leaving my face.

Despite what William wanted, Lily had to know. I dismiss Sirra and make my way to Lily's chambers. When Clara opens the door I see Lily's worried face. My heart drops, knowing I was about to change her world forever.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As I enter the room I feel a hand at my elbow, I turn to look and find William's pleading eyes. He looks at me with such sorrow that I back out of the doorway.

"I take it Sirra has told you what we discovered at the village, do you intend on telling Lily?" His voice was soft almost a hush.

"She deserves to know William. If that child is indeed yours then she needs to be told by you or me before someone else does. I would want to know, would deserve no less." I take his hand, his face so drawn.

"I see no need to upset her if I do not have to my queen. I love her and want to spare her this if this is another of Rain's tricks." His hand clings to mine, his words carrying his heart ache.

"Sirra is sure William. Rain is with child and far enough along for it to be yours. No Romani man would be with her, it is against their law. I'm sure under River's watch she has had no visitors. Unless she was with child before she took you, then it only seems right to think the child yours." He turns his face from me, his soft hazel eyes looking so lost.

"We will tell her together Snow. But I will not accept this until I have exhausted all else. Eric has sent Farron back to the village. He means to have River and Rain brought here. Farron is also questioning every man of age, to see if they could be the father. Eric has ordered the elders be informed; the origin of this child must be settled." William squeezes my hand as he walk into his chambers.

Lily is putting Liam down as we enter, her eyes studying us. "William, you have that look my love. There is something wrong, isn't there?"

William takes her hand, sitting down by the window. "My love, Sirra has examined Rain and she is not ill, she is … with child."

Lily instantly understands what William means. She bolts from the room, William chasing after her. I follow after them, finding Eric holding her in the hallway.

Lily sobs in Eric's arms, her face buried in his chest. "Lily, do not cry lass. I promise this will pass. You have to have faith and believe in your love for William. He would not have done this if not bewitched, if he did at all."

William places his hand on Lily's shoulder and she recoils from him. "Eric, take me away from here. I need a moment." She never looks back at William, crushing his soul.

William reaches out for her but Eric shakes his head at him. I take William back into his chamber, hoping to ease his burden.

"She hates me Snow; I saw it in her eyes. I have lost my Lily forever." William slumps against the wall, his body sliding down.

Clara comes in to tend to Liam and I wave her out of the room. "William, give her time. I'm sure Eric will explain it all to her. She loves you, that much is still true. Lily is a wise woman and will see reason. Come; walk with me to the throne room. I will have Rain and River brought to me, I have a few questions for that Romani temptress."

We walk in silence to the throne room, my heart breaking for him. He sits on the step by the throne, his chin resting in his hand. "We will have answers one way or another William, fret not. Eric will be back soon with Lily and all will be right again."

"I will not lose her Snow, not because of that gypsy whore. I denied my heart and my love from Lily for so long and now that I know her love, I can not live without it." I here his tears in his words, making me weep with him.

I move to sit with him when Farron brings River and Rain in. We both stand, my eyes burning at Rain. "Bring them here Farron; there is much to be answered tonight."

Farron pulls to their shackles, putting them on their knees before me. William clinches his hands into fists, pacing behind me.

"I demand to know how this child came to be, tell me Rain." I stand over her, my words loud, my voice stern.

"I do not remember my Queen. There is much I do not recall of my time spelled by the book. I recall fewer things theses days." Rain trembles before me, River reaching for her.

"She speaks the truth my Queen. If she knew she would say. She does fear the child is Duke Hammonds. She told me after a dream that she remembered bewitching him, she made him believe he loved her, they lay together that night." I walk swiftly over to him, my hands on his shoulders.

"If you lie to me I will see you rot in the north tower." Before I can say another word William walks up to River.

"River was she well when she told you this. Could it have been a dream?" William pulls River to his feet, gauging his expressions.

"I am not sure my Lord, perhaps." William turns to face me with a deep hallow in his eyes.

A banshee's scream comes from the back of the throne room as William and I turn.

Lily is running at full speed towards Rain, dodging Farron as he reaches for her. Eric yells at her to stop but her legs push her forward.

I watch as she takes Rain by her hair pulling her backwards. "You whore; I will scratch your eyes out." William takes her by the waist, pulling her off of Rain.

Lily kicks and screams at William to let her go. William slumps to the floor with her; Lily's screams giving way to tears. "Lily, look at me. I love you, please look at me."

Lily lifts her eyes to his as William slowly kisses her. She throws her arms around him, sobbing against his shoulder. William cradles her in his arms, rising to his feet. "Eric, thank you. I will take her to our chambers now. I do not wish to see these two again."

Eric motions Farron to take Rain and River away. He orders them to be taken to the staff quarters'.

I feel Eric's arms around me, his embrace always melting away my worries. "I will resolve this Snow. Lily knows William would have never willingly lain with Rain. I do fear for Rain's safety, Lily is quiet angry."

We return to our chamber, the hour being so late. Sleep does not come easy to me. I toss and turn for hours before Eric wakes. Willow sleeps peacefully, resting on her father's chest. Eric scoops her up in his hands, placing her in her cradle. She yawns and fasts back to sleep.

"What is on your mind wife?" I lay upon his chest, him fingers tracing his stomach muscles.

"I do not believe that child is William, there is something not quiet right here Eric. Rain was bewitched but I cannot help but believe the book only intensives her true personality. I have never trusted her and I trust her even less now. She is like a siren, luring you in with her sweet words and angelic looks. An animal will fake being injured when cornered, she is not so different." Eric strokes my back, his fingers brushing through my hair.

"Aye, I feel the same. I could swear you read my mind wife. I will ride out to the village in the morning and check on the things for myself." He kisses the top of my head, holding me closer.

In the morning, Eric has breakfast with me and the children before leaving. I take Willow and Hope to Lily's chambers, William slipping on his vest. "Good morning Snow. I'm taking Hunter and Iris out riding, would Hope like to come."

Hope jumps up and down, begging me. "Go on then. Hope behave and do as Uncle tells you to. William are you sure you want to take all three on your own?"

"I have three children Snow, I'll need the practice." He kisses my cheek, taking Hope's hand. Lily kisses the children, then William.

"I love you Lillian Hammond, never doubt that." William goes to kiss her again but Iris and Hope tug at his arms.

"Father, come on." William flashes his perfect smile at them, the two small girls rushing him out the door.

Lily picks Liam up, the small babe the spitting image of his father. She plays with the brown curls on his head, making him giggle. "What will I do Snow if that baby is William's?"

"You will not have to worry about that Lily; I have a suspension she's lying. Like my father always said, the truth will out." Liam squirms out of his mothers arms, as she lays him on his blanket.

Watching her playing with Liam and fussing over my Willow I know I must set this wrong against her family right. My dearest Lily loves so unconditionally and for her to show such anger towards Rain could only mean one thing, Rain must truly have a dark side.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I woke with a determination I had not known in some time. The need to flush out the truth drove me to discover it. Rain Bassett had cast her darkness upon my kingdom and my love ones yet again. Before the sun would set this day I would know the truth and cast the harlot from my lands.

Eric watches me intently, his blue eyes locking on to mine. "Snow, are we in a hurry this morning. You barely chewed your food."

"I am husband; there is much to be done today. Rose and I will be in the throne room if you need us." I kiss his cheek as he takes my hand.

"Rose is tagging along today? Are you taking Hope as well?" He kisses my hand and lays it upon his cheek.

I rub the scruff around his face, my thumb gliding across his lips. "Lily is keeping Hope today; she is taking the children to the lake. Rose will tend to Willow until she needs nursing. I do not wish for her to be far from my side. Are you and William riding out to the Romani village?"

"Aye, we are. Snow, when you touch me like that it does things to me. I know I must wait till you are better but you are making it very hard." I grin at him, my playful mood showing itself.

"I'm making it or you very hard." His blue eyes flash up at me, surprise dripping from them.

He pulls me into his lap, kissing me so passionately I want to give in to him right there. He pulls up from me, want and love gleaming from his face. "Wife, you best go before I change my mind." I slide from his lap and quickly feel his hand swat my behind.

"Eric!" He shrugs his shoulders, taking another sip of his cider.

Rose brings Willow's cradle to the throne room, making a place for her in the visitor's seating area. I straighten my dress and pull at my cuffs as I wait for Farron to bring Rain in.

Rose looks up to Farron, as if she's admiring his features. His wavy auburn hair and blue eyes set off his square jaw and long graceful nose. He is an attractive man, still early in his years. Rose did seem to be smitten with him and she had fallen out of favor with Seth as late. Perhaps when the matter of Ms. Bassett was squared away I should sort those two out as well.

Farron bows to me, presenting Rain. "Ms. Bassett as you ordered my Queen. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes, stay close by Farron. I may have need of your sword should things go aria." He bows to me again, standing close by.

I wave for her to come closer, having Farron bring a chair for her. "Rain, there is much to discuss. This can be a civil discussion or an unfriendly one that is your choice."

Rain leans back in the chair, her hands rubbing her large belly. "You want me to say this child isn't William's and I cannot. I remember that night in the wagon; he was so beautiful lying there. I was under the books spell, my will not my own. William is a beautiful man and my want for him still stands. But me acting the way I did was not me my Queen; I would have never harmed him in that manner. I remember being naked, my body aching to join with him. He welcomed me, my power over him complete. I took him in, his body and mine mingling in the night. He said he loved me as he spilled his seed inside me. I pulled his pants back up, leaving him to rest. You see my Queen, this baby is William's and I am in love with him. That book Lily burnt was only part of my powers. We Romani women are strong with magic but most deny themselves the taste of it. From the moment I laid eyes on William in the forest I knew he was the one. He will remember in time that he made this child with me and we will be together. Lily can never love him the way I do, he will be mine." Her smug looked makes me cringe. Without realizing I was doing it, I raise my right hand and smack her across the face.

Her eyes water and she looks quiet startled. "Lies, all lies Rain. I have no doubt you still have some magic and still plot to take William away from Lily. What you do not see my dear is William loves Lily; his heart will never be yours. True loves binding can never be broken. William would never make love to you, not even if spelled. His love for Lily is too strong. I know this to be true, I've seen it. His kiss brought Lily back from the brink of death. Rain, you have failed."

I walk victoriously back to my throne, my heart thumping in my chest. Rain wipes the blood from her lip, her green eyes blazing back at me. I return her gaze, my eyes just as intense.

"True love you say. If that be true then why did he give himself to me? Believe me or not little queen, but William Hammond was mine that night, all of him." Her smug grins curls back on her lips. I pull myself from my throne, ready to wipe it from her face again.

Rose approaches me, her blue eyes showing just a glint of giddiness. She leans down to my ear, her hand covering her mouth and whispers. "Duke Hammond and Ms. Bassett were not alone that night my Queen, Rebecca was witness to it all."

Joy and rapture seems to fill the air, as I understand what Rose is saying. I wave for Farron to approach me, whisper for him to retrieve Rebecca Connelly and have her brought to the council room.

When Farron returns he simply nods at me to let me know his deed is done. I excuse myself to the council room, Farron standing guard over Rain.

Rebecca smiles at me, her hands knotting into her dress. I sit and she follows suit. "Rebecca, I need some answer and I believe you have them. The questions may be a little unsettling to you, I know you wish to forget the night Rain took you but I must know."

"I will do my best my Queen." Her voice was smaller than I remember and her eyes looked so haunted.

"Where were you when William was tied to Rain's bed in the wagon?" I try to keep my voice small as well, trying to put her at ease.

"She had me tied to the wagon door my Queen. I never left the doorway. She came in twice, checking on Duke Hammond. She took off his boots and shirt then disrobed herself. She laid her naked body over his, her hands running all over him. I didn't wish to see what she was going to do to him so I turned my face. She screamed and I turned back to them. She was trying to revive him, slapping his face and shaking him about the shoulders. I watched her slip her hand into his trousers, it made me ill. When she did not get the affect she wanted she pulled her hand back out and screamed again. I watched her kiss him but he never kissed her back. When he woke she tried again to have her way with him but Duke Hammond never showed any inclination of wanting her. I saw the loathing and hate in her eyes when she told him she would kill Lily so they could be together. Duke Hammond was beside himself with anger; he cut his wrists pulling to his bindings. Is there anything else I need to tell you? Farron said you may need to know if Duke Hammond and Ms. Bassett were together that night." Rebecca closes her eyes as tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

"William and Rain never had relations; he never touched her in that way?" I reach my hand out to her, her own hand shaking.

"No, of course not my Queen. Duke Hammond is an honorable man and loves Lady Lily very much. He fought to keep Rain away from him. Most men would have given into her cunning ways but not he. His love is strong as is his will." She holds my hand, her fingers gripping mine.

"At any time were they alone?" I had to make sure.

"No, I never left Duke Hammond's side and Rain did not care if I was there. I think she forgot I was my Queen." Rebecca sounds steadier now, more herself.

"I am sorry but I have to ask Rebecca, at any time was William naked? Did she remove his trousers?" Rebecca's cheeks blush fire red, her face turning from me.

"No, never. She unlaced his trousers but they were never off his hips my Queen." I pat her hand, trying to calm her.

"One last question Rebecca, were you spelled to do Rain's bidding?" Rebecca lowers her head, covering her face with her hands.

"No, I brought her the book and those items willingly. I did not think any harm could come of it. The only spell she cast was her charm my Queen. I hurt for her, felt sorry for her, that is my fault. I will never be able to face Duke Hammond or Lady Lily again; they were in danger because of me." I brace my arms around her shoulders till her sobbing ends.

"You have done well Rebecca, you may leave now." She dashes out of the room, her tears beginning again.

I had the truth I need and now it was time for Rain to own up to it. I would know the truth, would know who fathered her child. The Romani people are good people and just like my subjects there are always those who craved what they could not have, what was not theirs to take.

I go to Farron and have him send for River; perhaps her tongue will loosen with the right leverage.

After attending to Willow, I hand my sleeping babe to Rose. I go back to the throne room and await Farron's return.

River enters his head bowed down. "Forgive me my Queen. How can I serve you?"

"If you know the true parentage of this child speak now." I wait for him to answer.

"My Queen, my sister has not left my side since she was branded and took no lovers as we traveled her. The only man I know that she could have been with is Duke Hammond. I cannot say if they did lie together, I was with Lady Lillian during their time together." He steps back from me, lifting his eyes slowly.

"Very well then, the only solution to the predicament is to take the child from Rain after it is born. William and Lily will raise his child as their own. Because your sister still possess some power she is a danger to my kingdom so you and your people are here by banded from Tabor. If you return it will be upon pain of death. I will allow the elders to stay on." River glances up at me, his green eyes full of helplessness.

"My Queen, my people will starve before we make it to our lands. Please, can you not show us some mercy?" He clasps his hands together, bending down on one knee.

Rain bounds to him, throwing her arms around him. "Please River you have to help me. They mean to take my baby and corrupt it. You cannot let them take my child from me, I beg you. William will want me here; will want us to raise our child together."

River pulls her off of him, watching her crumple to the floor. "You have done this to us Rain. You and your agenda to win the heart of Duke Hammond. Our people will be homeless and some may die. They will take our babe and our homes and there is nothing we can do to stop it. You have killed us all."

River walks towards me, extending his hand. Rain jumps on him clawing at his face and pulling his hair. "You will not betray me River, you will obey."

Farron approaches with his sword drawn. I take the dagger from his belt holding it to Rain's throat. With a handful of long dark hair, I jerk her head back. "Let him go or you will spend the night with Sirra. If you were not with child I would end you, you gypsy trollop."

Rain releases River, her screams bouncing off the throne room walls. Eric flings open the door with axes in hand. "Snow!"

I wave at Farron to go to him, throwing Rain to the floor. "I am fine Eric, take Rain to her quarters."

Eric glances at me, giving me his concerned look. I wink at him, making him smile.

River and I go to the throne room, River looking completely drained.

"Tell me what she would not allow you to River. You are safe here." He takes a deep breath and begins.

"Rain is strong with Romani power but the book made her stronger. Once it was burned she lost her strongest magic. When she found that damned book she linked us together, binding my soul, body and mind to her. We are twins in every way my Queen. Her lust for William has driven her to madness. He is all she wants, all she thinks about and she even concocted this story to win him from his wife. He truly does love Lily and that is why I knew she would never win. My Queen I am sorry for my part in this for aiding her in this lie. I am ashamed to say the child she carries is mine." I feel the room spin around me, his words reverberating in my head.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

River gazes at me, shock and awe upon my face. "My Queen I ask only that you allow me to raise my child. I love my sister but I fear her as well. Please, keep her safe till my child can be born, then I will leave this kingdom and never return. What ever fate you have in mind for Rain is not of my concern. She has tormented my steps for the last time."

To bewitch your own brother, your twin into making a child with you, how black was her soul? The power she held over River was strong, their bond linked like chain mail. River had to be freed from her; this much I could do for him.

"I will keep your sister here till she gives birth, and then the child is yours. A wagon, horse and provisions will be given to you at that time. I am truly sorry for the grievous things your sister has done to you. Having relations with her must have been tortuous. Tell me River, how did this come to be?" Curiosity gets the best of me, my mind racing.

"She came to me in the middle of the night and woke me from my sleep. I watched as she blew a white power in my face. She placed her naked body over me and I did not stop her. Repeatedly she called me William as she had her way with me. I had no control over my body, doing as she commanded. As my seed spilled into her I cried, knowing she meant to conceive a child. I kept her inside, trying to hide my shame and hers. When the village became suspicious I knew she would claim the child was Duke Hammond's. I love that child growing inside her, no matter what abomination it is. That is why I stayed with her, protected her, for my child." He cries softly into his hands, melting my resolve.

"You can stay in the castle if you wish River or go back to the village. I will keep Rain here, under guard. I would lock her in the north tower but I ask you, what punishment would you have placed on her?" I hold back my own tears, trying to be strong for this broken man in front of me.

"Do what you wish my Queen, she is dead to me." River leans back in his chair, his once perfect face marred with shame and guilt.

"I wish to be rid of her all together but I value life, so she will spend her days in the north tower." I finish the sentence when Farron interrupts me.

"My Queen, Muir wishes to speak to you." I wave him in, River rise to excuse himself.

"Stay River, our talk is not finished." River sits as we wait for Muir.

"Queen, word of the Romani woman has circled about the castle. I have sensed you do not wish to keep her here. The lads and I are on our way back to the enchanted lands, I wish to take her there. Perhaps this darkness can be purged from her and her life be returned. The Romani elder, Summer will accompany us, she has knowledge of the gypsy magic. Beith saw her at the gate and she asked for me. On her last visit we shared an unspoken bond; she is wise in the Romani ways. When Rain is freed from her darkness then she can travel with Summer back to their homelands. Does this carry favor with you my Queen?" Muir always saw more than any man with sight, his words and ways always baring the truth.

"It does Muir and once the child is born Rain is yours. Tell Summer to make ready, I will return Rain to her in a few months. River will be staying with us as well." River smiles at me letting me know he agrees.

After River is in his new chambers and Rain is squared away with Goody, I return to my room and to Eric's waiting arms.

The next morning I meet with William and Lily, telling them about my visit with River. The news of the conception sickens them both; William wants to have her thrown from the castle. Lily is uneasy about having her stay, so I suggest they take River and stay at Hammond castle till Rain gives birth. I watch Lily's tears flow, not wanting to be separated from me. William aggress it is best and they make ready to leave the next morning.

I cannot bear to say goodbye to my dearest cousin, even for a few months, so I do not go down to the courtyard when they depart. I hear Eric outside the door as he bids William farewell. "Snow, I know this is hard for you but it is for the best. We can ride out to Hammond castle any time you wish. Lily held her tears, she was so brave. I kissed her cheek and hugged her once for you; she sends her love to you and our daughters." My eyes go wide as I now realize I am sending Lily's children away as well. My poor little Hope will be all alone in this enormous castle.

As the evening sets in so does the loneliness. I missed Lily and William, missed them being across the hall from me. My poor little Hope sits in her father's lap lifeless as he rocks her to sleep. "Father, can I see Iris, please."

"Yes Hope, father will take you soon." He strokes her long dark hair, her hands draped over his shoulders.

"Snow, I think I will tuck her in, then you and I need to talk." Eric looked pensive as if his mind was clouded more than he could fathom.

Eric cuddles in the bed with me, his arms pulling me to his chest. I close my eyes letting the warmth of him surround me. I feel his hot breath on my neck, his lips brushing my ear. Goosebumps rise on my flesh as he nuzzles my hair. "Why are Lily and William gone and that Romani tramp still here? I do not question your reason wife, just the fact that she is her and they are gone. I know you feel the emptiness their leaving has brought, I feel it too."

"I had to keep them safe, keep William from Rain. I fear she will possess him, bewitch him and have him. Lily is in danger as well. Rain would see her dead to have William and we both know this. No, it is best they are not here." I take his hands wrapping his arms around my tighter.

"Snow, why not let the Romani elders handle Rain? Why does she have to be here at all?" Eric's words cascaded over my heart, clutching at my soul. I can hear his sorrow clinging to every word.

"I made a promise to River to keep her and his child safe till his babe be born and I will honor that promise Eric." He pulls up from me, his blue eyes like two lit flames.

"You own him nothing and I would never ask you to break a promise Snow. Your word is your bond, I understand that wife but Lily and William are family." Cradling his cheek in my hand, I smile back at him. His demeanor relaxes and he kisses me.

"Because they are family I have to keep them safe. You would do the same or would you?" He grins at me, his lips on mine again.

"Aye, as a father I understand what River is going through. You are a wise and loving Queen and all mine." He rolls himself on top of me, bracing his weight on his elbows.

"And you are all mine." My fingers run under his shirt, lifting if from his well sculpted body.

My hands lavish over his firm back, taking in the sensation of his rippling muscles. I ache to my core, it had been too long since I had pleasured my husband and been pleasured by him.

Eric rolls off of me, helping me discard my dress and shift. Soon we are both naked and hungry for each other.

He wastes no time as his lips crash on to mine, his body grinding against me. He pulls my backside against him, parting my legs with his knee. I feel his manhood throbbing between my thighs as he slides it closer to me. With one swift motion he is in me, making me call out his name.

I missed this, the feeling of belonging to him. He owned me, his hands moving over me, his hips thrust up at me. I open my legs wider, letting more of him move in me. Arching my back, I throw my head against his chest. He grunts loudly, his body burying deeper and deeper into mine.

Warm, large hands cap my breast, making my release all the more urgent. I feel a dizzying heat flow around me, making my head become light. The power of his thrusts overwhelms me as he takes me higher and higher. Suddenly I feel my body explode, Eric's own release following mine. Lying in his arms I remember how powerful he can be when it has been too long between our love making.

"Are you well, I didn't hurt you did I?" Eric brushes my hair from my face, kissing me softly.

"Never better husband. Can we do that again?" His laugh makes me smile. He kiss my jaw up to me ear.

"You bet your sweet arse we can." I giggle, rolling on top of him. He takes me by my hips, playfully bucking up at me.

A knock on the door startles both of us, Eric quickly covering me up. "What!" Eric screams at the door.

Rose tips her head in, her eyes cast down. "My Queen, Lady Lillian needs a word with you."

Bounding form the bed, I throw my dress back on. Eric dresses quickly and we hurry down the hall.

William and Lily are in my sitting room, William rubbing Lily's shoulders. Lily shakes uncontrollably, her body quivering. "William, is she ill?"

"She had a vision Snow, the first one in months. I tried to get her to wait till morning but she was determined to ride out her tonight." William looks worn and worried.

Eric squats down to Lily, taking her trembling hand. "Lily, you are safe here. Tell me what you saw."

"I saw the castle, dark and empty. Then I heard footsteps. I was so very cold, my bare feet felt like ice. A voice came whispering from every direction, the hall to dark to see. Closing my eyes I try to tell which way the whispers were coming from when I feel lips moving by my ear. All the voice said was blood will run and eyes will weep so your children you must safely keep. I open my eyes and a dark disembody figure stood before me. Blood poured from the bottom of my feet and the figure began to howl with laughter. I wake scream with William by my side. Eric our children are not safe, the dark comes for them." Lily collapses in Eric arms, William taking her from him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

William takes Lily back to their chambers as I pace the floor. "William, you must come back to the castle, I fear what Lily's vision means. Where are your children?"

Eric returns with Willow and Hope, wanting his daughter close to him. He lays Willow down on the bed next to Lily, Hope curling up on the chaise. William looks over at Willow, brushing his finger over her pink cheek.

"The children are with Clara at Hammond castle. Lord Doyle is watching over them, he was my father's most trusted friend. He has been in charge of Hammond castle since my father's death. Eric, please send Farron from my children at first light, Lord Doyle will trust only the royal guard." William kisses Lily's forehead, his fingers stroking her pale face.

"The castle wasn't the same without you and Lily; it's good to have you back. William, you're never leaving again." Eric hugs William and I feel this urge to join them.

I pick Willow up, laying her across my chest. Lying beside Lily, I let sleep take me. The sound of Iris and Hunter calling for their mother wakes me, Hope wrapping her arms around Iris tight.

Hunter runs to his father, William scooping him up. "Father, please don't leave us again."

"I will try not to Hunter; let's get you to your room." William calls for Iris, Hope still wrapped around her.

Eric rises from the chaise to retrieve her but I wave from him to stop. "You can stay with Iris, mother and father will be right here." Hope glances back at me, her blue eyes smiling.

When Lily wakes I talk with her, going over her vision again. William stays by her side, holding her hand. The love in his eyes has not changed since the day he married her, only burning now with a white hot flame.

I know without a doubt that Lily's vision means we must be ever vigilant with our children but what I am not sure of is does this mean that all children of the kingdom need protection.

The crown upon my head is suddenly heavy, heavier than it has been in some time. William tends to Lily as I go to Eric for council. I will mull this over with my husband and my king.

Eric is with Farron in the courtyard, the men ready for their king's command. I watch in silence as my husband's rallies the guards, reading them for whatever foe we may face next.

Farron gathers Seth and Nate to him, splitting the royal guard into three battalions. The thundering herd of horses goes galloping off, my husband turning to smile at me. "How long have you been there?"

"I came in need of your council husband and I find you going about your kingly duties. I must say Eric, you were meant to be a king." He takes my hand, kissing my knuckles.

"Come wife, if you seek council then you shall have it." With his hand on the small of my back we walk into the council chamber.

Eric pulls a chair up beside him as I take it. He takes my hands, holding them both in his one. With that smile that could outshine the sun, he waits for me to begin. "I am unsure what to do Eric. Should I protect only our children or all the children? The message from the vision was very cryptic, causing me to wonder and worry."

"Snow, Lily's visions are usually more forward as in meant for Lily or for those closest to her. I know and fear that vision was meant for us, for our little ones. I have sent guards out to villages and towns, if a foe be close then we will defend what is ours. Your kingdom will be safe my beautiful queen."

Leaning my head on his shoulder I let out a long breath. "No my handsome king, this is our kingdom and we shall keep it safe. I understand now what must be done. The children will be protected but I'm sure our oldest will not be happy about it. I will not allow them to leave these walls Eric, do you feel the same."

Kissing my forehead he gazes down on me, his blue eyes soft and loving. "Aye, I do. I am sure William and Lily will agree. Keeping them close is the best for now. I do not wish more unsettling dreams upon Lily but I do hope she can see more, tell us more of what lays ahead."

"I know when she holds Hunter they share their abilities. Perhaps Hunter could aid his mother again." Eric holds me tight, releasing my hands.

"All we can do is ask her to try. We need answers Snow, for our children's sake." Eric lets his hand rest about my waist as we leave, our royal manner all but forgotten.

Eric smiles at me giving me that I want you look. I smirk back letting him know I want him as well. As we approach Lily's chambers Hunter comes running by us. "Hunter, where are you off to little man." Eric squats down as Hunter walks to us.

"I had a bad dream and I told mum and she held me, then she saw my dream too. I have to find father, he went to the kitchen to get mother something to eat." Eric takes his hand, walking back to the room.

Lily is staring out the window, Iris clinging to her dress. "Uncle Eric, mother has been crying. I'm scared, where is father?"

I take Iris's hand, Clara coming in with a glass of water. "My Queen, I sent for Duke Hammond. She hasn't said a word since she shared Hunter's vision. "Clara takes the water to Lily but Lily never acknowledges her.

William throws the door open, his face set with fear. "Lily!" He runs to her side, his hands running over her face. "What has happen?" He looks at us, his eyes looking for answers.

"Hunter had a bad dream, a vision and when Lily touched him she shared it." I stand on the other side of Lily, her face looking blank.

Eric calls for Clara telling her to take the children and join Rose in our chamber. Clara is soon gone Eric joins us. He takes Lily's hands, looking deep into her eyes. "Lillian, listen to me. No matter what you've seen you are safe here, with loved ones. Lily, I'm here and you are worrying William and Snow."

Lily blinks, here blue eyes becoming misty. "Eric, you were there, in the vision. The ground was a blanket of white and there was drops of red, some small and some large. My body is lying on the ground face down. You kneeled down to pick me up, my body limb. I saw drips of red flow from my head to the white below. You scream out as you held my body close to you. Then the voice returns, the words echo through the forest. "Blood will fall and eyes will weep but your children you must safely keep. When all is lost and hope is gone, then the pale flower will sing her song."

William turns Lily's face to him, wiping her tears. "I swear my love I will not let any harm come to you or our children." He kisses her softly, Eric releases her hands.

Eric takes my about the waist again walking me to the other side of the room. "I have a feeling this all has something to do with Rain. I wish to see her."

Looking up into his hard blue eyes I caress his cheek. "No Eric, it is best to leave Rain be. We must stay ever ready to face whatever comes. Rain is just a ghost of a memory to me. When her child is born then she will not even be that, the dwarves will take her from our land."

Eric leans down, his hands holding my face. Kissing me long and hard, my body starts to melt into his. "All that matters is that the ones I love are well and safe."

Rose meets us in the hall, waving for use to join her in the alcove. "My Queen, your daughter is quiet blessed. The rose that was dying in the courtyard, she has been caring for it and today she kissed the petals and they blossomed before my eyes. She has your magic, it flows strong in her."

Eric glances down at me, a twinkle in his eyes. "Like mother, like daughter. I told you Hope was special, just like her mother."

I turn a blushed face from him, my smile creeping across my face. "Then the kingdom is in good hands, the future is bright for Tabor."

Iris comes out in the hallway, her hazel eyes reminding me of William. "Iris love, is something wrong?"

"Aunt Snow, why am I not special. I heard Clara and Rose talking and I'm not special like Hunter and Hope." She looks so sad in that moment, so much so I hug her tight.

"You are special Iris; you are kind, sweet and beautiful. You do not need a gift to be special; being the loving sweet girl I know you are makes you special." She hugs me back, laying her head on my shoulder.

Eric picks her up, holding her to his chest. "Iris, there is a magic in you. I see it in your smile and in those beautiful eyes. You smile and the room gets brighter, you laugh and my heart grows warmer. There are many different gifts Iris and yours is being the flower of the kingdom."

My smile beams at Eric, his voice is gentle, his manner so loving. This man before me was my greatest love and the father of my children. He turns to me, sitting Iris back down. "Snow, what was it that Lily said, then the pale flower will sing her song. I thought that meant Lily but what if it's Iris."

I look down to Iris; she is the flower of William's heart and Lily's joy. Perhaps the magic is strong in her as well.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Eric sits in the garden watching Hope, her small alabaster hands touching what remains of the summer blooms. She kisses the petals of Lily's iris, the purple flower limp and wilted. The iris begins to slowly creep back up, the bright hues of its petals bright once again. "Snow, she truly has your gift. I watched her just this morning as she sat in the courtyard. A small white rabbit come up to her, allowing her to pet it. All that is good in this world is in her as it is in you. We named her right my dear wife, she is our hope."

Taking his hand I gaze into his eyes, all my love gleaming back at him. "All that is good is in her because she has your heart Eric. I have never known love like yours; you love with all your heart, so much so you have none left for yourself."

He kisses my hand, holding it to his cheek. "I do not need a heart Snow, I have yours."

I hear Hope call for us, her words sounding distressed. "Mother, can you hear that?"

"Hear what my precious?" Eric looks at me then back to Hope; I could only hear the rustling of people and water flowing from the pond.

Hope looks puzzled at us, her face crunching. "There, coming from behind the gazebo, you cannot hear that mother?"

Eric walks toward the gazebo with a hint of a smile on his face. When he returns he brings Lily and Iris with him. "Look who I found collecting a boutique."

"Lily, were you and Iris talking by the gazebo?" Lily smirks at me, wiping the dirt from her hands on her dress apron.

Iris runs to Hope taking her by the hand. "Come Hope, Mum says we can play outside today."

Eric kisses both the girls on the cheek as they run to the gazebo. "Lily, it is nice to see you out today. You've kept those children cooped up for a week now."

"William insisted. He has taken Hunter to the archery range for lessons. Perhaps you would like to join them." Eric gazes at me, just a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Go on Eric, you've had quiet enough of tea parties for a while. Wait, Lily you never answered my question." Eric stands between us, his interested peaked.

"No, we weren't talking but Iris was singing. She loves to sing the songs that William teaches her." Lily beams at her daughter, her face as bright as the morning sun.

"We were over by the garden gate and Hope could hear her signing. Doesn't that strike you as odd Lily?" I watch the girls playing in the gazebo, Iris signing again.

"Yes, quiet Snow. Perhaps Hope has her father's ability to hear from far distances. Eric could hear a pin drop across a room." Lily looks at Eric as he gives her a wink.

"Snow, I think I will join William at the archery range. We will meet back for dinner." He kisses me softly, his lips lingering on my only briefly.

"Lily, let me try something." I call Hope to me and have Lily take Iris back to the castle entrance.

Hope looks up at me, her blue eyes full of wonder. "Mother, can you hear that?"

I close my eyes and focus on nothing but Iris. Suddenly I hear her, a small lyrical voice singing like an angel. "Come away to the mountain, come over the sea and there you shall stay with me." Iris's small voice sounded like it was next to me. She had such beauty in her small voice, being a young girl of nearly six.

"Lily, come back." I call you to them, surprise shining in my smile.

"You heard her didn't you?" Lily squats down to Iris, the small beauty gazing at her mother.

"Our little Iris has magic in her Lily. William can speak and crowds would gather to him. He was always good at gaining people's attention. My father always said William was born with a silver tongue but I know it was more than him having a way with words. I've watched him calm the angered and insight the masses. The guards say Duke Hammond brings out the best in them by merely giving them words of encouragement. I say with the magic in our bloodline and the obvious gift that William possess, your daughter is more than special she's enchanted." Hope and Iris stand hand in hand, taking in every word we say.

"Do you truly think so cousin, that both my children could be gifted? What of my smallest, Liam? Do you think he carries our family's magic as well?" Her eyes dance like two moons across the sky.

"Time will tell dearest cousin, for both Liam and Willow." I watch her face break into a large grin as she begins to giggle.

"At the rate we're going Snow we'll have a dozen children between us." I take her hand as we walk toward the girls laughing uncontrollably.

At dinner I listen as William and Eric share the day's events. I could tell Eric loved being out with William and Hunter, sharing his knowledge of hunting. William laughs loudly, patting Eric on the back. "Good try Eric but as king of this kingdom you really should know how to properly shoot a bow and arrow."

Eric tosses the bit of bread in his fingers back to his plate. "Oh really Hammond, you think so do you. I challenge you to a match, best two out of three."

William grins so wide his dimples show. "I accept my king. At first light we shall gather at the range and Eric, bring your best bow. You're going to need it."

The two of them banter on like this for a while, Lily shaking her head at them. My attention is drawn to my sweet Hope as she tugs at my hand. "Mother, Iris is sad. She is afraid to tell her mother what she hears; the sound is with her always."

"Mother will talk to Aunt Lily, thank you for telling me Hope." Kissing the top of her head I help her sit between me and her father.

I tap Lily on the shoulder, waving for her to follow me. William watches us walk toward the kitchen, smiling at both of us.

"Hope is worried for Iris; she says she hears things all the time. I am worried for her as well. Please talk with her and let me know what you find." Lily nods at me as she calls Iris to us.

The auburn curled beauty bounds to us, her hazel eyes glowing. "Yes Mother."

"Tell me what you've been hearing." Lily strokes her cheek as Iris glares at Hope.

"I hear that song I sing, all the time. Just those words over and over, that is all mothers." Lily locks her eyes with Iris's, the two of them never blinking.

"I thought father taught you that song did he not?" Iris nods at Lily, tears perching in her eyes.

"Yes, but it's not father's voice I hear. It's hers…" Iris buries her face into Lily's waist, her tears streaming.

"Hers, who are you speaking of Iris." Iris lifts her face, her cheeks pink.

"The bad woman mum…Rain." Lily gasps, her hand covering her mouth.

I'm almost running to keep up with Lily; her ginger hair is bouncing as he storms off toward Rain's chamber.

"Lillian, stop! I will not allow this, you must think rationally." She turns to me her blue eyes burning.

"I will not. I must know how this bitch is bewitching my daughter." She turns on her heels walking to Rain's door.

The two guards there look at her then to me. They cross their spears, barring her entrance. Lily turns to me, her hands balled into fists.

"I have to speak to her, please Snow." I gesture to the guards as they step aside.

When we enter the room Rain is sitting on her vanity bench braiding her hair. She looks over to us, an unsettling smile crawling across her lips.

"My child is growing, I felt William's son kicking this morning. He will be big and strong like his father and we are going to be very happy together." She turns back to the vanity, braiding her hair.

"She's mad Lily, let us go." Lily twists her hands together as she watches Rain stroke her belly.

"Mad no; she's playing her games again. I will not allow this." Lily takes Rain by the shoulders turning her around.

"I am not impressed Rain. You're games have ended and we finally see you for what you are. That baby you carry is your brother's, all though you wish it were William's. The only children William has are mine. Whatever you think you have with him is only a diluted fantasy by a deranged girl. That song you sing will stop as well; you will not haunt my daughter as you have her father. I will cut your tongue out before I allow this. It's it enough you tried to take my William from me, not that you could. He is mine Rain, all of him." Lily looks like a flaming statue, with auburn hair falling over her shoulders, her pale face fierce.

"Lily, I'm sorry you are so jealous of what William and I have. As soon as his son is born we will be together. As for your daughter, she is gifted that one. I hear her sing and she hears me sing. Perhaps she will want to stay with us once I marry her father." I can see Rain is having fun with Lily and I decide to end this charade.

"That is enough Rain. You are going to the enchanted forest with Summer and your baby will be given to River, the rightful father. You will never darken our doorstep again and good riddance." Rain snaps her head up at me, her eyes narrowed.

"River tells you lies. William is the father of my babe, he has to be." Rain begins to cry, her hands covering her face.

"No Rain, you lie. You tricked your brother in to being with you so you could conceive this child. You may have had your hands on William, caressed his lips but William has never loved you, never layed with you. His heart, body and soul belong to Lily. This illusion you have is just that an illusion. For your sake and the sake of your child give this up." I hear her sob harder, her protruding belly very visible.

"But I love him and he will love me, he has too." She lifts her face to me, her eyes clouded with sorrow.

Lily and I turn to leave when Rain grabs two hands full of Lily's long ginger locks. Yanking her backwards, she sends Lily crashing to the floor. Lily reaches up clawing her face.

I call for the guards but they get there too late. Rain slaps Lily across the face, cutting her below her eye. Lily pushes her away from her, sending Rain sailing into the stone wall. Rain slumps to the floor cradling her belly.

Rain screams, her knees coming up around her. "My baby!"

Lily wipes the blood from her eye and lip, pulling her hair back into a bun. I see a few strands of auburn hair still clutched in Rain's fist. The guards stand between Lily and Rain, their swords drawn.

"Go get Sirra, Rain may need her." Rain looks up to me, her face going pale.

"My baby, it hurts my Queen." As the words leave Rain's lips I see blood begin to stain her pale blue dress.

Lily and I pace outside Rain's chamber until Sirra comes back out. Sirra gives us a very long look. "My Queen, the babe was born too early. She is still in danger, she is losing blood. I have sent for Summer and River, they should be here."

Lily raises her pale face as William approaches. William takes her in his arms, swaying her back and forth. "Snow, what of the babe?"

Sirra walks to William, letting out a huge sigh. "The babe was stillborn, she had a son."

William takes Lily back to their chamber, guilt seeping from her face. Rain had lost her baby and Lily took full blame for that. I knew that Lily was only defending herself and I know I'm to blame. I should have never allowed her to go to see Rain in the first place.

Eric comes for me, his arms feeling so comforting. "I fear this is only the beginning of something far worse Eric."

Eric only holds to tighter as River walks by us in tears.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A cool fall breeze blows by me as I walk through the garden. I could feel the chill throw my bones making me draw my wrap tighter around my shoulders. River is sitting on the bench watching the setting sun.

"River, my condolences to you. I know how much you wanted the child. Summer is on her way to stay with Rain till she is ready to travel. What will you do now River?" I watch his worn face turn to me, his blue eyes red and swollen.

"My Queen, thank you for what you have done for my sister. I'm sure Lady Lily did what she did because Rain gave her no choice. Rain blames her for losing the baby, she is very angry. I am glad Rain will be leaving soon; I do not trust her around Lady Lily. As for me, I will try to salvage what I can of my life in the village." The sorrow in his voice matches the look on his face.

"The village is your home River; I would like that very much. Rain will be gone soon and our lives can get back to normal." River tries to smile at me but fails miserably.

Eric comes for me when Summer arrives, Muir joining her. I leave her to tend to Rain, hoping she'll be ready to leave soon.

Stopping by Lily's chamber, I check to see if she is well. William greets me at the door, giving me his usual cheerful smile. "She's asleep now Snow. I held her while she cried; she blames herself for the loss of that child. I tried to tell her she was only protecting herself. Once Rain is gone I'm sure she'll be right again."

"I'll talk to her in the morning William. Perhaps a nice evening at the lake will help." I turn to leave, William holding the door open for me.

"Hunter has been begging to go hunting so I think I'll take him tomorrow. Have Eric come see me if he wishes to go as well." Grinning back at him I take my leave.

Eric waits for me in the hall by Hope's chamber door. "How is Lily?"

"Resting for now husband. William is taking Hunter hunting in the morning; he would like to know if you will join him." Eric wraps his strong arms around me, pulling me to his chest. I can feel his lips kissing the top of my head.

"Aye, I would like that. What will my lovely wife be doing while I'm hunting?" Eric grins at me making me giggle.

"Going to the lake with Lily and the children, while the warm days still last. I felt the first cool breeze of autumn, summer will be over soon." Eric kisses my neck, his lips warm against my skin.

"Come wife, let us forget this day." He pulls me into our chamber, his hands around my waist.

As I lay on our bed, his hands and lips traveling over me I know that I will end this day on a happier note than I began it.

Eric wakes me as he readies to leave, his kisses just as sweet as last night. "William wants to get an early start; we'll be back before dark. I believe Iris pouted on her father till he agreed to take her as well. Hope is up and having her breakfast, enjoy your day my beautiful wife."

"I will enjoy my day if my husband could stay just a little longer." I reach my hands out for him as he sits on the bedside.

Kissing my softly, he chuckles at me. "As much as I would love that Snow, I must go, unless you are ordering me to stay."

"Go on, before I change my mind." I wink at him as he leaves, my eyes taking in his well-defended backside.

Collecting a basket of food from Goody, I head to the courtyard. Hope is pouting; still angry her father didn't take her hunting. Rose hands me Willow as she tries to reassure Hope that she'll have fun at the lake.

Lily still looks sad, her blue eyes not as bright as usual. Liam waves at me as he lays his head on Lily's shoulder. Lily pets his hair, kissing his forehead. "Aunt Lily, will you go swimming with me?" Hope's sullen mood was beginning to break.

"Of course I will Hope. You can help me with Liam, would you like that?" Hope nods to her, giving Liam her hand.

The basket is full of breads, cheeses, fruit and cider. I give Hope a slice of pear as she hands Liam a piece of cheese. "This is fun Mum…I like having the babies to myself. Can I play with Willow?"

"Be careful my sweet one, Willow is still very small. Once I feed her you can rock her to sleep if you like." Hope smiles at me, her eyes extra blue today.

Lily takes Liam and Hope out for a swim as I nurse Willow. They giggle and scream as Lily splashes water on them. Hope holds Liam tight as they sit in the shallow end, Lily keeping an ever watchful eye.

"He likes me Aunt Lily." Hope claps her hands with Liam, making him giggle with delight.

"Aren't you glad you come with us today Hope, hunting wouldn't have been much fun?" Hope looks back to me, her smile warming my heart.

"This is fun Aunt Lily. I miss Iris but she loves to hunt and I do not. She likes to do a lot of boy things, like shooting bows and climbing trees. I like it when she plays dolls or has a tea party with me." Lily takes Liam from her as they wade out of the water. Lily hugs her tight, stroking her wet hair.

Hope has a little more to eat before lying down for an evening nap. She cuddles in between Liam and Willow, our sleeping babes looking so peaceful.

I decide to go out for a swim when Willow wakes. Lily takes her, letting me go out to the lake. She walks out to the bank, sitting with her feet in the water. I swim out, letting the evening sun bath me in its warmth.

Willow lies cooing in Lily's arms. Lily gazes down at her, cuddling her to her face. "I miss Liam being this little. I know he's still a babe but he's sitting up on his own and crawling. Soon he'll be walking; my little babe will become my little man."

Finishing my swim, I wade over to the bank. Willow casts her green eyes up at me, her features more like her fathers than mine. "My goodness our children are sleeping well. I would have thought one of them would have woken by now."

Lily gives me Willow as I gather myself from my swim. Willow reaches her tiny hand up to me as I kiss it, my sweet little babe. I could have a ten more children and none of them favor their father like she does.

Approaching the trees I hear Lily scream. I quicken my pace, holding Willow ever so tight.

Lily is on her knees, screaming as she clutches the blanket the children were sleeping on.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Lily gazes up to me, her face wrought with panic.

"I can't find the children, Liam and Hope are gone." She moves back to her feet, scurrying around the lake.

We call out their names, praying they answer us. Seth hears our cries and hurries to us. "My Queen, what has you like this?"

"Seth, send Farron her at once and hurry." Seth sets a fire under his steps as he runs from the lake.

Farron is soon by our side, three other men with him. "My Queen, tell me what you require of me."

"Hope and Liam are missing. We went out swimming for just a moment and when we return they are gone. We've been looking for some time now and we cannot find them. Hope would not leave and take Liam with him. Where are the children Farron, what could have happened." Farron takes my hand, trying to console me.

"My Queen, I fear the worse. I have been looking for Rain Bassett since early this afternoon. She went for a walk with Summer and Muir when she went missing. Do not fear I will find the children. Seth has been sent for Duke Hammond and our King. We will find them, this I promise you." Farron directs the three other men to search the area again and bring him whatever they may find.

Lily looks over to me, her face past pale. "Blood will run and eyes will weep and your children you must safely keep…Rain has taken our children. She bleed and lost her child, her eyes did weep over this lost and now our children are lost to us because we failed to keep them safe. She has my Liam and your Hope." Lily falls to her knees, wailing loudly.

Farron collects her, carrying her back to the castle. I look at him, my worst fears flashing across my face. "There was more to that vision, when all is lost and hope is gone then the pale flower will sing her song. That's it Farron, we have lost all, our children and hope is gone, my sweet precious hope. The pale flower will sing, Iris, she can find them, find Rain." A gleam of hope beams from my eyes as I hurry into the castle.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

William runs to Lily's side, hold her in his arms. I see his tears fall as he gazes back at me. Eric takes my face in his hands, his eyes searching mine. "Does Rain have the children, what do you know Snow?"

"It would look that way Eric. I am sorry; we only took our eyes from them for just a few moments." His pulls me to his chest almost crushing me.

I can hear Lily sobbing her hands digging deep into William's leather coat. "It is my fault William; she blames me for the loss of her child so she has taken ours." William strokes her hair, kissing her temple.

"I promise I will find our Liam and sweet Hope. Rain Bassett has breathed her last breathe." William trembles with anger as he cradles Lily in his arms.

"Aye, William is right. Our children will be found safe and sound and that gypsy witch has known her last day on this earth." Eric rubs the small of my back as I lean my head into his chest.

Farron nods to Eric handing him his large axe. "My King, your guard is ready."

Eric kisses me briefly before turning to William. "Let's ride Hammond."

"Eric wait, you must take Iris. She can help you find the children. My visions have told us this, she is the pale flower and her song will lead you to the truth." Lily clings to William's arm as she speaks to Eric.

William gazes almost unbelievingly at Lily, his jaw slightly opened. "Lily, are you sure. The journey may be dangerous and not something I wish for my only daughter to see."

"William my love, I am sure. She can hear what we cannot. She shares the magic that runs through Hope's veins. They are more connected than Snow and I ever where. Please, keep her safe and know you take my heart with you." William places his hand over Lily's heart, his hazel eyes burning into hers.

"Very well then, I will keep her safe and I will return with both our children Lily." William holds her for a bit longer before mounting his horse.

Clara brings Iris, her eyes full of surprise. William places her on the horse in front of him, keeping her very close. "Iris, you know what you must do my sweet one. If you hear anything let father now immediately."

"Aye, my sweet bonny lass, we have faith you will find your brother and cousin." Eric winks at her making her smile uncontrollably.

Watching them ride off was one of the hardest things I had ever done. Not knowing what was happening, if the children were well, if Rain indeed had them, all of this was looming over me like a dark cloud.

A few long tedious hours go by as Lily and I pace the throne room. Summer had gathered the elders and they agreed to send out a search party of their own. River was leading their search, giving me his word he'd bring Rain back to the castle to face justice.

The sun fades along with the expectations of having our children home soon. Hunter curls up in his mother's lap, wiping her tears with his small hand. "Please don't cry mum, Iris will bring little brother home. Father and Uncle Eric will find them, I know it." Lily kisses his forehead, wrapping her arms around him.

When light comes and I can take it no longer I command a horse be brought for me. I leave Willow sleeping with Lily and Hunter, my heart heavy for leaving them.

The cool September wind blows by me, my hair whipping behind me. At that very moment I was glad I had changed into my riding attire, my leather legging feeling good on my legs.

The sound of horse's hooves comes from the north as I ride toward them. Farron is leading a party of men to toward the river. "Farron, wait!" I call out to him as he pulls the horse to a stop.

"My Queen, we have nothing to report." Farron looks tired and exhausted.

"Thank you Farron, I have come to join the search. Do you know were Eric and William are?" Farron points toward the Tabor Mountains, the sun starting to cross the eastern sky.

"My Queen, allow me to join you. Seth can handle the search to the river." I nod as Farron gives his orders to Seth.

We make for the mountains, the wind blowing harder with a bitter bite. Farron grins at me as I begin to shiver; he slows the horses as he reaches me a blanket from his saddle bags. I decline it wanting to pick up the pace.

When noon comes we finally reach Eric's camp, the men having a bite to eat. Eric looks bewildered, almost shocked. "Snow, why are you here? William and I are still searching, we will find them."

"Don't start Eric, she is my child too. I will search for her with or without you. You can either let me join you or Farron and I will search on our own." My words come out bitter and angry. I hold back my tears as I bit on my bottom lip.

Eric pulls me from my horse, holding my waist tight. "Snow White, stop this. I never said you could not join us only that I thought you would stay at the castle with Willow. You are so quick to anger my sweet. I know how determined you can be, stopping you would take my entire army."

I collapse into his large arms, my anger melting into sorrow. "They have been gone for so long and the night was a cold one. Hope is only wearing her play dress and Liam only a shift. They will be cold and hungry …" William gazes at me, his face a twisted mask of anger and concern.

"How is my Lily?" William's voice was low and soft, pulling at the very strings of my heart. He looks over to a sleeping Iris, her small frame buried deep in the blankets.

"Sleeping, she attended to Hunter and Willow through the night. She is strong William; you need not worry for her." I rush to him, embracing him.

"Iris lead us to the mountain. She said she could hear Hope so we came this way. She has fought sleep all night, signing something very low." William leaves me to check on his sleeping angel.

Eric helps me back on my horse, his smile looking forced. William doesn't hide his emotions as he slumps onto the horse, his spirits as low as he my heart feels. Farron wakes Iris, handing her to her father. She smiles at me, her eyes gazing up the mountain.

The evening sun sends down its rays but they feel as cold as the wind blowing down the mountain. Iris beams a smile as she hums a tone. She points to the trees up the mountain in front of us. Eric sits up in his saddle, his keen eyes gazing at something in the distance.

"Farron, the tree line to the east, just there." He points to the thicket of trees at the edge of mountain slope. Iris hums again, a three note tone.

Eric rides ahead of us, his horse sounding labored. I catch up with William close behind. As we reach the trees, we see something beneath on of the towering pines.

Dismounting midstride, Eric takes for the tree with axe in hand. "Snow!" He calls to me, my heart pounding from my chest.

"Hope!" I can hear him scream as he runs full out. He falls to his knees his axe chopping at the tree. Hope opens her eyes, humming back the three notes.

William and I stand behind him, my small daughter tied to the tree with vines. Eric frees her, engulfing her in his arms. "My little love, talk to Da." Hope's pale pink dress was blotted with blood, her hands covered as well.

I fall to my knees beside Eric, Hope looking at us. "I'm thirsty Da." Eric's tears flow down his cheeks, his smile bright and beautiful. "My hands hurt Mum."

"Eric, get her some water and let me look at her." Eric reluctantly releases her, letting me take her. I sit back with Hope in my lap. Her lips are chapped and dry, her skin pale and cold. William rushes over with a blanket, worry covering his handsome features. "Where is Liam Hope?" Hope looks up to William and begins to cry.

"She took him Uncle William. I followed her; I couldn't let her take baby Liam. She screamed at me and Liam was crying. When Liam wouldn't stop crying she gave him to me. I carried him till I got sleepy. When I woke she was gone with Liam and I couldn't move. Mum…I want Da." William kisses her head, his tears slowly trickling out the corners of his eyes.

Eric is back with water, letting Hope drink till she's full. Her feet and hands are cut and bruised, her hair in a tangled mess. Eric scoops her up, my little princess looking so small in her father's arms.

"Da, I could hear Iris singing, she sung to me all night." I look to Iris, her arms around her father's leg. William holds her with one arm, his tears matching hers.

"Snow, you have to get her back to Sirra. As much as I want to go back with you I cannot rest till William has found his Liam." Eric puts Hope on my horse, her little head doodling back against me. I grip the reins tight, nudging the horse forward. Farron follows behind, our horses understanding the urgency.

Farron rides ahead, commanding the gate be opened. Once we are back in the castle, Farron sends one of the guards for Sirra. I run with Hope in my arms to great room, laying her on the chaise. Goody comes in, asking what she can do. "I need a warm bath for Hope and some food, her favorite warm bread and Goody hurry."

Sirra pushes me to the side, quickly disrobing Hope and looking her over. I linger behind her, watching her examine my daughter. Finally Sirra looks up at me, a sigh leaving her lips. "My Queen, she is well. She suffers from exposure and a warm bath will help. The cuts on her hands and feet will heal quickly. I do not think the blood on her dress is anything to worry about, it is from her cuts. Food and rest is the best thing for her now. I will give her some sage tea and that should fight off any infection the night in the cold might have caused." Sirra heads for the kitchen as Goody brings a warm fresh roll and glass of milk in.

"My Queen, a bath is ready in your chamber for the Princess and I am making some lamb stew, she does love it." Gathering Hope in my arms I carry her up the staircase. She wakes, her smile breathing life back into my heart.

"Mum…do I smell bread." I chuckle; she was Eric's daughter for sure.

"Yes sweet one." I hand her the roll as she tries to hold it. Her cuts sting her hands so I hold it for her while she takes a bite.

Rose helps me bathe her, my Hope falling fast asleep in the tub. Dressing her in her shift, I gently brush out her hair. Goody enters the room with a bowl of stew and another fresh roll. She places it down on the side table, asking if I would like something to eat. I take the roll from the tray, nibbling at it.

Placing Hope in her bed, I cry gazing at my precious angle. She looked so peaceful, freshly bathed and in all white. Her little palms are red and bruised, her lips still cracked. She must have fought for Liam so hard only to have him taken from her. My brave little girl was so much like me.

My thoughts turn to Liam when I hear a scream. I rush in the hall, the screams coming from Lily's room. Throwing the door open I see Lily standing in the middle of the room, her eyes no longer blue but a milky white. I approach her but she never moves. "Lily…" I call out to her, her face a ghostly white.

She walks past me to the window and points toward the top of Tabor Mountain. Finally she slumps forward to the window as I catch her. She looks up at me, her blue eyes back. "I saw her, she is covered in blood. At the peak of the mountain where the snow lays is where we'll find her." Hunter tugs at my arm, his face as pale as his mothers.

"Mother saw it too." I crease my eyes, trying to understand what he's saying.

"Your mother wasn't asleep?" He shakes his head.

"No Aunt Snow. She was reading me and Willow a story when she began to scream then I touched her hand and I saw it too. The snow and the blood, we have to help my little brother, he doesn't have long."

I pull him to my side, calling for Clara and Rose to help me.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Clara tries to calm Hunter as he clings to his mother's waist. Lily resembles a ghostly form of herself as she gazes out the window. I leave Hope in Rose's care as I talk to Farron in the hall.

"Farron, I will try to get the location of Rain and Liam from Lily then you can find Eric and lead them there. Keep your horse at the ready, I will return soon." On my way back to Lily I look in on my Hope.

Her dark raven hair is lying across her face, her small hand across her chest and her checks back to the pale pink I dearly loved. My little princess slept peacefully next to her sister, Willow slumbering in her cradle.

Rose gives me a quick smile as she pulls the blanket up around my tossing beauty. Kissing my children, I thank the heavens that they are both safe in their beds.

I approach Lily's chamber finding her door standing open. I look about and can't find Lily anywhere. Immediately I know where she's gone.

Hurrying down the hall, I know I must make haste to the courtyard. Farron is there with his horse, his eyes engaging mine as I dash by. "Farron, follow me."

Once we get to the stables I see the stall that housed Lily's horse is empty. I turn to the stable boy, his face flushed. "Adam, did Lady Lily come for her horse?"

"Aye, she did My Queen. She made me saddle her horse quickly and get her bow and arrow from the armory." The small boy falls back to a stack of hay, his breathes very labored.

"I knew it, damn her. She couldn't be far ahead of us Farron. We must hurry." Farron sends Adam for his horse while he saddles mine.

We ride towards the mountains, Farron tracking Lily. Following her tracks we head up the east side, the terrain very steep.

Slowly we creep up the mountain side, the light starting to fade. Farron stops as his ears catch something in the wind. "Riders My Queen, coming for the west."

Farron rides out toward the west, calling back to me. "It is our King, he approaches."

Eric reaches us, William holding a sleeping Iris in front of him. "Snow, why have you left Hope?"

"It's Lily, she had a vision and came after Liam herself. I fear for the child, Hunter says his brother does not have long." William wakes Iris, asking her to find her mother.

"Father, just up past that peak you will find mother. Brother is there as well…" She breaks off in a song, humming a slightly different tone than she sang for Hope.

William nudges his horse forward, Eric commanding his men to follow.

Farron sends some of the men to the west and some to the east, hoping to cover any escape that Rain may have in mind.

Iris stops singing causing William to steady his horse, Eric continues up the mountain leaving me to check on them.

"William, is there a problem?" William looks down at Iris, her small hands shaking.

"Mother's head hurts, it hurts so very bad. She sings to Liam, the lullaby you taught us father. It so cold, I can feel mother's hands like ice." William holds Iris closer, kissing the top of her head.

I nod my head toward the mountain as William edges the horse forward. As we get closer we can see Eric has dismounted and walking toward a figure lying in the snow.

A small trail of blood drops lead up to the figure with an even smaller pool by the head. Eric kneels in the snow, turning the body over.

He rises with Lily in his arms, the blood on her forehead dripping to the snow. "William, hurry!"

William jumps from his horse, telling Iris to stay put. Running to Lily, he takes her from Eric. Farron hands him a flagon of water, allowing him to clean her wound. A large gash goes from across the top of her forehead to temple, blood pooling on her head.

William rips the hem of her dress and uses it to patch her wound. Eric calls over to me, his voice coming from beneath a tree.

I walk over to him, ducking under the limbs. In his arms is the pale, limb body of little Liam. He rubs his hand over the babe, trying to warm him. Farron comes to us, blood covering his hands. "My King, Rain is dead. I found her body just beyond the trees. A bloody rock lies next to her, her skull caved in on one side."

Eric gives me Liam, following Farron back to Rain's body. I call out for a blanket as Seth brings it to me. Wrapping Liam up I check for any signs of life. Placing my finger under his nose I feel use the tiniest hint of breath.

Seth makes a fire, the flames licking up toward the branches of the tree next to it. With Liam cradled in my arms, I rock him back and forth. Iris sits down next to me, tears pooling in her eyes. "Hush dear one and sleep tonight. Close your eyes and sleep tonight. The moon that smiles down on you now will greet you in the morning."

Her voice was so sweet as if she was calling down heaven itself. I look down to Liam, his lips now pale blue. I scream for Eric as he and William come racing to me. "He's not breathing, help me….please." William takes his small babe, cradling him to his chest.

Iris holds her hands up to her father as William places Liam in her arms. "Sleep little brother, the angles have come for you." My heart breaks, my tears gushing like rain.

Eric picks me up from the cold snow covered ground, whispering in my ear. "You need to tend to Lily, she will need you."

William kisses his son's pale cheek wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "I must get them home Eric. Rain can stay on this mountain for all I care, may hell have no mercy on her soul."

Eric tells Farron to bury Rain on the mountain side as we mount our horses. Eric holds Lily's unconscious body as he rides off the mountain, leaving our sorrow and our tears as a marker of this night.

Only time would tell if we would lose our Lily as well, her injury looking grave. William weeps all the way down the mountain, Iris singing her to dead baby brother.

Sirra takes Lily right way, William going with her. Iris hands Liam to Eric, her hands trembling uncontrollably.

"Eric we must call for the priest, William and Lily will want a service from him." My tears breach my eyes again, my heart all but shattered.

"I will go to him myself wife and I will have a grave dug by Duke Hammond. We must do all we can to make this easier on William and Lily. Go to her Snow, I'm sure she will wake soon." Eric's words betray his heart as he chokes out the last sentence.

William looks so fragile, as if he may break at any second. I take his hand, walking into Sirra's room with him.

"I want them gone Snow, all of them. I don't want one Romani left in this kingdom." William watches Sirra work to stitch up Lily's head.

"This I will do for you William." He squeezes my hand as Lily wakes.

"My head…" She opens her eyes briefly only to close them tight again.

"Rest Lady Lily, you have lost much blood." Sirra holds her head up so she can take a sip of tea.

William sits down next to Lily his hands caressing her face. "Rest my love and please stay with me."

"Duke Hammond, she will need rest and medicine. I will give her more tea later and Nora is mixing a dressing for her head." William gazes up a Sirra nodding.

I leave them alone, William resting his head next to Lily. I ask Sirra to tend to Liam's body and she begins to tear up. "Of course my Queen."

My feet set to running, my heart aching from my little ones. Eric is already there, Willow in his arms. "Lily will go mad with grieve Snow, what will we do?"

Cuddling up next to Hope I reach out for his hand. "Be there for them both."

Eric turns his blue eyes to me, his tears making them look clear. "When Lily is well then we'll know the truth of what happened on that mountain, till then only God knows."

Rose walks in with Hunter and Iris, the twins faces looking so anguished. I open my arms to them, holding them as they cry.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A cold fall rain sets over my kingdom, the day already too somber as it was. I glance over to William, his arms tight around Lily. She hasn't spoken since William told her Liam was gone.

Eric had tried everything to get Lily to smile but nothing worked. She was here in body but gone in spirit. William tended to the twins as best he could, their hearts aching for their mother.

Lily walks up to the small grave and throws her handful of dirt on it. William supports her as they turn to go. The priest gives his final words when River Bassett walks up to us. William grits his teeth, his hazel eyes so cold and heartless.

"Get him out of here Eric." William walks Lily past him as Eric takes River by the arm.

I take the children, Clara and Rose helping me. "Take them back to the castle, give them whatever they want to eat."

Walking to River I stare at him. "What in the hell are you thinking coming here. Didn't I make myself clear this morning. I want Romani village empty by the end of the day."

River glares back at me, Eric's hand squeezing his arm. "How can you condemn us all for her actions? I think we have all paid a heavy price my Queen, some more than others."

Lily jerks loose from William and slowly makes her way to River. With one word she spits in his face. River wipes his face reaching out for Lily. William takes Lily's hand as she pulls away from him. Suddenly we hear a smack, River's face turning sharply. "I curse the day I met you and your damn sister." Lily crumbles to the ground, sobbing.

William picks her up, carrying her to the castle. Eric waves to the guards that escort River from the graveyard.

"She spoke that's something Snow." Eric rubs his cheek with his index finger.

"Yes, but she's so broken Eric. She won't even look at Willow and hasn't kissed or held the twins once. I know it's only been two days but still, that's not Lily." Eric pulls me to him, resting his chin on top of my head.

When we get to the castle the children are playing in the dining hall, Rose rocking Willow. I look for William and Lily but don't find them.

Eric takes my hand, leading me down the hallway. "I think it's time we got some answers."

"Eric, I don't think we should push her." Eric smiles at me, his grin sort of sideways.

"No wife that is exactly what we should do." Hand in hand we walk to Lily's chamber.

William rubs his hand down his face, his other hand on his hip. "Lily my love, talk to me."

Eric pats William on the shoulder, his gaze locked on Lily. "Let me try Hammond."

William throws up his hands as he goes to set by the fireplace with me. "Do your best Eric, Lord knows I've tried."

Eric looms over Lily, standing right against her back. "Lily."

She turns, putting some space between them. Lily looks up to Eric, her blue eyes looking dead.

Eric puts his hands on her shoulders, pushing her down on the chaise. She gives him a cross look, her face going tight.

Squatting down, Eric tries to take Lily's hand. She pulls away from him only to have him cease her hands. "You will talk to me. I'm not going anywhere."

Lily struggles to free herself, William jumping up from his chair. I wave him back down, worry consuming him.

"Go away Eric." She gets the words out through a clinched jaw.

"No." Eric holds her hands tighter.

"Go now." She commands with a bitter tone.

"No." Eric answers just as sharply.

"My baby is dead, what more do you want of me." Her tears come again, her words softer.

William rises again and this time I let him go. He takes her hands from Eric, Lily wrapping her arms around his neck. "Talk to us love, please."

"What William?" William kisses her neck, stroking her hair.

"Tell us what happened on the mountain, we need to know." She shakes her head, burying her face in William's neck.

Eric rubs her back, talking in such a low fashion I can barely hear him. "It will help Lily, trust me. When Sara died I did the same thing, keep it all inside. I was bitter and angry, not at all the person I was with her. I became a shell of a man; someone I'm sure Sara would have never fell in love with. I dug a hole in my soul and stayed there for years. When I found Snow that is when I filled that hole and let myself love again. Don't let this happen to you, you have two beautiful children that need their Mum."

She turns her face up to Eric, her eyes wide. "My babies, my Hunter and Iris. Oh Lord what have I done."

William holds her face, gazing into her eyes. "They are well my love. They miss you and need you and so do I."

Taking a deep breath Lily begins to talk. "I could hear her cry, her voice echoed down the mountain to me. When I reached the trees I saw her, holding Liam. She was holding my baby, he looked so cold. She had blood on her dress; her body was still not healed from losing her child. When she saw me she put Liam down and came at me. She told me she'd kill him before she let me have him. She picked up a large rock went toward Liam, that's when I saw red. I tackled her to the ground, picked up the rock and bashed her head in. Before I knew it there was blood everywhere and Rain was dead. I felt blood run down my face and that's when I realized she got me with another rock while I was attacking her. I walked toward Liam and that's the last I remember. I passed out and let my baby die. Liam is dead because of me." She falls into William's arms.

Eric stands, nodding to William. We leave them to talk, Eric looking somewhat lost. "She thinks she killed Liam. That's so far from the truth Snow. Sirra said that child died from exposure, he froze to death. He was wet and nearly naked. I'm not sure if Lily had got to him he would have lived."

"I'll send Sirra to talk to her that might ease her guilt. We have to give her time Eric, she lost a child. I know I would go mad if something happened to my babies." I stroke his cheek, letting my love come out in my fingertips.

A week goes by and Lily stays in her room, William visits Liam's grave daily. I worry for them both, seeing them grow apart.

On one evening I go to Liam's grave, sitting by William. "William, do you still love Lily?"

He turns to me, his face looking shocked. "Of course I do, she's my world."

"Then act like it. I never see you kiss her like you use to, I never see you out with her at all." William glares at me, his eyes creasing.

"How dare you. You may be Queen but you cannot tell me how to love my wife. I would love to kiss her or go out in the sun with her but she will not leave our room or our children. She spends every second of every day with them, she's smothering them Snow." His face starts to get longer as he looks back at the grave.

"Let me talk with her." He nods and I leave him to his son.

Lily is in the twin's room, the two of them smiling so bright when they see me. "Aunt Snow, is Hope with you?"

"No Iris, she is in her room. Why don't you go play with her?" They two of them running off.

"Come back here." Lily yells at them but they are already gone.

"Rose and Clara will look after them, stop you're worrying Lily." She crosses her arms over her chest, turning her face from me.

"They are not your children, thank you." I can hear the bitterness in her words.

"No but they aren't prisoners either." She gasps, her lips pursing.

"When you lose a child then we shall talk Snow." I sit down next to her, glaring back.

"Yes, Liam is gone but do they have to pay for that. They need to be out playing and should be seeing their tutor. Hunter loves to read and Iris loves to paint. How can you deny them this? You can't live with the dead Lily but you can still love them." She balls her hands into fist, her knuckles turning white.

"How do I keep them safe, I didn't keep Liam safe." Taking her hand, I lace my fingers in hers.

"There is no sure way to do that Lily. Love them and let them grow, that is all we can do. What happened to Liam was because of a mad woman. I promise you I won't make that mistake twice. I will be a harsher queen because of her. As your queen and your cousin I vow to you Lily, I will never let anyone in this castle I feel will cause harm to us again." She covers her mouth with her free hand, one single tear falling from her closed lids.

The next two weeks shows some improvement in Lily. She comes out of her room more and the children come to play with Hope and Willow more. William comes by one afternoon, a large smile on his face. "Is Eric here?"

"Yes, he's with the children, why?" I smile back at him, William beams another smile.

"I need to talk to him." I fetch Eric from him, the two of them walking over to the window.

I nurse Willow, sitting as close as I can to the window. Ease dropping wasn't something I normally did but I had to know why William was smiling so big.

"Eric, she came to me today, my Lily. Her love was so sweet, so her. She kissed me like she hadn't in weeks, and I knew Lily stilled loved me. We made love again, for the first time since the mountain. I have missed being with her, all of her. You were right, I just needed to give her time and she'd find her way back to me again." William was so giddy, he was about to burst open.

"Told you that would work Hammond. Do you think you'll have more children?" Eric gives him a sly smile.

"Yes, she says she wants to try." William almost falls over as Eric elbows him.

"Trying means you'll have to practice first." I blush overhearing the conversation. My heart feels a little less burden knowing William and Lily would be right again.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

November comes and goes, the twins having their six birthdays. Eric and William take Hunter and Iris out hunting through the winter, December proofing to be a harsh month.

Lily sits with Willow in her lap as she directs Nate and Seth where to hand the evergreen boughs. She so loved Christmas but I knew this one would be a sad one for her. Lily wasn't completely herself again and I feared she never would be again.

Goody brings Lily a large goose, Lily smiling cheerfully at her. "That is a beauty goose Goody. I think this will do nicely. Also, we need minced pies and your Christmas pudding. If you could I would love your spiced apple cider, my twins could drink it all day."

Goody beams, she loved how involved Lily was in choosing the Christmas meal. I was more than glad to turn that duty over to her, my mind on negations with the Romani people.

William was still angry with me over allowing them to stay through winter but after many talks with the elders I might be persuaded to let them stay on permanent. River had left the day we buried Liam, not one trace of him remained.

Farron had noticed that Rain's mountain side grave had been disturbed, finding it sunken in. After further examination, River had exhumed his sister, taking her with him.

William was glad the Bassett twins were gone, dead and alive. Eric had worried that William might do something rash to River if he hadn't left.

Hope and the twins come in from playing in the snow, Eric and William laughing boisterously. Eric's back was covered in snow as well as his hair. I look up from my letters to stare at them.

"Pray tell, what has you two in such a jovial mood?" William kisses Lily on the cheek, the tip of his nose bright red.

"Go look out the window my queen." William picks Willow up, tossing her in the air.

I rush to the window, Hope giggling at my side. "Do you see it Mum?"

I pick her up, placing her on the window ledge. "What am I looking for Hope?"

She points to the courtyard out by the fountain. "The snow angels Mum."

I look to see three tiny snow angels and one large one. I turn to Eric, his grin so silly. "Is there anything you won't do for your daughter?"

He takes along drink of ale, shaking his head. Willow pats William's face rubbing her nose against his. "You are getting so big Willow and just as beautiful as your Mum."

Hope runs to William, gazes up at him. "Me too Uncle William?"

William winks at her making her giggle. Lily takes Willow back from William, handing her to me. "Clara, if you don't mind see that the children are bathed and changed. We have Christmas services in the morning."

Clara gathers the twins, both of them grumbling. Lily gives William her playful grin, lacing her fingers in his. "We need to go…practice."

William kisses her passionately, his arms wrapping around her. Eric clears his throat, chuckling at them. "I believe you two of have a bed chamber."

"Right you are Eric," Lily pulls William down the hall, her laughter bouncing off the stone walls.

"If she isn't with child soon I'll be surprised wife. Those two have been going at it day and night for months. Not that it's wrong, they are married and seem to have the energy for it but I worried Lily will get discouraged if it doesn't happen in the next month." Eric sits Willow in his lap feeding her some mashed peas.

Hope picks up her dolls, laying them on the dining table. "Mum, can we play dolls?"

"Later my sweet one, mother has to answer these letters. I will play with you before bed tonight." She sits down by me with her dolls.

Eric waves for her to join him, Willow grabbing at her favorite porcelain doll. I watch my husband with his daughters, my heart swelling out of my chest. The three most precious things in this world right in front of me.

After my girls are bathed and changed I put them to bed, Hope saying her prayers. Every night she prays for baby Liam and for her Aunt Lily and Uncle William. My sweet Hope had a big heart that I know she got from her father, his love all consuming.

The morning brings a festive mood as the castle is full of Christmas joy. Holy and mistletoe had been strung from every fixture as the evergreen wreathes adorn every door. The smell of the Christmas gooses filled the dining hall as the yule log crackled in the fire.

I wrapped my girls up tight, making my way to the cathedral. Eric looked uncomfortable in his royal dress but so very handsome. He lets his hair hang loose today, the long tassels of brown swaying in his face. I run my hands through his hair, tucking a bit of it behind his ear. He kisses my palm holding it against his cheek.

After the services we got back to the castle, the courtyard bursting with people. I go about my queenly duties, greeting everyone. Farron never leaves my side, his eyes ever watchful.

I grow more tired as the day progresses, my feet aching. Slipping away, I make my way to Sirra, hoping she can give me something for my headache.

She makes me a cup of herbed tea as we sit in complete silence. I look up to a moon chart on her wall and suddenly a notion hits me. Placing my cup back on the tray I start counting in my head. Sirra gazes at me, her eyes moving with each movement of my fingers.

"Sirra, when was the last time I asked you for any ginger root tea or flow cloths?" Sirra grins at me, her smile bigger than I expected.

"My Queen it has been over two months. The last cloths I gave you were right after you return from the mountain. I was thinking you might be with child, since you had not asked for either. Are you having any of the symptoms that you remember?" She begins to mix a potion.

"Since you mentioned it, my breasts are tender and I've been a tad sick in the mornings. I just thought I was coming down with something." My world was about to change again, then I suddenly feel sad. How could I share my happiness when Lily had been trying so hard to conceive and had not?

I leave Sirra's room with the knowledge I would be a mother again in six or seven months. This would truly be a Christmas to remember.

On my way to see Eric I spy Lily and William in one of the alcoves. William was kissing her neck as Lily pulls him closer. "Hello."

William turns, his face flushed. "Sorry Snow, we didn't know you were there."

"I dare say you wouldn't have noticed anyone in your state. I need to talk to the both of you later; I want this to come from me and not idle castle gossip." William stares at me then lifts me in the air.

"You're with child again, oh Snow I'm so happy for you and Eric." He puts me back down on my feet as we turn to Lily. Lily's face drops but she gives me a smile anyway.

"I am so sorry Lily. I did not want tell you like this. I'm sure any day now you'll be telling me the same thing." Lily hugs me, walking away.

William kisses my cheek and follows her. I know she has been so frustrated, her flow coming every month.

Eric walks towards me, his stride making me hold my breath. "There you are. Goody says diner is ready. Have you seen William or Lily?"

"Yes, they went to their chambers. Eric, wait. I have to tell you something." He stops walking back to me.

His large frame stands over me making it hard for me to concentrate. "I have a surprise for you."

"A Christmas day surprise, alright." His grin makes him look so boyish.

"You're going to be a father again." I watch the grin disappear as his eyes go wide.

"Snow, are you sure?" I feel his hands slide around my waist, holding me to him.

"I talked to Sirra and yes we are sure. I know it's soon; Willow is only five months old. You're the one that said he wanted a large family and who knows maybe this time we'll have a son." Once again I feel my feet come off the floor as Eric twirls me in the air.

That night as I watch the snow gently fall, I pray that Lily will find herself with child soon. My heart was burden with joy and sadness. I so wanted to give Eric a son and have Lily happy, smiling and full with William's baby.

Willow wakes crying and I go to her. Rose has her, her little arms reaching for me. I take her as she nuzzles into my neck. Her baby babble was so sweet and I know it wouldn't be long before she's talking away.

Hope wakes, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Mum, I can hear Iris singing." I sit down on her bed, kissing her forehead.

"What is she singing my sweet one?" Hope's blue eyes look like pools of clear blue water. She lays back down, sleep making her yawn.

"That song she sang to Liam, she's singing it to him now." My heart stops for a beat. I tuck her back in bed, laying Willow down next to her.

Rose returns to her room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Eric joins me at the window, leaning his elbow against the ledge. "What has you so quiet tonight?"

"Why did Lily lose her baby and we get to have another Eric? It doesn't seem fair. Hope says she can hear Iris singing to Liam, it is too much." Eric kisses me softly, then his lips curl into a smile.

"What if Iris isn't singing to Liam but to a new baby instead. What if she can sense something we do not know yet?" My mouth gaps open as this possibility enters my mind.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Eric and I start a new year with the news that we will be parents again. My king was looks quite pleased with himself as he tells Farron, Seth and Nate about our child to be. He looked beyond happy but a sorrow was hidden just beneath his joy.

Lily hadn't slept well in weeks, dreams of the mountain sending her screaming from her bed every morning. William looked just as worn, reliving that moment with her.

After court that evening I call William to the throne. He comes, bowing his head. "My Queen, you asked for me?"

"Yes, we need to talk." I rise, the royal council taking their leave. William extends his hand and I take his arm.

"Is there a problem?" His formality with me was a little odd but I smile understanding his reasons.

We walk down the long corridor, William gazing ahead. "Not a problem as much as a worry. I hate what has happened to you and Lily. There for a while I thought all of this would be behind you but month after month she does not conceive and her nightmares worsen. I think you two need to get away, perhaps a night at Hammond castle or even a week at the Lily's fathers chateau. I know she loved it there when we were younger, you both need a change."

"I have thought about that Snow but Lily doesn't want to take Hunter and Iris way from their home. Perhaps if you talked with her, then that would change her mind." William shows the first signs of himself, his hazel eyes brightening.

"Let us go to her then, I shall do my best William." He sighs, his hopes lifted.

We find Lily crocheting, her fingers moving the needles with an elegant grace. She looks up from her work, smiling briefly. "Why do I get the feeling you two are about to ambush me."

"Because we are, come Lily." Before she can protest I grab her hand pulling her to the hall.

William chuckles watching her pout at me. "Snow, I don't want to talk. I'm fine, really."

"No you aren't, so don't pretend. Could you do me one favor, get away from this castle and everything that reminds you of Liam. The memory of your precious baby will always be with you but you need to heal and going away will help in that." She bites at her bottom lip trying to stay her tears.

"The twins love it here and Hope will miss them." I crease my eyes, my look very stern.

"Lillian, you will not use your children as an excuse to stay here. Take a week and go to Aston Chateau. You know it will do you some good." She turns from me walking back down the hall with a steady pace.

I follow her, watching as she puts some clothes in a bag. "I'll go since you want me gone so badly."

"Lily, you know that is the father's thing from the truth." She stuffs more clothes in her bag, her lips pressed into a hard line.

"You want me gone so you don't have to feel awkward around me. You're with child and should be able to talk about it or even acted pleased about it. You need your sad, pitiful, apparently barren cousin gone." I twirl her around, knocking the clothes in her hands to the bed.

"Stop this, all of this. If you go then it will be your decision but I'll be damned if you go angry or upset with me. It's not my fault you feel awkward around me. I am happy about my baby and I do feel sad you haven't conceived but that doesn't mean I pity you or want you gone." William comes in just in time to see her melt down.

She throws the clothes and bag across the room, breaking the window by the bed with her hair brush. William grabs her about the wrists, wrestling her to the bed. "Lily!"

She screams, the sound of it sending a cold shiver up my spine. I had never heard her do that before, as if there was something primal in her clawing to get out.

William releases her as she screams again. The shrill wail quakes me to my soul, my hands begin to shake. William reaches for her but she swats his hands away. "Why, William? Why our baby, why did Liam have to die? Why can't we have another baby, I want another baby. It's not Snow's fault and she should be happy. I want her to be happy and not have to worry about me. Why must our lives be tormented so? Ravenna started this precession of darkness in our lives. I'm tired of it all, I want to have peace and light and happiness, why can't we have that?"

I moved toward her but William gestures me to stop. He bends on one knee, taking her hands in his. "I do not know why my love, I wish I did. You know as well as I do that there is no such thing as a perfect life, we can only live Lily. I love you and love you more every day. If we do not have another child I'll be happy with the little family we do have. I know we only had Liam for just a season but I am grateful for that. I helped bring that sweet boy in this world, was the first to hold him. I was the last to hold him before they placed him in the ground, my little boy is gone but not the love in my heart for him."

William lays his head in Lily's lap, his tears flowing freely. Lily runs her fingers through his hair as she leans down to kiss him. "We need to go William; we need to mend our broken hearts."

I back toward the door slowly, my wet cheeks glistening in the sunlight. Eric surprises me as I back into him. I turn, Eric looking confused. He holds me as I curl my arms around his neck. "Is it Lily?"

I nod, my heart holding on to my last bit of control. He kissing my hair, letting me be in the moment.

The next morning Eric and I bid Lily and William goodbye. She hugs me tight, whispering thank you in my ear. I make sure she has everything she will need for the two day journey to the chateau, William grins as he opens the basket full of food. Hunter and Iris hug Hope and Willow, Hope's bottom lip trembling.

I watch the carriage pull away, my heart heavy and happy. I knew this would be good for them all. Hope lays her head on my belly, her hand rubbing a circle. "Are they coming back Mum?"

"Yes sweet one. The next two weeks will go by so fast you won't even have time to miss them." Hope grins up at me, her blue eyes red with tears.

The next two weeks would be busy ones for me. I had invited the Romani elders to the castle to finish our negotiations.

A few days later I am greeted by the elders, Samuel gifting me with a bottle of wine. I thank him, sending the wine to the kitchen.

After much talk I leave them to talk with my council. Duke Walsh is the first to speak, voicing his concerns after what happened on the mountain. Duke Edwards chimes in that the elders and their people are not dangerous. I agree telling them it was Rain that was to blame and with her brother River gone we should not be bothered by the Romani Bassett's again.

The other council members make their concerns know and I agree to keep guards posted at the village incase River comes back. The elders agree to this condition, signing our pact.

Samuel asked to speak to William and Lily and I tell him as soon as they return I will see if they will meet with him. Eric walks them back to the gate, sending two of his best guards to escort them home.

William would be upset with me but this was a chance I had to take. River was right about one thing, I could not punish his people for what his sister did.

With the accord with the Romani people squared away, I take some time to ready for the new baby, getting Eric to make a new cradle.

Hope helps her father, Eric enjoying the time with his daughter. I watch them one afternoon, Eric shaving away on a piece of wood. Hope brings him a new plank of wood, sitting on the table for him. Willow crawls to her, my two little princesses playing in the wood shavings.

Hope looks up at her father, a beaming smile on her face. "Da, are you making a cradle for Aunt Lily too?"

I stare at Eric his face looking quizzical. "What are you talking about Hope?"

"Iris told me her Mum is going to have a baby." Hope goes back to playing.

"Hope, I'm sure Iris wants her Mum to have a baby but I do not think Aunt Lily his going to." I pick Willow up, taking the shavings from her small hands.

"No Mum, she said baby Liam told her so. Aunt Lily is going to have a baby." Eric stops working on the cradle, gazing at Hope.

"I guess I'm making two cradles then." Hope claps her hands, giggling away.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

My head was dizzy from the news that Lily might be with child. I did not understand how Iris could know this or how she could speak to her dead little brother. So many questions swirled in my brain and I knew I would not rest till I had some answers.

Walking to the library, I look for my Aunt Victoria's journal. I had found it in some of my father's papers but chose not to read it. Lily wasn't sure she wanted to read her mother's words so I had it put in my private collect for safe keeping.

As I sit by the fire I go through papers and books, some of them my father's own thoughts of his days as king. I sense I'm not alone as I gaze up to the door. "I'm sorry my Queen, I did not mean to disturb you."

Clara stood in the door, a brass candle holder in her hand. I had forgotten she did not travel with Lily, wanting to give them some time alone as a family. I wave her in and she sits the candle holder on the table.

"What brings you here Clara?" I glance back at the stack of books, placing them in two piles.

"The king asked me to speak to you. He said you mentioned something about wanting answers, to know more of your family's gift." She looked so lost in that moment as if she were about to lay her every load at my feet.

"Yes, that is right. I would like some answers. Hope told us this afternoon that Iris had spoke to Liam and that Lily was with child. Can you tell me how this can be Clara?" I light the candles on the table hoping to see more of her face.

Clara was not young but she was not old either. She was my aunt's handmaiden and had helped in raising Lily. She was only in her twenties when Ravenna came and locked me away. I look on the few wrinkles around her eyes and the single streak of silver in dark her hair, she was very lovely and her deep brown eyes were always so warm.

She reaches her hand out for the leather bound journal, knowing it like the back of her hand. "May I my Queen?"

I nod to her as she opens it to worn page, her fingers gliding down the parchment. Looking up at me she begins to read. "After talking with Eleanor today I am more than sure that Snow will be gifted as well as my Lillian. I told Eleanor our family secret, that fairy magic blessed our bloodline. Eleanor was not surprised to hear this, figuring it out for herself. Nature itself had bent to her as she carried Snow, knowing that her babe was truly blessed. I told her I knew Snow was doubly blessing for her mother was so pure of heart and so very beautiful. Snow White would be a queen that none would surpass, I had seen this. My visions had haunted me since I was a young girl but I had not seen this in Lily as yet. Perhaps she would not receive her gift till she was older but this gift would be hers."

Clara looks up at me, her eyes searching mine. "Please continue Clara, I want to know. I hope Lily will understand why I have opened her mother's journal without her."

In my heart I knew she would, Lily was very understanding. Clara picks the journal back up, her finger gliding across the page again. "Magnus and I had heard the stories passed down by our father and his father before him, how when our forefathers settle this land they befriend the Faye people and in turn they befriend them. Protecting the land and giving back to it was all they required. Tabor prospered till the dark ones came and tried to calm the lands for themselves. King Tybalt rose against them, fighting them back. Again and again the dark ones came for the land and generations of kings had fought against their darkness. When King Bergen lay dying on the battle field the fairies blessed him, giving him life again. The fairies departed these lands, returning to their forest home."

"What does that mean Clara, do you know?" Clara places the journey on the table, crossing her hands in her lap.

"I do my Queen. Your bloodline was blessed for aiding the fairies in protecting theses lands. When your great grandfather King Bergen was given his second life he began to hear the dead and talk to them as well. Young Lady Iris has received this gift. You were gifted with eternal light; you are one with the land and it with you. Hope has this gift; I've seen how the garden sings for her. Hunter has gained his mother's gift of visions, the ability to see what has not been. There is one more thing, when Lily's mother would sing your father could here her no matter where he was, they were connected that way. I do not know why you and Lily cannot do the same but Hope and Iris seem to be. Song is the fairy way of talking. I'm sure you remember it from your time in the enchanted forest."

The sound of the fairies comes back to me as if I were walking through the forest again. I could see the fluttering lights and that soothing sound, the sensation made my heart light.

"We have fairy magic, is that what you're telling me?" Disbelief clutters my words as I leaned back in my chair.

"You do and so does your children. It was no mistake you married Eric, you are in tune with nature and so you are in tune with Eric. He made his living by the forest, his heart belonged to it. You freed him from his sorrow and gave him the love he so desperately missed. Just as my sweet Lily fell in love with Lord William, they both have a strong spirit and a never ending courage. They too belong together." Clara pushes the journal towards me, her long fingers rubbing the leather binding.

"Is there more I should know Clara?" She smiles sweetly at me, giving me a coy wink.

"All in due time my Queen. When Lady Lily returns we will talk then. You must tell her all that you have discovered tonight, together you will take this journey." She leaves, taking her candle with her. I look at the journal, my curiosity is peeked.

After putting father's papers away I take the journal back to my chambers. Putting the journal in my hope chest, I fold it in between the dress I was wearing when I met Eric and my wedding gown.

Eric finds me, the new cradle under in arm. He places it down, rocking it back and forth. "Do you like it wife?"

"I love it, it's so beautiful and I cannot wait to lay our sleeping babe in it." He kisses me so passionately I begin to melt in his arms.

Hope comes crashing through the door, her eyes sparkling like the night stars. "Mum…Da…they're back."

Eric picks her up, placing her on his shoulders. I get Willow from Rose as we go to greet my dear cousin and her family.

Lily bounds from the carriage, her smile blazing like the sun. William helps the children out, his smile just as bright.

"Oh Snow; I have so much to tell you." She hugs me tight, William greeting Eric with a hug as well.

Once we are settle in the castle Lily starts to gush. Her words come out fast, almost without pause. "I was to get my flow this week and it has not come. We pray this means I am with child, that our prayers have been answered. I feel the same presences with me that I did when I carried the twins and Liam, a child has to grown inside me. I just know it Snow."

Calming her down, I pour her a cup of tea. I begin to tell her of the journal and what I discovered about our bloodline. She looks at me complete stunned. "My little Liam talks to Iris, my babe is not gone." She begins to cry, her tears falling quietly.

"There is much our parents never told us Lily and we need to read the rest of that journal to be prepared for what else may be unknown to us." She nods as I retrieve the journal.

As I open the pages we hear a pounding on the door. Rose opens it as Farron steps in. "Excuse the intrusion my Queen but the King has me to escort you to the throne room, you have a visitor."

"Who could it be at this hour Farron?" He gazes past me, his demeanor rigid.

"River Bassett asks for you and Lady Hammond, my Queen." I drop the journal to the floor, Lily's face becoming a mask of pure anger.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

I waltz into the throne room, Lily close on my heels. Farron glances over to Eric, my husband looking very uneasy.

River Bassett stood in the middle of the room, his face ashen and slender. I notice his clothes are tattered, dirty and hanging loosely from his tall frame. William leans against the back wall, his anger rolling off of him like smoke out of a chimney.

Walking past River, I glance over to Lily. Lily's blue eyes appeared to have changed color as if a hard emerald green had taken over. She takes my hand, squeezing so tight I think she might break my bones. "Lily, calm yourself. We will get through this."

Farron walks me to my throne and bows as I take my seat. Eric comes to stand beside me while William takes Lily to stand at the left of us. "Farron, bring him forward."

Farron gestures for River to walk forward, his feet drag along. "My Queen, thank you for seeing me at this hour. I have much I would like to discuss with you."

Eric shifts his weight to his right, his thumbs buried deep in his belt. "Do you now." I look up at him; his shoulders squared and his legs planted firmly. Eric gazes back at River, his jaw clinched so tight I could see the line of his muscle.

"My King, forgive me but this matter cannot wait." I rub Eric's forearm, giving him a quick glance.

"River Bassett, come and explain yourself." He looks down to the floor, his shoulders slumping further.

"I took Rain because I could not bear to leave her on that mountain. She is my sister and my twin, it was my right." His tone quickly changes to bitter and challenging.

"You could have asked for your sister, you did not need to sneak into my kingdom like a common thief." Eric grins at me, my voice raised slightly.

River lifts his head, his sunken blue eyes peer back at me. "The Romani people have always been treated like dirt under the royals' feet and I see this kingdom is no different. You allow us to say but under you conditions and under your guard. My sister did not deserve to die like that, to be buried without our rights or a marker. Rain was lost, in need of help. Rain received the blunt end of your royal mercy and I was given no choice but to collect my sister from the cold unforgiving ground you planted her in."

Eric steps down for my side, his hand grabbing William's arm before he could get to River. "William, no."

William casts his hazel eyes back to Eric, his entire body trembling. "As you wish."

River looks at me and I swear I see a smirk curl up on his lips. "What is so amusing River?"

His smirk grows as he glares at us. "You do not know what you have unleashed Queen."

Eric walks up to him, crossing the distances in just a few strides. "Do not talk to my wife that way or you'll be spending some time in the dungeons."

"Eric, the huntsman king. How does it feel to be trapped in these royal chains, unable to truly be yourself? You gave your heart to a woman who is more prison rat than queen." River lifts one eyebrow, his eyes burning at Eric.

I watch as Eric's fist connects with River's jaw. Blood splatters on the marble floor, River's lip bleeding down his chin.

"Get him out of my sight." Farron and two more guard seize River, escorting him out of the castle.

William holds Lily, her anger causing her to run after River. "I will rip him apart William."

"No my love, I will. Snow, if he ever comes here again I will not be responsible for what happens to him." I nod to William, Eric taking my hand.

"They will not have to worry about River; I will do it for them." Eric was usually calmer in situations like this but his cool resolve was all but gone.

As we leave the throne room we see Farron standing at the main door. Eric walks over to him and I see his face exploded into shock. "Seth, Nate, come here!"

I watch as Eric lays Farron on the stone floor, a knife plunged into his chest. Seth and Nate quickly gather the royal guard, setting out to find River.

Sirra works feverishly to save Farron's life. I watch from the door, blood flowing off the table to the floor. Eric had left with William to join the royal guard.

Lily went to the children, her fears that River would take the children consume her. I understand her concerns, after Liam I was extra cautious with my daughters.

After many hours Farron lies clinging to life, Sirra keeping a constant watch on him. He managed to tell Eric that River turned on him at the main gate and he managed to manage to get to the castle door. The other two guards weren't so lucky, their throats where slit.

I walk over to Farron and take his hand. He opens his eyes briefly. "My Queen." He tries to speak, his voice very low. I lean my ear down to him. "He moved so fast, like a phantom. I tried my Queen."

"I know you did Farron. Just rest and get well." Farron gives me a small smile.

"My Queen, tell Rose…" I lean back down to him waiting for him to finish.

"Tell her what Farron." He faints, the labor of it too much for him.

I turn to find Rose at the door in tears. "Is he dead?"

Sirra brings her in as I give her my seat. "Are you two involved?"

Rose nods her head, her hand caressing Farron's hair. "I love him my Queen."

I had thought as much, seeing them taking private moments in the garden and the way he smiled at her when he'd pass us in the hall. Rose would often have her dinner with him when not with the princesses.

Rose needed to be here so I leave to join Lily. My daughters were with the twins in Lily's chamber, all of them playing together.

Lily grins at me, her face beaming. "They were wide awake when I came. I decided to let them play. Do not worry about me Snow, I'll be fine. I have been through hell and back, I can handle this as well."

A flutter tickles my belly as I feel my babe for the first time. My hands fly to my belly, Lily watching me. Iris comes over to us, yawning as she crawls into her mother's lap.

"I'm sleepy Mum, where is father?" Lily strokes her cheek.

"Father is gone with Uncle Eric; you'll have to settle for me tucking you in." Lily calls Hunter to her, readying to put her little ones to bed.

"Mum, Liam said to tell you that it's going to rain again." Lily falls to her knees cradling Iris in her arms.

"What?" Lily's eyes go wide, her mouth gaped open.

"I talk to Liam all the time. He is always with me. The angel that took him gave him back, told him to stay with me. He says you and Da won't be sad long and what God takes he gives back. Don't cry Mum, Liam is safe, he is happy. The rain Mum, Liam says to watch for the rain." Lily sobs, her arms almost crushing Iris.

Her words were like a dagger in my heart, I watch Lily fall apart all over again.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Eric and William come in, their hair dripping and soaked to the bone. A thunderstorm had set in making it impossible to look any further for River. Eric throws his heavy wet coat to the floor, his cheeks and nose nearly blood red. I watch as Lily helps William out of his wet coat, her hands trying to warm his.

We go and sit by the fire in the dining hall, that fireplace the biggest in the castle. I have Goody bring some hot tea for them both, Eric asking for a mug of ale. I glance at him and he grins. "The rain is coming down so hard you can't see for more than a few feet. I've never heard thunder that loud or seen lightening that bright. The rain was cold and biting, the wind harsh. We'll go back out at first light but I'm afraid all traces of River will be gone by then."

William leans back against his chair, his eyes closing. "That storm came out of nowhere. Seth thought he saw a hooded figure going toward the burnt forest, so we ride that way. Much of the forest has regrown since that night with the Barron but some of it refuses to grow. We entered the south side, the burnt ground crumbling under our horses' hooves. I look up to see a slender figure crawling through some burnt fallen trees. As Eric and I head that way the storm begins, it came sudden and hard. The closer we get the more intense the storm; a lightning bolt even struck one of the new grown trees."

Lily helps William slide off his wet boots, her eyes looking him over. She sends for a blanket, wrapping it around William's shoulders. William looked tired, his eyes lids beginning to droop.

Lily smiles at me and I know she will not tell William about her conversation with Iris till morning. I smile back at her as we take our husbands to our chambers.

Eric peels his wet shirt and pants off, his naked form muscular and beautiful. He catches me staring at him and chuckles. "Do you like what you see wife?"

I throw a fresh pair of pants at him, running my eyes over him again. My grin grows from ear to ear as I feel a heat in my cheeks. "Of course I do husband."

Eric walks up to me, his bare chest glowing in the amber light from the fireplace. He titles my head up by my chin and slowly kisses me. I can feel his finger under my chin, his lips pressing firmly on to mine. He kisses me till my breath is ragged, my body aching for more.

Too soon the kiss is over, his hand sliding down to my belly. "Your bump is growing."

I lay my hand over his, my eyes gazing back into the heavenly blue that is his. "I do hope for a son this time Eric. I want to give you a son and I don't think this castle can handle another princess."

He nods his head, his hands taking me about the waist. "No, I don't think it could Snow. I only wish for you and our child to be well. Son or daughter, it does not matter to me. We could have a castle full of daughters and I would never be more proud. My Hope and Willow are my heart; almost losing Hope has made me see how precious life is. I have talked to William about Liam and his heart will never heal. That is one wound that will always remain on his heart. I do hope Lily is with child soon, that might heal them both."

I lean my head against his chest, my hands resting on his firm arms. "I do as well; Lily and William have suffered so much at the hands of the Bassett's. You have to find him Eric and this time I mean to show him no mercy. Neither the north tower nor the dungeons will provide him any safety, he will hang for this."

Eric pulls me from his chest, his eyes studying my face. "You mean to have River dead? You will not need a hangman's noose wife; my ax will do the deed for you."

"You ax or William's arrow, as long as the deed is done." Eric takes my hand, his feet striding toward our bed.

"The night has been long and I am tired wife." He sits on the bed pulling me in his lap.

I snuggle up in his arms, feeling so protected and safe. "It has been a long night. Rose is staying with Farron. Sirra says he is strong and it looks as if he will live. Rose and Farron are in love and I think they may wed soon."

"Yes, I thought as much. Farron talks about her day and night. I am glad he has chosen her, they are a good match." Eric leans back, pulling me down with him.

We lay like that for a while, sleeping finally coming for us both.

I wake to find Eric gone and both of my children in the bed with me. Hope is curled around Willow, my precious angels sleeping so soundly.

I kiss them both on the forehead as I climb from the bed. Putting on my dressing robe I glance out the window. The rain was still coming down just as hard as it had during the night. I see Goody throwing a bucket of scraps to her pigs, the rain soaking her before she can get back to the kitchen.

This rain had set in over my kingdom, the rivers beginning to swell their banks. My thoughts turn to Eric, William and the others out looking for River. In the back of my mind I couldn't help but think this rain was some Romani magic, that River had casted a spell over the land.

Could I have been so wrong about River, could he be just as evil as his sister? Every sign points to yes, his actions had proven that.

A light rapping on my chamber door makes me jump. I open the door to find Lily on the other side. She looked as if she hadn't slept at all. "Lily, come in. You look awful cousin. Have you had a vision or bad dream?"

"No, not a vision. It's Hunter, he had a bad dream and when I cradled him in my arms I saw it. The rain that looms over the land is not natural. River is behind this Snow, he means to drown your kingdom. I saw the never ending rain, the rivers climbing over their banks, the lake roaring over the fields. I saw William and Eric drown; their bodies floating pass the castle. We have to stop this, we must go the the Romani elders for help." She collapses into a chair, her body looking fragile.

"Lily. You must rest and eat. Let us get some breakfast and you some sleep and then we will go to Romani village." She tries to stand again only to have her knees buckle under her. I catch her, helping her back to the chair.

"I think I will rest a bit. Snow, my flow has still not come. I pray this is the start of something good for William and me." I take her hand, helping her to her feet.

Walking with Lily back to her chamber I notice Iris whispering to herself in the corner. "Iris, are you talking to Liam again?

"Yes." Iris looks down to the floor as if she's embarrassed.

"What did he tell you child?" I place Lily in bed, waving Iris to come to me.

"To tell Da that the river is the rain." I look at her, her words like a riddle.

She goes back to playing with her dolls, Hunter playing with his wooden horses. I sit in the floor with them, taking a doll. "Iris, what do you mean sweet one?"

"The river is the rain, that's all he says. Liam has been saying since the rain started." Clara brings in a tray of food, the children running to her.

"Iris, can you ask Liam a question for me?" She swallows her sip of cider, nodding.

"Yes Aunt Snow." I put some jam on her bread, Hunter gobbling down his bacon.

"Can he tell me more about the river and the rain?" She grins at me, her smiling reminding me of her father.

She looks over her shoulder and starts whispering again. When she turns to me she has her eyebrows creased together. "Liam said the rain will end when summer comes."

Another riddle and I was still no closer to having my answer. My only choice was too seek out someone older and wiser than me.

I knock on Muir's door, Quert greeting me. Muir looks as if he's been waiting for me, standing at the window. "Queen Snow, you come seeking answers."

"I do Muir; I'm not sure what to do. There is so much that has happened to my land since I was crowned and I feel helpless against this new threat. This matter with the Romani twins has me perplexed." He waves for me to take a seat.

"The young one, Duke Hammonds daughter, she has the gift of the veil. She can lift the veil of death and talk to those on the other side. What message has she received that brings you to my door?" Muir looks at me as if he can look into my very soul.

"She speaks to her baby brother, the child Lily and William lost. He tells her the river is the rain and that when summer comes the rain will end. Hunter's visions have shown Lily that this storm will drown my kingdom as well as my husband and William. What does any of this mean Muir?" Muir walks to me taking my left hand.

"Bring the child to me, I wish to speak to her." I send a guard to bring Clara and the children to Muir's chamber.

Once Clara has arrived Muir has a talk with Iris. I watch her, she looks so frighten. When they are done she runs to me. "Aunt Snow can I go back to Mum now?"

"Yes, your mother should be waking soon." I kiss her forehead as she takes Clara hand. Hunter laughs at Quert, the small man singing some silly song.

Muir grips his walking stick as he approaches me. "It would seem that deception is at work my Queen. The dead are not dead, the innocent have been corrupted and the truth is all lies. You need to seek out the Romani elders, especially the one that come for River; she will have the answers you seek."

I thank him as I take my leave; Quert gives me a quick smile as he closes the door. I was still now closer to having answers but one thing was for certain, Lily and I must ride out to Romani village.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Lily and I ride to Romani village with four of the castle guard. I would not leave anything to chance, River could be lurking anywhere. The rain was coming down hard; it stung my face as we rode. Lily had her hood up over her head, a scarf about her face. I told she looked more like a bandit than a lady.

Approaching the entrance to the village I could see a figure waiting in the rain with a lantern swinging back and forth. We pull our horse up, the pudding making them slide a bit. Summer lowers her hood, her silver white hair flowing out from it.

"My Queen, Lady Hammond, I have been waiting for you." She brings the lantern closer, giving us enough light to tie up our horses.

"How could you have known we were coming Summer?" I watch her face, a hint of a smile showing.

"The spirits are strong with me; I have Romani magic my Queen. Come in out of the rain, rest and have some hot tea. I have so much to tell you both." She walks ahead of us, the castle guard behind.

Kellan holds the door open; he looks very pleased to see us. "Good day Queen, my Lady."

We take a seat by the fireplace, the guard waiting by the door. I share a concerned look with Lily, her brow creasing together.

"If you don't mind Summer, we need answers and we need them now." Lily's patience was all but gone.

"Of course Lady Hammond." Summer hands us two cups of tea, the heat of it feeling good in my hand.

Summer pulls a chair up to the fireplace, Kellan looking on. "The night you found your Liam dead is when the spirits of the old ones came to me. They are very angry that our magic is being used for such dark deeds. I ran to River's, hoping to keep him from finding his sister but he was out looking for her. That night the old ones came to me again, they showed me Rain's body and how River would take her and hide her away. At first I was confused till I spoke to River the next day. When I looked into his eyes I didn't see the bright spirit that usual lies there but a black soulless emptiness. That's when I knew Rain had taken him, his body. She had casted a spell on River so long ago, binding them together. That was how she was able to conceive a child with him and that is how her soul shares his body. Rain has possessed River and controls him even now. I have been searching for her body, we must find her body."

"Why is it important to find her body Summer?" I take another sip of the honey tea, my eyes never leaving hers.

"You can try to kill River but Rain will always control him. Not until Rain is truly dead can River be free. I know he is strong and is fighting to free himself from her but her dark magic is strong. I beg that you bring no harm to River, you will only cause him to parish once we have purged Rain form his body. If we can find Rain's body and burn it on a Romani pyre then she will truly die, it will end her forever." Kellan takes Summer's hand, they both stare at us.

"Romani pyre, what is that?" Lily sits her cup on the hearth, her curiosity burning.

"We have olive branches from the old country and special herbs that must be laced between the wood. We will lay the olive branches over her body and say a Romani blessing before we lit the pyre. Once she is burnt we will scatter her ashes to the four corners, separating her essences forever." Kellan points to some dry branches behind me in the corner.

"What do you need from me and my people Summer, name it and it is yours." I rise, calling to my guard.

"Find her body, I believe your son Lady Hammond can tell you where to look. He has seen this vision but hides it from you. The night you grieved for your baby the dream came to him." I look at Lily her eyes beginning to water up.

"Thank you Summer, as soon as we find her body we will bring it her." Summer bows to us both as we leave.

I send two of the guards back to give a message to Eric, he must know about Rain's body and what she has done to River. Suddenly I remember that I told Eric to kill River and my blood goes cold. I halt the guard sending word that River Bassett was not to be harmed.

Lily and I go straight for the castle, she was concerned that Hunter had a dream and didn't tell her.

We walk with a purpose to Lily's chamber, Clara going over the day's lessons. Hunter looks up at his mother, Iris studying hard at her parchment.

"Hunter son, come here." He slowly walks to his mother, his bottom lip trembling.

"Did I do something wrong Mum?" Lily kneels down to him, taking his hands in hers.

"Tell Mum about the dream you had, the one you had the night we lost Liam." He shakes his head, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Why Mum?" Lily lowers her voice, trying again.

"It is very important you tell Mum, so try Hunter." He nods his head, looking up from his long dark lashes.

"River was down by the lake, he had Rain with him and he laid her in the hollow tree." Lily turns to me, her lips showing the start of a smile.

"Snow, the hollow tree is the large tree at the edge of the lake. The children hide in there all the time." I knew exactly what tree she was speaking of. Eric had wanted to chop it down but I agreed to let it stand because the children loved it so.

Lily kisses Hunter's cheek making him beam a brilliant smile. She rises, grabbing her hood again. I stop her, shaking my head at her.

"No Lily, we must let Eric and William handles this." She glares at me, her lips pursed.

"No Snow, Rain killed my baby and I want to repay her the favor." Lily's jade eyes were back and I knew no amount of arguing was going to change her mind.

Lily and I walk out to the hallow tree after I send for a wagon. I watch as she reaches her hands inside and pulls Rain out by her hair. The storm shifts as if the deluge of rain had set over top us. The wind picks up as an eerie fog rolls in. Lily drags Rain's body to the clearing by the lake. The wagon pulls up and the guard helps us load the body.

I know something isn't right as we travel back to Romani village. The storm had changed and it was here for us. Rain knew we had her body; it would only be a matter of moments before she found us.

Lily suggests we split up; she would take on of the horse from the wagon and ride out toward the burnt forest while I take the other horse and take Rain's body to Summer.

I wasn't sure this would work so I take the locket around Rain's neck and place it around Lily's. "Ride Lily and don't stop till you find Eric or William."

She rides off, her green cloak flowing behind her. The guard helps me tie Rain to my horse and I command him to stay with the wagon. River may find me and I would not have his death on my hands.

The rain continues, it whips and bites at me. I could see the road marker for Romani village; I was only a few miles away. In the back of my mind I worried for Lily, hoping I did not send her off to her death, knowing I would never forgive myself if I did.

A glowing light burns ahead of me, growing larger as I get closer. It was the Romani pyre, the flames twisting and licking at the sky. The sun was almost gone and the moon greeted the stars as I enter the village.

Summer and Kellan take Rain's body from me, all of the village gathered around the fire. I watch as they lay her body on the pyre and begin to chant.

"Stop!" The scream freezes me to the spot but the Romani people keep chanting. I turn slowly to see River standing at the main gate. It appeared some enchantment had stopped him from entering.

"Please, don't do this. You will kill me." River was begging for his life but we knew it was actually Rain.

"Ignore her, continue." Summer gazes up at a few Romani maidens.

Kellan lays the last olive branch across her chest, the pyre reaching toward the heavens. "Din întunericul în lumină." With those words River collapses to the ground.

A thousand hooves ride over the ridge, Lily riding in front of them. I can see Eric, William and the guard. Lily jumps from her horse and throws her body over River.

Eric slows his horse as he calls out to Lily. "Lillian move!"

Lily shakes her head, her eyes pleading with Eric. "Rain had possessed River; I will not let you kill him."

William looks to me, his face showing his bewilderment. "Is this true?"

River stirs, his eyes his again. "My Lady you saved my life."

Lily takes his arms helping him off the ground. "You did not deserve this River, you are a good man."

William dismounts, walking toward Lily. I feel the storm shift again, this time a wild fierce wind blows down from the mountain.

Summer hurries to place more wood on the pyre, the fire starts to die. Samuel calls for the entire village to help, Kellan starting the chant again.

Lily looks at River, not sure what is happening. "River, are you free?"

"For now but she fights, she still lingers my Lady." River falls to the ground twitching and thrashing about.

William pulls an arrow from his quiver as Eric collects his hand ax from his belt. River crawls toward Lily, his eyes between blue and black. His voice didn't sound like his own, the sound of it more Rain than River. "I don't want to kill you Lady Lily but Rain wants me too."

William pulls back on his bow screaming for Lily to run to him. Before Lily can run River grabs her arm. "Please Lily."

She looks River in the eyes and kisses him. "Go."

William drops his bow, his body looking defeated. "Lily."

River runs toward the pyre, leaping on top of his sister's body. The flames roar again, consuming them both.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

I watch as the embers glow in the darkness, River and Rain rendered to ash. In my heart was a sorrow that made me feel like screaming. River sacrificed himself to save us all, to save my kingdom. I feel angry that Rain had made him pick that path, took what life he had left.

Eric stands behind me, his hands resting my on shoulders. "Come in wife, it's getting colder and you need to rest."

Leaning back against him I feel his arms wrap around me. "Soon Eric, I need a few more minutes."

"Take all the time you need Snow but remember I'm here if you need to talk." He presses his lips on my cheek.

Summer and Kellan collect the ashes, Summer weeping softly. "Our poor River, what torment he lived. He was a good boy, a very good boy."

I decide to leave them to do this alone, my feet moving swiftly to find my Eric. I see him standing in Samuels's doorway with a grin that is only mine. When I'm nearly to him I hear crying coming from the corner of Samuel's house. Breeching the darkness I find Lily sobbing, her hands covering her face.

"Lily, don't cry sweet cousin. River is in a better place free from his sister. His heart was pure as was his soul." She turns her long sad face to me.

I watch her wipe her face on her cloak sleeve, her lips trembling. "I knew what he was going to do and I didn't try to stop him. When he looked at me, his eyes were full of this brilliant light. I could hear his thoughts Snow, his voice was in my head. He fought Rain for control of his body but she was winning. He knew how much Rain hated me so he asked me to kiss him. My kiss repulsed her so that she let go of him long enough for him to run to the pyre. I let him die Snow."

William walks out of the darkness, his arms taking his wife. "That's why you did that. I wasn't sure my love, I was afraid it meant you cared for him."

I smack William on the shoulder, his stupidity glowing. "Don't be a fool William. Lily loves only you and that will never change. Men!"

I roll my eyes at him as he gives me his dimpled grin. "My heart doubted for a moment and I am ashamed of that. I love you Lillian Hammond, always."

Lily clutches William, heaving her body to his. I take this as my cue to leave finding Eric waiting with a lantern.

"Where did you go?" He looked so handsome when he gave me his confused look.

"Lily was upset and William is an ass." He chuckles, his laughter filling the air.

"William has his moment, that's for sure. I was afraid Lily would feel some fault for River's actions. River proved his worth this night and I think we should name this day, Bassett day, in memory of a brave courageous man." As usual my husband proves why he is king. At the next council meeting I would declare this day and it would be celebrated all over the kingdom. Each village will burn pyres in memory and honor of River.

As the moon starts it's decent we make way back to the castle, Lily looking back one last time. She kisses her fingers, places her hand on her heart then waves it at the burnt remains. "Thank you River."

William and Lily return to their chamber, Lily kisses William all the way up the stairs. Eric winks at William causing him to shrug his shoulders.

"Someone is in for a very good night." Eric takes my hand pulling me toward our chamber door.

"Yes they are." I place my hands on his shoulders and jump, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Winter gives way to spring, my baby bump a full roundness. My Hope would be six this summer and Willow one. I was amazed how fast Willow has growing, her legs getting so long. The size of Lily also amazed me; her belly was almost as big as mine. The joy that she and William had in their hearts was only matched by the joy Eric and I felt.

The castle and the kingdom were at peace and I felt it. Hunter and Lily had spent the last few months without one vision and Iris no longer spoke to Liam. She told her mother Liam took River home. We all had a good cry after that, Iris not understanding our tears. Hunter was looking more like his father, his cheeks supporting a set of dimples.

We often hear singing about the halls, Iris and Hope humming tunes as they play. Lily and I knew they were sharing secrets and it made us giggle. I knew this manner of conversation would become troublesome in their teen years.

Once spring bloomed in full so did I, giving birth to Eric's son. My heart leaped from my chest as they place my hefty boy in my arms, my labor was tedious and the pain blinding. I could hear Eric and William pacing the hall, Lily giving me all of her support. When Eric first lays eyes on his son he cries, his blue eyes melting like a winter stream.

We name him Aidan, which means little flame because he was saved by fire and made by fire, both of them out of love.

The joy in my heart was pouring out, my new born son resting in his father's arms. William and Lily stand close by, their hearts joining ours.

It wouldn't be too long before William would be the one waiting for his child to be born, three months to be exact. Sirra was worried for Lily due to the size of her roundness. She looked as if she was going be burst before she went into labor, her lap had disappeared months ago and she could barely walk.

I keep an eye on William, his face going pale. Eric made him take a chair, not waiting him to faint and hurt himself. Lily's labor was hard, her screams causing William to come in the room a few times. Eric would drag him back out, telling him Lily was in good hands.

I watch Beth and Sirra's faces, the signs of stress starting to show. With one last push, Lily's son is born, the baby almost as big as Liam was. His wails cause William to come in, his face lighting up. "Lily, how is my Lily?"

Eric takes him by the arm, trying to pull him away from the bed. I knew if William saw the blood he would panic so I push on his chest while Eric pulls. "Lily is resting, she did wonderfully William. You have a son, he's beautiful." William grins as he begins to leave with Eric when we hear Lily screaming again. Sirra is to her in a beat, Beth tending to the baby.

William tries to rush to Lily, Eric pushing him against the door. "Let them tend to her William, there is nothing we can do."

I watch in horror, knowing something has gone horribly wrong. Sirra smiles over at me, telling Lily to push again. "Twins?" Sirra nods her head, Lily gritting her teeth.

William approaches the bed slowly, his tears over his hazel eyes. "My love, are you well." Lily looks up at him, her face a looking ghostly white.

"Yes my love and we have a son and a daughter, we are truly blessed again." Lily cradles her daughter as I place William's son in his arms.

My Aidan was now joined by Hana and Henry; the castle would never be the same.

A/N: Thanks for staying with the story and this ends Snow's POV. Please stay with me as Eric continues the tale.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 – Eric

I wake up every morning wondering how did I got here. I am a king, a husband, a father and still a huntsman. Being surrounded by my family and friends made the years pass by so fast. I found my Snow in the Dark Forest trying to bring back my Sara. As soon as I saw Snow's face I saw Sara, her green eyes looking back at me. So much has happened since that day, so much has changed.

If you would have told me I would have become friends with William Hammond I would have called you a fool but it turns out I'm the fool. He has fought by me, bleed by me and stood strong with me, he was more my brother than my friend.

William had made it clear on more than one occasion that he cared for Snow and planned on fighting for her but he did not know how fiercely an Irish lass could love. Lily stole his heart and has never let go. I still grin when I think about it now, William is a lucky man.

I find that fortune has smiled on all of us, having suffered the darkness only to come out better for it.

The sun shines bright on this kingdom and I do not wish to waste it.

I turn from the window hearing my Willow coming in. She was five now and just like her sister the spitting image of her mother. She smiles at me, a bow in her hand. "Da, you promised to show me how to shoot today."

"Aye, I did my little lass but you have to let the sun come up first." She puts the bow on the side table, crawling in my lap.

"Iris, Hunter and Hope know how to shoot; Uncle William is taking them hunting today. I want to go Da, please." Her ruby red lips look so sweet when she pouted.

"What did I say Willow, when you learn to shoot you can go. Go get your quiver and we'll go down to the range. Where are your mother and Aidan?" Her satin black hair bounces as she rushes to her chamber.

"With Aunt Lily, there was a man that came to see her." I watch her as she rounds the corner to her room.

Taking her hand we walk down the hall then down the stairs, Snow's voice booming through the castle.

"No, I have given you my decision and that is all I want to hear of it. You may go and have my answer." Snow looked mad, well more than mad down right livid.

Lily has Aidan, Hana and Henry all tucked around her, her face very tight. I knew something was wrong if both of them were cross this early.

"Snow, is there a problem?" She turns to me, pointing to the man at the door.

He was tall, almost as tall as me and large, his belly proving he had never missed a meal. The man turns to me and bows. "My King, I have come for Rose and I expect to take what is mine."

I glance at Snow, my anger boiling. "Rose is no one's property and if she were she'd belong her husband, Knight Farron Flynn. Do you disagree with me?" I walk to Snow giving her Willow's hand.

"Pardon me my King but I am Lord Benjamin Tate and Rose was promised to me when we she was a young girl. Her father owed me a debt and signed his eldest daughter over to me. They have moved many times but it seems I have finally found her and a queen's handmaiden at that. So, yes I do disagree." He looked smug and full of himself.

With one quick movement I take the long dagger from my belt and hold it to his throat. "Unless you want a very close shave my friend you will leave this kingdom and forget you ever came her. Trust when I say it's not me you should fear but Farron. He loves Rose very much and in a few months they will have their first child together. So, do you disagree now?"

The man steps back against the castle doors, his right hand reaching for his sword. Snow snickers, her smile so sexy. "Do it, I beg of you."

I loved how my wife had picked up on my Scottish ways; even my words had found her lips. She eyes the man as he releases the hilt of his sword. "This is not the end of this matter my King. I will be repaid for her father's debt."

Snow throws up one hand, commanding him to stay. She leaves, grabbing her dress up in her hands. Lily shakes her head, keeping the children close to her. "Eric, your wife is about to put him in his place."

Lily was right, as soon as Snow returns she throws two pouches of gold coins at the man. "Take your bloody money and leave my sight. If you come back here again or I hear of you bothering Rose it will be your head you damn fool. Go while I still allow you to keep it."

The fat man takes his pouches and takes for the castle gate as if the hounds of hell where chasing him.

"Snow, do you mean to tell Farron or Rose about this?" Snow clinches her jaw as she shakes her head.

"How her father could do that, sell her. As queen I will never allow such things to happen in my kingdom nor will there ever be an arranged marriage, not my children or any child of this land. Oh…." She storms off, her anger making her stomp all the way down the hall.

"Eric, did you want to go hunting with William? He hasn't left yet." Lily knew me too well. This news causes Willow to bounces up and down, her green eyes sparkling.

"Please…please Da." Willow tugged at my heart strings so I cave in. My daughters will be the death of me.

Hunter, Iris and Hope were now 11 and very well trained with a bow and sword. Iris surprised us all with her skill with the bow even besting her father once or twice.

Hunter was quiet the huntsman, bringing down a stag with such ease it made me look twice. Hope had no taste for hunting really; she only came for the ride and the company. My little Hope was so beautiful and lethal; she was a good shot with a bow but a dead aim with my hand axes. I kept this fact from her mother till Snow catch her twirling an ax. Snow was not pleased but understood Hope's curiosity. That night I had to make it up to my wife and make it up I did.

William nods at me as I enter the stable, the children arguing in the corner. "Hold it that will be enough of that. Say you're sorry to your sister Hunter, now."

I look to see Iris holding her shoulder. It was obvious that Hunter had slugged her one and William scolded him right properly.

"Sorry Iris." Hunter slumps off to his horse, mumbling under his breath.

William pulls the belt to the saddle tight, glaring at Hunter. "How many times have I told you not to hit your sister? If you have a disagreement, talk it out. That goes for you too little lady. I will not have a Lord and a Lady acting like ruffians."

"How about a prince or princess? My children get into scraps all the time. You need to let them be children William. Before you say one word Duke Hammond, it was wrong for Hunter to hit Iris but still, they are children." I watch William's eyebrows crease together, his mood a bit darker.

"I did just that when they were little but they are older now and know better. Hana and Henry fight all the time and it drives Lily mad but I think it's funny. Alright Huntsman, I'll give you this one." William gives me a quick smirk as he finishes belting up the saddle.

Willow was upset with me that she didn't get to ride her horse but I knew her mother would have my hide if I didn't keep an eagle eye on her. I remind her that she lucky to be coming at all and that seems to calm her for the moment.

Iris rides up beside me, her auburn hair looking like trails of flame. She was a true beauty and it worried her father more than he'd admit. "Uncle Eric, can we ride down to the lake. I've wanted to hunt some duck and Goody would love some pheasant for the kitchen as well."

I knew she wanted to show off her skill with a bow, so I agree leading the hunting party toward the lake.

After we settle in some reeds, a flock of ducks flies overhead and Iris spring into action. She brings down two ducks before her brother has even released his first arrow. Hunter glowers at Iris, his nostrils flaring. "You cheated."

"Hush Hunter, this is not a competition." William whispers at his son, pulling him back down to the reeds.

Willow giggles, her tiny hand tugging at my vest. "Da, what is that?" I look out to the lake to see a white swan.

"That is a swan Willow; would you like to get a better look at it?" She nods her head and I walk her over.

The swan bows its graceful head and I notice an arrow in its side. The bird swam around the lake as if it wasn't injured at all. I pull Willow to my side, covering her eyes. "Which one of you did this?"

William walks over to me, his eyes going wide when he sees the swan. "I swear Eric it wasn't the children. They have been by my side this entire time."

I look at the children as they watch the swan. Hope begins to cry, her alabaster face looking so sweet. Handing Willow to William I wade out in the lake to get the swan.

William yells out to me as I reach out to the bird. "Eric!" I look up to see an arrow sailing right at me.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

When I come back to the surface of the water, William is across the lake running down a slender figure.

Willow is crying and Hope is trying to comfort her. Hunter stands at the ready with Iris at his back. Those two are so much like William and Lily it's almost scary.

I see the swan; the arrow had missed her and grazed my shoulder. I tried to catch the bird but she swims away, the arrow still in her side. "Da, are you alright?"

Hope calls out to me, her voice a little shaky. "I am my little love." She lets out a sigh, Willow still crying.

When William returns he has a boy by the shirt collar, dragging him over to me. "Explain to your king why you shot an arrow at him."

The boy was pale with pitch black hair. His eyes reminded me of my own, his slender figure and clothes showed he was not of nobility. "I'm waiting." The boy cowers, trying to wiggle free from William's grip.

"Forgive me sire, I did not see you there." The boy's voice was loud and strong, not what I was expecting at all.

William pushes him to the ground, his sword drawn. "Go on boy; tell your king the reason why you are in the royal forest to begin with."

The boy looks up at me, his clear blue eyes begging. "Am I going to be hung or put in the north tower?"

I chuckle; the absolute nonsense of it was too much. "Do you know of my wife, Queen Snow?" The boy nods his head, his long dark hair falling in his face. "Then you know she is not Ravenna, we only seek the truth here boy."

William sheathes his sword, telling the children to go play. I squat down by the boy, handing him a piece of bread from William's pack. He doesn't even bother to swallow as he tears into the bread. "Thank you sire, it has been three days since I ate last."

William looks at me his eye studying the boy. "What is your name?"

"Edward my Lord, Edward Duggery. I came from the mountain village. The drought has caused my people to starve so some of us left to find food elsewhere. My brother Richard dyed on the journey here, he was sick before we left. I watched my brother waste away; he would always give me his portion of food." I hand the boy another roll, his words sounding true.

I had heard of the drought but the Lord of those lands had told us all was well. I would have to check into this as soon as possible. "Tell me boy, where are the others that came with you?"

"There were only two others, Patrick and Ian. They went back this time yesterday with a sack full of meat and skins from the winter. We knew it was illegal to hunt the queen's forest without her permission but sire we are starving." I glance at William and he understands. We must send a small search party for these men; they must be brought to the castle.

Edward looks young but I wasn't sure how old he was. I guessed about 14 or 15 but he tells me he's only 12. He was tall for his age but the lack of food must have shaded his true age from his face.

Once back at the castle I set Goody with the task of feeding the boy, bathing him and getting him some new clothes. I did notice on the ride back Edward's eyes never left Iris. William noticed it too, glaring at the back of the boys head.

Snow finds me at the dining hall, wrapping her arms around me tight. "The castle is all a bustle with the news of this boy you brought back with you. William isn't too happy with him being here. It would seem the boy has been asking about our Iris, he fancies her."

I turn around to her, cupping her cheek with my hand. Lowering my lips to hers I feel that velvet softness that makes me want more. She runs her hands over my chest making it hard for me to think. "Snow, not here."

She giggles, grinning coyly at me. "I will have my way with you Huntsman, sooner rather than later."

Pulling her about her waist, I crush her body to mine. Her eyes go wide when she feels my hardness against her belly. "I choose now my Queen."

As I'm about to carry my wife off to the throne room to properly crown her William calls at me from the hall.

"Damn it Hammond, this better be good." William blushes when he realizes what he's interrupted.

"My apologizes Eric but Seth and Nate have found those two men, Patrick and Ian. They were both dead, they had blood around their mouths. I've sent their bodies to Sirra. Perhaps she can tell us what caused their deaths." This news was unsettling but I knew I had to tell Edward.

Edward doesn't blink once as I tell him about the two other men. "Sire, I think my entire village may be sick. So many of us have fallen sick during the long winter and with the spring drought and no food this summer things have only gotten worse. We all thought it was starvation that caused our people to become ill and die but they all dyed the same way. They can't eat, and then they get this deep cough that ends with them coughing up blood. Soon after that they die sire. I'm sorry if I've brought my village's sickness to your home."

"Goody, get him to Sirra as soon as he's done eating. I want him checked over from head to toe." William waits for me by the arch way, his eyes peering at Edward.

"That boy looks at my Iris as if she were a grow woman. My little girl is still a child and I will not have the likes of him having thoughts about her." Placing my hand on his shoulder I try to steady his anger.

"Iris is a beauty and boys will look William. I agree she is too young but soon enough we will both have to deal with suitors. Till then I will help you discourage any advances to my young niece and you will do the same with Hope." He nods a half grin across his face.

Snow and I walk to Sirra's, both of us fearing the worse. Snow was scared that we opened the castle up to some sort of plague.

Sirra greets us, Rose leaving her room. Snow rubs her hand on Rose's belly, the baby kicking. "That one is a strong one Rose."

Rose's cheeks blush, her hands resting at the top of her belly. "The baby kicks more and more these days. Farron has left my King; he goes to find the Lord of the mountain lands."

"Good, he can aid me in getting some answers as well." Rose fades down the hall, Snow watching her longingly.

"You miss being with child don't you?" I kiss her forehead, taking her hand.

"Yes and no. I am very pleased with the amount of children I have. But if you want more then we could do something about that husband." She gives me that look, the one that makes her green eye look lustful.

"Snow, Aidan is only four. Besides, it seems you can't be with child unless Lily is. Perhaps you need to speak to William first." She smacks at my chest, her playful look driving me crazy.

Sirra welcomes us in, her look one of concern. "I know why you are here and I'll tell you what I've found. It would seem they were poisoned. I smelled something sweet about both men and it lingered after death. The lack of water and food would have caused the poison to spread slower but killing them none the less. I think Lord Laken has some explaining to do."

Snow twists her fingers into knots, her body going stiff. "Eric, you don't think Lord Laken would poison his own people, my people. We must send food to the village immediately and I will send some men from the river town to help them find water. Surely there must be water in the mountains, a stream or river. This puzzles me Eric and I want answers."

When my wife had this look it meant she would not rest and true to it she tosses and turns through the night. I try several times to sooth her but she was too twisted up inside.

It could never be said my wife did not feel her people's pain. She was more than a Queen, she was their Queen.

Come hell or high water, Snow would have answers and I'd make sure of it.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

I send Farron for Lord Laken, my queen needed answers and he would provide them.

Snow goes about her day, holding court as usual. People from across the land come to have their needs or grievances be heard. In the 12 years she had been queen she had learned how to be diplomatic while retaining that beautiful heart I love so.

William agrees to personally see to Edward but I think keeping him far away from Iris was foremost in his mind.

The children play at the lake, Rose and Clara tending to them. Snow hated not being able to share every part of her children's life but her queenly duties required her attention as well. Lily wasn't feeling well so she spent the day resting in bed. The headaches she had since that night in the dark forest come back from time to time. William left his duties of watching Edward go for the day, keeping Hana and Henry while Lily rested.

It would seem that even though I carried the title of king the business of the kingdom passed by me. I go to do my inspection of the royal guard, Seth and Nate waiting for my orders.

Today I decide to test the men's skill with their weapons. I flip my hand axes in my hands calling Seth out. He grins at me, drawing his sword. "My King, I must warn you I am not the young boy you last fought."

"Seth, I must warn you…less talk more action." As I speak the words I swing my axe at is head. He ducks and I miss him my mere inches. He stammers back, taken off guard.

Nate grins at Seth, the other men cheering us on. The battle was a good one, better than I had expected to receive.

By the end of the spare, I had Seth pinned to the door by my axes, my dagger at his throat. He calls out for me to stop, dropping his sword to the ground.

I release him, Nate chuckling at Seth. I turn slightly, flinging my axe at his feet. Nate swallows hard as the axe lands perfectly between each foot.

"Seth is your brother in battle Nate, do not laugh. Someday it may very well be you that needs his help and he may not give it." Nate nods to me as he joins the others.

"Seth, you know what to do. The men have not been practicing like they should. Put them through the rounds and don't let up till they drop." Seth bows, taking my orders with him.

I wipe the sweat from my brow with my shirt sleeve, Edward standing in the door watching me. "You are very good my King. Could you show me how to do that?"

"Aye, I could but I won't." I walk pass the boy, thirst taking me.

I take the dipper from the barrel, Edward following me. "Why not?"

"Because you won't be staying, you will be going back home as soon as I know the truth of what is happening to your people." I never look at him, pouring the dipper of water over my head.

"Please, I don't have anything to go back to. My parents are dead and now my only brother. I have no family in my village, none will take me in." Pouring one more dipper over my head I turn my face to him.

"If this is true then I will speak to the queen. We shall see if we can find a place for you here. But I warn you boy, if you are lying to me I will tan your hide." He jumps back from me, his eyes full of fear.

"I swear my King, I am an alone." In that moment he looked his age, his body cringing from me.

"Edward, go help Goody in the kitchen. Till I find more out you will help Goody. Am I understood?" I watch him run off to the kitchen, his feet moving in a blur.

Farron greets me in in the hall, his look one of satisfaction. "My King, Lord Laken is in the council room waiting for you. I did not tell him why he had been brought here, only that you wish to speak to him."

"Good, let him stew for a little while. Go place two guards at the door then join me in the throne room." I make for my chamber, putting on a fresh shirt. I knew I could not question the Lord without my queen.

I stroll into the throne room, all heads bowing. I wave for them to rise; I hated how Snow's subjects acted as if I was important. I was only king because I married a queen and I thought myself no more than the people that bowed before me.

Taking my throne beside Snow, I wait for her to finish with her conversation with a sheep herder. "I understand your position but the sheep in question do not bare your mark. Unless you can prove the flock was stole and marked by this man then I have no choice but to give the flock to him."

I look at the man kneeled before my wife, his face long. The man behind him looked victorious, his smirk growing. "You, come here." I point to the smirking man, quickly wiping the smirk from his face.

"My King." He bows, falling to his knees. Snow places her hand on my arm, casting her green eyes on me.

"Eric, what are you doing?" I take her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"Getting the truth." I stand and begging to walk around them both.

"You say the sheep are yours and that they had not been burnt with your mark yet. You say the sheep are yours and bare your mark. Tell me, where are these sheep?" The first man rises from his knees, waving toward the window.

I take a look, a flock of ten or more sheep in the courtyard. I wave for them to follow me, my queen coming with them.

"Eric this man is Markus and says the sheep are his and were stolen by this man Steven. Steven has brought this brand with him to prove the mark on the sheep is indeed his." I listen to her closely, her demeanor more stately.

Examining the sheep I could tell these sheep were not form the same flock. Steven's flock had darker wool than the sheep he claimed to be his. I turn to the men, Markus pointing to the brand. I look closer at the mark and notice it was done in a hurry, the mark not burnt properly.

"Steven, these sheep look as if they were marked in a hurry. The mark is barely visible on some of them. How long have you been herding sheep?" I stare the man down, his forehead brakes out in a sweat.

"For twenty years now my King." He backs away from me, backing toward the gate.

"Steven, are you going somewhere?" He turns to the gate, running as fast as he can.

The guard at the gate catches him and I order him taken to the dungeon.

"You may take your sheep Markus and his as well. I hope some time in the dungeon will teach him not to take what is not his." Markus smiles at me, the old man looked over joyed.

Snow takes my hand, her fingers gripping mine tight. "That was very kingly of you husband."

"Aye, but we are not done. Lord Laken waits for us in the council room." We head there, Snow almost pulling me.

Snow throws open the door to the council room, her palms slamming on the table. "How dare you look me in the face and lie. You told me the drought was nothing to concern myself with and the village was well. The drought has killed the crops and starved my people. They are ill and die every day and it would seem that starvation is the least of their worries. Poison and murder that is what your land reaps now. No crops, no rain and no help for those loyal to you and to me. Had I known I would have sent help, you lied to me. You lied to your Queen."

I watch the Lord shake, his body quaking so hard it looked as if he might come undone.

"I did not wish to worry you my Queen. I thought I could handle the matter myself. After times became dire I then realized the folly of my ways. Forgive me." Lord Laken hangs his head, clasping his hands together as if in prayer.

"Forgive you. You poison your people to keep the truth from me. What gain could this bring you? Do not lie to me again Lord?" Snow leans across the table, her eyes burning at him.

"I did not poison my people. I tried to find water, had wells dug but no water would come. When a natural spring was found the people began to fight over it. It was chaos my Queen. The spring was tainted; the people that drank from it began to die." Lord Laken sinks back in his chair, trying to disappear from Snow.

"You expect me to believe this story. You lie to me again." Snow has her nose only inches from Lord Laken's face. I could see her anger, her chest heaving under her bodice.

"No My Queen I swear. While I did keep the truth of the drought from you I did not lie about the water." I pull Snow down to the chair, her eyes never leaving Lord Laken.

"Lord Laken, tell me how you are not sick. Did you not drink from the spring?" He casts his eyes my way, his face ashen.

"No. I have a private well." Snow rises to her feet, her hands looking like claws.

"Eric, get him from my sight. He eats, while the village starves, her drinks while the village goes thirsty and he has the audacity to tell me he did so." Snow turns her back to him, her hands gripping her dress tight.

"Lord Laken, can you provide witness to your tale?" He nods his head, looking up slowly at me.

"There are those in the village that still live and I believe you have captured one of my people poaching your forest." Exiting the council room I see Farron waiting for me.

"Farron, fetch Edward and bring him to me." Farron bows, heading toward the kitchen.

When Farron returns, Edward is wearing the apron Goody had given him, his actions skittish.

"Edward, I need you to tell me the truth. Did Lord Laken find a spring for your people to drink from?" Edward leans against the wall, his hand rubbing his jaw.

"Yes. But Patrick wouldn't let me drink from it. He said it tasted unnatural. Lord Laken had collected some of the water to take back to castle but Ian told him the water was tainted. Patrick got sick after that but we both thought it would pass. Come to think of it, after drinking that water many from my village became ill and died. It was the water wasn't it my King?" I nod to him as he slumps down the wall.

I leave him to confirm Lord Laken's story to my wife. Lord Laken was free to go but Snow warned him if he did not provide food and water for the mountain village she would seize his well and food stocks to provide for them.

Farron stops me in the hall, his face looking concerned. "King, I have a bit of information you may find helpful. The sheep header, Steven, he said that the only reason he stole the other man's sheep was because almost all of his flock was poisoned. He woke one morning to find the water in the trough had a blue look to it and smelled sweet. I think there may be trouble coming and if you'll allow me I wish to ride to our neighbors to the east. Darton has always been a friend to Tabor and King Craigon will want to know. If there be a saboteur among us then he may know who wishes to poison the Queen's land."

"Go Farron but do not go alone. If you sense trouble come back immediately." Farron takes his orders, making his way to the stables.

I had to tell Snow at once that her land was under attack. It would seem there was a fox in the hen house and by all that was holy I would have that fox's head.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Farron returns from Darton, bringing back the news I sent after. He finds me in at the archery range with Willow, my little princess getting better all the time.

"Sire, I have news from Darton." I leave Willow with archery master Peter as I wave for William to join me.

William was showing off his oldest son and daughter's skills, the youngest not yet ready.

With William at my side we join Farron at the archery shed. "My King, news is not good. I fear the accord we once shared with Darton means nothing now. King Craigon is dead, some say poisoned. His son Prince Terrance is king know, the boy is not to be trusted. He is only sixteen and power hungry. Those that are still loyal to King Craigon say the prince turned against his father after his father disallowed him to call war upon Tabor. The Prince means to take Tabor, wanting our land and our riches. As I was leaving I stopped in a tavern to eat when I overheard the people call the prince, Prince Terrance the Terrible. We must ready for war sire, for war is upon us."

This is not news I was prepared for, that Darton would make war upon our land. Telling Snow was not going to be easy but we must ready our soldiers and our people.

Farron leaves to ready the men as I and William leave to find Snow. William glances over at me, his eyes full of worry. "Eric, you know we must ride to Darton. We must talk to Prince Terrance ourselves. We can meet at the Lancaster fields, that would be a neutral place for both of us."

"Aye, that is an excellent idea William. We will call him out, take a look at this young whelp for myself. I think a small show of our strengths is in order. If he wants Tabor then he will have to do better than his best." William pulls his sword form its sheath, holding it out in front of him.

"By my sword I promise to defend my queen, my king and my country. You have this promise Eric." I grip William's shoulder tight, looking in directly in the eyes.

"You have mine as well William. It would be an honored to fight by your side again. I promise you this; you will die an old man in your bed with Lily holding your hand Hammond. I will not allow sword or arrow take you, upon my word as your friend, your brother and your king I promise this." I hear a small whimpering coming from behind me. I turn to see Iris, her beautiful face wet with tears.

"Please don't die Uncle Eric; please don't let Da die either." William takes his auburn beauty in his arms, holding her tight.

"Go on back with your brother Iris. Father promises that he will take you to the market later today. Now, go on and try not to embarrass Hunter too much." William gazes down to her hazel eyes, his smile beaming.

I know all too well what a daughter could do to a man's heart. One look, one smile and you were hopelessly lost. His eldest daughter was William's heart but his youngest was his spirit. He loved his children and his wife with the fire and intensity that I loved my own. How grateful I was I did not have to fight for Snow's attentions with William, grateful that Lily so completely loved him and he her.

Walking back to the castle we see Clara running toward us. "Duke Hammond, come quickly." We dash up the stairs after Clara and that's when we hear the screaming.

William runs into his chamber, Lily lying still on the floor. Snow lies on the floor next to her, screaming for someone to help.

I send Clara for Farron and Sirra, William holding his limp liveless wife in his arms. "Please Lily wake up. Open those blue eyes and look at me." He kisses her lips, his cheek resting on hers.

"Eric, do something. Wake her, please." Snow watches William with Lily, her queenly manner gone.

I walk over to the window, a tray of tea and pastries on the plate. Picking up the tea cup I smell a usual sweetness. "Snow, did you drink the tea?"

"No, I went to get Aiden from Rose. She asked if she could go see Farron and I left him napping. When I returned I found Lily like this." Snow takes the cup from me, glances over at the tray

"What is it Snow?" She smells the cup, glancing back at me.

"Lily likes honey in her tea, where is the honey Eric?" We look the tray over finding none.

Farron enters with Sirra, both of them looking perplexed.

Sirra smells Lily's breath, William never letting go of her. "My Lord, I need to get her back to my chambers."

William rises with Lily in his arms, leaving with Sirra. I hand her the cup before she leaves, hoping it would help her.

"Farron I want to speak to everyone in the kitchen, now." Farron leaves, giving Snow a quick glance.

"She can't die Eric, not after everything we have been through. What are you thinking husband?" I take her hand holding it to my chest.

"Snow, someone has poisoned Lily. It would seem the waters in the mountain village aren't the only thing being poisoned in Tabor. The livestock is as well and now it has made its way into the castle." She grips my hand tight, her lips forming a thin line.

The news takes her by surprise that someone was sent here to make us weaker by poisoning us. The sadness in her face is soon replaces with fury.

Snow sends Clara to collect the children and keep them in our chamber. Seth stands guard with Nate, giving Snow their word they defend the young lords and ladies with their lives.

Once in the kitchen Snow lets into Goody. "Lady Lily is not well and we fear she was poisoned. The tea that was sent to her chamber is to blame and I want the hands that prepared that tea."

Goody bows her head waving over to a young girl behind her. "Sally, what did you do?"

Sally looked very innocent, her brown eyes never looking up to Snow. She holds her hands together in front of her, her brown hair gathered in a bun. "I made the tea and place it in the pot my Queen. Then I left to get the pastries form the oven, telling Edward to get some honey from the cupboard."

My eyes scan the room looking for Edward but he is nowhere to be found. I call Goody to my side. "Where is Edward?"

She looks to the corner of the kitchen, looking back at me stunned. "I do not know my King, he was just there."

Farron takes out the kitchen exit, calling some of the guard to go with him. Snow looks at me, her green eyes flaming.

"Snow, I'm sorry it seems Farron was right. We do indeed have a saboteur in the kingdom." I kiss her quickly before going to the dungeon.

There in the middle cell was Steven the sheep header. "Tell me, where did you come from?"

"Sire, I'm from the village just south of the mountains." He grips the bars, waiting for me to speak.

"The mountain village, Lord Laken's land, do you know of it?" I watch him nod, unsure of why I asked.

"Lord Laken is a friend to our master Earl Cedrick. The Earl had sent out word that no trade would be done with the mountain people. With the sickness and the drought their goods were no good. Then our sheep began to die, then the cattle. Our water is no good my king, just like the water of the mountain folk." He sits down on a stool in the cell, his ankles chained.

"Did a small party from the mountains travel by your land?" Steven nods again.

"Indeed sire. Four young men and they all looked sick but one." Thanking him I leave ordering Steven's stay with us is lessened.

Returning to Snow we go to see about Lily, she was awake but weak. She had only taken one sip of the tea when she noticed the honey had already been placed in it. The poison was the same that took the lives of the men that traveled with Edward, Sirra was sure of it. William held her hand, his worry mixed with his anger.

He looks at me, his entire body rigged. "I want him Eric, that boy. He fooled us all."

I found my fox and I opened the hen house door for him. One thing was for certain, Edward Duggery would answer to me before the day was over.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The royal guard was out scouring the land, not one corner of the castle was being over looked. William leaves Lily with Snow, his need to find Edward driving him to leave his wife's side.

Farron takes ten men with him, Seth and Nate ten as well as I go out with William, knowing if William does indeed find Edward he may kill the boy.

Snow wants to go but she feels a duty to her cousin, keeping the children close by. Rose being great with child stays forever in Farron's mind but catching this scoundrel was best for us all.

I had a suspension that Edward was not acting alone. He was only a boy of 12 and not at all the cunning clever fox I had made him out to be. If truth be told, Edward is merely a puppet in Prince Terrance's war on Tabor.

The sun was on the verge of setting and the men where passing out torches. We would comb the entire kingdom through the night if necessary. William is unusually quiet, making me ponder. "William, I know you. When you're this quiet something is weighting heavy on your mind. Care to tell me what that might be?"

"What's the one thing that has had Edward's attention since he come to Tabor? I know exactly where that little bastard is." We run back into the castle, making our way up the stairs. William's feet walk with a purpose to his chamber.

Lily was resting and Snow had Aiden in her lap. I watch as her eyes watch us, William looking in every corner of the room. "William, what are you doing?" Snow's curiosity was eating her alive. Henry and Hana were playing in the corner and Hunter reading.

"Shh." William places his finger to his lips, turning back to Snow.

Iris and Hope come running in the room, the girls giggling and grinning. Hunter looks up from his book to shake his head at his sister. William takes Iris by the hand, speaking in a hushed tone.

"Iris, where you in your room?" Iris shakes her head, looking over to Hope.

"Uncle, don't be mad." Hope looks up to me, her eyes looks heavyhearted.

William moves pass them and into the hall. I follow watching him slowly open Iris and Hana's chamber door. We move as one, William pointing to the left corner of the room. Moving that way I suddenly see the curtains ruffle slightly.

Side stepping around them I go flush against the wall, waiting for the next stirring. Soon enough I see what looks like two feet shuffle out from beneath the curtain. Reaching in I grab Edward by his arm, pulling him out. "Stop fighting me." He wiggles and pulls away from me but I hold his arm tight.

William bounds over to me, his hands in fists. "There you are and in my daughter's room. Give him to me Eric; I need just a moment alone with him."

"No, you need to get Farron and cool off Hammond. I need to talk to this boy and not have you break his neck." William flashes pure anger at me, his jaw clinched so tight he looked as if he were in pain.

"One question Edward. Why are you in my daughter's room?" William's nostrils flare.

"I found her in the garden and told her I was in trouble with you and the king so she hid me here." William reaches for the boy but I pull him back.

"William stop it. Go get Farron now. That's not a request Duke." I gaze back at him, my intensity never waning.

William leaves but not happily. I drag Edward down the hall to the library, throwing him inside. "Sit boy and don't give me any lip. You have a lot to answer for and I'm in no mood to hear any lies. When I ask you answer, understood?"

Edward stumbles backward, falling over a chair. When he finally takes a seat, I'm leaning over him. He looks like he's on the verge of tears, his entire body shaking.

"I want to know why you are here; did you poison the water, the livestock and Lady Lily? Are you here for Prince Terrance and boy I want the truth." I place both of my hands on the table, leaning closer to him.

Edward tucks his chin to his chest, his voice shuddering. "I was so hungry; our village was dying so I did what I had too."

"You did what you had too, does that include killing your own brother." I sit down, pulling the chair up beside him.

"I did not mean for Richard to get sick, he drank the water before I could stop him." Edward starts to fidget in his chair, his hands gripping the sides.

"Tell me everything Edward, everything. You either tell me or I'll leave you alone with Duke Hammond." Edward looks up to me for the first time. I see fear and panic in his eyes, his face completely pale.

"I will tell you whatever you wish to know. I'm dead already, I know this." His voice carried a sorrow in it that exasperated me.

"I do not wish you dead Edward but you will pay for the harm you have caused." I answer him back with a truthful tone.

"The drought was awful, the village was dying and there was no water to be found. Lord Laken tried to find us water but he only carried for his land and his belly. A man named Xander came to the village promising food and water if we help him. He bore the crest of Darton so many feared why he was in Tabor. I did not; Richard and I were going to die soon without food or water. Xander said all I had to do was pour a bottle of blue liquid in the mountain stream he found. Soon after Lord Laken found the stream and our people drank from it. When they began to die I knew what I had done. Then Richard become ill and I decided we should leave with the hunting party. I tried to get help from my brother, Xander promising to give me something to cure him if I poured more of the blue liquid in the water of the sheep herders in the low lands. I did this and he gave me the cure but it did not work. Richard died and I was to blame. When Xander told me he would take me back to Darton with him and I'd be given a place in the castle I jumped at the opportunity. All I had to do was kill the king and queen of Tabor and it would be mine. I had already lost my brother, my only family. When I shot that arrow at you by the lake it was not a mistake and I meant to poison the queen, not Lady Lily. I am so sorry sire, now that I know your generosity and have viewed the vision that is Iris, I wish I had not."

"Where is this Xander now and what does he look like?" Edward sits up straight, his tears held back.

"Is Iris in danger, sire?" I nod to him and he looks back down to the floor.

"He is a tall, large tan man. He has black hair that he keeps tied back and a marking on his forearm, a horse shoe. His skin is very dark and his eyes just as dark. His smile is missing some teeth and what are left are crooked. He speaks with an accent, like yours sire." I rub my cheek, my mind racing.

"Edward, you know what you did was wrong and you almost killed Lady Lily. I can't let you walk free." He nods to me, his body almost curled in on itself.

William and Farron return and I wave for Farron to take Edward. "My King, what shall I do with him?"

William glances at me and I look back at Farron. "The north tower for now. He will have to answer to his queen tomorrow."

"Eric, he almost killed Lily and you send him to the north tower." William berates me, his voice booming.

"Would you have him swing from a hangman's noose? He has done wrong and he will pay for that but I will not see him dead. He is far more valuable alive. We need to talk." Placing my hand on William's shoulder we walk into my chamber where I being to tell him of Darton's treachery.

William agrees to let Edward live but only because Lily was on the mend. After having a word with Farron we decide to ride to Darton tonight. It was war Prince Terrance wanted and it was war he would get.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The royal guard stands ready, they had prepared for this day for years. I knew each man would fight and die for their queen and their kingdom but I pray they will all come home, alive.

Snow helps me into my fighting gear, her green eyes never glancing into mine. Her hands find my face, her palms like a velvet glove. "Eric are you sure you have to do this? Allow me to ride to Darton and talk to the new king. I know his people do not see him as king and many of Darton's soldiers do not follow him. Loyalty to King Craigon may gain me favor and gain me their loyalty."

I knew what she was doing, her heart showed through her fear. "I love you too Snow." Kissing her hard, I wrap my arms around her tight. She leans into me, her body clinging to me.

A knock at the door causes us both to stop and look. "Sire, your horse is ready. It is time." Farron waited outside the door with eagerness in his voice.

Snow grips my hand tight as she gives me a long loving look. "Fight well and come back to me. Promise me Eric, promise me."

I palm the back of her head, kissing her brow. "I promise."

She releases my hand, her fingertips grazing my palm. Farron and I talk strategy as we walk down the long hall. I notice Lily and the children are not in their chamber and William is not about either.

Farron points to Clara walking up the stairs, Hana and Iris still crying. Hunter was being brave and Henry looked too sleepy to care. I was glad Aidan and Willow were fast asleep, it made saying goodbye to them easier. Hope was not so easy; her arms clung around my neck as she begged me not to go. Her pleading broke my heart but Snow helped her understand I must go to keep them all safe. Her tear streamed face was the last thing I saw as I closed her chamber door. My last words to my dear Hope where that I would not die, not today.

As we walk into the main entrance I hear Lily's voice coming from the great room. I look at Farron and he takes his leave to make our final preparations.

As I enter the great room it suddenly becomes clear to me I'm interrupting a private moment between William and Lily. William was kissing her long and hard and Lily was wrapped around him tight.

I wait by the door, giving William this moment. Lily strokes his cheek, looking deep in his eyes. "William Hammond, you are on my one and only love. My heart is yours completely, so take it with you and remember that all that I am goes with you as well."

William leans his forehead against Lily's, his fingers playing with her long auburn locks. "I would have been a fool to waste your love Lily. You are my spring flower, my warm spring breeze."

"I know you love me William but I'm no fool. A piece of your heart will always belong to Snow." I look around the corner, wondering if William was indeed still carrying a torch from my wife.

"Yes, I will always care for Snow but you should know by now I love you and only you. I bask in the sweet warmth of your sun instead of waiting for a winter snow that I know would never fall for me. No, that winter kiss belongs to Eric but you my beauty, your flames belong on my lips." I watch as his smile increases, his love for his wife pouring out into a kiss that was not meant for my eyes.

I clear my throat gaining William's attention. "Hammond, we must ride now." William s hand. "Eric, keep him safe."

"I will do my best but your William is well trained and ready." We both look up to see Hunter in the doorway. He approaches us, his face flush. "Uncle, Mother, I had a vision. I saw a man with dark hair and a horse shoe on his arm; he means to cut you down Uncle. Then I heard a whisper rise from the wind. It said that Scottish will and iron blade will chop the tree that rots away." Lily wraps her arms around Hunter, her face flushing as well.

"He tells the truth Eric. This man will come for you on but not on the battle field. You must watch his left, he wields his weapon from that side. The whisper in the wind calls out to us, telling us its secrets. The tree that rots, cut it at the roots and you will be victorious." I hug Lily, taking her words with me.

With William at my right and Farron at my left we ride for Darton, the moon casting down its illumination.

We make camp at dawn, just outside of Darton's boarders. William and Farron go out to find Darton soldiers willing to fight with us, to help us take back Darton for its people. Prince Terrance's only sibling, his sister Margaret was locked away in the castle. Many believed she would make an excellent queen and I mean to see she gets the chance.

When William and Farron return they do so with at least a hundred of Darton's finest soldiers including King Craigon's general. "Eric, this is Landon, he is general and first in command. He fought for King Craigon and means to fight for us."

I shake Landon's hand, welcoming him to our group. "Landon, what can you tell us?"

"Aye, a man named Xander came to Darton, a mercenary. He told King Cragion he was here to help him take back what should have been his. King Cragion told Xander he had no quarrel with Tabor and Tabor was never his land. The fairies gave that land to the line of kings so long ago. Xander told him he was a fool to believe in that tale, that Tabor and Darton could be and should be his. King Cragion told Xander that Darton seeks no war with Tabor and to do so would only be waking a sleeping lion. Xander gave the king a parchment showing that Tabor and Darton where once the same kingdom but King Cragion cared not. He had Xander tossed out of the castle but that Scottish devil had the ear of the prince and turned that power hungry cretin against his father. When the king died, by poisonous means, we still loyal to him fled the castle. Xander and Terrance mean to take Tabor and then Winslow, he means to rule it all." Landon's voice was strong and clear, carrying bitterness behind it.

I knew this man would be a weapon in our battle, his anger the mightiest of weapons.

Farron calls out for us to come from the tent, a rider was approaching. Landon asks if he could walk with me to meet him, telling me it was the king's messenger.

William and Farron walk ten paces behind us as Landon and I walk out to the rider. The young boy dismounts and hands me a parchment with the king's seal. "Give this to the king of Tabor; King Terrance says it is for his eyes only."

Once we are back in the tent I open the letter and I swear it looks like it is written in blood.

To the commoner king, know this. I will not be intimidated. The Lancaster fields wait for you blood. I will have your crown and your queen.

My anger causes me to ball the parchment up and toss in it the fire. I go out to the field before me and scream. "Little Prince, you dare threaten my land and my life but you will not threaten my wife. My Queen will keep her crown and you will gain a grave."

Throwing my axe I hit a tree at the edge of the field. Landon and the other Darton men let out a battle cry, the legion of men shouting all at once.

I call the men to their horses, my blood still boiling. Landon asks to speak to me and I give him my attention.

"Sire, if I may. If you were to kill Prince Terrance's henchman then his power would greatly diminished. Free Princess Margaret and show the people that she still lives and the people will rise against him. You need not ride to war to win, only be smarter and outwit him at his own game." I liked this new plan and William agreed.

I agree to go into the castle with Landon and William, leaving Farron and the men to fake a battle. I tell Farron to stay at the edge of the field but not to enter in. Farron would ride my horse and wear my gear, giving Prince Terrance's forces the illusion that I wait for war. He wants us to attack first but we will not give him this advantage. I mean to take him down for within his own walls.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Landon had a spy inside the castle, Prince Terrance's chamber maid Ella. She waited for us by the river, a package in hand for Landon.

"Landon, I was beginning to worry. Who is this you travel with?" Ella seemed concerned, her eyes searching about.

"Calm yourself Ella, they are friends. This is King Eric of Tabor and Duke Hammond, they have come to dethrone this boy who claims to be king. The princess, she is well?" Landon takes the package from Ella, her demeanor relaxing.

"She is well Landon and asked about you as well. This is the key to the cellar entrance. I'm sorry Landon, I could not gain you access through the gate, that you will have to do yourself." They smile at each other as she mounts her horse to leave.

Landon grips the key tight, a very satisfied look upon his face. "Sire, with this key we can travel the catacombs under the castle. There are several entrances that we can take, Prince Terrance will be watching from his throne room most likely. He will send his men to die in his stead, the coward. We may have to deal with Xander; he never leaves Terrance's side." He places the key in his vest pocket, his hand lingering there.

William approaches his bow and quiver strapped over his shoulder. "How will we get into the castle Eric. The main gate remains closed." Landon turns to him, a crocked grin on his face.

"Are you any good with that bow my Lord?" William grins back and I chuckle slightly.

"Good, I'd say. He's the best archer in Tabor." William's grin covers his face, his modesty showing.

Landon grips William's shoulder, pulling him close. "I will walk to the north gate and tell the guard I come to surrender. You will take him and the two other guards out with your bow, that's when Eric and I will charge in taking the gate. We can depose of the bodies in the alcove, the guards do not change watch till night fall. You will have to take out the guards at the back wall as well, your bow will be our silent weapon today Duke Hammond."

William beams with pride as he shakes Landon's hand. We make our way across the river, the current strong. As we climb up the river bank we hear the castle guards approaching.

We listen closely as they discuss the battle at Lancaster field, how the prince intents to stay in the castle till the battle is near the end. The men are angry that their king does not ride into battle with them. They continue to talk as they ride into the castle walls, their words sounding sour.

Landon waves us forward. As we near the north wall we hunker down, creeping along the stone. Landon turns an evil grin at me, his eyes looking menacing.

"Sire, I need you to hit me. Really give a good shot." I can feel the shock go across my face.

"Why?" William gives me a concerned look then smiles.

"I need to look like I've fought and lost so the guards will open the gate. If they think I've taken a good whipping then they'll believe I am truly surrendering." He was very cunning and I was glad he was on our side.

Pulling my fist back I hit him square across the jaw sending him sailing to the ground. He looks up at me, holding his face. "That's quiet a right hook you have there King. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Before I can answer William speaks up. "He's more of a huntsman than king but he is still the best man I know."

Landon wipes the blood from his lip and turns his other cheek to me. "Alright Sire, I'm ready."

This time I decide to give him an upper cut, my fist hitting his chin as hard as I could. Landon falls backward, William catching him.

"Good Lord Eric, I think you've knocked him out." William lays Landon down, his eyes rolled back in his head.

I pour my flagon of water over him, his eyes begin to open. "Landon, sorry about that lad. Sometimes I don't know my own strength."

He sits up slowly, his hand on his chin. "No, quiet alright. I did ask for it."

Helping him back to his feet we wait a bit for him to regain his scenes. When Landon is ready we begin again. Walking up to the north gate he holds his jaw as his face and right eye begin to swell. He calls out to the guard, all three men running to the gate.

"Who be there?" The first guard shouts out.

"It is I, Lord Landon. I have come to surrender myself to King Terrance." The second and third guards begin to raise the gate while the first holds a sword out toward Landon.

William crouches around the corner raising his bow. The first man falls and soon the second and third. His arrows leave his bow so quickly the men don't have time to react.

After deposing of the bodies we break fast for the cellar entrance. Two archery guards walk the walls above the door, their bows in their hands.

William draws his arrow back, his arrow fling true. When the first man falls from the wall the second slumps over. William was indeed a dead aim, his skills with a bow beyond my own.

Landon looks at me, pointing to the man lying over the wall. "This is unfortunate. We will have to move quickly. Once the guards discover the body then our element of surprise will be over."

Opening the cellar door we make hast through the catacombs. The tunnel twists and bends, leading us deeper into the castle.

We come to an opening that looks too small for me to fit down. Landon turns sideways scooting along the wall. I can hear my axes scrape the wall as I move, the edge of the blades giving off sparks. William pulls his quiver form his back, holding it with his bow.

We emerge from the narrow passage into a dark room, Landon pushes against the wall causing it to spring open. Looking out I can see a long marble corridor with three doors on each side. Landon walks ahead of us, waving for us to join him. He looks around the corner then dashes to the next hall. William and I quickly follow when we hear foot steps. Ducking into one of the rooms, we wait for the soldiers to go by. They are covered in armor, looking ready for battle. The three of us came for battle wearing only tunics and leather.

Landon leads us down the corridor to a staircase. "Sire, you will find Prince Terrance in his throne room. Go up the stairs and to the left you'll see two large wooden doors. That's where you'll find him, most likely on the balcony. He'll be watching the battle from his lofty perch."

"And where will you be Landon?" He glances at me briefly, a hint of a smile on his face.

"To the towers, Ella says that is where Princess Margaret is being held." Landon is gone in a flash, his feet moving with lightning speed.

William pulls an arrow from his quiver and I pull my hand axes from my back.  
Taking the stairs two at a time we come to the towering wooden doors. They looked to be at least ten feet in height and just as wide. The gold hinges and ornate decorations looked ancient.

I take a step toward the door when they swing open. William and I stand ready, not sure what would be coming for us on the other side of that door.

The cackling laughter of the young prince comes bellowing out the door making my blood boil all the more. I wanted to face him, to make him fight for the kingdom he stole and the kingdom he threatens.

A dagger whirls pass my head and another soon falls. William shoots an arrow through the opening door causing on of the prince's guards to stammer out. The arrow had pierced his heart but William had no time to gloat. Another dagger lands in the wall behind us and I block the next dagger with my axe.

William hits two more men as we move toward the door. We watch ten more men advance at us, William going left to lure some of them away from me.

I twirl my axe landing it in the skull of two them, putting it in the gut of another. Like a raging fire, my axe slices through the last three, the sound of their last breathes filling the air.

A pile of broken, bloody bodies lay across the throne room threshold. William was making quick work of the four that had followed him. I watch as one surprised him, sneaking up to his left flank. With no time to load the arrow in his bow he plunges the arrow through his eye with his bare hands.

I assess my injuries, a few cuts to my hands and arms and wound to my side where a blade cut me. The wound was not deep but deep enough to bleed and burn. William looked battle worn, blood covering his hands and face. I notice a gash to his hand and a slash in his forehead. Not too bad for being out numbered and fighting off a mysterious dagger throwing assassin.

A woman's scream comes from the staircase, William running off towards the sound. Walking over the dead bodies I enter the throne room where I find the prince standing on the balcony. His back is turned to me as if I am of no concern.

I hear a voice from behind me and it sounds so familiar. "Huntsman, it's about time you came face me. It seems since last we meet you've gained a crown and I've gained a kingdom."

The footsteps walk from behind me and I gaze upon the man I assume is Xander. With one look a flood of memories comes back to me. This was no mercenary and his name wasn't Xander. This was Alexander, a huntsman and my cousin.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Alexander twirls the slender dagger in his fingers, his grin the smug one he had always wore. I hadn't seen Alex since Sara died; he left the village without a word.

I knew he was angry that our village had been ransacked and our people slaughtered. Alex and I were out hunting when I Sara was taken from me. He heard my cries when I found Sara, running back to me. I watched him changed, his bitterness and anger that the King had not protected our people that our families were not kept safe; it was too much for Alex.

The last thing that my cousin said to me was so cold, not like the man I had grew up with. I sat by Sara's grave, a flagon of ale in my hand when Alex sits down next to me. "Cousin, you must rise up and avenge her. She deserves that much from you."

"No Alex, she is gone and she took the best of me with her." My heart as well as my will was broken.

Alex rises from the dirt, anger and loathing dripping from him. "If you will not avenge Sara then I will. If it takes a year or a lifetime Tabor will answer for her death. How can you say you loved her when you will not fight for her?"

He walked away that day, leaving me to bath in my sorrow. I thought I would never see him again but here he was, smirking at me. This man looked like Alex but he was not my cousin. Perhaps Alex died that day and Xander was born, his hatred for Tabor had twisted him into this soulless man.

We walk around each other, like two wild animals ready to pounce. Xander looks at me, his crooked teeth showing through his cocky smile. "King of Tabor how could you Eric?"

"Tabor is not to blame for Sara's death Alex, Ravenna's brother Finn took her and he is dead now. I avenged my Sara and found a home in Tabor and love with my Snow. I am Snow's king but I do not wear the crown, I am a huntsman." My words seem to puzzle him, his head tilting to the side.

"You fight for Tabor; you should help me destroy it. Where was Tabor when the darkness came to our village, taking Sara? I have Darton on my side and soon Tabor will be no more. Fight with me Eric, show Tabor they should have protected its people." Xander throws the dagger, letting it land at my feet.

I lower my axes, letting them hand at my side. "You are wrong about Tabor. Snow is a good honorable queen. We care for and protect our people the best we can. Our kingdom is large and we depend on the Lords, Dukes and Earls to be our eyes over the lands they control. I understand now that if the king had known about our village he would have protected us. Finn and Ravenna slithered into our village like a snake spreading their venom and destroy all in their path. I blame the Lord of our land, not the King. You have let your hatred for Tabor cloud your judgment cousin. Lay down this quarrel and come back to Tabor with me."

Xander reaches into his belt pulling out another dagger. "Tabor will pay Eric and if you will not fight with me then will die for them."

Lifting his hand, he backs away from me. I lift my axes, reading for his attack. The young prince laughs again, the battle below him had begun. I pray that Farron and our men do well. My attention goes back to the silver dagger coming at me. The dagger hits its mark, my shoulder searing with pain. Ignoring it, I run toward Xander, twisting my axe toward his head. Xander dodges but my second axe strikes him in his side. He stumbles back, throwing another dagger. The pain in my left hand is harsh, causing me to drop my axe.

Xander holds his side as he walks toward the large doors. Pulling the dagger from my hand, I try to pick up my axe. As I rise I feel another dagger slide by my cheek. He had missed me but just, the dagger plants into the table behind me. I know Xander was just as good as I was, cunning and deadly.

The hunter in me starts to calculate a plan; one that I knew would work on Alex. Calling out to my cousin I can hear him grimacing in the corner. "Alex, stop this. I do not wish to kill you cousin. If you push me I will fight. I fight for my wife and my children as well as the kingdom I have come to love. Alex, you can come back to Tabor with me. If you could just see my Snow and the three children we have you would understand that life goes on, we must go on."

The man before me looks like Alex for the first time; his eyes look a little softer. "Eric, how could you. Did Sara mean that little to you."

He walks toward me with a dagger in his hand. I raise my axe slightly, watching for him to move.

"I loved her, she was my life. Why do you question that Alex?" He points the dagger at me his breathes coming harder.

"You married the daughter of the man that let her die, you are a hypocrite." He slashes the dagger at me and I block his arm. Taking his arm I pull it behind his back. Holding the blade of my axe to his throat I hold him steady.

"You loved her, my Sara. That is why you act this way." A sudden anger builds in me.

"You had the world and let it burn around you. While I was out fighting to right the wrong done to her you spent your nights drunk in brothels with whores. Do not tell me you loved her. I knew the man you where before her, she saved you Eric. She saved the both of us." Alex spoke to me from his heart, his broken heart.

Releasing him, I stand face to face with him. "Alex, you are a fool to think I didn't grieve for Sara, that I didn't love her. Finding Snow was like coming alive again. I have no doubt that Sara sent her to me. You let sorrow and grieve become your only companion. If Xander is who you truly are now then so be it."

Xander begins to run from me, throwing daggers as he goes. Stumbling over one of the dead guards in the hall, he picks up his sword. "This ends now."

Throwing my axe I watch as it hits the door, causing Xander to jolt for the stairs. When I finally reach him he is waiting for me, the sword raise. He swings at me, the tip of the blade cutting into my chest. He notices the blood as it drips from the tip. That seemed to give him the strength to come at me, sword swinging.

Before I have the chance to garnish my axe an arrow goes through Xander's neck. I watch as his body falls to the floor, blooding pooling all around him. He reaches out to me and I fall to the floor next to him. "Cousin, I forgive you."

He whispers at me but I can't make out his words. The light dims in his eyes with his hands still outstretched towards me. Looking down at him I can hear William calling out to me. "Eric, behind you."

The light around me turns to black as I feel my body collapse to the floor.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Waking I find myself in strange surroundings. My shoulder and chest have a burning pain but not as bad as the pain throbbing in my head. I notice an ache in my hand as I lift it to my head. I was cut, bruise and bloody but still breathing.

William comes over to me, his wounds patched up. "Welcome back. You took a nasty knock to the head Eric. Good thing Landon was there or Prince Terrance would have done more than club you in the head. When he heaved up that candlestick to hit you again Landon plunged his sword through him. Darton belongs to Princess Margaret; the battle was over before it started. Farron and our men faired well, we did lose some men but our numbers aren't as high as Prince Terrance's."

It was good to hear the battle was over but I so desperately wanted to get back to my Snow. William winces slightly, placing his hand over his forehead. "Looks like I'm not the only one that took a good knock to the head."

"I've had worse but I know Lily will come undone when she sees me. Snow will do the same; our wives always think the worst." William tries to smile making me chuckle.

Getting up I find that my head hurt worse than I thought. The room spins as I grip the bed tight. "Sire, you should be resting." Farron hurries over to me.

Taking Farron's arm I get to my feet. "I need to see the men and talk to Landon."

"My King, are you sure? I think you should rest." My mind was made up; I was going to see Landon.

William joins us, his eyes constantly watching me. "Relax Hammond, we both look rough. After we finish with Landon we need to talk with Princess Margaret."

The Darton healers had done their best, my wounds still scream back at me. The men wait at the edge of Lancaster field, our dead and injured being tended too. I talk to many of the men, Farron and William doing the same. I give the order for Farron to ride back to Tabor, William and I would follow soon.

Landon waits for us in the throne room, Princess Margaret pacing the floor. "King Eric, I thank you for your assistance in getting my kingdom back from Xander and the Prince. Terrance was mad and miss lead. I want to sign an accordance with Tabor and promise if ever you find your kingdom in need Darton will be at your side. As soon as I am queen I wish to visit Tabor. There is much our two kingdoms can do for each other. I think Queen Snow and I will be fast friends."

She was young but full of life. Margaret will be a good queen and I think Landon may become her king. Landon looks at Margaret the way I look at Snow; it was obvious they cared for each other.

William gives the princess his sword, bowing to her. "Queen Margaret, you can depend on Tabor as well. These lands have known darkness and death for too long. Together we can keep Tabor and Darton in the light."

Margaret takes his sword titling her head to him. "Thank you Duke Hammond. When Landon and I come to Tabor for a visit we would love to meet your wife and children. May Tabor prosper well and travel safe."

Mounting the horses we know it will be dark when we reach Tabor's boarders. William and I look at each other, both of us holding our breaths as we sits up straight in our saddles.

William is quiet as we travel back to home, only occasionally smiling. "Eric, do you think Lily and Snow will be waiting at the gate for us?"

"Aye, our women are not the type to wait patiently. I'd even say Lily will we waiting outside the gate. That fiery lass you married loves you more than you know Hammond." I grin at him, knowing Snow was the same way. Our wives were not typical at all and I for one was glad for it.

"Snow is just as fiery Eric. They do seem to share that family trait. As for Lily, I know she loves me more every day and I try to lavish her with love as well. After the Dark Forest when I thought I had lost her I vowed that day to never let her go a day without letting her know how much I needed and loved her." William always beamed when he spoke of Lily. It was good to see him happy but it made the urgency to be with my Snow burn all the more.

I knew the path back to Tabor like the back of my hand so it wasn't too difficult to travel the beach in the dark. Seeing the torches burning at the gate, I knew my Snow was waiting for me. William gives me a wide grin, pushing his horse faster. I knew his injuries were aching like mine but home was ahead of us.

The gate opens without command and we ride in. Lily and Snow run to us, wiping their tears. Lily looks William over, her hands caressing his face. William puts his arm around her as they walk into the castle.

Snow stands staring at me, her green eyes looking so heavenly. "When Farron returned without you my heart sank. He told me you were well but I could not believe it till I saw you for myself. You look awful, come let me look you over."

She takes my hand leading me into the castle and to our chamber. "Snow, are the children asleep?"

She nods to me, smiling all the while. Her fingers work feverishly on my jacket, sliding it slowly off my shoulders. My vest comes off just as slowly, her hands rubbing over my chest. "Your chests, does it hurt?"

"Not much, it's fine Snow." Her hands slide under my shirt, her palms rubbing over my abs and up to the slice on my chest. I lift my shirt off trying to keep the pain from my face. She kisses the cut, her lips causing a stirring deep inside me. While her lips are busy on my chest her hands are busy undoing my pants. She lets her fingers travel inside, sliding over my hips. I pick her up by her waist, her legs wrapping around me.

Laying her on the bed, I gaze into her wanting green eyes. My need for her overwhelmed me, burned to my very core. I slip out of my pants, crawling on the bed toward her. She pulls her dress up to the top of thighs, grinning coyly at me.

I let my hands travel up her creamy white legs, my manhood aching to be inside her. She throws her head back, her breasts swelling out of her bodice. "Eric, I need you."

Those words turn my fire into an inferno and I can't hold it back any longer. Pulling her dress up to her waist I sink myself deep inside her. She screams out to me, her fingers gripping my arms. She was so ready and felt even better as I take her over and over. I move inside her as she locks her ankles behind my back. The feel of her all around makes me move harder and faster, her body giving completely over to me.

Burying my face in her neck I begin to kiss her soft skin, her lips kissing me back. I feel her teeth graze my shoulder as she nibbles and sucks around my neck. I pick up my pace, holding her legs at her knees. Hard and deep I ride her till my body is humming. She calls my name, her core throbbing around me. With one last thrust I release myself inside her, holding her tight till I'm empty. Her legs release me, her breathing sounding labored.

Running my hand over her face she smiles back at me. "Welcome home husband."

Kissing her softly I pull her to my chest. She's careful not to lie on my wound, her fingers tracing the stomach muscles.

"It's good to be home wife." She snuggles up to me, my arms cradling her.

"Farron said you took a nasty bump to the head. Are you feeling well Eric? I can call for Sirra if you need her." She always loves me, thinking of me and that made me feel like the luckiest man alive.

"I just need to get some sleep and I'll be good as new by morning. I want to spend tomorrow with you and the children." She throws her leg over me, smiling back.

"Are you tired husband or could you go for another round?" My wife was willing and wanting and I was defiantly not going to turn her down.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Much had happened since Darton had risen up against Tabor. Five years had passed and peace was had both our lands. Queen Margaret and King Landon were friends of Tabor and of Snow and me. They made the trip to Tabor once a year; always on the day Darton was freed from Prince Terrance.

I looked a little older now, my temples streaked with gray. The years had been kind to my queen, looking as lovely as ever. William and Lily still appeared to not be touched by time. Lily's auburn hair was still a beautiful flame and William's face showed not one mark that would tell his age.

The one thing that constantly changed was our children. My Hope was fifteen now, her sixteen birthday would be in just a few days. Hunter and Lily were already sixteen and every bit the Lord and Lady I knew they would be.

Willow was a rowdy ten, too much like her father for her mother's liking. Hana, Henry and Aidan are still our wee ones but at five not babies any longer.

Farron and Rose are on their second child, their son Shamus not much younger than my Aidan. The castle was full of life and children and I often missed Snow being with child. I longed to hold a baby in my arms again but William would teased me we would be holding grandchildren soon enough.

He's teasing often end when I reminded him his own daughter was a beauty just like my Hope and the boys already noticed them. Hunter was a handsome young Lord; he too was turning some heads.

Summer was always a busy time in the castle and with Hope's sixteen birthday party at hand my Snow had the entire castle in a tizzy.

Hope had her mother's kindness; she showed kindness to all living things. When Hunter and Iris would go out hunting she no longer went. The thought of taking a life, even for food upset her.

Iris was the spitting image of Lily all but her hazel eyes. She had a warriors will just like her brother but she also possessed a tenderness that was so like her mother.

Hana, Henry and Aidan worry about nothing but playing and enjoying each day to its fullest. After Rose became a mother and Clara became ill with age a new governess was found for the children, Rose's youngest sister Calla. She came to live with Rose after Shamus was born and Snow instantly took a liking to her. Calla helped Snow and Lily watch the young ones and she proved to be up to the challenge.

William and I kept busy making sure the attention our daughters were gaining stayed to just that and nothing more. William often got a chuckle when a young man would look at Hope then at me and take off running. My sweet Hope was indeed fair and I would have to be content with the fact that young men would come calling.

The castle was too busy for me as I go out to the garden hoping to find a quiet place to just think. I go to the gazebo and find Lily there. She was tending to the flowers that grew around the gazebo. "Lily, do you care to have some company?"

"No, not at all Eric. It is too noisy in the castle so I decided to come out here. I take it you had the same idea. William took Hunter and Iris hunting, did you not want to go with them?" She wipes her brow with the back of her hand smearing dirt across her face.

"No, I promised Willow I'd teach her how to use my hand axes. Please don't tell Snow, she would have my hide." Lily winks at me, her smile beaming.

"Your secret is save with me Eric. William was upset this morning; he caught Iris in the stables with a boy. She was with Duke Walsh's youngest son, Lord Winston. I've known for some time now she was taken with him, her and Hope doing that singing thing they do when he would walk by. But I only find it fair to warn you, the young boy from the kitchen, Goody's grandson Alaric has been talking to your Hope and she seems quiet smitten with him. Hunter has many young ladies batting an eye at him but he only sees one, Rose's sister Calla. She is a beauty and very much a lady all though she was not born to that title. Rose tells me Calla is also smitten with Hunter, I think his father needs to have a talk with him." Lily pushes the dirt over her flowers and I take her hand helping her up.

"Thank you for telling me, I think I will go have a talk with him immediately." Lily shakes her head at me, looking very cross.

"Eric, don't. That boy is a good boy and he would never hurt Hope. Goody would skin him alive and he knows it. All that I ask is if you do talk to Alaric go easy on him." I wipe the dirt from Lily's cheek when Rose walks in.

"My King, the Queen is looking for you." Lily blushes slightly as I kiss the back of her hand.

"I promise Lily and I will have a talk with Lord Walsh's son as well. Iris is my sweet niece and I love her as if she were my own daughter." Lily gives me a quick hug before I leave.

Rose gives me a strange look, her eyes scanning me. "My King, you were out early this morning. Farron told me went looking for you but you were nowhere to be found."

I stop in the hall, looking down at her. "Rose, it is best you stop there. I was teaching Willow how to use my hand axes and I know Snow hates that. Whatever you're thinking you need to wipe that from your mind. I was with Willow and no one else."

Rose nods to me and quickly goes up the stairs. I find Snow looking completely flustered, her cheeks a bright red. "Eric, tell your daughter she is not to play with your axes."

"Snow, I'm sorry. I've been teaching her to use them. I've told her she can't play with them." Snow puts her hands on her hips and gives me a death stare.

"Behind my back again. I swear Eric; you have to tell me these things. Yes, I do not like her using those things and yes, I think she's too young. I know under your tutelage she will learn the proper way to use them but it scares me." Willow bites at her bottom lip as she stares at her mother and me.

"I'm sorry Da, really." I hug Willow tight as I pull Snow in my arms as well.

"I promise to never keep anything from you again. I am sorry wife." Snow smiles and I know I'm forgiven.

Aidan walks in with mud all over him. Snow shakes her head, pushing him out the door. I chuckle as I kiss Willow on top of her head. "Da has to go talk to someone but you do not pick up those axes again unless you are with me, understood."

Willow gives me her largest grin, her blue eyes batting at me. "I promise Da."

I make my way to the kitchen, Goody greeting me. "Good day Sire, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to your grandson Alaric." I watch as Goody's face goes a beet red.

"I'm sorry my King, whatever the boy as done I sure he meant no ill will by it." She looks as if she might faint so I reassure her that he has done nothing.

Goody leaves and sends Alaric out. He looks nervous, his hands shaking. "My king, is there something wrong?"

I sit down with him, my hands flat against the table. "Alaric, I know you've been talking to my daughter. It would seem you have feeling for the princess. I have watched you grow and find you to be a fine honorable young man. You are an excellent hunter and that is a quality I find endearing. I want to know what your intentions toward my daughter are."

Alaric looks down to the floor then back up to me, his grey eyes looking fearful. "I find her very beautiful and enjoy talking to her. She brings me books and even reads to me. She is so kind, her heart is too big. I would wish to call on her if you would allow it."

"I will allow it but trust me boy, if you hurt her, harm my daughter in any way and you will answer to me. Know this, you will pray for death if Hope is treated any less than the lady she is." I can hear Alaric swallow hard, his eyes going wide.

"I would never Sire." I grip his shoulder and I can feel him shaking.

"You may call on her but only with a chaperone. I will discuss this matter with the Queen, and then I will send for you." Alaric stands, his face going pale.

"Thank you sire. I promise I will treat her with nothing but respect." I glare at him, finding this conversation a little too fun.

"Yes you will or else." Alaric runs to the kitchen and I turn to leave laughing.

My laughter is soon ended when I turn to find Hope standing behind me. "Father, how could you?"

She storms off pass me toward the kitchen. I catch her by the arm, turning her toward me. "Listen little lady. I am your father and it is my right, nay my duty to make sure that young man knows that you will be treated well. You can be mad and throw one of your fits but I will not be waived from this. If you wish to see that boy it will be with a chaperone or not at all."

"I can see him, oh father thank you." Hope throws her arms around my neck, her joy exploding into a kiss on my cheek.

She bounds off to the kitchen with glee in her heart. I knew I had to talk to Snow and soon.

Walking back to the foyer I see William walking in. He looks cross, downright angry. I walk over to him and he is cursing loudly. "That damn boy better keep his distance from Iris or I will throw his ass in the dungeons. Eric, do you know what happen this morning? Lord Walsh's son was all over my Iris, his hands and his lips. Then we come back from hunting and he has the nerve to wait for her in the stables."

"William, let me go talk with him. I know it's upsetting to find your daughter being pawed at and I would have saw red myself. If she is serious about this you will have to set some rules. Forbidding her to see him will only cause her to want him all the more. Go calm down and I'll go talk to the boy." William unclenches his jaw, the tension in his shoulders relaxing.

"Thank you Eric but do me a favor. Tell that boy I will see him dead before I let him manhandle my daughter." I wink at William, letting him know the boy would be trembling when I was done with him.

On the way to talk to young Lord Winston I find Lily sitting in the library crying. I walk in, her face flushed and wet. "Lily, what is wrong."

She takes my hand, still crying. I wipe her tears, hating the look in her eyes. "Eric I need to tell someone. Please do not repeat what I tell you, you must keep this secret."

"Lily, whatever you tell me I will keep it, you know that. What has you so upset?" She leans her head down over my hands, her sobs beginning again.

"Please, don't tell William, I haven't even told Snow. I found out today from Calla that Iris hasn't had her flow this month, it has been six weeks since her last flow. What will I do if she be with child?" The shock that washed over me froze me to my chair. I hold Lily tight, her tears falling on my shoulder.

A knocking the door causes both of us to jump. Rose was standing at the door, the look on her face an odd one. "Sire, Farron has the men ready for inspection."

"Tell Farron I will be there shortly." Rose glares at me and I wonder what is going through her mind.

I turn my attention back to Lily, her heart pouring out with her tears. "Eric, what do I do?"

"Let me talk to Winston and if the boy has had his way with Iris I will handle it. Don't worry about William I will handle him as well. Lily please stop crying and go talk to Iris. We need to know the truth." She kisses my cheek, her tears wetting my face.

I had a feeling Lord Walsh's youngest son was about to get and education in what happens when you play with something that isn't yours.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

My mind was muddling through the fact that Iris may be with child. I had to learn the truth before castle gossip got back to William and Winston met the business end of William's sword.

Duke Walsh was standing outside the council room, the other Lords and Dukes standing with him. He bows as I approach him. "My King, is there something I can do for you?"

"Aye, I will be in the council room. Send your youngest son Winston to me. I need to have a word with him." I can feel my brow crease together as I glare at the Duke.

"Why do you need to speak to my son Sire? He is waiting inspection with the other men. Should you not be there now?" Duke Walsh had a belligerent tone to his voice.

"Do you question me Walsh? I have my reasons for speaking to your son. On your way to see your son you may tell Duke Hammond to tend to the inspection of the men today." I cross my arms over my chest, standing only inches from him.

"I will send my page to tell Duke Hammond and I will personally see to Winston for you." He speaks to me through clinched teeth, his eyes narrowing.

Propping my feet up on the council table, I lean back in my chair. Snow was right, her chair was comfortable. I had really never taken a good look around; the room was massive to say the least.

The council table was made from a sturdy chestnut and had been crafted with in-depth carvings. King Magnus's crest was craved in the middle with the crest of the twelve houses of the high Lords and Dukes on the edges. I could appreciate the hours of back breaking labor that went into making this table, it was magnificent.

As my hands feel the wood I hear Winston walk into the room. Gazing up at him I see he is just as arrogant and smug as his father. He was a handsome boy of about eighteen. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes, with a devilish grin that could make any young maiden swoon. I was impressed with his ability with a sword but he was by no means as good as he thought he was. Winston Walsh was young and cocky and I was about to bring him down a peg or two.

"Winston, come have a seat." I wave to the chair across from me. I wanted to look him directly in the eyes.

He pulls the seat out giving me a conceited smile. "Sire, may I say what an honor to have a private moment with…"

I hold up my hand stopping him from bathing me in false compliments. "Lord Winston, it has come to my attention that you have been spending time with Duke Hammond's eldest daughter Iris. You have even been caught in the act of being affection with her. I mean to know exactly what your relationship with Lady Iris is."

He stares back at me, his jaw gapped open. "Sire, she is a friend and nothing more."

The words bounce around in my head, a friend and nothing more. He had not real feelings for my niece, no real affection. My Scottish blood begins to boil causing my fists to slam on the table.

"You little arse, I should teach you some respect for women. You take advantage of my niece and tell me is just a friend and nothing more. Boy, you better pray that God show you favor because I will not." Winston jumps up from his chair running toward the door.

I close the distances between us in just three strides, throwing my arm across his chest. He falls to the floor, his body hitting hard. Gazing up at me his blue eyes look pleading. "Sire, please."

"Please what boy? You best tell me what you did with Iris and now. My patience is wearing thin." I must have looked like I was about to kill him where he lay because he sit frozen in the floor.

"What? Did with? Sire, I swear I have only kissed her." He shakes from head to toe, his words coming out with a stutter.

Leaning down I take a fist full of his shirt. "Swear to me boy that you did not touch her and I let you leave here with you hide intact."

He looks away from me, his eyes pooling with tears. "I was only the one time Sire and she wanted it."

I instantly see red, my anger now a burning rage. Without thinking I slug him, my knuckles hitting his jaw full force. I could hear the crunch of his jaw bone and knew I had broken it.

Winston grabs his jaw, tears streaming now. I release him and send one of the guards for Sirra.

Once Sirra has taken him away I send for William. This conversation was not going to be an easy one.

My feet must have traveled a mile as I paced the council room floor. William raps gently as he enters. "Eric, you asked to see me?"

William's smile soon disappears when he sees my bloody knuckles. "William, I consider you to be my brother. We have been through much together Hammond."

"Eric, just say it. You obviously have something on your mind." William places his hand on my shoulder as he looks at me.

"Very well, I think Iris has had relations with Winston Walsh." William backs away from me, his face a blank pale mask.

"What? No...she wouldn't." The disbelief of it washes over him as he sinks to the floor.

"I asked the boy and he said they have been together. Lily told me in confidence that Iris has not had her flow. I think you and Lily need to talk with Iris." William's shocked expression turns to bitterness.

"That little bastard was with my daughter. He had his way with my little girl. I will kill him Eric." I have to stop William before he leaves the room. I know if he gets his hands on Winston that boy will not live to see the morning.

"Wait Hammond. Let's go talk to Iris first. We need her side of this before we have that boy drawn and quartered." I wait for him to answer, his breathing returning to normal.

"Send for her and Lily, I want some answers Eric." He walks over to the table, leaning over it.

In what seems like an eternity Lily comes in with a crying Iris. Lily is holding her daughter's hand, Iris clinging to her. "Mother, please don't make me tell father."

Lily turns Iris toward William, the young girl hanging her head in tears. "Iris come here now."

I had never heard William use that tone with his daughter before. He was upset and hurt but mostly worried.

Iris goes to her father, William taking her hand. "Father please don't hate me."

"No, my precious one. Father could never hate you. I love you so very much. Tell me the truth, where you with that boy?" William cradles Iris in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yes, once. I love him Da. You have to know that." William pulls her face up to him, his hands wiping her tears.

"So you did this willingly. Do you understand the repercussions of what you have done Iris? You lay with a boy that does not love you; he only wanted to use you. Surely you can see that." Iris pulls away from her father, her hazel eyes burning.

"No, he loves me Da." I take her hand, looking down at her.

"No, he doesn't. I talked to him Iris and that boy said you were a friend and nothing more. You gave him the most precious thing a woman can give a man my little lass, he was not deserving of it." Her bottom lip starts to tremble, her face twisting into sadness.

"He said that Uncle. I was afraid he did not really care for me. Hunter and he had a fight yesterday. Hunter said he was bragging to the other boys about how easy it was to get me to part my legs for him. Hunter is mad at me and I am a whore now." Lily takes Iris from me, stroking her cheeks.

"That is it!" William draws his sword, marching toward the door.

"William, stop." William glances at me with a cross look.

"Why?" He lowers his sword, his hands gripping the hilt tight.

"I had a word with that boy earlier and I may have broken his jaw. I'm sure Snow will want to know what is going on. Lily why don't you take Iris up to see Snow, you need a woman's thoughts right now. It wouldn't hurt to have the queen's ear either." I kiss Iris on the cheek as she hugs me.

"Uncle, thank you." Lily hugs me as well, her hand brushing my cheek.

"William, if Iris is with child we will handle that when it comes. I think it's very important that Duke Walsh and his son be asked to leave the kingdom. I'm sure Snow will agree. I will send a letter to Queen Margaret; maybe she can find a place for them in Darton." William leans against the wall, his body looking exhausted.

"My sweet little girl with child. I let that boy hurt my little girl, what kind of father am I Eric?" I lean against the wall next to him; my heart was breaking for him.

"You are a good man and a good father. You have done nothing but love Iris, as you love all your children. I think a cunning young boy took advantage of a sweet innocent girl. I remember that you did that once, was Lily not with child when you married her?" William grins as I elbow him. He tries to give me a dirty look but fails miserably.

"Yes but we were older and I love Lily. I wanted her and loved her with every fiber of my being. Iris will live in shame for what that boy has done to her." William punches the wall, his fists banging hard.

"Then they should marry, no?" William grins at me, the light returning to his eyes.

"I think you are so right my King. We are going to have a wedding." William and I walk out of the council room and up the stairs. Sirra would have to patch the groom up the best she could.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

When we reach the top of the stairs Hunter and Snow are waiting for us. Hunter had that look that was unmistakably his mother's don't cross me look.

"Uncle, Father, I heard what you plan on doing and Aunt Snow stands me with. Over my dead body will you marry my sister off to that arse of a boy. We do not know if she is with child and so what if she is. Iris will be a good mother and she doesn't need a husband to do that. Winston doesn't love her and their marriage will be lonely and full of hatred. If you love her father, do not do this." Hunter is his mother's son through and through. He may not have her flaming hair but he had her flaming temper.

Snow gazes down at me, her green eyes full of defiance. "As queen and ruler of Tabor and I forbid this marriage. How many times have I said I will not abide arranged marriages or condone such actions? That boy has brought shame upon the house of Walsh and has plucked our precious Iris's virtue but this is madness. No, you can go back to your duties and forget this plan, it is folly."

"Snow, please listen. Winston needs to own up to what he has done and if he thinks he can deflower Iris without paying for it he is mad." Snow places two fingers on my lips, her eyes still flaming.

"Eric, if Iris marries this boy who would truly pay? I think it best he be removed from the royal guard and his family be stripped of their royal title. Duke Walsh has always been an arrogant man and it would be my pleasure to deflower him and his family in public. His home and his land will fall to his eldest son Nate as well as his title. There is one honorable man in the house of Walsh after all." Snow spoke to me as my queen not my wife and I bowed gracefully in acceptance.

William walks passed us to Hunter, putting his arms around his son. "You are ever bit the man I thought you could be. You have defended your sister's honor, standing up to me and your Uncle to do it. I am truly blessed to be able to call you son."

Hunter hugs his father, the two of them walking off toward William's chambers. Snow takes my hand as we follow after them. "You need to talk to Lily; she knows you told William about Iris. She's not upset with you but she does want to speak to you."

Calla opens the door, her green eyes smile at us. "My Queen and King come in."

Snow glances over to Iris, Hope holding her tight. Hope looks at me with a pain in her eyes that sends an ache through my heart. William and Snow are busy discussing something by the window and Lily waits for me with her hands stretched out.

"Thank you for telling William. I know coming from you it was less of a blow. Iris will be fine Eric, weather she be will child or not. She is not the first young girl to be tricked by sweet words and promises but she will not hold her head down because of it. Promise me you will not let her wear the shame of this; I will not have Tabor judge my child." My fiery lass of a Lady was back and I was glad to see her. I so hated to see Lily cry, to see her broken so.

Iris and Hope come to me, both of them with beaming smiles. "Father, can I go riding with Iris, Hunter and Alaric out to the lake. We want to help Iris forget Winston Walsh by having a picnic. I promise to go to the lake and straight back afterwards. Calla said she would go as well, please father."

Telling my Hope no was a problem I had since she was but a wee lass and I still suffered from that affliction. "If Hunter and Iris are going and Calla stays close. I want to trust this boy Hope and I think I can. But I promise you if he gives me any reason not to trust him I will have his head."

"Da, you know I love you." Those were the words that melted my heart every time. Willow had picked up on this as well and had followed in her sister's footsteps of manipulating me.

Snow grins at me, knowing full well I would cave in. Hope and Iris go off giggling as they collect Hunter. I knew why Hunter was going and looking at Calla I couldn't blame him.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, as William stands beside me. "Like father, like son. Hunter has a taste for older women, as I did. There is never a day I look at Lily and see anything but a ravishing beauty. The fact that she is five years older than me means nothing. I am a lucky man, as are you Eric. Snow has told me her plans for the Duke Walsh and his family. I feel that is fair. I think we owe it Nate to tell him what fate will fall upon his family."

We give our wives a kiss before we head to the training grounds. I had come to know Nate as an honorable, brave young man and this news may not set well with him. He loves his father and brother so, his mother having passed a few years ago. Nate had taken it upon himself to train his little brother, seeing that he became a good solider and trying to make him a good man.

Perhaps coming from his king he would be more likely to listen and not react. All I could do now was talk to him and hope he holds no ill will towards William or Iris.

Seeing Seth I call him over to me. "Seth, have you seen Nate?"

"He heard Winston was injured and went to find him." I pat him on the back thanking him.

William and I walk back up to Sirra's chambers, hoping Nate and Winston would still be there.

Opening the door we can hear Nate screaming at Winston. "You did what? You are lucky the king didn't through you in the dungeon or worse have you hung in the courtyard. What were you thinking, the Duke's daughter and the King's niece? Winston, have I taught you nothing? You are too much like father. Mother was right; you are doomed to become him."

Winston holds his jaw mumbling back to his brother. "Father…will…help me."

Nate runs his hand over his face, letting out a deep breath. "You are a fool Winston. Duke Hammond is a good man, a fair man but you have hurt is precious flower. I know how he feels about his children and you have gone too far. You may see Iris as a notch on your belt but this may turn out to be your undoing."

Nate turns to leave finding us waiting at the door. "I heard what you said Nate and it seems the only good in the Walsh family is you. Lady Natalie would be proud of you."

"Thank you and I am grateful you only broke his jaw. I beg you Duke Hammond to let me deal with my brother. He will become a fixture in Walsh castle." William extends his hand to Nate as he glares at Winston.

"Nate, I'm sorry but it will not be that simple. The queen means to strip your father of his title and his land. He and your brother are to be escorted form Tabor and are to never return. Your father's title of Duke will be bestowed upon you as well as his land. I will understand if you wish to go with them but I do hope you will stay." Nate nearly falls to the floor when he hears the news. Winston bangs his fists against the bed, storming out of the room.

"If this is the queen's will then so be it. My mother was a good woman, too good for my father. They looked happily married to everyone but mother feared him. My father wants nothing more than to have more land and more power. I'm not so sure he did not tell Winston to seek out Iris, marriage to her would gain him some leverage in court." William and I look at each other, our jaws dropping open.

How foolish we had been, almost playing into Walsh's plan. They sought Iris out because of her birth right and her connection to the queen. Going after Hope would have been too bold so he send his young son after my niece instead.

William grits his teeth, his jaw popping loudly. "Eric, I want to escort Walsh and his son from Tabor. I think I'm owed that much."

"Aye and I will help you. Unless Snow says we have to deliver them to Darton unharmed we will have some fun teaching them a lesson on the way." Sirra shakes her head at us, muttering something under her breath.

"You should worry more about your daughter Duke Hammond and less about that boy. Removing his nobility and status will do more to them than your sword or your fists ever could. No, I'd say giving Iris's your love and attention is what is needed from both of you." William walks over to her, his eyes cast down.

"Sirra, do you think Iris could be with child?" William was calmer now, more like the man I knew.

"I will not say no Duke but there could be other reasons her flow has not come. We will know more in the next two weeks. Remember, one mistake does not change her it only makes her human." Sirra was wise beyond her years. Passing her knowledge down to Nora would insure the kingdom would be in caring hands for years to come.

William and I decide to take our wives out to the lake, our families needed to put the Walsh's behind them starting today.

Hope is giggling so loudly we can hear her from the other side of the lake. Hunter is by his mother's shade tree taking to Calla, the girl smiling sweetly at him.

Alaric and Iris are splashing water on Hope, my daughter racing to the bank.

Yes, this is exactly what we needed. Lily takes Hana and Henry's hands walking over to shade tree. Aidan races off toward his sister, Willow fast on his heels. I watch as William splashes into the water, picking Iris up in his arms. Alaric looks uncomfortable until Hope takes his hand. Snow watches my face but I only smile back at her.

"Eric, are you fine with Alaric being so openly affection with Hope?" Taking my wife by the waist I kiss her passionately before tossing her in the water.

"Alaric, come join us." Hope gives me the biggest smile, my first born blowing me a kiss.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

My daughter was happier than I had ever seen her. My sweet Hope was no longer my little girl but a woman. Her party was everything she hoped it would be, Snow invited all they young people of the land. Hope had made friends with the villagers and insisted they be invited as well.

My Hope was born a Princess but she never looked down her nose at those not born to nobility. When she asked for her friends in the villages to be invited she told her mother that she was not better than them, half of her was a huntsman's daughter.

My heart swells with pride, my wise, beautiful daughter would be a great queen. Willow was much like her, never seeing status or title. They both loved Tabor and its people.

After dancing with my wife I ask for a dance with my daughter. Taking her hand I watch a dusk of pink cover her cheeks. "Da, thank you for the new saddle, I know you made it yourself." She smiles at me as I bow to her. I hated dancing before but after a few lessons from Lily and some practice with Snow it wasn't so bad now. As king I was unfortunately expected to dance with the queen but dancing with Snow was like holding heaven.

As the dance comes to an end I feel a tap on my shoulder. Hope gasps as we turn to see Alaric holding his hand out for her. "Sire, may I?"

The boy had manners I did not at his age, always asking to spend time with Hope. I give Alaric her hand, kissing her cheek.

Goody watches her grandson form the banquet table. Snow and I walk over to her, Goody placing more food out. "Thank you for allowing Alaric to court Hope. I know he is not a Lord but I and his mother have raised him to be gentlemen. He cares for the Princess very much and speaks of her with much affection."

Snow takes a pastry from the tray, smiling joyfully at Goody. "Eric is proof that a royal title does not make the man. If things continue down this path I would gratefully welcome Alaric as my son in law and Tabor's Prince."

Goody drops the tray in the floor, the noise gaining much attention. Alaric rushes to his grandmother's side, helping her pick up the pastries. "Alaric, its fine son. Go back to the Princess."

I look to see Hope bending down to help him, causing whispers among the nobles. Snow's green eyes go dark, her gaze locked on them. Lily giggles as she joins us, her Iris helping Hope. William looks at Snow and then to me. "You dare gawk at the Princess. Are you so high and mighty that you find helping someone in need beneath you? If this is the future of Tabor then I am glad we have a Princess and young Lords and Ladies that are not."

William's words hit them as if he had slapped them all across the face. Hana tugs to her father's shirt, her big eyes looking up at him in amazement. "Da, am I a Lady?"

William picks her up, her brownish red curls bouncing. "Yes you are Hana as is your sister."

The small girl lets out a giddy laughter as she lays her head on her father's shoulder. "I don't want to be a Lady if it means I can't be friends with Alaric."

Lily's blue eyes tear up as do Snow's. William cradles his baby girl, kissing her forehead. "Out of the mouth of babes."

Alaric goes back to his quarters, making Hope very upset. She crosses her arms making her look like me. "Mum, you have to tell Alaric it's alright. These nobles are selfish small minded people and I want them gone from my party."

Snow holds her, Hope as tall as her mother. "Snow, let me talk to the boy. I'll be right back."

William and Lily approach me, Lily holding Aidan. "Eric, your daughter is right. If these nobles are not willing to share this feast and her party with the villagers then they need to leave."

Aidan begins to yawn, his eyes dropping. "Da, I sleepy."

"I was taking him and the little twins to Calla. It's time for their nap." Lily kisses William quickly.

"I was on my way to talk to Alaric, I'll walk you out." Hana and Henry grumble as Lily collects them. I take Aidan from her since she had her handles full with two sulking twins.

"But Mum why?" Henry jets out his bottom lip, his brow creasing.

"Take your nap and then you can play. Do as you're told Henry Hammond or mother won't let you go outside later." Henry stomps ahead of us, Hana looking very sad.

"Mum, I'm not sleepy, please let me stay." Lily rolls her eyes, giving me a desperate look.

"Be glad you and Snow never had twins." I hand her a half sleeping Aidan. She gives me a brief smile as I leave her to go to the kitchen chambers.

Goody is sitting by the kitchen door rubbing her feet. "Sire, I'm sorry. What can I do for you?" She jumps to her feet, surprise covering her face.

"Sit back down Goody. Is Alaric in his room?" She nods to me, looking to his chamber door.

Knocking on his door I open it. "Alaric, I need a word with you."

The boy has is back to me, leaning over a table. "Yes My King?"

He turns with what looks like a package in his hands. "Is that for Hope?"

"Yes. You know I like to crave and you have taught me much. I made this for her." He hands the package to me but I don't take it.

"This is why you came back to your chamber. Snow and I want you to know that we don't see you as the kitchen help or a commoner. Hope thinks you left because of the way people where looking at you and whispering. I think we should go back now, before she commands the guards to behead them all." Alaric gives me a chuckle, holding the package close to him.

Rose is chasing Shamus, the little one giving his mother fits. "Shamus, mother can't chase you, please come here."

"Rose, do you need some help?" She leans against the wall, being great with child has exhausted her.

"If you would my king." Catching Shamus I give him to his mother, his tears flowing.

Lily is on her way back to the party, a curious look on her face. "I give Lily, what is the smile for?"

"I took the children to Calla and found her kissing Hunter in the hall alcove. She blushes so red her face looked like my hair. Hunter assures me they have never done that before. I told him to treat her like a lady and court her properly. My son is so like his father." We both have a good laugh, Lily laughing so hard she doesn't see the wooden horse in the floor.

She trips over it, her feet flying from underneath her. I catch her, both of us tumbling to the floor. We lay in the floor laughing, her forehead on my chest. "Good catch Eric. Thanks for saving me, again."

We hear someone clear their throat, Rose glaring at us both. "Sire, Lady Hammond. Are you injured?"

Helping Lily back to her feet, she glares back at Rose. "Nothing but my pride Rose."

Lily straightens her dress out as we walk back to the ballroom. "Don't worry about her. She may be a busy body but she's harmless."

"Eric, I don't know. Since she married Farron she's changed. Being a Lady now and a Knight's wife has given her a pompous attitude." Lily looks at me then to Snow, Rose walking towards her.

Hope smiles at me when I return with Alaric. He gestures for her to come to him, his hands shaking. Alaric presents her with the package and she quickly opens it. Iris grins wildly as she joins them. Hope removes a carved wooden rose from some linen. "Do you like it?"

She throws her arms around his neck, making me feel a little uncomfortable. Iris whispers to her and she releases him. Alaric looked flustered, his cheeks a bright red. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Looks like he knows the way to your daughter's heart Eric." I so hated William's cocky grin but he was right.

"Is Iris well today William? I was worried about her today. Snow has told the council of her plans for Duke Walsh and his son. Nate is seeing that his father and brother are ready to travel to Darton by morning." I look at William to see darkness in his eyes.

"I fear that Iris will never be the same. She may be a mother soon and that scares the both of us." William looked so defeated and I knew he felt like a failure as a father.

"You have to trust that all will be well. Iris is strong; she is your daughter after all." I see a small light burn in his eyes. This would be a challenge for them all.

Things finally seem to be calming down when I see Lily smack Rose across the face. Snow and William hurry over to her, Rose crying hysterically.

Making my way over to her I can see Lily is fuming. Snow walks Rose up to her chamber as William tends to Lily's red swollen hand.

"Why did you do that Lily?" William was between shocked and confused.

"How dare she say that to me?" Lily flexes her fingers, William gazing at me.

"Lily I know you have issues with Rose but what did she said that made you hit her." William and I wait for her reply.

"William you know I love you and would never betray you in any way." William kisses her injured hand, running his hand over his face.

"Of course Lily, why do you ask?" She gazes at me then back to William.

"Rose said she knows I'm having an affair with Eric and means to tell you and Snow. This is not true my love. Eric and I may be too affection for some people's liking but I love him as a brother only. Rose sees what she wants to see, I swear we have never." William kisses her hard, his hand cradling her neck.

My Scottish temper gets the best of me. I make for the stairs, knowing Rose had Snow's ear and was planting lies in her head even now.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Snow is coming out of Rose's chamber when I find her. Her green eyes look at me with disbelief. She turns from me walking down the corridor. I call out to her but she never turns around. The proud Scott in me would not be ignored so I chase after her, throwing my arms around her.

Snow lets out a squeal, her feet flailing in the air. "Put me down Eric!"

I carry her to the library and sit her down on the table, closing and locking the door, I turn back to her. "What did Rose tell you?"

"She told me that she has seen you and Lily being affection with each other. The way you touch her, hold her hand and even look at her. I have always found that endearing about you, that you loved her so but is there something more behind your affection towards Lily. She told me she found the two of you in the floor, Lily lying in your arms with her head on your chest. Really, are William and I being made fools of?" She scoots from the table, her hands reaching for my face.

Moving my head, I turn from her touch. "You know me Snow, how could you even think that. I have seen you be affection with William but only I see my wife with a good friend that she loves like a brother. William wanted you once, wanted to make you his but I have never accused you of betraying me."

A hurt flashes in her eyes and it takes me back a bit. "I have heard the whispers in the halls and from the servants. Some say that Lily and you are often found alone but now, I'm not sure Eric. Rose told me she saw you kiss Lily in the garden a few days ago. I don't want to believe this."

Taking her hands, I look her deep in the eyes. "Then don't Snow. I could never betray you; it's not in my heart. I'm not good with words Snow but I will try. I gave you my word and my heart on the day we wed and that has never changed. You only have to look into my heart to know I speak the truth. I would gladly cut my beating heart from my chest and give it to you before I would cause you such hurt. I will not deny I care for Lily but no more than I would a sister. Snow, you have wounded me beyond hurt. If you think me capable of this then you don't know me."

She turns from me, a sob escaping her lips. "Eric, forgive me. I do love you, more than anything. My heart knows the truth but my head believes the lies. Please tell me, did you kiss Lily in the garden?"

Grabbing her arm I turn her around, my entire body shaking. "No, I brushed some dirt from her cheek. Perhaps you need to spend some time alone to think."

Snow calls my name as I walk down the hall. I duck into our chamber and grab my hunting gear and leather hunting clothes. Snow is standing in the hall, her eyes pooling with tears. "Eric, please."

I lean down to her, my nose inches from hers. "Please what? I need some time alone too."

"Eric, where are you going? Come back here, I beg you." She lets out a heavy sigh waiting form my answer.

"I need some time to think Snow and I think best in the woods. Do not send anyone after me, I will not come back." I don't recognize the voice coming out of me, my bitterness spitting at her like venom.

"Are you going to the hunting lodge?" Her voice is small, her face looking doleful.

"Yes." That is the last thing I say to her as I leave for the stables.

Farron rushes by me, his shoulder hitting mine. "I'm so sorry Sire. The page said Rose is ill."

"Ill, no but she does have a nasty bruising to her face." Farron creases his eyebrows.

"Pardon me my King, what do you mean?" The worry and surprise on his face tells me he doesn't know the truth.

"Your wife needs to mind her own damn business. She told Lady Lily that she thinks she and I are having an affair. This is rubbish; she had made this truth up in her mind. Lady Lily gave her good smack for her medaling. Rose is not ill just upset." Farron's face changes from worried to frustrated.

"She expressed her concern that you and Lady Lily where too close but I told her that it was nonsense. I know that you love the Queen and Lady Lily loves the Duke. You know how gossip travels in the castle sire; Rose takes it as the truth. She loves the queen very much; she was only trying to protect her." I nod to Farron and he nods to me.

"You need to have a chat with your wife; her words have caused enough harm for one day." As I walk away I hear Farron walking behind me.

"My King, Rose made these accusations to the queen didn't see? I am sorry and will talk to her immediately. Please forgive her, it will not happen again." Farron bows to me and I grin back at him.

The stable boy Otis brings me my horse, the stable master Adam bringing me my saddle. "Will there be anything else sire?"

"Yes, tell Hope I am sorry. I will be back in a few days." Adam grins at me, placing the saddle blanket over the horse.

The ride to the hunting lodge gives me time to think. I had stormed out of the castle without a goodbye to my Snow. My heart was heavy and my spirits low but my heart was aching as well and this I could not ignore.

The sun is nearly down when I reach the lodge, the summer breeze blowing the scent of honeysuckle around me. I smile remembering how Lily tore into Rose. William was right to take her and kiss her. He believed her without fault and never questions her love for him, why couldn't Snow do the same?

The fireplace comes to life as I lay another log on the fire. Pulling my riding clothes from my bag I change quickly. I hated wearing this royal attire but for my Hope I would do about anything.

William and I had used the lodge just a month ago and there was a layer of dust already. Running my hand over the table I push the dust to the floor. The fire wasn't necessary but it made me feel better. I needed the distraction, the flames dancing at me.

Gazing into the fire I lose myself, my thoughts returning to the hall and my fight with Snow. A jolt shakes me as I realize that me leaving looks like I was having an affair and Snow kicked me out. I just have Rose the confirmation she was looking for. Running my hand over my face, I go outside to the well.

Pulling up a bucket of water, I hear an owl screeching. The moon gave little light through the darken sky. It was going to rain soon and I had no time to travel back to the castle before the storm set in.

The cool water felt good on my face as I splash some over my neck. Snow was on my mind and I worried she might come after me. Going back to the door I hear the thunder in the distance. This was going to be a storm of all storms, the wind blowing the bows of the trees to their breaking points.

The lodge creeks and groans, the thunder getting louder. The crackle of lightning gains my attention as I look to see a tree on fire behind the lodge. I race to the well, pouring bucket after bucket on the small pine.

The wind makes it hard for me to stand, the rain coming down as if the heavens had opened up.

I make it back to the lodge, drenched from head to toe. I strip down to my pants, laying my clothes out to dry.

As the storm rages on I try to settle in for the night. Looking through the bedroom window I can tell the storm was getting worse by the hour. Slept was not coming soon for me so I go back to the fireplace.

A clap of thunder is soon followed by a flash of lightening that sizzles through the air. I smell smoke; the lightening had hit another tree.

Going outside I see a plume of smoke rising from the roof, the lodge was on fire. Running back in I try to find my clothes. The fire was shooting out of the fireplace, the lodge filling with smoke. Grabbing my shirt I see my boots in the corner. The smoke and the heat get more intense as I cross the floor.

A beam from the roof collapses as the fire engulfs the front room. I brace my arm over my eyes, running towards the door.

My lungs feel like they are about to explode, my eyes burn and my feet feel the flames lick at them.

A forceful wind whips into the room, pushing me back from the door. I try to get back to my feet only to feel the heat and the smoke take me.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

I wake with a burning pain in my chest, my cough making it worse. My feet feel like they were roasted over an open pit, the soles throbbing with an intense blinding pain.

Opening my eyes I see a small hut, barely big enough for me. There was a table with two chairs, a small fire place with a pot boiling and one tiny window. The thicketed roof was leaking and the dirt floor damp but it looked lived in.

The bed I was lying in was nowhere near large enough for my huge frame; my feet hung over the end. I try to get up finding I am completely naked. Covering myself back up, I am well aware someone saved me from the burning lodge.

The creaky wooden door opens as an elder woman walks in. Her dress and thin gray hair were soaked, a basket full of fruits and berries over her arm.

"Ye be awake. I thought ye dead fer sure. It has been a day since we found ye." She sits on the stool next to the fireplace stirring the pot. "Are ye hungry, got some stew on."

The door creaks open again, a strapping young man comes in. He has an axe over his shoulder and his brown hair was clinging wet to his head. "Grandmother, do you need more wood. I got a pile chopped fer ye. I see he's awake."

"Hello, the names Eric, what's yours?" The young man grins at me, his hand feels hard and calloused.

"Brent and this is my grandmother Abigail. We saw the smoke over the hill and got to ye just in time. Ye were at the door and I pulled ye out. I tried to get the other man out but the fire took him. Was he yer friend?" Brent brings me a bowl of stew, helping me sit up.

"Other man, I was alone. Are you sure?" I take a spoon full of stew, Brent nodding his head.

"Yes. He was big like ye and wore fancy clothes." Abigail brings a small bowl over to me, kneeling at my feet. She slathers on a white ointment, my burns beginning to cool.

Brent looks at his grandmother, one eyebrow raised. Abigail looks up at me, her wrinkled face beaming. "That be the king's lodge and you must be his guard."

"What makes you say that?" Brent points to my clothes on the corner.

"Ye don't wear clothes of the royals but the other one did. The crest of Tabor was on a bag we found by ye." They keep speaking of the other man and my curiosity is peaked.

"I'm sorry but I am King Eric, Queen Snow's husband. I was at the hunting lodge alone; I brought no one with me." Brent and Abigail bow to me and I wave for them to get up.

"Ye be the huntsman king that I have heard so much about. It be an honor to have ye in our home." Brent rises, helping his grandmother up.

"How bad are my feet Abigail?" She takes some strips of white linen from a shelf and hands them to Brent.

"Bad sire. You won't be walking fer a while." Brent wraps each foot loosely, the pain like hot embers.

"I need to know who that man was and why he was dressing in royal clothes." Brent bows to me before leaving.

Abigail gives me a flagon of water and more stew. It wasn't as tasty as Goody's but not bad.

I had to get word to the castle that I was alive; I didn't want to cause Snow any undue worry.

After my meal I ask Abigail for my clothes and she leaves me so I can get dressed.

Abigail comes back in as I try to stand, my feet so badly damaged I can't. She helps be back down to the bed, propping my feet up in a chair.

"King, you should rest." I take the old woman's hand, making her smile.

"Please, call me Eric." Her smile covers her wrinkled face, causing me to smile back at her.

She goes about her duties, sweeping the dirt floor, mending a shirt and mixing more ointment for my feet.

Brent comes back by midafternoon, his eyes going straight to me. "King, I have some grave news. The man in yer lodge was a Lord visitin from Darton. He was stayin there fer the night. He was on his way to bring the Queen a gift from Queen Margaret."

That does explain the other man but why didn't I know he was there. He must have been upstairs and fast asleep when the fire started. Why didn't I see his horse, there was still much to uncover.

"Brent, did you find my horse?" I was determined to find out the truth.

"There be two horses in the woods. I found the first one tied to a tree at the back of ye lodge, the other horse was tied in front." Brent heads for the door, handing his grandmother a sack.

"Thank you Brent, make the horses are taken care of." He nods, slowly opening the rickety door.

Abigail takes two rabbits out of the sack, holding them up to me. "I'll be outside if ye need anything, just give me a holler."

What I needed was my horse; I wanted to ride to the castle and to my Snow. Not sure how I was going to manage this but I begin to go over the possibilities in my head.

If Brent could go with me I might be able to get on my horse, leaving my feet dangling. I would endure any pain to see my Snow again, to hold her in my arms.

A thousand things flash through my mind. What if the castle knows the lodge burnt, what if Snow is out there looking for me even now? I must get to her, no matter what pain or anguish I have to go through.

Brent comes back in, his face flushed. "Sire, there was a rider from the castle at the edge of the woods. He told me all of Tabor was to come to the castle, fer the King's funeral. They think ye be dead. They must have found the Lord's body and think it be yers."

I can feel the burnt skin on my feet crack and bleed, the pain coursing through my body. Taking one laborious step after the other I make it to Brent. Looking behind me I see a trail of bloody foot prints. "Did you tell the rider I was alive, did you tell him I was here?"

"No Sire, he shouted at me as he was riding away." Clutching Brent's shoulder I take a deep breath.

"Take me to the castle. I don't care how but you have to get me there." Brent puts his arms under me, helping me to a chair.

"Right away my King. I'll have grandmother wrap yer feet and I'll ready yer horse." Brent hurries off sending Abigail back in.

"I cannot thank you or Brent enough for taking care of me. You will be greatly rewarded once we reach the castle." Abigail goes about caring for my feet, her old hands working magic with my burns.

Brent helps me to my horse, the linen around my feet turning crimson. Once I was mounted, I watch Brent take the reins. "Grandmother and I will walk with ye sire."

"No, you will take the other horse. Its master is dead and you are now its new master." Brent's face lights up, running back to the hut.

Once we are both mounted on our steeds, we ride for the castle. Abigail looks uncomfortable on the back of the horse, her hands gripping Brent tight.

We make for the hills and then for the beaches of Tabor, I had to end my Snow's suffering.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

The pain in my feet got worse as he approach the beach, the ride up the hill was torturous. Brent has to take the horse by the bridal from time to time to get him to climb.

It was sunset over the ocean, the waves looking like rolling flames. I could see the flags at the castle where down, the bell chiming in the chapel tower.

The castle was having my funeral and here I was still very much alive. Abigail looks very tired, the journey a tad too much for her.

Brent stops, looking out at the castle. "That is Tabor castle?"

I try hard not to chuckle at his expression, his mouth hanging open.

"Aye, that is Tabor castle and my home. Have you never been here before?" Brent shakes his head, his mouth still open.

"I have never left me home sire." I see the wonder in his eyes, his face as bright as the setting sun.

"Once I am back in the castle I will see about finding a place for you and your grandmother. You saved my life and for that I will always be in your debt." Brent takes the lead, guiding my horse along with his.

The waves on the beach are like music to my ears, the salt water spraying as we ride. My thoughts quickly turn back to my Snow, my beautiful children and my friends. How they must be suffering, their hearts completely broken.

It had been three days since I last lay my eyes on my raven beauty. I stormed out during Hope's party leaving my sweet daughter without a word. I was certainly an arse, my Scottish pride getting the best of me.

After seventeen years of marriage I thought Snow knew me well enough not to question my loyalty to her and to accuse Lily as well. That was all behind me now; we would work this out after I had made my resurrection from the dead.

Out on the beach where some villagers, placing funeral lanterns in the waving surf. I ride up to them, the young man and woman holding each other.

"What village are you from?" The young man looks up to me, his face long.

"Romani village, we came to pay our respects to the king. I am Jonah and this is my wife Rachael. The queen and king have done so much for our people, Bassett day is a great day in our village. We owe that to them, they honor our once great leader and now we honor them." Jonah takes Rachael's hand, the young woman staring at me.

"Can you tell me what you know, what goes on in the castle?" Rachael squeezes her husband's hand, her soft brown eyes looking so sad.

"The word in the village is that Duke Hammond's wife Lady Lillian had a vision of the king's death. She saw smoke and fire but the flames consumed him. Her son Lord Hunter had the same vision but he saw a crown melting into the flame and an axe made of fire floating toward the hills. They rushed to the hunting lodge, Knight Farron and Duke Hammond, only to find the lodge burning. Once the flames died and the wood lay smoldering they went through the remains. That's when Duke Hammond found the king's burnt body, his axe blades where only a few feet from him. His horse is missing; Knight Farron thinks it got away during the fire. Today is the last day of grieving for the queen; we bury the king in the morning." Rachael's voice is so soft and gentle; it's as if she's singing me a lullaby.

Brent points to the castle gates, a figure riding towards us. "Thank you, you have been most helpful."

We ride up to the approaching figure, it was Nate and I was so very glad to see him. "If you have come for the king's funeral you will have to wait till morning. The ceremony has already begun."

Nate looked older somehow, his voice stronger and louder that I remember. Three days and I feel like it has been a lifetime.

Riding closer I watch Nate narrow his eyes. "It cannot be. No, you're dead…your body…you burned."

"No, that was not me. Queen Margaret from Darton sent a Lord to visit us with a gift and that is the body you found." Nate jumps from his horse, his eyes pooling with tears.

"Sire." He bows on one knee in the sand.

"Nate, take me to my wife." Nate looks up at me, one single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Queen Margaret has been worried about Lord Benton, she has sent out a party to look for him. He was bringing Princess Hope a gift from Darton. I am sorry for his family but you are alive my king…alive." Nate looks me over, his eyes taking in my injured feet.

"Don't worry about those, Sirra will take care of that. This is Brent and Abigail and they found me and took care of me. They will be coming with us, I owe them so much." Brent smiles at Nate, the two sizing each other up.

Nate mounts his horse and we ride toward the gates. He calls up to the guard and the gate opens. The stone and the marble looked so good, the smell of summer wafting from the garden. I never want to leave these walls again, never want to travel father than the boarders of this kingdom. This is home, this land and its people. My true home was in Snow's arms and my children's smile that is where my heart resided.

The courtyard was so quiet, not one person stirring about. I see a figure in the darkness and call out it. "You, come here."

The figure lowers its cloak as it approaches. "Sire, you live."

Imagine my sure when I see standing before me Edward Duggery. I had released him from his prison after he tried to poison my queen and Lily. Hope and Iris begged for his freedom and so I granted. I had though he was in Winslow or Darton but here he stands before me.

"Edward, how long have you been back in Tabor?" He gazes at me, his hands rubbing his eyes.

"I arrived this morning. I heard of your funeral my king and decided to come for Iris and Hope. I would not be a free man now if not for them. I will leave if you want but please allow me to stay. I am not that boy you found so many years ago. I have a blacksmith shop in Darton but I miss my home. King, do my eyes deceived me, are you an apparition?" I couldn't blame him for acting so odd but he was looking at a man declared dead and a man that once promised to kill him if he ever returned to Tabor.

"I am real Edward and you can stay but only if the queen agrees. Come back in a few days and we will talk then." Edward doesn't move, his hands still on my steed.

"Can I stay; I would like to see Iris." I nod, needing to get to my wife.

Nate leads me to the stables, even there was empty. Not one stable boy around or the stable master. Brent and Nate help me carry my weight, one on each side of me.

"Sire, where do you want to go?" I look to the chapel, the sounds of a choir coming out.

"Is the entire castle in the chapel?" Nate nods, his eyes never leaving my face.

"You look to be in pain, perhaps your chamber or Sirra. She is at the funeral but I could get her for you." Nate and Brent walk as fast as they can, the guards staring as we pass by.

"Take me to the throne room and let no one enter but my Snow." Nate grins as he guides Brent there. Abigail isn't far behind, her tiny feet padding along.

They place me on my throne, pulling a chair over for my burning, aching feet. Abigail puts on more ointment, wrapping my feet again. Nate takes them to the kitchen, returning to me.

"My King, the funeral is breaking. Snow is greeting the nobles now. I can bring her here if you want." Closing my eyes I try to think of what I should do. I want to see Snow but I need the news to be given to her first.

As I'm about to tell Nate what I want to do I hear the throne room door open. "Nate, what are you doing here? What the hell, who is that on my father's throne…" Hope's words fall to a lull as she sees me.

"Hello my sweet girl." She looks at me as if she's frozen in place. I hear her break out in sobs, her feet flying towards me. I want to stand to take her in my arms but my feet will not permit it.

She falls over the throne, her arms wrapped around my neck. "Da, is it really you. Are you really here? I told Mum you couldn't be gone, you just couldn't be. Please never go away again, please Da. My heart has broken so many times in the past few days; I just need my Da to hold me. I want to be your little girl again." Her tears roll like a waterfall, her small frame balling up in my lap.

I hold her, stroking her long raven hair. "Da isn't going anywhere Hope. I'm right here sweet girl and Da loves you. I'm sorry I cause you such worry." I kiss her forehead as she gasps.

"Da, your feet." She climbs out of my lap to look at them.

"They are badly burnt Hope but a good woman and her grandson have been caring for me." Hope looks up at me, her blue eyes glistening.

"You need Sirra. I'll send Nate for her and you need to rest. Let me help you to bed Da and then I'll get Mum." Hope sits in my lap again, her head on my shoulder.

"No, not yet. I need to see your mother. Hope sweet one, please get her for me." Hope kisses my cheek, giving me one last long hug.

"You stay here, don't move. I'll right back with mother." She looks at me till she exits the room.

When next I hear the door open I fully expect to see my Snow but instead it's William, his face full of shock.

"Eric, can it be? Hope almost ran me over in the hall and she told me you were in the throne room. I thought it was her grieve talking but here you are. How, what happen? It's really you; we thought we had lost you." William squats down by the throne, his eyes starting to tear up.

"Do not cry for me Hammond. I cannot abide that." William gives me a bear hug, his tears flowing.

"When I found that burnt body I did not want to believe it was you but there where your axes and it was the only body in the lodge. It looked tall enough and big enough to be you; perhaps I was too quick to claim you dead. My heart broke Eric; I had lost my best friend and brother." I hug him back, the two of us showing more emotion to each other than we had ever before.

"Snow, how is she?" William wipes his tears, smiling at me.

"I have not seen her cry once. She won't let anyone near her, not even Lily. She has been locked in her room with children since we returned with your body, well a body. Rose has been all but shunned by Snow and the nobles. Many blame her accusations for your death. You are very beloved Eric, so many have come for your funeral. We mean to place the body in the tomb of kings first thing in the morning. Snow is not the woman she once was, her heart is not broken, it is gone." My heart aches for my wife, my arms long to hold her. I had to end her nightmare, to end my own.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

The sun had set giving way to the stars as the moon took its seat in the sky. Long shadows begin to cast across the throne room floor, the crescent moon filtering light throw the high arch windows.

As the house maidens go about lighting the evening candles, I noticed only one has come into the throne room. She never looks at me as she goes about her duties. Her long dark hair makes my thoughts turn back to Snow.

My heart was racing in anticipation of seeing my Snow. Three days of thinking I was dead, three days of sorrow hanging over her, three days of thinking our last words where bitter ones, what my sweet wife must be going through.

I thought of Hope, how her face turned to happiness and tears when she saw me. My Willow and Aidan must be filled with that same dark emptiness. I wanted nothing more than to run to them all, hold them tight in my arms. The injuries to my feet would not allow it and it would be foolish to try.

Nate comes back to me, his lips drawn thin. "Sire, the queen has locked herself away in her chamber. She will not answer the door, not even for the Princess Hope. Lady Lillian is beside herself with worry. Duke Hammond worries as well; the queen has not shown any emotion in the last few days. The Princess told her mother that you lived, that you are here but still she will not answer her."

This news was not what I expected. My Snow was stronger than this, her spirit defiant and her will of iron. No, this was not my Snow; this was a woman without hope. I had to make it to her, let her know her heart need not be broken, her love is not gone.

"Nate, send Farron and William to me. I will need their help to get to Snow." I move one foot then the other, the pain jabbing like hot pokers.

Farron opens the throne room door; he looks at me as if his eyes betray him. "My King, it is you." He bows, kneeling to the floor.

I wave for him to come closer, the linen around my feet a pale red. "Farron, it is good to see you friend. As you can tell the stories of my death are just that stories. I was injured in the fire but that man you found was from Darton, a Lord Benton. If not for the kindness of an elderly lady and her grandson I would not be her. Rise friend, I need you now more than ever."

Farron scans me, his eyes taking in all of me. "Your feet sire, are they badly injured? Do you need to see Sirra? Whatever I may do for you, you only have to ask. I am at your beckon call my King."

William comes in the door, his steps quick. "Eric, Hope is at her mother's door begging for her to open it. Lily heard her say you are here and very much alive. She asks to see you. Iris and Hunter have Willow and Aidan, I can send for them if you want."

"Yes, send them in William I do wish to see my children. Please send Iris and Hunter in with them. I love my niece and nephew as if they were my own. Hana and Henry, send them as well. Hammond, tell your Lily I wish to speak to her alone. There is much that needs to be done, this night I return from the dead." Farron helps me put my feet back up, blood tickling from the cracks.

"My King, let me send for Sirra." I can hear the desperation in his voice.

"Very well but we quick about it. Farron, I will need a word with your wife when all of this is over." He nods, his eyes casting down toward the floor.

William walks back in; Willow clinging to Iris, Hunter holding Aidan. Hana and Henry run to me, their faces as bright as the noon day sun. "Uncle!" They give me a hug at the same time. Hana looks at my feet, her little hands barely touching them. She makes my eyes tear up when she kisses each foot.

William takes her hand, squatting down to her. "Don't touch Uncles feet, they are hurt very badly."

Hana climbs into William's arms, smiling at me. "I kissed them Uncle, they will be all better now."

Henry gives me that Hammond grin, his features a mixture of his parents. "Uncle, Iris said you weren't gone. Iris said the lady in white told her so."

I look at Iris, her hazel eyes sparkling. "Come here child."

She walks to me, placing Willow in my lap. Willow doesn't speak; she nuzzles her face in my neck and sobs. I stroke her hair; my strong girl was just my little girl now. Willow and I had an understanding that went beyond words. She was stubborn and strong willed, just like her father. If there was one of my children that were too much like me it was my Willow.

Aidan looked confused, his hand gripping Hunter's. "Hunter, is that my Da?"

Hunter nods to him. "Yes Aidan, that is your Da." Hunter brings him to me, placing him beside Willow.

Willow releases me, kissing my cheek. Her half smile tells me she is fine, her tear filled eyes tell me she loves me. She scoots over, letting Aidan lay his head on my chest.

"Da, I missed you. You didn't tuck me in or read me my story. Mum said you went to heaven and that made me mad. You didn't say goodbye to me." I want to laugh so badly, my little boy was mad at me. Everyone was crying and hugging me and Aidan was angry. I so need that, the distraction from all the tears.

I kiss the top if his head, his hands rubbing the scruff on my face. He giggles, causing my heart to melt. "Aidan, Da loves you very much and I promise to never leave again without telling you goodbye."

Hunter puts one arm around me, giving me a bear hug much like the one his father gave me. Before me stood a man, not the boy I knew. Hunter had his father's looks and his mother's spirit. He was like a son to me and in that moment I understood that his father was truly my brother, his mother my sister. I had this family all because of Snow, because she loved me.

Iris places her small pale hand in mine, her hazel eyes gazing back at me through her tears. "Uncle, a lady in white came to me the night you left. She told me you needed our help. Then when father came back and we thought we had lost you she came again, her dark hair and green eyes reminded me of Aunt Snow. She said that heaven had not taken you, your heart still beats. She told me to tell Snow not to give up, that all was not lost. She said she watches over you and to tell you she rests in peace knowing you have found love. She was so beautiful and then she vanished into a mist. I told mother and she said it was my gift, my ability to talk with the dead. Mother thinks that I was visited by your Sara."

Sara, she had come to Iris. She was still with me, watching over me. I knew she had sent Snow to me, she loved me that much. After I had failed her she still cared for me, enough to see that I loved again.

Iris kisses my cheek, her tears gently streaming down her face. I kiss her hand, placing mine over it. "You are truly gifted my sweet Iris. Heaven has chosen you to be their messenger, you are our angel. Did you tell Snow this, what you saw?"

Iris shakes her head, her auburn hair falling in her face. "No Uncle, I know I should have but I was afraid no one would believe me. They had your body and the entire kingdom grieved. I only told mother this morning. I'm just a silly girl that hears voices."

William puts his arms around Iris, his pride beaming through his eyes. "You could never be just a silly girl Iris Hammond. You are my daughter and the bloodline of kings runs through your veins. No my spring flower, you are special."

After a few more moments with the children I have William take them out. I needed to talk with Lily, there was much left unsaid when I departed.

The vision of her walking toward me was like a gentle flame burning in a midnight sky. Her ebony dress flowed behind her, her long auburn locks cascading over her shoulder and the one single streak of silver that trailed through the middle.

Lily was my shoulder to lean on, my council at times and my sister always. The accusation that I could be with her, to take her as my mistress still made my Scottish blood boil. I would deal with Rose and her loose tongue soon enough, for now I needed to deal with Lily and Snow.

I watch her bottom lip tremble, her hands clutched together. William stands at the back of the room, his eyes fixed on her.

"Lily, please do not cry. I am sure you have shed enough tears to fell the Tabor Lake. Come and sit with me." I reach my hand out for her as she takes Snow's throne.

"Iris told me this morning you lived but I would not allow myself to hope. Alas, here you are. Oh, Eric." She places her hands over her face and weeps softly.

I remove her hands, taking them in mine. "I am here now, Lily. You can believe in that. It will take more than a fire to kill me; I have too much to live for."

She kisses my hands, and then lays her cheek upon them. "Snow is not well Eric, she is beyond grieve. I fear for her welfare, she looks empty."

That was just like Lily, to ignore the pain in her own heart. I could tell she was holding back, her emotions perched on the edge of her lips.

"Farron and William will take me to Snow soon, for now I need to tell you I am sorry. When I left it gave the claims against us merit. For this I will never forgive myself. You are a good honorable woman and for anything to smear your good name makes me ill. I love you Lillian Hammond, you are not my sister by birth but still you live in my heart."

Finally the damn breaks and Lily's eyes become a raging flood. Her arms go around me, her cheek on my shoulder. I kiss her forehead, resting my head against hers. I let her finish her cry, my arms still around her.

She takes my face in her hands, kissing my cheek. "You are in my heart as well Eric. William and I both love you very much, don't ever doubt that. And don't ever scare me like that again."

Her tiny punch to the shoulder makes me smile, that was the fiery lass I knew, that was Lily.

"Lily, I will deal with Rose. She will answer to me, this much I know." Lily creases her eyebrows, her face going tight.

"William and I would like a word with her as well. Eric, please understand Snow never thought you would betray her but Rose was very convincing. She had a moment of doubt that is all. That tiny moment is what eats at her now. The last words she said to me the morning they brought the body back was that she would never get to tell you how sorry she was, that she loved you more than live itself. Her moment of doubt was fueled by whispers and gossip, for that she would never to able to make a mends for. Go to her Eric; make her see you are alive and that you never stopped loving her." I could see a fire in Lily's eyes, a fire that burned to erase the darkness that loomed over us.

Sirra tends to my burns quickly, my nerves had worn thin. Snow was all that I needed, all that I wanted. The ointment that Sirra coated my feet with was sticky, and it seem to take the pain away. She was an excellent healer, her hands indeed worked magic.

With William at my left and Farron at my right, I make my way up the stairs. The onlookers gasp and gawk as we make our way to my chamber, most of the faces going instantly pale.

Alaric is standing with Hope, their hands tangled together. I find it oddly comforting that Hope had him to help her through this but also infuriating that he was so close to her.

"Da, I can hear her throwing thing about. She screams and things break. Mother has gone quiet mad." Hope's face was full of worry, her words flying from her lips.

"Da will handle this Hope. Alaric take her to the kitchen, I'll be there shortly with your mother." William leans me against the wall while Farron brings me a chair.

They walk down the hall to give me some privacy with Snow. I palm the door, my hand sliding down the smooth wood. "Snow, open the door. It's Eric."

I hear a loud smashing against the door, the door vibrating. "Go away. You cannot fool me. My Eric is DEAD!"

"For the love of God Snow, stop this. Open this damn door or so help me I'll break it down." I pound my fist against the door, my voice booming.

A silence falls; it becomes quiet, too quiet. "Eric…"

"I'm not dead Snow. An elderly woman and her grandson found me and took care of me. That body William brought back was a Lord from Darton on his way to bring Hope a gift. Open the door so I can see you, hold you." Placing both hands on the door, I close my eyes waiting for her.

"This is too cruel. To give me false hope, my Eric is gone. I deserve this punishment, this torment. To hear his voice, his sweet honey laden voice. Oh, why does heaven not give me some comfort? If you truly are Eric then what do you call me when we are alone, only he would know this." Snow's voice sounds fragile, cracking from time to time.

I grin knowing with these two words she will believe. "Mo muirnín…my darling."

Snow opens the door as if she means to rip it from its hinges. Her green eyes are wide, her face beyond the creamy snow white. Her hands grip the doorway as she looks at me.

"It can't be…Eric." I watch as her body falls forward into my arms. My Snow had fainted dead away, her body lying limp in my arms.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Snow looked so angelic lying there, much like she did that day I woke her with my kiss. I sit on the edge of the bed, her small hand in mine.

William and Lily wait with the children, my Hope deciding to stay with me. She and Alaric waited by the window, sitting on her mother's favorite chaise.

As bad as I hated to admit it I liked having him here, he seemed to help calm my Hope. I knew by the way she looked at him they shared something deep, the same something I shared with Snow.

Kissing Snow's hand, I hear her sigh. Her jade green eyes open slowly, the corners creasing slightly. She looked at me as if her vision wasn't clear. I run my hand over her face, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"How do you feel wife?" I lean down toward her, my lips inches from hers.

She blinks several times, her eyes getting wider. "Eric, it is really you. Tell me I'm not dreaming. My heart cannot bear much more."

My hands hold her face as I kiss her softly. My lips touch the velvet skin of hers, my tongue wanting so badly to slide inside her mouth. I hold the kiss for a moment till I feel her kiss me back. Her arms wrap around my neck, her sighs turning into moans.

Remembering that Hope and Alaric would be listening, I release Snow. She opens her eyes again, her arms firmly around me. "How can this be…how are you here? William was sure you perished in the fire. He found your axes and the remains of your clothes by the body. I told him it made sense since I know you sleep naked most nights. But he was wrong, he was so wrong. You are here and in my arms, kissing me, holding me…loving me."

One single tear trickles down her alabaster face, her eyes gazing deep into mine. I kiss her again; giving her all the passion and need I had for her. Hope calls out to me, her voice low. "Da, is mother awake?"

Snow kisses move from my mouth to my cheek and down my neck. I pull her up so I can cradle her in my arms. She gasps as she notices my feet. "Snow, don't worry. Sirra has already treated my feet. They are burnt badly but the young man and elderly woman who found me have taken good care of me. I'm not worried about any of that now. I have you in my arms and that is all I need."

"Someone found you, thank the heavens. I want to thank them personally, they should be rewarded." Snow rests her head on my chest, the fingers of her right hand playing with my hair.

"Da?" Hope walks in hand and hand with Alaric, the boy blushing all over.

"Hope, your mother is fine. Go help your Aunt Lily with the children and Hope, tell your Uncle William I need to see him." Hope grins at me as she leads Alaric off.

Snow's fingers twist in my hair, her body sitting up as she straddles me. With her legs wrapped around me, she kisses me long and hard. I had never had a woman kiss me like this, with a fire that smoldered upon my lips.

"I will never fight with you again. Those last words we shared could have very well been our last to each other and I could not live with that Eric. Love is a strong word but it does not do justices to what I feel for you. My life, my heart and my soul all belong to you, without you I am nothing." I watch two perfect tears trail down her face, the candlelight making them glisten.

"The man that I am is all because of you, my darling Snow. I never want to fight with you again but there may be times when our tempers will get the best of us. We will promise to talk it out next time; I will never walk away from you again." I see that smile that makes my heart melt, that smile that is just for me.

William knocks on the door calling out to me. "Eric, you sent for me?"

Snow crawls out of my lap, her arms staying around waist. I wink at her as we scoot back in the bed.

William flashes me a wide grin, his eyes dancing around the room. "I can come back if you would like."

"No, I need a word with you. First, I need you to see that Brent and Abigail are taken care of. That is the boy and woman who took care of me. They are in the great room, I told them to wait there for me. I also need you to see that Farron and Rose come to the throne room first thing in the morning; we need to have a word with her. And this next bit of news may not be welcomed news to you. Edward Duggery is back in Tabor and I told him he could stay for now. William, I know you don't care for the boy but I think he has been trying. He was in the courtyard when I rode in. If you want, send him to the blacksmith shop and you can have a word with him. William, thank you my brother." William gives me a half smirk as he turns to go.

Snow lays down, her hand patting the bed next to her. "Come lie down with me husband, it has been too long since I felt your body next to me."

I recline back, letting my feet dangling off the bed. She looks so sweetly at me, her body spooning into mine. "You feel good, so good Snow."

"Sleep my dear husband, sleep and hold me. I want to wake to your face, I want this nightmare to be over and my heart to heal again and I want you." She pushes her back against me, her fingers twisting into mine.

That night I slept better than I had in a long time, my wife in my arms. As the sun begins to rise, the moon crossing paths with it, I hear a tiny voice coming from the foot of the bed.

"Da, you awake?" The tiny voice was low, almost unnoticeable.

I open one eye, trying to look through the darkness. "Willow, is that you sweet one?"

Willow walks toward me, her doll tucked in her arm. "Da, I had to make sure you were here. I woke up thinking you were dead and ran to your room."

She leans against the side of the bed, her white night shift looking crinkled. I sit up, giving her a large grin. "Da is here Willow. Come here, Da needs a hug."

My heart feels so full as if she's pouring her love inside it. She sits on the edge of the bed, her arms around my neck. "Can I stay with you today? I'm afraid you'll go away again. Please Da; let me stay with you today."

Snow wakes, her smile putting the sun to shame. "Good morning husband. Willow, is something wrong my little love?"

"She just needs her Da today." I lie back down, placing Willow between me and Snow.

Before the sun is fully up I hear my door open again, Hope walking in with Aidan. "Mum, Aidan woke up crying. He wouldn't let Calla touch him, so she woke me. I thought I'd bring him to you."

Hope looked so much like Snow; she had my eyes but her mother's features. Aidan was sleeping on her shoulder, his legs dangling down from her waist. My Aidan was big for five, too big for his sister to be holding. Hope crawls in the bed next to her mother, Snow taking Aidan.

I had my wife and my wee ones all around me. Just a few days ago they all thought me dead and my heart was aching to be back with them. Aidan pushes Willow, trying to get to me. "Da, tell me a story."

Willow frowns, her lips on the verge of a pout. I tuck Aidan on my left as I pull Willow to my right side. Hope wraps her arms around her mother, the visions causing my eyes to tear up.

"Very well Aidan, this is the story of how the wolf lost its tail." I would take this moment with my family for in a few hours I intended to go about my business as king. Rose Flynn was about to see what happens when you anger a Scotsmen.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

I wasn't accustomed to needing help and asking for help felt foreign to me. Sirra bandaged my feet, telling me I had to stay off of them for the next few weeks. Snow and the children did their best to help me, Willow being at my best little helper.

Alaric brings me my breakfast, Goody sending up extra portions this morning. Hope blushes a pale pink as Alaric walks by. Snow thanks him as she ushers him out the door.

William comes for me all too soon, Willow begging to go with me. I kiss her cheek, her eyes pooling. "Da, please let me go. What if you don't come back?"

"Willow, Da will be back, I promise. I'll be with Uncle William and he will keep an eye on me. Go ask him yourself." I watch my sweet Willow run to William, her eyes full of worry.

"Uncle William you promise to bring Da back and make sure nothing happens to him." William smiles down at her, his hand taking hers.

"I promise Willow and if it makes you feel any better you can wait outside the throne room with your Aunt Lily." Willow grins back at me with a twinkle in her eye.

I thank Seth and Nate for helping me to my throne. I never really cared for it but today I meant to prove I am still King of this kingdom and I will not be crossed.

Farron and Rose come in not long after, Rose wrapped around Farron's arm. Farron stands at attention, pulling Rose from off of him. I almost felt bad for what I was about to say to her, seeing her so great with child.

"Rose, what prove did you have that I had betrayed the queen and had taken Lady Lillian as a mistress? Do you have any real prove besides what you think you saw?" My eyes glare at her, my hands gripping the arm rest tight.

Rose looks to Farron, William walking from behind her. "No sire, I do not. I know what I saw and I am not the only one. Many of the servants have seen you holding Lady Hammonds hand or looking at her longingly. You told the queen you were merely brushing dirt for her cheek that day but I saw your face was only inches from hers. You asked for the truth my king and this is the truth as I know it."

William stands next to me, his arms crossed over his chest. I shift in my seat as I rub my jaw. "Longing looks and hand holding that is it. William have you not held my Snow's hand in times of grieve or sadness? I have never shared a longing look with Lily, not once. It would seem your eyes have deceived you. No, I think you saw what you wanted to see, whatever may aid in this false tale you have told yourself."

"Sire, can you tell me you do not care for Lady Hammond, that you could not say you love her?" Rose looks very pleased with her question, her eyes dancing.

William looks at me, his anger flashing over his face. I grin at him, my attention turning back to Rose. "Aye, I do love Lily." I hear her gasp as she whispers to Farron. "I do love Lily as a sister. I think of her as a sister, love her as a sister and treat her as a sister. I don't know how you were raised but in my village we frowned upon incest."

Her jaw drops open, her hands falling on her belly. "My parents did not raise me that way my King and I am offended you would think so."

Farron chuckles, hiding his smile with the palm of his hand. Rose glares at him, his ribs catching her elbow. William lets out the laugh he was holding in making Rose even more cross.

"Rose, let me make myself clear. If you dare make any more false claims against me or the ones I love I will not hesitate to throw your lying arse in the north tower. Knights wife or not, hand maiden to the queen or not, so help me Rose, this is your last warning. Gossip is a common thing among the nobles that I have no stomach for." Rose begins to cry as I call Seth and Nate to me.

"Sire, please allow me to assure you that my wife will never make trouble for you or I will lock her away myself." Farron gives Rose a stern look, his hand taking hers tightly.

"This is not gossip; too many people have seen the same thing. I will not allow you to hurt my queen. She is dear to me, helping me after Ravenna had ravished my youth. She gave me back my beauty and my life and for this I will defend her till my dying day. No sire, you will not hurt my queen. For Duke Hammond to stand there with you only goes to prove he believes the lies as well. I am no fool; you kissed Lady Lily in the garden that day, why else would she be so flushed and breathless." Rose looked proud, her head held high. Farron jerks her by her arm, his eyes burning into hers.

I wanted to march over to her and shake her thoroughly. William leans down to me, his words in a low hush at my ears. "Eric, I think she needs to be taught a lesson."

I nod to him; William was always good at reading my mind. I wave for Rose to come closer, Farron pulling her towards me.

"If you had looked closer Rose you would have seen Lily's hands and dress were covered in dirt. She was planting flowers around the gazebo, that is why she was flushed and out of breath. Every moment you have spied on Lily and I have been innocent ones. Lily and I do not act like nobles or royals nor does my Snow or William. We rule Tabor with a force mightier than steel or iron, we rule it with love. Since you feel so strongly about this matter then you should face both of the accused." I send Nate for Lily; this matter required a feminine touch.

Rose looks at me then back to Farron, her eyes glowing wild with concern. Lily walks in with Willow, my daughter looking about the room. Not wanting Willow to be present for this I sent Seth for Calla.

Willow goes with Calla but reluctantly. I watch her eyes as she leaves, they never leave mine. Calla smiles at Lily, the two of them sharing some unspoken secret.

"Lady Lillian Hammond, you stand accused of adultery and betraying your queen. What say you to these charges and the one that brings them against you?" Lily smiles at William and I over her shoulder, a devilish grin that I knew all too well.

"I thank you for this opportunity King Eric. Let me begin by saying that not only are these accusations false but the one charging us is a only trying to clear her now noble name. If the kingdom and the nobles know she has falsely accused the king and the queen's cousin then she will be surely shunned. Those that though you dead and grieved for you have all but turned her out already. To regain the social status she has become so accustom to she would have to prove her words true." Lily's voice was firm and strong. She was about to turn towards Rose when the throne room door opens.

Snow enters the room and she walks with a royal demeanor across the floor towards me. She takes her throne, giving me that beautiful queenly smile. "Yes, I think my cousin is right. You yourself apologized to me when we believed my husband to be dead. Are you going to deny this Rose? I know you care for me Rose, look after my heart and my crown but I think you have gone too far. My cousin loves me dearly and I know it is not in her heart to do these things you claim. My sweet Lily loves her William too much, loves her children too much to ever betray her own heart. I know what is in my husband's heart as well and I see only love for me there. Rose, tell the king and Lady Lily what you told me the first day of the funeral…tell them."

Rose looks at Snow with teary eyes. "My Queen, I told you that I thought the king never betrayed you but that I found it unkingly for him to carry on with Lady Lily the way he did. I never saw a kiss or witness any behavior that suggested they were lovers. The whisper and gossip in the castle lead me to believe what I was seeing was something more. I know that people thought it was because of me that Eric left and died in the fire. No Lady or Lord of noble blood would speak to me or look at me after that day. I am ashamed of my actions my Queen, I only wished to clear my name. I became part of the lie and in turn have caused more hurt than good."

A white hot heat rolled over me, my fist pounding against the throne. "You told Snow the truth because you thought me dead but the moment I return you start with your accusations again. You lying, gossiping, hag of a woman. You come in here and looked me in the eye and tell me you are sure of what you saw when you know this all be false. I don't know what happened to change you Rose, you are not the girl my wife saved. No, that girl was kind, compassionate, and loving. This thing that stands before me now is a greedy selfish girl. Has becoming a mother and a wife taught you nothing? This title that you hold is more precious to you than the truth so let me help you with that. I hear by strip you of any title and dismiss any rights or privileges you have here in the castle. Your husband and children will not bear this disgrace with you. Farron, it hurts me deeply to say your wife is no longer welcomed in Tabor castle."

With those words Farron leaves with Rose, William assuring Farron that he will make a place for them at Hammond castle. Farron looks ashamed, as if Rose's actions had placed a black mark upon him. Rose was prove of what nobility and status can turn a person into. This was the very reason I did not want to become King but Snow showed me that a man is still that man underneath the crown.

As Nate and Seth are helping me to my chambers I see Iris running down the hall. She had a joyous look on her face, one that I had not seen in some time. "Uncle, have you seen mother or father?"

"Your father is riding to Hammond castle with Farron and your mother is in the dining hall with Snow. Is there something wrong Iris?" I look back at this beauty that is my niece, her hazel eyes and auburn hair glowing in the fragments of sunlight from the hall windows.

A blush covers her pale cheeks as she leans in to whisper to me. "I'm not with child Uncle, it came today."

I blush back at her knowing all too well what she was speaking of. "Go; find your mother and Aunt Snow. Iris, you need to talk to your father when he returns, there is much you need to discuss."

Before I even reach my chamber door Willow has her arms around my waist. "Da, your back."

Calla smiles up at me as she takes Aidan by the hand. "My king, I was taking them out to play. Do you wish me to leave the princess with you?"

Hunter stands at the end of the hall with Hana and Henry, his smile twisted into a smirk.

"Go on Calla and tell my nephew he has chosen wisely, you are a fair and beautiful lady." Calla glows bright red as she walks away.

I have Seth and Nate take me down to the dining hall, Willow attempting to help. When we enter there seems to be a celebration, Lily and Iris hugging tightly. Snow looks at me with those smiling eyes and I know I am home.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

I sit in the courtyard watching the last of the autumn leaves fall. With my grindstone in front of me I turn back to sharping my axes. The sound of the metal sliding across the stone was like music to my ears.

My feet had finally healed enough to allow me to travel about the castle without aid. The summer had long gone and a winter's chill was beginning to settle in the air. My family was safe and my friends well, Tabor was once again peaceful.

Farron had joined Rose with his sons at Hammond castle, trying his best to lead the royal guard and protected Hammond castle as well. Rose and her children traveled about Tabor, always keeping her distances from the Tabor castle.

A kiss to my cheek breaks me from my daydreams as I turn to see my Hope. The smile on her face was a constant these days, Alaric keeping her happy. Snow and I had a long talk with him just a few day back, making sure he knew how precious Hope was to us. Alaric was always the gentlemen, always polite. I was pleased with Hope's choice in suitors and so was her mother.

Lily and William on the other hand had their hands full with Iris who was rather taken with Edward Duggery, while William was not. Hunter and Calla spent every waking moment together, when he was not training with the guard.

I knew a wedding wasn't too far off for one of them and my heart would squeeze tight in my chest when I thought of it being my daughter.

Hope giggles and kisses my cheek again. "Da, are you listening?"

"Sorry my dear, what did you say?" I stop the grindstone, placing the axe next to the bench.

"Iris is getting married; Edward is going to ask Uncle William for her hand. They already talk to Aunt Lily." Hope's face was glowing, her blue eyes shining.

"Are you sure, I know how William feels about that boy." Hope takes my hand, her smile beaming.

"Aunt Lily is talking to Uncle William as we speak. I know she'll talk him into it." Hope throws her arms around my neck.

"Hope, don't count your chickens before they hatch. William still has to agree to this marriage." I hold her, my sweet daughter.

Willow comes bounding around the corner, her dress hem covered in mud. "Da, Uncle William is going to the blacksmith shop to talk to Edward. Aunt Lily sent me to find you; you have to talk to him before he kills Edward." Willow bends over, trying to catch her breath.

With a fast pace, I make for the blacksmith shop. The sound of metal clanking and wood breaking greets me as I approach the door.

"Over my dead body will you married her. I let Lily talk me into letting you see her but marriage, oh no. Never." William stands behind the furnace with Edward on the other side.

"Please, Duke Hammond. I love her, have since the first day I saw her. I will provide for her, be a good husband to her and keep her till my dying day." Edward looks as if he's ready to bolt out the door when I walk in front of him.

"William, stop this. You need to talk to the boy not throttle him. I have talked to Queen Margret and King Landon of Darton and they both vouch for him. He was an honorable citizen of Darton while there and even become the royal blacksmith. After Winston I would think you would want someone who loves Iris and treats her as the lady she truly is. Calm down and talk." William gives me his crossed look as he walks towards me.

"Very well, let's talk." William walks back toward the castle, his anger rolling like steam off of him.

I walk back with Edward, determined to be part of these talks. As we enter the castle Iris is standing with Lily and Snow, her smile slowing fading. I smile back at her, giving her a wink.

"Uncle Eric, thank you." Iris hugs me, kissing me on the cheek.

We take our seats in the council room, William giving Edward a death stare. Hunter comes in sitting down next to his father.

"Father, if I may. I would like to make an announcement as well. I went to Hammond castle this morning to ask Rose and Farron for her sister's hand. Since their parents are dead, I thought it only proper to ask her oldest sister. I received their blessing and Aunt Snow said Rose could come back to the Tabor castle for the wedding." William hugs his son hard, the two of them exchanging a hardy handshake.

"You will be staying in the castle with your new bride son. Seth says you will be joining the ranks of the royal guard son. This makes me a very proud father." Edward looks at me with a look of defeat.

"William, perhaps we could make it a double wedding. They are twins and very close, I'm sure Iris wouldn't have it any other way." Hunter stares at me, his face falling.

"Edward, you ask for my sister's hand? Welcome to the family brother." Hunter and Edward share an embrace, William rolling his eyes.

"Wait now, I never said they could get married." William pounds his fist on the table.

"Father, Edward has done everything you asked. He sees Iris when you say and only travels to the lake with her if I or Calla goes with them. He is a gentleman in every way. Edward told me he was so sorry for the things he did when he was younger, including what happen to mother. Back then he was scared and starving and his own brother died because of him. I think the man that sits across from you today is not that boy you hated so. If you are holding on to those old wounds father, it's time to let them go. You hold Iris's happiness in your hands, as well as mine. I love my sister so; she deserves to share the bliss I have." William sits down slowly, his eyes searching Hunter's face.

"Edward, if I give you my blessing you better make my daughter happy or else." Edward swallows hard, his hands shaking.

"I promise, with all my heart." William shakes Edwards's hand.

"Da, does this mean…" Hunter grins at William, patting Edward on the back.

"Yes, I give you my blessing but I'll be watching you boy." William walks out with Hunter and Edward, grinning back at me.

"What did I just agree to Eric?" I place my hand on his shoulder, smiling at him.

"To giving away your first born daughter and I'll have to do it myself soon. Alaric and Hope are closer than ever." We laugh as we exit the council room, Snow and Lily waiting for us.

The castle soon becomes alive with the news of the double wedding. Iris was glowing brighter than ever and Hunter grinning from ear to ear. Wedding fever was everywhere and my Hope had caught it.

The evening before Hunter and Iris's wedding Hope knocked on my door, her hand gripping Alaric's firmly.

"Da, we need to talk to you." Snow puts down her sewing and joins us.

"Hope, has all this talk of weddings got you thinking about marrying?" Hope blushes a pale pink, Alaric looking down at the floor.

"Da, we are in love. You always told me when I find a man that can love me and protect me as well as you do then I should marry him. Then and only then would you agree to give me away, let me go. I will always be your precious one, your little girl. That will never change Da." Hope starts to cry, her tears tricking down her face.

I reach over and wipe away her tears. "Alaric, I know you love her, respect her and I know you'll be a good husband to her. You remind me so much of myself when I was your age. You have my blessing under one condition, you never leave this castle. My heart couldn't bear giving her away only to have her leave me." Hope jumps in my lap, her arms around my neck.

"I love you Da…so much. You were the first man to love me unconditionally; no one will ever love me like you do." I feel the tear roll down my cheek as I hold my first born tight.

Snow hugs her, my beautiful wife crying and smiling. Willow opens the door, poking her head in. "Da, did you say yes?"

I run to her, picking her up. "I did." She lays her head on my shoulder, looking up at me with those jade green eyes.

My Hope would be a married woman in less than a month, my niece and nephew marrying at sunrise and my other children grow bigger every day.

Looking back to that day in the forest I knew the moment I looked into Snow's eyes I had found my future. From the moment I agreed to help her I gave her my heart. My life is no longer spent in the woods but my Snow still calls me her Huntsman.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 - Lily

The summer after the children are married finds us at a happen time in our lives. Hope, Calla and Iris are all with child, Hope being the farthest along.

It was near the end of autumn when they all wedded, the weddings royal and regal affairs. William and Eric both wept openly when they watched their daughters walk down the aisle. I held both of their hands, Eric clinging to Snow's as well.

When the new year came Hope and Alaric called us all to the throne room, giving us their happy news. Eric was between happiness and anger. I walk over to him, his lips trying to smile.

"Eric, are you not happy?" Eric looks down at me, his face pulling tight.

"My Hope will be a mother, she will have to endure the pain her mother did bringing her and her siblings into this world. I always knew once she was married they would…have relations but this is confirmation of it. That boy has had his way with my little girl…been with her in that way." Eric's face goes blood red and I'm not sure if it's from anger or embarrassment.

"Eric, as you said you knew they would be together. He is her husband, that is what young married people usually do. I believe you didn't wait to marry Snow before you had your way with her." Eric's blue eyes look at me with surprise and shock.

"Lillian Hammond, you and William didn't wait either." He gives that heart melting grin.

"No and that is my point. Our children have done the noble thing and waited. I am more than grateful that Iris found a man that loves her, Edward was so more than understanding about the Winston situation. Eric you should take this news for what it is, a happy day. You are about to be a grandfather." I watch the color leave his tan face as he slumps against the wall.

It was early spring when Iris and Calla tell us they are expecting, William and I overjoyed. Snow decides to throw a party in honor of all the mothers to be and it is a magnificent party. Rose comes; gaining back her good graces with Eric and brings her two little ones, Shamus and Patrick.

Hope was due in late summer and Iris and Calla due in early fall. The next months would be long months for us all, their fathers most of all. William was already beside himself with worry and Hunter had joined him.

As the winter faded away and spring blooms as does Hope, her bump becoming round. I watch as Alaric strokes her belly, his love for her as intense as Eric is for Snow. Eric is so careful with her when he hugs her but Hope always tightens the embrace.

One evening while having tea with Snow and the girls, Willow looks at me with this puzzled look on her face. "Aunt Lily, do I have to get married and have babies?"

"Not if you don't want to Willow but you're still very young. I don't' think little girls at eleven should worry about such things." I kiss the top of her head as she plays with Hana.

Snow calls Willow to her, letting her sit in her lap. "Don't you want to get married and have babies Willow?"

"No, I don't. I promised Da I'd always be here with him. I want to always be his little girl." Hope takes her little sisters hand, giving her a sweet smile.

"Willow, when I was your age I didn't want to marry and leave Da either. When you get older I'm sure you'll find a boy you love and will want to marry. You don't have to leave Da ever, I didn't." Willow gives her sister a hug and goes back to playing with Hana.

Eric, William and they boys were off hunting, taking this opportunity to teach Aidan and Henry how to use their bows. Henry was beyond excited to go on his first hunting trip and I made William promise he'd never let Henry out of his sight. Eric told me to stop fretting but he knew I would till they came back.

Taking a walk with Iris and Calla I notice the first lilies blooming and I instantly think of my sweet Liam. I had planted lilies and irises around his grave and it was time for them to bloom.

I knew my sweet baby boy looked down on me even now, seeing his big sister and brother married and about to become parents. At that moment Iris leans her head on my shoulder. "Mum, Edward and I want to name our baby Liam if it's a boy, if that's alright you and Da."

Tears spring from my eyes and I kiss her cheek. "Of course it is my sweet Iris. I would like that very much. What if the babe is a girl, what will you name her?"

"Edward likes Flora and it does go with our family tradition of giving our daughter's flower names." Iris beams so brilliantly at me, her cheeks holding just a hint of pink.

Calla takes my hand, her bump barely visible. "Hunter and I are naming our son after our fathers, William Jacob Hammond and if it is a girl, Daisy. That was my mother's name and a beautiful flower." Calla smiles as I squeeze her hand tight. My daughter and my daughter in law, I was surrounded with my own personal garden of beauties.

After tuck Hana and Henry into bed that night, William asks me to sit for a while. "We are going to be grandparents, twice over. Our Henry and Hana are barely six and I feel too young to be grandfather. Did we do the right thing letting them get married so young?"

"It would have taken all of heaven to stop them for marrying William. If I had your heart at that age I would have married you then. Snow was only 19 when she married Eric and he was 26. I know I'm five years older than you but I always feel so young in your arms." William kisses me softly, his hands caressing my cheeks.

"Don't let the strip of silver in your hair fool you my love, you are just as beautiful as the day I married you." I kiss him back, deepening the kiss.

A pounding on the door takes us from our embrace, William opening the door. Seth stood before him, an urgent look upon his face. "Duke, come quickly. The king needs you."

I run to the twin's room telling Anna, their new governess to watch over them. Walking with William to Eric's room we find Iris sobbing in Hunter's arms. Calla is stroking Iris's hair while Snow tries to calm her down. I feel my heart leap in my chest, running to my fragile child.

"Iris, mother is here." She pulls away from her brother, collapsing in my arms.

William gathers Eric and Seth to him. "What happen?"

Seth looks at Eric and he nods to him. "I heard a noise coming from the blacksmith shop so I went to make sure all was well. When I get there I see two large men talking to Edward. The first man had blonde hair and a scare on his cheek. The other man had dark hair and a full beard. They asked Edward several times if he was the Edward Duggery from the mountain people. He kept asking why they need to know. The blonde grabbed a fist full of Edward's shirt, picking him up off the ground slightly. Edward finally told him he was of the mountain Duggery's. Then they asked if he had a brother named Patrick and he said yes. That's when I ran in because they began smacking and punching him. The large dark haired man hit me over the head with a club. When I came too I found this note."

Seth hands the note to William. I ask him to read it out loud, Iris sobbing harder. "We are Abe and Ben of the mountain people and if the queen and king will not hang this traitor for what he has done to us and Tabor then we will. He is ours and will die by our hands."

"William, Eric, you have to go after them. Edward is a good man now, he has changed. Perhaps he should have stayed in Darton but he didn't and if the queen and king can forgive him then the kingdom has to live with that. That boy tried to poison me once and I have found love for him. Please, go after him. He is family now." William takes Iris from my arms, wiping her tears.

"Eric has sent Farron and the royal guard after them. We will travel at first light. I promise my beautiful flower, I will save your Edward." Iris holds her father tight and weeps again.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

The men leave at dusk, creeping into the mountain village like thieves in the night. I wait with Iris, her heart breaking with each passing minute. The sins that Edward had cast upon our land had been washed away by the good he had done since then but I feared the men that took him would still bring him harm.

Snow paces across her throne room, Aidan pacing with her. "Mum, why couldn't I go with Da?"

"Oh my sweet son, when you are of age your father will let you go. The sword will be too soon in your hand I fear, let mother have her little boy while she can." Snow kisses the top of his head sending off to his chamber.

Hope's babe makes its presences known, kicking her with butterfly flutters. She palms her belly, placing Iris's over it. "When your child moves Edward's hand will be here to feel it. I know Da and Uncle will bring him back to you."

The two girls go off to the kitchen where Goody has prepared them some tea. Hope and Iris are as close as Snow and I are, their actions mirroring ours.

Calla comes back from checking in on the twins, Anna reassuring her she is taking good care of them. Calla looks as worried as I do; knowing her husband and my son is out there. All that we love rode out into the night, taking our hearts with them.

As the night labors on I can no longer stand the not knowing, so I take Snow's hand and we walk to the main gate. Eric left Seth in is stay to watch over us, his footsteps shadowing ours.

The night was bright with the stars twinkling above, the moon looking down on us. Snow lets out a heavy sigh, her hands over her chest. "I should have gone with them. I am queen and this is my kingdom. Am I too old for such things now Lily, has my youth escaped me?"

"Not at all Snow, you are only in your thirty sixth year and that by all standards is still young. Our mother's wore their age well albeit short lives. I think if you wished it you would have went with them. You heart is with Eric and your children as well. The kingdom is best with you on your throne and Eric at its guard. I am most grateful that my king has come to my family's aid yet again. My Iris will be devastated if her Edward comes to a bloody end." Snow reaches her hand out to me, squeezing it.

"Dearest cousin, I'm sure they will get there before any harm comes to Iris's dear one. Keep faith and pray, that is all we can do now." Snow turns her face back toward the gate, her green eyes gazing into the darkness.

At first light we see horses cresting the cliffs. Snow tugs to my hand, our eyes misting with tears. "They have returned. Seth, bring our daughters to us."

Iris runs to my waiting arms, her tears streaming. "Mother, is Edward with them?"

"We shall know soon Iris." Calla joins us, her worries as great as ours.

With the horses galloping along the beach our hearts pound with each thundering hoof print. Seth rides out to greet them, taking our hopes with him.

Farron enters the gates first, his face splotched with blood. "My Queen, the deed is done. Our King carried out his justices on those that took young Edward."

We watch as Farron rides off toward the stables not giving us any news of Edward's farewell. Iris starts to sob fearing the worse for her husband.

William and Eric ride side by side, their faces looking weary and defeated. Iris releases my hand, running to her father. "Da, where is my Edward?"

Hunter dismounts, collecting his sister in his arms. "Iris, I'm sorry." Edward's lifeless body lay on a pallet behind his horse.

My heart buckles with my knees, William rushing to me. "William say it isn't so…tell me we haven't lost Edward."

His hazel eyes fill with tears, his arms holding me to him. "They had him tied to a post in the town square. We had to fight our way out with him but we came out victorious. Eric and I thought we had won the day, the ones that meant him arm dead, Edward safe in our company only to be proven wrong. On the way back he began to cough, his breathing became labored. They had poisoned him as he did the village all those years ago. I'm sorry, how do I face my daughter now?"

We watch as Hunter pulls Iris from Edward's body, her screams chilling me to the bone. My poor daughter, her heart was broken. William goes to her, helping Hunter bring her inside.

"Da, you promised…you promised." Iris screams at William, her tears covering her cheeks.

Calla and Hunter whisk her upstairs, Iris begging to stay with Edward's body. Snow and Eric make their way to the kitchen to tell Goody and Beth that they had lost their beloved.

I watch as Seth and Farron carry Edward's body in, blue upon his lips. I wrap my arms around myself, my sorrow drowning me. "Farron, get him ready and see is laid in the chapel." Farron nods, giving William a squeeze on the shoulder.

Collecting myself I go to Sirra for the oils needed to clean Edward and the news comes hard to her. She's in tears as she hands me the items I need. "Are you sure my lady, can I check for myself?"

We walk down to the chapel, Edward lying on a stone slab. Farron nods to us, leaving to give us some privacy. Sirra goes about examining him, her hands moving in a blur.

"How did he expire my lady?" Sirra's eyes look at me wildly.

"Poison, like the one used on the mountain village all those years ago." My voice shakes as I try to find the words.

"No, tis not that poison my lady. The scent is not the same and there are no signs of blood. I remember those men coughed up blood, it stained their lips red. No, this poison is different." A gleam of hope shines in my heart.

I rush to Hunter's chambers, my feet traveling as quickly as they can. Throwing the door open I rush to Iris. "Come daughter, your love may still be saved."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

I watch as Iris hovers over her husband, her hands caressing his face. I watch the tears roll off her cheeks and onto his pale skin. A tiny shiver makes its way up my spine as this vision reminds me of the night Eric kissed Snow.

Praying with all my might I hope that her kiss wakes her sleeping love that this day will not pass without Edward back in her loving arms. I can feel William's hands upon my shoulders as we watch our sweet flower pour her love into one sweet kiss.

Iris lingers for a moment before pulling away, her tears still flowing. A small voice comes from behind me and I know the whisper could only belong to Snow. "Is that what you saw the night I lay like this? Did you watch Eric kiss me with the same affection, the same love?"

Taking Snow's hand I gaze into her green eyes. Before I have time to answer my dearest cousin Eric answers for me. "Yes, it was. My heart broke looking at you lying there and part of me hoped you'd wake up and start arguing with me. I looked at you and saw all hope of ever telling you how I felt, telling you that my heart was yours all but gone. My tears and my kiss was my last bit of love I had left in my heart, the rest of it had been ravaged by war and death. Come; let's give Iris some time alone with him."

We leave, the door slowly closing behind us. William wraps his arm around my shoulder, reassuring me that Iris would be fine. In my heart I knew she wouldn't, she was too heart sick to ever be fine without him.

The next moments are tedious ones, my feet pacing the small patch over the stone floor. William waits with me, his eyes never leaving me. "My love, come sit down by me. Iris will return soon. All your worrying will gain you nothing but an aching head and tired feet."

As I make my way to sit next to William, Iris opens the door. Her face pale, her eyes red with tears. "It did not work, my Edward did not wake."

William rushes to her, cradling his daughter in his arms. Hunter bursts into the room, his eye wild with excitement. "Iris, come. Edward is alive."

Eric is standing at the chapel door, his grin plastered across his face. "As soon as Iris walked out I hear the door open again and it was Edward. His eyes searched for her, his voice not yet his again. I reached out to him and he took my hand. The only word he was able to get out was Iris. That's when I saw Hunter and sent him for you."

Iris runs to Edward, Eric holding him up right. When her arms go around him, Eric helps them to the bench by the door. Edward lays his head on her shoulder, his tears mixing with hers. He opens his mouth to speak but no words are found.

Concern covers me as I watch Edward struggle to speak. Iris's hands fondle his face, her lips kisses him sweetly. "Edward, it's alright my love. It will come back to you soon. Let's get you to Sirra."

William and Eric help them up the stairs, Snow standing with me. "I came as soon as I heard. Hunter says he can't speak, do you know why?"

"No, I'm not sure. To have him back at all is enough. Perhaps we need to find out what those men made him drink, and then we may know why he has lost his voice." Snow's look of determination is firmly planted on her face, letting me know we would not rest till we had answers.

Snow sends Seth and Nate back to the mountain village, telling them to bring back news of what was done to Edward and what he was given. Seth takes his orders and with Nate by his side they lead a legion of the royal guard back up into the mountains.

It is near morning when Seth and Nate return. Edward had not spoken but one word since he had come back to us, Iris. I knew my daughter's heart was heavy, her love was back but he was not whole. If it was the last thing I ever did I would see this wrong to him righted.

Snow calls us all to the throne room to hear Seth's report. Edward clings to Iris, his eyes looking cloudy. Hunter stands with them, his arm around his brother in law. The sight of my son being so strong for his sister brought tears to my eyes. My children were grown and married with children of their own due in months. This made my heart sing with joy but seeing Edward in his lessen state made it sorrowful again.

Seth approaches the thrones, Snow and Eric waiting eagerly. "What news have you Seth?"

"My Queen, I have brought news of the poison used on young Edward. I was told by the Lord of those lands that it was purchased in Romani Village by the men the King dispatched. It would seem this villainy spreads farther than the mountains good Queen."

Eric pounds his fist on his throne, his anger most evident. "Romani witchcraft, this is not good news. I was promised when Rain and River burned that night that they would not practices their craft unless to aid the people. It would seem I was lied to and once more fooled."

Preparations where under way to travel to Romani Village, the truth would be sought out this day.

Snow and I decide to ride to the village with them, Snow wanted to see what treachery was about in Romani Village for herself. With Aidan and the twins tucked away with Anna, we check in briefly on our older children. Being satisfied that all was well, we mount our steeds and make our way with our husbands.

Once in the village we meet with the elders, Kellan's brothers Darron and Morgan. The old ones had passed away some years ago, Summer being the last of them left. She had passed down her authority to the next in line, Darron and Morgan. They were short round men that where always full of joy. Being Romani made the wise and weary. They did not trust easy but gave their friendship greatly.

Greeting us with firm hugs, the brother's send for refreshments. "Come in and sup with us. You have traveled long, it is good to see you again King Eric and Queen Snow."

Eric takes the pint of ale, guzzling it down. "Thank you gentlemen but we are not here on pleasure. It would seem a poison used on my niece's husband was purchased in this village. I mean to know who made it and what it was."

Morgan's round face crinkles up, his fat fingers taping on the table. "Sire, I am sorry this misfortune has found you and yours, we will help you in any way we can. The only Romani that still practices the old medicine is Gailan; I hope she is not the cause of your distress. The boy, does he live?"

"Aye, he does. Shall we see this Gailan and have some answers?" Darron rises first with Morgan making his way to the door. We march across the village square into a small apothecary shop. There where various jars on the shelves and dead birds hanging from the rafters. I notice a lunar chart on the back wall, like the one Rain use to have. A cold shiver runs over me and I pull William closer to me.

Morgan walks to back of the shop, calling out to the owner. "Gailan, come here at once."

A beautiful blonde girl makes her way to the front of the shop, her long blonde hair flowing over her shoulders dipping at her waist. William swallows hard, his breathing picking up. "Do you see it Lily? She looks like Ravenna."

Snow must have noticed that very thing for at that moment she gasps loudly. Eric takes her hand, smiling down at her. "You are the one they call Gailan?"

The young girl smiles as she picks up a jar. "I am and you are?"

"I am Eric, King of Tabor and this is Snow, your Queen." Eric shoulders square and I swear he looks ten years younger.

"King and Queen of Tabor, what do I owe the honor?" Gailan's grin looks so cold that I can feel the icy breeze coming from it.

Snow releases Eric's hand and with queenly steps marches up to the tall blonde. "Do not speak to us with such distain little girl. I have no time or patience for games. Did you or did you not make a poison for the mountain men. Be careful what words you choose next, they could very well be your last."

Gailan steps back, her grin erased. "I made a potion for the mountain men, not a poison. I do not brew such concoctions, it is forbidden. They wished to get revenge on the man that had brought death to their village so I made them a sleeping drought. If the man should die in their hands it was not by my doings."

I watch as Snow twists her fingers into a fist, her anger coursing throw her tiny body. "If you're potion cause the man to sleep and they buried him alive or burned him or left him tied up in the woods, how would his death not be your doing? You are an arrogant gypsy little one and you need to be more careful what you do or say."

"I gave them a potion that causes sleep not death, I thought that was a fair trade. It gave them the illusion that he was dead and gave the man hope he may wake. From your tone queen, it would seem this man was your kin. What has become of him?" Gailan turns her back to Snow, reaching on a shelf for a purple velvet bag.

"He is my kin and he did wake. When he woke his voice was gone, he can only utter one word, his wife's name. Pray tell me, what do you have to reverse this." Snow steps back toward Eric, his hand over his axe.

Gailan opens the purple bag, her hand bringing forth a tiny bottle. "He was woken with true loves kiss, yes? He has no voice because he was given too much of the potion. His true love is all that saved him and it is her name the only thing he can speak. Give him this to drink on the first full moon and have his true love kiss him again, then and only then shall he be fully restored."

Snow takes the bottle, her green eyes darkening. "This best work or I will be back and you will pay the price for my niece's torment. I do not make idol threats child, you should know this."

The blue in Gailan's eyes grows dim as she stares at Snow. "Your words remind me of my mother."

Eric grips his axe again, pushing Snow behind him. "Your mother and pray tell who she is?"

"Was, Sire, I never knew her. My father fled the kingdom with me on the day I was born. He told me she was young and beautiful but she consumed all that she loved. He told me if he had not left with me she would have consumed me or worse turn me into her. My father often spoke of her, using her words to tell tales of her. All I truly know of my mother is her name, Ravenna." Gailan's eyes cast down as she speaks her mother's name.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Gailan was Ravenna's daughter and she had no idea what her mother had been. Thoughts of her crossed my mind ten times a day, wondering if she would ever find out the truth, the truth of the powerful blood that ran through her veins.

Once the full moon had come we give Edward the potion, Iris praying that it works. It had been weeks since he woke from his deadly slumber, weeks since he had spoken to her. When the sun raises Edward's voice returns, the castle full of joy again.

In the months that come, we pass our days as usual. Eric and William train the guard and keep order in the kingdom. Snow tends to her people's needs, holding court almost daily. Our married children settle back into married life, Hope's belly protruding more every day. Our smallest children going about their studies and playing in the castle.

When summer begins to fade we know it will only be a matter of days till Hope gives birth. Alaric stays close to his bride, his duties in the kitchen the only thing taking him from her side.

Edward had returned to his blacksmith shop, his ability to work with metal made him in high demand. The nobility from Darton often came to Tabor to buy the swords and armor he would make.

Hunter was fast becoming the best soldier Eric ever had. Seth and Nate often bragged about his skills with bow and blade. Calla was just as great with child as was my sweet Iris. It would not be long before the royal family would have new branches in the family tree.

It was a warm night with an even warmer breeze the night Hope's labor pains begin. Alaric rushes to Snow's door, pounding loudly. "My Queen, the child comes."

Snow and Eric hurry down the hall, Eric running to retrieve Sirra. By mid-morning Snow and Eric were grandparents, Hope giving birth to a healthy baby girl. William and I walk into her room, Iris beaming a smile with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Mum, I can't wait to have my babe. Hope did wonderfully; Alaric hasn't stop smiling since I gave him his daughter."

Standing at Hope's bed side I gaze down to the small sleeping beauty. "What is her name?"

"Destin…we call her Destin. It was destiny that lead my father to my mother and me to my sweet Alaric. She will forever be a reminder of what can happen when you follow the path that destiny lays out for you." Hope kisses her babe on the forehead, Eric sitting on the bed beside her.

"I was so worried for you but you came through it, just like I knew you would. Your husband looked like I did when you were born. My little girl is all grown up…" Aidan and Willow come bounding through the door into their father's arms. Aidan giggles, as Eric lifts him in the air.

Watching Snow and Eric with their granddaughter warmed my heart, Snow's angelic face shining like the noon day sun. "Lily, would you like to hold her?"

Taking the small babe in my arms I remember the day Hope was born and how Snow looked at me then. Time had gone by so fast in that moment, looking down at Hope's baby girl. She had the sweetest face that was a mix of her mother and her father. Sapphire blue eyes, ruby red lips and sun kissed skin, a true beauty.

The waiting for my Iris and Calla to give birth is more than I bare. Iris has false labor through her last two months, Edward panicking every time she does. Calla is the first to give birth, the baby coming in the wee early morn. I cry uncontrollably seeing my son holding his daughter, the dark haired babe wiggling in his arms.

When Hunter tells me they named her Daisy Lillian Hammond my tears spill once again. William holds me as I look at Daisy, our hearts overflowing with love. We only have to wait for night fall for Iris to have her first labor pain.

The autumn moon shines bright as Iris pushes for the last time. Sirra looks at her, grinning back. "Congratulations Iris, you have a son."

William is the one the first to cry, Iris handing him Liam. "Liam, he looks just like your brother did. I remember that day in the forest, holding him like this."

Iris palms her father's face, a mist of tears in her eyes. "Liam approves Father."

With the castle full of love, laughter and joy we go about our lives. Willow is never far from Destin, she helps Hope day and night with her new niece. Hana and Hunter do the same with Daisy and Liam, Iris and Calla welcoming the help.

When winter finally settles in we get an unexpected visit from King Landon of Darton. He rushes into the castle, walking right past William and me. We follow him into the throne room, his feet moving swiftly. "My Queen, a word please."

Snow waves him forward. "Landon, what brings you to Tabor?"

Eric walks in, taking his seat beside Snow. "You look troubled Landon, come talk with us."

"Eric, my queen has fallen ill and my healers are baffled as what causes her illness. No potion or medicine has worked as yet. I traveled to your kingdom in hopes your healer would tend to my wife." Landon rings his hands together, worry covering his face.

"But of course Landon, Tabor will do whatever it can to help Queen Margaret. Darton has been a faithful ally and you and your queen our dearest friends." Snow waves for Seth to come to her.

After a brief moment Seth leaves the throne room, Snow and Eric walking toward him. Eric gives him a hardy hug, Snow giving him a reassuring look. Landon looks over to William and me, trying to smile. "Snow, I do not wish to leave your castle without a healer, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Sirra's apprentice Nora is every bit as good and has been healing on her own for a while now. You take Sirra with you and send back word of Margaret." Snow and Eric walk him to the great room. William and I join them, Landon congratulating us on our grandchildren.

Landon leans against the fire place, his body slumping slightly. "I believe my Margaret has been spelled. Her illness came on so quickly."

"Quickly you say Landon, what changed in the days prior to her illness?" I hand him a cup of tea, William leaning against the other side of the fireplace.

"Lady Lillian that is an excellent question. Nothing that I can think of, everything seems the same…except…" Landon's words trail off as he seems to pondering something. "A week or so before Margaret took ill a girl came to our border seeking shelter. It wasn't soon after Margaret become ill…you don't think she is responsible?"

I look at William, my eyes growing wider. "What is the girl's name?"

"I think she said it was Gailan." Landon gazes at us as Eric stands to his feet.

"Not again…it can't happen again." Eric's blue eyes burn with a rage I had seen before.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Eric and William ride off toward Darton with Hunter, Seth and Nate. King Landon was more than grateful they had agreed to help him, Sirra and him riding out earlier. Edward and Alaric ask to go but Eric refuses, asking them to stay close to the castle. Edward agrees and I can tell he truly does not wish to leave Iris.

The hours pass by and my worries grow. I pace the same area in the garden over and over, Hana and Henry watching me from the gazebo. "Mother, please come inside with us. You haven't eaten all day and Iris may need our help with Liam."

I turn to my sweet children finding Calla standing behind me with Daisy. The babe was fast asleep, her brown curls falling on her forehead. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long, please come in. Iris and I could use your help, theses little ones are more than a handful." I stroke her cheek, looking down at my granddaughter.

"Very well, Hana…Henry, come." My twins bound up from the gazebo running right past me.

Snow is in the dining hall as we pass by and I decide to sit with her. Iris soon joins us, Liam sleeping in her arms. "Mother, do you think they will be gone long?"

I take her hand, kissing Liam on the forehead. "I think they will be gone as long as it takes. I worry Iris, worry about Gailan. What if she has discovered the truth of her mother, what if Ravenna's madness is in her as well?"

Alaric sets down a tray of tea and pastries, pouring Snow a cup. "My Queen, would you like for me to send for Hope?"

"Alaric, I've told you to call me mother, I'm only your queen in court. Yes, please do." Snow takes the tea, her green eyes looking dull.

"You're worried as well; I can see it on your face." Snow casts her eyes down to the floor as she lets out a long sigh. I take her hand, Aidan trying to nudge in between us.

"Worried is an understatement. Gailan looked so much like her mother it sent a cold chill down my spine. I am sure she is behind Margaret's sudden illness. I pray Sirra gets to her in time." Snow strokes the back of Aidan's head, her green eyes smiling at him.

As night falls we spend it waiting for our husbands without any word of their well-being. I toss and turn all through the night, Hana and Henry sleeping with me. Iris and Liam join us around midnight with Willow following in after her. "Aunt Lily, can I stay here with Hana?"

Waving Willow over to me I help her in bed. I go over to the chaise, Iris asleep with Liam. "Sweetheart, you should be in your chamber with your husband."

"Edward is in the blacksmith shop, he said he wanted to make a new axe for Uncle and new arrow tips for Da. He said if this is all he can do then he'll do it well. My Edward is a good man and that woman is the reason he was almost taken from me. I swear I will claw her eyes out myself if she ever comes back to Tabor." Iris's voice was harsh and cold, her hatred for Gailan obvious.

After breakfast we gather the children in the library, hoping to get our minds off what was transpiring in Darton. I comb through book after book, most of them reminding me of William, the nights he would spend reading to me.

Edward calls for us, he voice sounding panicked. "My Queen, a ride comes this way. He bares the flag of Darton."

We hurry down the stairs, Alaric waiting at the front gate with Hope. "Mother, I think it's a guard of Darton."

Snow asks Calla to take the small ones back in the castle, her face showing her concern.

We wait impatiently for the rider, his horse moving too slowly for my liking. As they rider gets closer we see his armor is covered in blood, his face completely pale.

"Queen Snow, you must call your royal guard to fight. Darton is under attack and Tabor's borders are threatened. Your King is fighting valiantly but Darton's soldiers are out-numbered." The solider looks weary and exhausted.

"Come in and rest. I will send for my royal guard and we will ride for Darton immediately." Snow gives me her queenly glare as she heads for the stables.

"Snow, you don't mean to ride out with him. You need to be here with your people." I reach for her but she turns on her heels burning a glare back at me.

"I am queen and neither my husband nor my people will suffer at the hands of another dark woman. If Gailan be behind this then I will end her just like I ended her mother." The green in her eyes roars like a blazing fire.

I can do nothing but watch her mount her horse and ride off with the royal guard. As I turn to walk back into the castle, I hear a whispered voice call to me. "Mother, help me."

It was my Hunter, his voice so small. My heart sinks sending me to my knees. "Hunter, son where are you?"

"Mother, the black guard has risen. By fairest blood can it be undone…remember." Hunter's voice disappears like a mist in the wind.

I look up to see Iris standing over me. "Mum…it's Hunter. He's dying." She falls to her knees beside me, crying.

"Iris, we must help him. He said by fairest blood can it be undone…I do not think your Aunt Snow can help this time." Iris clings to me, her head on my shoulder.

"Mother…Hope. She carries the blood in her…she is now the fairest." Pulling Iris from my shoulder I look her in the eyes.

"Go get Hope, we must ride to Darton." Iris is quick to her feet, running back in the castle.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Hope and I ride into Darton, the sounds of battle all around us. Seeing the black guard again reminds of those dark days so many years ago. The ghost of my past wash over me, memories I thought I had long forgotten.

I break from my remembering to hear Hope call out to me. "Aunt Lily, I see father." She points over towards the castle, Eric and William fighting side by side. For a moment I think they see us but they never acknowledge our presents.

We come to a row of trees that decorate the gated wall, Snow fighting from horseback. The black guard fall at her feet, their blood trickling like a stream on the cold ground.

Hope waves her sword above her head, slashing through the black armor of the rider approaching us. I pull an arrow from my quiver, taking down the black soldiers behind her.

We slash our way to the castle, my quiver a little lighter than when we began. Eric takes site of us, his eyes widening as we approach. "Hope, what in the hell are you doing here?"

William gives me a very cross look, his hazel eyes making me feel like a child. "Is it Gailan?"

Hope dismounts, the battle at the castle won for the moment. "Father, answer Aunt Lily, is it Gailan?"

Turning to face me Eric's anger is visible. "Yes, it's the gypsy bitch. Go home Hope!"

Snow rides up to us, Eric's anger now rage. Snow purses her lips, staring Eric down. "Don't start Eric. Hope…Lily…what are you doing here?"

"I don't have time for this…Hunter is hurt and may be dying. He came to me, he spoke me. He said by fairest blood can it be undone. Hope has to kill her Snow and you know it." I grip William's arm tight, tears stinging my eyes.

"Hunter, are you sure?" William's eyes get softer, his face falling.

"Yes my love, our son is in danger." My words are cut off by the crackling sound of laughter.

Gailan stands on the throne room balcony, her blonde hair waving behind her. Her black dress is eerily much like her mother's the day Snow ran her through. Snow grits her teeth, holding Hope back.

"The queen is dead and I am now queen. All of Darton is mine and Tabor will be next to fall. You took my mother from me, took the crown that should have been mine. My father was a fool to think I would never discover the truth; I've been living among you for years. What fools you are not to sense my presents." She let out another cold deep laugh that cause Snow and Hope to react.

Both mother and daughter dash for the main staircase, their steps in unison. Eric, William and I soon follow. "William, go find your son. Lily stay close to me, if you get any vision let me know." Eric takes the stairs two at a time as I try to keep up.

I watch William find Seth and Nate, the three of them heading for the battle field.

Once we reach the top of the stairs we find Landon dead, his throat cut from ear to ear. Eric turns his head, pain and anger mixing. "Eric, she will pay for this. I promise you."

He throws the throne room door open, the kings guard lying dead all around us. Hope and Snow stand at the throne, their weapons ready. Eric and I wait by the door, watching Gailan walk in from the balcony. "Finally, you're all here. Now I can wipe out Tabor's royal line in one swoop." Her smile is so devilish that I feel my stomach churn.

A cold sensation flows over me, my eyes closing shut. I open them to see Gailan pick up Margaret's crown, grinning as he places it on her head. Snow runs at her, Gailan taking her by her throat, squeezing her hand till she drops her sword. Eric throws his hand axe, Gailan dodging it. Gailan releases Snow, her eyes rolled back in her head. Snow is gasping for air when Gailan steps on her throat, Eric charging at her. Suddenly the dead around us rise, ten men attacking Eric at once. Hope screams, a bright light coming from her eyes. She walks up to Gailan, placing her hand on her face and she turns to ash.

The cold sensation leaves me and I come back to myself. "Eric, don't move." Eric nods to me as I walk to Hope.

"Hope, take your mother's sword, the dwarf sword." Snow turns to Hope handing her the sword. "Do what you know must be done. You have the power inside you, the light of the fairies burns in you Hope."

Gailan turns her dark eyes to us, her slender fingers taking Margaret's crown. "Your healer is dead, your friends are dead and your son will be dead soon. All of this will be my mother's legacy; your bones will build my throne."

Snow walks backwards toward Hope handing her the sword. She turns to me, her eyes searching mine for some sign of hope. I nod my head at her as she walks to Eric. "Eric, their heads, cut off their heads."

He hands Snow an axe as they begin to cut off the heads of the dead. Gailan gives me a displeased look. "Fairie blood is strong in you, your visions are powerful but did they show you how strong I am. "

She raises her right hand causing the fire in the fireplace to leap out toward Hope. Hope grips the dwarf sword tight raises both hands against the flame.

An outline of a human figure come walking out of the flame, its hand outstretched towards Hope. "I know Iris…I know."

Hope and Iris have this way of talking without speaking a word since they were little girls. Iris was with her now, their bond unbreakable.

Hope reaches her hand out to the flame figure, their hands connecting. The flame disappears and before us is a tall handsome man, looking very much like William.

"Liam, you came." Hope's fingers lace into his, his shining silver armor almost blinding.

"Hold on to me, you know what you have to do." Hope turns towards Gailan, her eyes darkening.

"How did you do this, that flame was mine and should have killed you?" Gailan clenches her jaw.

Hope's sword glows a brilliant white, her eyes turning a bright blue. Gailan reaches for her, the sword burning her hand. Liam releasing her hand, letting the light fill her.

Gailan takes Hope by the throat, her hand turning a bright red. Screaming she releases her, falling to the ground.

"Your mother took power, beauty and the throne, none of it belonged to her. You decided to follow her, be like her. So now you shall share her fate." Hope cuts Gailan with her sword, the blade burning the flesh from her arm.

"Mother told me she would protect me." Gailan screams out, her tears flooding her eyes.

Liam places Hope's hand on Gailan's head, looking back at me. "Your mother wanted you to kill Snow so she could live again. You were just a vessel to her, nothing more."

Slowly a light so vibrant white shines from Hope's hand, Gailan turning to ash before our eyes.

Taking my hand, Liam kisses my cheek. "My sweet baby boy, I thought I would never see you again."

"I have returned only for a moment, I came to save those that I love. I am never far from you mother, I am only a whisper away." I palm his cheek his lips caressing it.

"William…Hunter…we have to find them." Liam smiles at me, his face so angelic.

"They are well mother, Sirra is with them. Hunter saved her from Gailan but he could not save Queen Margaret. Go to stables and you will find father with brother, go and give them my love. Mother, I love you." My sweet boy vanishes before my eyes.

The battle was over, the dead numbering into the hundreds. Darton was down but not defeated. Landon and Margaret's daughter Sarah would take her rightful place as queen. Darton's tragedy mimics that of Tabor so long ago; Snow not much older than Sarah is now when she commanded the throne.

I make my way to the stables finding William sitting on the stable floor, Hunter's head in his lap. Sirra's left cheek was bandaged, blood pooling on the white linen. "He is well; we need to get him back to Tabor. I can treat him better there."

Taking William's hand I kiss his blood splattered face. "I have much to tell you but for now let us get our son home."

Before long we ride back to Tabor, Eric riding with Snow and Hope on each side. Promising to return to help Sarah reclaim her land, we leave with full hearts.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

The long winter was over, the kingdoms of Tabor and Darton recovering for the darkness that Gailan had brought. Snow and Sarah rise up together, the prosperity of both lands in their hands.

My Hunter bares the scares of his fight with the black guard, the jagged line that runs across his cheek bone and down his jaw a constant reminder of that night. Calla touches it softly, never seeing the scar but the man behind it. It warms my heart to see them together so, their daughter growing strong in their love.

William's temple is a little grayer than before, the years catching up with both of us. Snow looks as beautiful as the day she took the crown, Eric just as handsome. Seeing Hope, Willow and Aidan by their side making it clear they are no longer in their youth but age had been kind to them.

My silver streak had been there since my conflict with the Barron, William always running his fingers through it. He tells me that it makes me all the more beautiful; his words making me love him all the more.

Iris and her Edward make a life for themselves, the blacksmith shop so busy Edward takes an apprentice. Liam's smile reminds me of my Liam and I know his uncle is within him. If not for his ginger hair I would swear I was looking at my boy, my precious Liam.

Alaric had taken over the day to day of the kitchen, Goody passing away during the winter. It was a sorrowful time in the castle, Snow giving Goody a noblewoman's burial. Alaric's heart was broken, his grandmother was his light. Beth retires from the kitchen, not wanting to continue on in the kitchen without her mother. Hope and Alaric beg her to stay in the castle with them but she takes her heavy heart back to the small village she was born in. They visit her as often as they can, taking Destin to see her grandmother.

Looking back on my time in Tabor I see a land that has seen its share of light and dark, of sorrow and joy. The days in Hammond castle, missing my sweet Snow and longing for my dear William feel so far away. How things and times have changed, my life has changed.

When I watched from the chapel window, watched the dwarfs carrying Snow in lifeless, I thought all that I loved was gone. My William's heart was shattered but his will strong; he fought for her and Tabor even then.

Eric was a stranger to us all; his grief over loosing Snow was odd to me. Odd until I see his tears, hear his speech and witness the kiss. It was that kiss that started this wonderful journey that has become my life.

William loving me was never a reality I thought could be mine but here I stand with his love, his heart and his hand. Our beautiful children are a testament to our love and the long years that have not wavered that love.

From time to time I see the hint of love that remains in William's heart for Snow but it is only the ghost of memories past. Eric claimed Snow's heart when he claimed her lips that night. He gave her the breath of life and she in turn gave him her heart.

Ravenna came to Tabor and cast her blackness across the land. Snow, Eric, William and I stood strong for the kingdom, Snow's blade reclaiming her kingdom and her crown. It seems unreal that her daughter Hope would have to face the same darkness in her youth. The blood is strong her Hope as it was in Snow and now in Destin.

So many seasons have passed before my eyes, I have watched Snow and now her children grow to be fine strong lords and ladies. Some may think it strange that a huntsman could claim the princess's heart and become her king, yet here he is. Eric is more than a huntsman and more than a king, he is my brother and my friend. Without him I would have lost my dear cousin and never know my William's love.

I turn from my chamber window, leaving my daydreams behind. Memories of the past float from my mind like summer clouds across a clear blue sky, leaving me with the future before me.

Eric waits by the door for me, his large grin making me want to giggle. He takes my hand tucking it into his arm. "Snow is upset with me, well with all of us. She thinks we have forgotten her birthday. I have done as you asked and keep quiet about her party. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my lips sealed."

Laying my head on his shoulder, I gaze up at him. "I am sorry for putting you in Snow's crosshairs but I do want to surprise her this year. Actually you're both in for a surprise."

Eric twists his head slightly, his blue eyes shining. "A surprise for both of us, do tell."

"It's not going to be that easy Eric. Just get her to the lake before dusk and all will be revealed." I kiss his scruffy cheek before taking my William's hand.

William nods to Eric as she walks by, the two of them sharing a smirk. "Snow was fishing to see if I knew what today was. She asked me twice if I had any plans today or if I knew how long Alaric and Hope would be gone from the castle. I told her I have been busy with the guard all morning. Keeping a secret from her is like keeping one from you."

That dimpled smile beams down at me, making me lose my breath. "I know but she hates when we make over her so. I want her birthday to be a large celebration this year."

Snow walks towards us as we reach the bottom of the stairs, her lips pursed together. "Cousin, come walk with me. I need to talk with you."

William gives me a concerned look as he kissed the back of my hand. "Better you than me."

"I can handle her William, just go help Eric." I kiss William softly before he makes haste out the main entrance.

"Where did William go off to in such a hurry?" Snow walks toward the courtyard, her arm looping into mine.

"He and Eric want to check the new stallions that arrived this morning. What has you troubled Snow, something seems off." Snow's green eyes grow wider as she gazes at me.

"Lily, surely you know what today is. Please tell you that you have not forgotten. Even my children seem to be lost as what day this is." I look into her face, a hurt look in her eyes.

"Today…today is. Oh Snow, I'm so sorry…today is your birthday. I completely forgot. With helping Calla and Iris with the grandchildren and the twins taking up the rest of my time I lost track of the days. Please forgive me cousin." I hug her, hoping to sell my ruse.

"You really forgot? It would seem everyone has forgotten or too busy to remember. For years I have wanted nothing more than to have my birthday pass by simply and now that it has I find myself upset." Snow reminds me of Willow when she pouts, her bottom lip hanging low.

I take her hand as we quietly walk to the kitchen. I knew Alaric and Hope had made all the preparations the night before, the cake being hidden in the blacksmith shop.

"I wish Alaric hadn't taken Hope and Destin off to Beth's village for the evening. I could have gotten him to make a quick birthday dinner for you. Perhaps one of the other cooks can help." Keeping up my ruse I try to look as pitiful as possible.

Snow walks past the kitchen towards the stairs. "No, it wouldn't be the same without everyone here. I think I'll take Aidan and Willow for a ride, they've been begging me all morning."

"That sounds like an excellent idea Snow. Then after your ride you can join Hana, Henry and me at the lake." She gives me a small smile as she drags her feet up the stairs.

As soon as she's out of site I make a mad dash for the garden, Iris and Calla waiting for me. "Girls, tell Hunter and Edward to get the cake. Snow is going riding and she won't go too far. I'm sure Willow will know when to lead her to the lake. Oh and Iris, tell Hope to have her special package ready."

Eric and William walk to the lake, Eric trying to hide Snow's new horse. The midnight black mare was just magnificent. Her long black main was just as glorious as her glistening black coat. Snow had wanted one of these beautiful creatures since she saw Sarah's in Darton.

The Lords and Ladies from all the noble houses of Tabor had gathered with the nobility of Darton. Queen Sarah and her new husband Nathan join our festivities. Sarah and Snow had a mother/daughter relationship, Snow trying to be the mother to her Margaret had been.

The trees were in full bloom, the smell of honeysuckle filled the air. The girls had places flowers in the lake, with paper lanterns lite all around. Tables of food lay out around the clearing, Alaric had truly out did himself.

As the sun starts to set we hear horses riding up. The expression on Snow's face was priceless. Willow and Aidan jump from their horses, taking their mother's hand. I watch as tears flow down her cheeks, her smile as bright as the northern star.

"I thought you all forgot." Willow squeezes her mother's hand, looking at her father.

Eric takes his queen by the waist, kissing her languidly.

"Are you surprised?" Eric kisses her lips again as she nods her head.

Snow walks around the lake, greeting all her guest. She hugs her nieces and nephews, kissing her grandchild sweetly. Hope and she share a long embrace when Sarah joins them. Snow's tears return when she sees Sarah and her round belly.

"Sarah, you're with child." Snow hugs her gently, feeling Sarah hug her back.

"It is my birthday surprise to you. Nathan and I are very happy and wish to name the child Snow if it's a girl or Eric if it's a boy." Eric clasps Nathan's shoulder, grinning widely.

"That would be lovely but Margaret would be a better name and I know your mother would have loved that." Snow rubs the small round bump, her hand stopping when the babe kicks.

"Margaret Snow or Eric Landon, we won't have it any other way." Snow walks over to Hope with Sarah, a sleeping Destin in her arms.

William kisses my neck slowly, his hands sliding around my waist. "I think it's time."

Leaning against him, I place my hands over his. "Very well, tell Eric to get our presents."

Hope makes a toast to her mother, Alaric taking Destin. "To my mother, our queen. May she have many many more birthdays."

Eric comes out from behind the tree line with the black mare, Snow gasping. "Oh!"

"Happy Birthday Snow." Eric hands her the bridle, kissing her cheek.

"She's beautiful, Eric thank you." Snow pets the horse's nose, admiring the silver bridle.

William kisses Snow's cheek as he takes my hand. "The silver bridle is from Edward and Iris, the new saddle from Lily and I. The horse is a gift from Eric , Willow and Aidan of course; he had it brought all the way from Darton. Sarah had it breed for you, from her horse's stock."

Snow kisses the horse's nose, her tears trickling down her face. "Thank you all. This is the best birthday I have ever had."

Hope and Alaric present her with a silver box, Destin starting to wake up. "Open it mother."

With a tug at the ribbon she opens the package. A black wooden box with the crest of Tabor on the lid was in her hand. Opening it slowly Snow sees a silver band, on perfect silver band.

"Hope, it's beautiful." Hope's blue eyes pool with tears as she takes her father's hand.

"It was grandmothers. I wanted to repair grandfather's journals for you when I found a book a poem's with grandfather's things. This ring was in a lace handkerchief between the pages. Once I found out it was grandmother's I knew exactly what to do with it. Edward made us the box but I had it polished and place in fine silk. You have so little of your mothers left that I thought this would add to the memories you carry." Hope's slender finger strokes the silver band as she smiles at her mother.

Eric takes me by my arm, turning me to face him. "Was Sarah being with child the surprise you had for both of us?"

I wave for Hunter to come to me, his dimpled smile so much like is fathers. Eric brings Snow, her face looking most curious.

Hunter approaches us with a visitor in tow. Eric looks at the woman, his eyes creasing. "Emily?"

The dark brown haired woman stands before Eric, her hands outstretched towards him. "Hello brother."

Snow's hand grasps Eric's arm, her excitement mixing with his. Eric takes his sister's hands, pulling her into a long embrace. "I thought you dead. When the black guard swarmed the village and killed my Sara they took you with them. I was told Ravenna drained you."

"Oh brother, they did take me. Finn took many of the maidens from our village. Ravenna did drain my youth and had me discarded in some forest to die with the others. When I woke I was feeble and old and my memories where clouded. Not till Ravenna died did I regain my youth and I have been searching for you since. I traveled from kingdom to kingdom till word of you came to me. For years I thought this King Eric of Tabor could not be my brother till I traveled to Darton where Queen Sarah told me of you, the Huntsman King. I am overjoyed to find you brother, to find you with a family." The siblings hug each other tighter, Eric's tears flowing down his handsome face.

Eric turns to me, his blue eyes glistening with tears. "Lily, this is the secret you kept…the surprise for both of us."

"And it was a very hard secret to keep. When Sarah told me that she found your sister Emily I sent Hunter to Darton to make sure. That is why Hope asked you about your side of the family. With the knowledge that Hope had gained Hunter went to Darton to question her. I was pleased to find she was truly your sister. I am sorry that I kept this from you for so long. The last two weeks have been torture." Eric releases his sister to hug me, his embrace almost too hard.

"I love you Lily. Thank you." Eric kisses my cheek softly, then my forehead. He releases me to take his sister hand as he and Snow walk with her walk away to talk.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Emily talks with her brother for hours, telling him that she visited Sara's grave every year, hoping to find him there.

It pained Eric that Emily had looked for him for so long and he had not given her a thought in years. The pain of losing his baby sister and wife in the same day was too much, turning him to drink.

Snow and Emily become fast friends. They spend hours talking, Eric catching up with her. The fact that she was an Aunt and now Great-Aunt made Emily very happy. She had a large family that welcomed her with hope arms.

The days of darkness had passed us by, all of it like a distance memory. The hope that our land would see only happy times and brighter days lived within our hearts.

Good fortune had smiled upon us all of late. Eric had been reunited with his sister; Snow gained the loyalty of Darton and the friendship of its new Queen and King. William and I watch our eldest son become Captain of the guard and our eldest daughter settle into being a mother and a wife. Seeing Iris with soot from the blacksmith fire pit on her face often brought a giggle from me and a smile form her father.

Hana, Henry, Willow and Aidan grow taller every single day, Willow being more of a challenge than Eric or Snow liked. Hope was never really a defiant child but her little sister had a stubborn streak a mile wide.

William often tells me to not encourage Willow when she does things that her parents disapprove of but she reminds me of myself at that age. Willow was becoming quiet the beauty and the young men in the castle had taken notice.

Eric asks me to join him in the great room, a worried look on his face. "Lily, do you think Willow is, well…courting any of our young bucks. She's been seen going down to the lake with William's cousin, Daniel Hammond. Can you speak to her about this? She gets angry with her mother and storms off when Snow tries to talk to her. I think a young lady of fourteen should still be chaperoned."

"I agree Eric but your Willow has the so much of you in her that she does as she pleases. I will talk to her today." I squeeze his hand, hoping to rest his worries.

Finding Willow with Daniel in the dining hall, I go sit between them. "Good day niece."

Daniel excuses himself from the table, Willow smiling up at him. "Daniel, do you want to go to the lake later?"

The young boy nods, looking at me with a blush across is cheeks.

"Willow, before you get upset, your father asked me to speak to you. I'll just say it. Are you seeing Daniel?" I try not to smile as I say the words.

"No, he's my friend. He is actually interested in my friend Catherine. I've been helping him court her. His mother doesn't approve of Catherine, her family isn't of nobility." Willow's soft eyes smile back at me.

"Very well but are you courting anyone?" I take her hand, letting her know she can trust me.

"No, I told Da I would never leave him and I won't." In that moment I see the little girl that would curled up in Eric's lap.

"Someday Willow, a man will sweep you off your feet. Just you wait." She hugs me, her brown hair lying soft on my cheek.

"Only if that man is half the man my father is." She bounds out of the dining hall, singing.

I quickly go back to the great room, finding Eric pacing. "Calm yourself my King. Your youngest daughter is not interested in Daniel, in fact she is playing cupid for her friend Catherine. I would even go so far to say, she's still her father's little girl."

Eric rubs his cheek grinning. "This is good to know. Thank you Lily."

Going out toward the garden I see the twins heading out to archery range, bows in hand. William's influence on his youngest children was evident in everything they did.

I still can't believe my children are grown and I have grandchildren. The years seemed to flash by in a blink of an eye.

Finding Snow, we walk out to the courtyard. "Cousin, how did we get here? I still cannot believe all that has transpired in our lives."

Snow looks up to me, the sun giving us its brilliant rays. "I honestly do not know dearest cousin but I am grateful for all of it."

We put our arms around each other's waist, tilting our heads together. For so many years I feared her dead, knew I would never see her again. This moment with her now would have only been a dream back then. God did not grant me a sibling or a sister but he gave me one in Snow.

Turning to go back into the castle we are surprised by our husbands standing before us with roses in hand.

"What is this?" I smile sweetly at my William.

"Our daughters tell us that we spend entirely too much time with horses and solders and not enough time with our beautiful wives." Eric says with a coy look on his face.

William hands me the rose, kissing my hand. "Tonight we are going to dine at the chalet. Iris and Hope are on their way there as we speak and Alaric ensures us a meal fit for a … Queen."

I look over to Eric as he pulls Snow to him, his fingers brushing against her cheek. "I love you Snow."

My heart melts as he kisses her sweetly, her tears wetting her cheeks. "I work up from that first kiss Eric with a fire in my soul that still burns. I first thought that fire was for my need to free my people and avenge my father but I've come to find that it was a fire that was sparked by love, feed with passion and tended with gentle care. Every moment I've had with you has been more than I could have wished. Our first kiss may have been one born out of lost and sorrow but our last will be filled with more love than this world can contain."

William holds me close, kissing my temple. We smile at Snow and Eric, knowing this is exactly how it should be.

A/N: To my readers, thank you for joining me on Lily's journey. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the reviews, I couldn't have continued this without your encouragement.


End file.
